Harry Potter e a Maratona Incantatem
by Amanda Dumbledore
Summary: de Harry Potter e a Ligação Silenciosa. Conselho: também não leia, é minha segunda fic.
1. Contatos de Férias

**Harry Potter e a Maratona Incantatem**

> > > > > > > > **Capítulo Um – Contatos de Férias**

A tarde estava cruelmente quente, e um menino de dezesseis anos, de olhos verdes e cabelo rebelde, conhecido por Harry Potter, cortava a grama do jardim da casa na rua dos Alfeneiros, nº 4.

Encharcado de suor, Harry ainda podia divertir-se lembrando do que acontecera momentos atrás: Duda (cujo último regime não dera o menor resultado) trouxera alguns amigos igualmente gordos e lentos para passar a tarde ali. Como costumava fazer antes de saber que Harry era um bruxo, caçoou dele frente aos amigos, crente de que ele não poderia revidar com magia, quando Pichitinho entrou pela janela, deu um belo rasante na cabeça de um dos colegas de Duda e pousou na cabeça do próprio. Harry conseguiu pegar a carta de Rony e enfiá-la no bolso antes que tia Petúnia chegasse e o despachasse para o quintal. Mas que fora engraçada a cara dos grandalhões amigos de Duda, ah, isso fora, com certeza.

Com o sol a pino castigando suas costas, Harry cortou o último pedaço de grama, sentou-se numa sombra e tirou a carta de Rony do bolso.

_Harry,_

_Sorte sua estar vivendo com os trouxas agora. Todo o mundo da magia está alvoroçado com o desaparecimento de Voldemort. Ele ainda não deu as caras, mas a maioria dos Comensais da Morte continua em ação, e na minha opinião, o pai do Malfoy está entre eles. O número de mortes caiu bastante, sabe, mas um pouco daquele pânico do ano passado ainda ronda o ambiente. Mesmo assim, papai não pára em casa. Perguntei à mamãe se você, Mione, Catherina e Nádia não poderiam vir pra cá, mas pelo jeito..._

Harry interrompeu a leitura quando um bando de corujas chegou, com vários pacotes. Cartas de Mione, Catherina, Nádia, Sirius e Hagrid caíram em seu colo. Bom, pensou ele, ao menos agora tenho uma coisa boa pra fazer. Continuou a leitura.

_... pelo jeito este ano não vai dar, papai vai reformar nossa casa com o dinheiro de Ministro da Magia que ele está desembolsando. Mas mamãe me disse que se os trouxas estiverem te enchendo muito a paciência, você deve escrever pra mim e nós vamos te buscar do mesmo jeito._

_Sobre o seu presente, vou tentar arranjar uma coruja maior, já que o Píchi não consegue carregar o embrulho e o Percy, pra variar, não quer me emprestar o Hermes. Até logo e Feliz Aniversário,_

_Rony._

Harry ficou chateado ante a perspectiva de passar as férias inteiras com os Dursley. Pra mudar seus pensamentos de direção, abriu a carta de Hermione.

_Harry,_

_Feliz Aniversário! Como vão as coisas? Aqui em casa tudo está normal, com exceção do Errol que quase morreu quando trouxe uma carta do Rony._

_Tenho lido o Profeta Diário, sabe. Tem aurores viajando a Europa inteira atrás do Voldemort, que não deu as caras desde aquela noite na Câmara Secreta. E como era de se esperar, tem muita gente achando que **você **deu fim nele de vez. O que é uma meia verdade, não é?_

_Ando louca atrás de algum livro que diga como ele poderia ter escapado de um desmoronamento daquele... Mas está pior do que achar um jeito de respirar embaixo d' água por uma hora._

_Como talvez seu primo **ainda** esteja de dieta e você passando fome, estou mandando mais lanches sem açúcar; espero que tenham boa serventia._

_Mione._

Faminto como estava, Harry estreou o presente de Hermione ali mesmo; depois, achou que era melhor levar tudo para seu quarto, assim Duda não poderia aparecer de repente e roubar tudo.

Felizmente, Duda e sua turma de baleias-jubarte estavam enfurnados no quarto, jogando Play Station (Duda ganhara um novo, tempos depois de jogar o antigo pela janela). Sorrateiramente, Harry se esgueirou até o seu quarto, e despejou na cama todos os presentes e cartas. Em seguida, abriu a de Nádia.

_Harry,_

_Achou que eu ia esquecer de você? Feliz Aniversário! Espero que goste do presente que estou mandando._

_Meu pai me disse que não poderá dar aulas de Poções este ano; o que é uma pena, pois agora talvez o Snape volte, já que Voldemort desapareceu. Na última reunião da Ordem da Fênix, Dumbledore me pediu pra manter você e Mione informados, já que ambos moram com trouxas. Eu soube que algum Comensal da Morte descobriu Karkaroff e... Acho que não preciso contar o que aconteceu depois._

_Mas eu tenho uma boa notícia: com os Comensais sem seu líder, está ficando mais fácil o trabalho dos aurores. Você não vai acreditar: Crabbe e Goyle foram pêgos! Não é o máximo? Foram trancafiados em Azkaban._

_Novamente, Feliz Aniversário, e até mais._

_Nádia F._

Alegre pela última notícia, Harry pegou a carta de Catherina. Mas no instante seguinte, largou-a; preferiu deixá-la por último. Então pegou o embrulho de Nádia; continha um relógio como um que havia na Toca, mas apenas com cinco ponteiros: ele, Nádia, Rony, Mione e Catherina. Em lugar dos números, estavam escritas coisas como "Estudando", "Em casa", "Perdido", "Na enfermaria", "Quebrando o regulamento" e "Se escapar dessa, é milagre". Todos estavam "Em casa", menos o de Hermione que, claro, estava no "Estudando". Sem dúvida aquele relógio era ideal para ser usado em Hogwarts. Em seguida, abriu a carta de Hagrid.

_Olá, Harry,_

_Como vão as coisas com você? Queria te desejar Feliz Aniversário e mandar seu presente. Tenho muitas novidades, é claro, mas Dumbledore me pediu para guardar segredo, mesmo dos que compõem a Ordem da Fênix. Espero que você esteja bem._

_Hagrid._

Abrindo o pacote, Harry viu o que era: um pequeno espelho, mas olhando melhor, percebeu que não era um espelho normal. As sombras e os vultos que rondavam o vidro indicaram que aquilo era um muitíssimo útil Espelho-de-Inimigos, tal qual o que o falso Moody lhe mostrara e onde Harry vira mais tarde nitidamente as figuras de Dumbledore, Snape e McGonagall. Pensando no quanto ele seria útil dali pra frente, Harry abriu a carta de Sirius.

_Harry,_

_Boas notícias: durante este ano vou estar em Hogwarts pessoalmente! Dumbledore vai inventar alguma coisa, mas o melhor será que não precisarei mais me esconder! Andarei como um cachorro, como se fosse uma espécie de patrulheiro, embora com o desaparecimento de Voldemort, muita gente vai achar isso desnecessário._

_Eu soube que Melissa Figg não vai poder dar aula pra você este ano. Ela conseguiu emprego de aurora, e agora é um membro muito importante da Ordem. Por enquanto, não faço idéia de quem a substituirá, além de Poções. Snape parece que pretende continuar escondido, e Mundungo disse que está muito ocupado._

_O presente que estou mandando foi muito especial para seu pai e eu; nós o usamos para... Bem, você vai saber quando abrir. Feliz Aniversário!_

_Sirius._

Ansioso, Harry rasgou o embrulho do padrinho e sorriu quando viu o que era: um livro de capa dura onde estava escrito: "O Guia da Animagia". Então eles haviam usado aquele livro para se tornarem animagos... Harry pensou em ler o livro inteiro naquele momento mesmo, mas seu olhar recaiu sobre a última carta e o último embrulho: os de Catherina.

_Oi Harry..._

_Bom... Feliz Aniversário! Dezesseis, hein?_

_OK, eu assumo... Estou um bocado sem graça de estar escrevendo pra você, e acho que nós dois sabemos o porquê..._

_Mas vamos mudar de assunto: o Rony me escreveu falando que não vai dar pra gente ir na casa dele o verão todo, e isso é até muito bom, porque... Estou convidando **voc**, o Rony, a Ná e a Mione para irem pro Brasil! Estou morando aqui na Inglaterra por enquanto com meus avós brasileiros, e como vou pra lá daqui a pouco, eles acharam que seria ótimo se vocês viessem comigo!_

_Agora, pra te convencer: daqui a uma semana vai ter um amistoso internacional de quadribol: Brasil x Peru. Aposto como você leu no Quidditch Through the Ages (o Quadribol Através dos Séculos) que o Peru é a melhor seleção da América do Sul, seguida de perto por Brasil e Argentina. Acho que você vai gostar. Quanto aos Dursley... Você disse que o seu endereço é Alfeneiros 4, né? Pode deixar comigo. Sinceramente, meus avós são ótimos trouxas-falsos. Novamente... Feliz Aniversário!!_

_Catherina_.

Pois é... Ela só fez uma pequena menção àquele dia... Harry esperava que ela falasse alguma coisa sobre eles, mas pelo jeito nem o Supraforce dava tanta coragem pra ela assim. Ele virou-se para o presente dela: ficou muitíssimo desapontado ao ver que era um livro de Poções. Por que justamente Poções? Mas quando abriu o livro, encontrou um bilhete dela: "Vá até a página 74". Seguindo a instrução, Harry encontrou a receita para uma tal Poção Mortum: "Permite a vivos terem breve contato com até duas pessoas mortas". Seus olhos se arregalaram de súbita compreensão; será que com aquela poção ele poderia falar com _seus pais_?

Ele ficou ali por alguns momentos, perdido em pensamentos, quando ouviu a campainha tocar, e apenas pela força do hábito, Harry foi até a janela.

Qual foi a sua surpresa quando _reconheceu_ as pessoas ali! Começou a descer correndo, seu cérebro se recusando a acreditar. Quando chegou ao pé da escada, encontrou o tio Valter com uma expressão que Harry nunca vira antes. Ele disse:

-Desde quando... Desde quando você tem amigos _normais_?

Harry se limitou a sorrir. Na sala de estar, encontrou ninguém menos que Catherina e Nádia, sentadas com um casal de idade, que nem de longe lembrava bruxos. As duas se limitaram a sorrir e dizer:

-Oi.

-Como... Como vocês conseguiram...?-Harry perguntou, perplexo, indicando bem de leve com a cabeça tio Valter, que entrava na sala. O avô de Catherina, um senhor idoso, porém ainda altivo, se levantou e dirigiu-se ao tio Valter:

-Como dissemos ao senhor, sr. Dursley, nossa neta Catherina é amiga dele e pensamos em levar Harry conosco para passar o restante das férias no Brasil. Temos uma boa acomodação em São Paulo, sem contar que lá não há perigo de... De nada.-completou ele, corrigindo-se.- Pode deixar que vamos cuidar de tudo...

-Não, está tudo bem.-interrompeu tio Valter, impressionando Harry com sua expressão satisfeita.-Podem levá-lo.

Até Catherina e Nádia se mostraram surpreendidas com tamanha facilidade.

-Vá lá em cima buscar suas coisas.-disse tio Valter, rispidamente, a Harry.

-Nós vamos com ele.-disseram Nádia e Catherina em uníssono, se levantando.

Enquanto subiam as escadas, Harry falou:

-Puxa, mas que feitiço vocês usaram? O Imperius?

-É incrível como o seu tio pode se fascinar por trouxas aparentemente ricos.-disse Catherina, rindo.- Não sei se você reparou na Ferrari estacionada aí na frente. Meus avós enfeitiçaram, pois na verdade é um carro bem velhinho... Pelo jeito estiveram certos em fazer isso, seu tio deve estar pensando que nadamos em dinheiro.

-Recebeu os pacotes?-perguntou Nádia.

-Agora há pouco.-respondeu Harry.-Valeu mesmo, gente.

-Depois daqui, a gente vai na casa da Mione.-contou Nádia, observando em seu próprio relógio mágico os ponteiros dela e de Catherina em "Viagem".-E então na do Rony.

-Que legal.-murmurou Harry, abrindo a porta de seu quarto. Ele observou de esgrelha os colegas de Duda se espremendo na porta do quarto para verem que meninas eram aquelas que conversavam com o "esquisito do Harry".-Ah, vejam só... É a carta de Hogwarts.

Edwiges estava extremamente incomodada; a maioria das corujas fora embora, inclusive a que largara a carta de Hogwarts em cima da cama de Harry, mas Pichitinho e Nikki (a coruja de Catherina) continuavam ali. Enquanto arrumava o malão, Harry perguntou:

-Escuta, como é que a gente vai cruzar o Atlântico, hein?

-Chave de Portal Escalada.-disse Nádia.-É uma Chave de Portal com escalas, já que talvez a Chave normal não agüentasse uma viagem tão grande e a gente iria cair no meio do mar, então primeiro vamos com a turma que vai pra Nova York e de lá, pra São Paulo.

-Aposto como você está doido pra ver Brasil x Peru.-disse Catherina, adivinhando pela trocentésima vez por onde andavam os pensamentos de Harry.-Ah, um costume de lá é que a gente não tem o hábito de nos apresentar com nome e sobrenome, somos um pouco mais impessoais. Se perguntarem o seu nome, o que é bem improvável se você erguer a franja primeiro, é só falar Harry. Você não vai ver lá ninguém se chamando de sr. Weasley ou sr. Fletcher.

Harry achou curiosa a informação. Quando desceram de novo à sala de estar, encontraram tio Valter e tia Petúnia também conversando de um modo surpreendentemente animado com os avós de Catherina. No momento seguinte, Harry percebeu-se já no banco de trás da falsa Ferrari. Quando viraram a esquina, o avô de Cathy disse:

-Agora eu peço que todos toquem o meu banco; nós vamos aparatar.

Quando Harry tocou o banco, sentiu a mesma sensação de queda que sentira de quando o sr. Diggory o aparatara do coquetel do novo Ministro da Magia, e no momento seguinte eles estavam estacionados em frente a uma bela casa. Hermione imediatamente apareceu à porta, e todos desceram do carro. Os avós de Cathy conversaram com os Granger enquanto Mione veio falar com seus amigos:

-Vocês por acaso enlouqueceram?-perguntou ela.-Aparatar... Em plena rua de trouxas!

-Ora, Mione, não é pra tanto, a rua está deserta...-murmurou Nádia.

-É, eu sei, mas e se não estivesse?

-Vamos deixar isso pra lá.-disse Catherina.- Bom, Mione, ansiosa pra visitar um país subdesenvolvido?

Mesmo com a preocupação, Mione sorriu.

-É um país enorme, andei lendo a respeito... O quinto maior território do mundo, não é? Atrás de Rússia, China, Canadá, e...

Ela parou quando percebeu que os outros riam dela.

-Mione, não estamos indo lá pra _aprender_.-disse Harry, se contendo.-Só vamos nos distrair, estamos de férias!

-Ah, gente...-murmurou Hermione, muito sem graça.- E, sabem... Seus avós não deviam aparatar tanta coisa de uma vez só, Catherina... Pode ser perigoso, pelo que li...

Eles riram de novo.

-Teve notícias de Snuffles, Harry?-perguntou Mione em seguida, doida pra mudar de assunto.

-Boas e ruins.-começou ele, narrando a última carta de Sirius que recebera.

-Mas então nós temos um problema.-disse Catherina.- Eu preciso das aulas de Vidência que a profª Figg me dava, e agora?

-Ah, o prof. Dumbledore vai dar um jeito.-assegurou Harry.

-Só se ele descobrir uma vidente centenária.-disse Nádia.- Afinal, se tem uma a cada cinqüenta anos... Ela pode até nem ser britânica. Pelo o que diz a Trelawney, é claro.

Naquele momento, os avós de Catherina se aproximaram com os Granger, que traziam as coisas de Hermione.

-Aliás, -disse Harry, baixo o suficiente para os adultos não ouvirem.- você é a vidente mais distraída que eu já vi. Como se chamam os seus avós?

-Arnold e Melinda Black.-respondeu Catherina entredentes. Ao ver as expressões de Harry, Nádia e Mione perante o sobrenome, lembrou: - Esqueceram que Sirius é meu tio? Irmão da minha mãe?

-Como foi que você não pensou antes que Sirius Black era filho dos seus avós?-perguntou Nádia.

-Sei lá, achei que eram homônimos, também eu nem poderia imaginar que o padrinho de Harry Potter era meu tio!

-Vamos indo então, moçada...-disse o sr. Black, indicando o carro.-Vamos agora até a casa dos Weasley...

Harry montou no banco de trás que, mesmo agora com quatro pessoas, não parecia nem remotamente apertado.

-Acho que devemos ir da maneira trouxa...-disse a sra. Black.- Ottery St. Catchpole não é muito longe daqui...

Harry mal podia acreditar - em pleno aniversário de dezesseis anos, ele estava sendo levado pra realmente _longe_ dos Dursley! Estava indo para a América! E ia outra vez assistir um jogo de quadribol profissional... Desde o último ano, as coisas estavam boas num padrão fora do normal. Desde que... Desde que beijara Catherina na ante-sala da Câmara Secreta, as coisas haviam começado a acontecer de um modo maravilhosamente positivo... Ele pensava nisso quando o carro chegou em frente á casa de Rony. Logo, este saiu de lá de dentro, radiante.

-Puxa vida, nem acredito que estamos indo...

-Uma mudança no roteiro de férias de vez em quando não faz mal a ninguém, não acha?-sorriu Hermione, sendo cumprimentada por um breve beijo do namorado.

Como havia acontecido na casa de Hermione, os Black foram falar com a sra. Weasley. Logo, Fred, Jorge e Gina apareceram também.

-E aí, Harry, os trouxas te deram comida nesse verão?-perguntou Fred.

-É, esse ano eles estavam com espírito de solidariedade...-brincou Harry.

-Olha só, a gente vai querer saber como o jogo!-disse Jorge.-Afinal, nós...

-Que foi?-quis saber Nádia.

-Fred e Jorge conseguiram um lugar no time reserva do Puddlemere United.-disse Rony.-Estão jogando com o Olívio outra vez.

-Mas... E a loja de logros?-perguntou Harry.

-Calma, nós estamos criando mais coisas...-respondeu Jorge.- Agora podemos fazer feitiços em casa, e com o dinheiro do Puddlemere mais um bom investimento que tivemos...-ele lançou um significativo olhar a Harry.- Logo vamos abrir uma boa loja.

-É... a Zonko's já comprou um monte de varinhas falsas e cremes de canário.-sorriu Fred, satisfeito.

Enquanto Fred e Jorge eram o centro das atenções, Gina aproveitou para, num grande impulso de coragem, dizer a Harry;

-Ah, Harry... O Rony me contou o que aconteceu na Câ... No fim do ano. Foi muito legal.

-Obrigado, Gina.-respondeu Harry, vendo a menina corar.- Achei muito bom que você tenha me contado sobre o seu sonho... Está treinando para o time da Grifinória desse ano?

-Ah, estou.-disse ela, mostrando-se agradecida por ele ter mudado de assunto.- Espero me sair bem.

-Quanto a isso, não se preocupe. Não foi Angelina Johnson quem te escolheu? Pois então; ela só escolheria uma boa artilheira.

A sra. Weasley então se aproximou e deu um forte abraço em Rony.

-Até logo, querido... Como vocês voltam uma semana antes das aulas, creio que poderão ficar aqui... Poderemos ir até o Beco Diagonal. Entrem, entrem.

-Entrar?-deixou escapar Harry.

-É... A sra. Weasley nos deixou usar o pó de flu.-explicou o sr. Black.

Sem ansiar nem um pouco por outra tortuosa viagem com o pó mágico, Harry entrou na Toca, arrastando seu malão.

-Façam como eu...-coordenou o sr. Black, jogando o pó verde na lareira e entrando nela.- Estação Travel e Travies!

Com o conhecido barulho de deslocamento de ar, Harry viu o avô de Catherina desaparecer. Depois dele, foram Nádia, Rony, Mione e ele.

Quando terminou a enjoativa viagem, Harry viu-se numa espécie de rodoviária, mas sem nenhum ônibus, ao invés disso grupos de pessoas que se agrupavam em círculos, tocando num objeto qualquer e repentinamente sumindo. Logo depois dele, chegaram Catherina e a sra. Black, e todos seguiram o sr. Black até a bilheteria.

-Sete pra São Paulo, por favor.

-Aqui estão. São cem galeões.-respondeu o bilheteiro, por trás do vidro. O sr. Black pagou e entregou uma para cada pessoa do grupo, segurando a última consigo.

-A chave sai daqui a meia hora.-orientou o bilheteiro.- Estação sete.

-Obrigado. Vamos tomar um lanche antes de ir, que tal?-sugeriu ele, virando-se para os outros.- Vamos chegar lá só de noite...

Harry, meio sem reação frente a tanta coisa nova, seguiu o grupo até o outro extremo da estação, onde haviam pequenas mesas, para quatro pessoas cada, e uma lanchonete.

-O que vão querer que eu pegue?-perguntou a sra. Black.-Cerveja amanteigada, um x-choice?

Harry ficou com muita vontade de perguntar o que seria um x-choice, mas como os outros fizeram que sim com cabeça, ele achou melhor não demonstrar mais ainda sua ignorância no mundo da magia. Observou o sr. e a sra. Black irem buscar os lanches.

-Bem, quem aí tem alguma novidade?-perguntou Ron, animado, mas perante o silêncio dos quatro amigos, murchou.- É... Pelo jeito vocês também andaram tendo umas férias monótonas.

-Mas isso acaba hoje.-disse Nádia.

-Acaba mesmo.-murmurou Catherina, olhando para alguém por cima do ombro de Harry.-Vejam quem também vai viajar.

Virando-se, Harry reconheceu um garoto alto e loiro, magrelo e de olhos castanhos - Alex Morgan.

-Aquele traidor...-murmurou Ron, que pegara sua cadeira de outra mesa pra se espremer ali.


	2. O Adeus do Batedor

> > **Harry Potter e a Maratona Incantatem **

> > > > > > > **Capítulo Dois – O Adeus do Batedor**

-Rony... Você o desculpou, se lembra?-disse Hermione.

-Vocês todos sabem que eu só fiz isso pra não ficar mal com ninguém.-retrucou Ron, com raiva na voz.-Ele é um Comensal juvenil. Pelo menos foi como Sirius os chamou na última reunião da Ordem da Fênix.

-Ele está bem?-perguntou Harry.

-Ahã.-respondeu Ron.- Lupin também. Dumbledore o convidou pra dar aula de Defesa esse ano outra vez, mas ele disse que estava convencendo muitos lobisomens e vampiros a ficarem do nosso lado ainda.

-Queria ter podido ir à última reunião.-disse Hermione, seguindo Morgan e seus pais com o olhar.

Harry também acompanhava Morgan com os olhos; o menino não parecia nada feliz. Estava com grandes olheiras e do modo como olhava para os lados, parecia esperar ver uma varinha apontando pra ele a qualquer momento.

Os Black trouxeram os lanches e sentaram-se em outra mesa. Catherina, que também estava de olho em Morgan (coisa que certamente não agradava Harry), sobressaltou-se de repente.

-Que foi?-perguntou Nádia.

Harry percebeu que o olhar da garota não estava mais em Morgan, e sim num homem alto usando um sobretudo negro, que estava logo atrás de Morgan na fila da bilheteria.

-Nada não...-disse ela.- Só um pressentimento estranho.

-Vindo de você não é estranho.-retrucou Nádia.

Eles começaram a comer; sem ter nada mais interessante ou suspeito para observar, Harry ficou olhando Morgan acompanhar seus pais enquanto eles compravam suas passagens para onde quer que fosse.

-Aposto como estão fugindo.-disse Ron, bebendo sua cerveja amanteigada; Harry olhou o tal x-choice na sua frente, apenas um pão com gergelim vazio. Logo, ele viu Rony ordenar para o seu prato: - Transtudo!

Imediatamente, o pão ganhou recheio; transformou-se num fabuloso x-tudo trouxa. Naquele momento, Morgan percebeu que eles estavam ali. Harry virou-se para trás, e viu antes que os olhos de Catherina vissem o mesmo homem de sobretudo, que já comprara sua passagem e andava silenciosamente atrás de Morgan, aparentemente não o seguindo. Harry já abria a boca pra dizer "oi", quando viu a ponta de uma varinha surgir por baixo das enormes roupas do homem. Ele sussurrou, num tom suficientemente alto para Harry o ouvisse:

-Traidor...

Catherina se levantou; com certeza vira o mesmo que Harry.

-Morgan, cuidado!

-Avada Kedavra.-o homem murmurou, ainda em voz baixa, e quando certificou-se de que Morgan fora tingido, retrocedeu e desapareceu no meio da multidão; Morgan, já morto, caiu no chão, seu rosto subitamente alegre se afrouxando, assim como todos os outros músculos sem vida dele.

Os cinco se levantaram; Harry e Rony se entreolharam e foram atrás do homem; as meninas, logo seguidas pelos Black e os pais do falecido, formaram um círculo em volta do corpo estirado em plena estação.

O rebuliço na estação foi crescendo; Harry e Rony fizeram o máximo para seguir aquele homem que agora andava tão depressa, se espremendo pela multidão que se acotovelava para ver o corpo de Morgan, mas logo o homem sumiu de vez das vistas deles: desaparatara.

-Mas que m...-xingou Rony.

-Devia ser um Comensal da Morte.-ponderou Harry.- Chamou Morgan de traidor... Acho que o Malfoy descobriu o que ele fez no fim do ano e...

-Dedurou o moleque pros Comensais adultos.-completou Rony, enquanto procuravam voltar para a mesa onde estavam.- Harry, será que ele tem a Marca Negra?

-Draco?-perguntou Harry, num tom cômico.- Se não tem é porque não quis sujar seu belo bracinho branco-fantasma com uma marca daquelas.

-Sabe Harry, talvez a gente não devesse fazer piadas agora...-disse Rony, indicando círculo de gente chorando à volta de Morgan, círculo esse que incluía Catherina, Nádia e Hermione. Os Black as tiraram dali.

-Vamos, vamos, nossa chave escalada sai em minutos...

-Ah, vô, não quero nem pensar em como eu estaria me sentido se não tivesse o perdoado!-exclamou Catherina, entre lágrimas.

-Vamos, Cathy, pegue o seu malão... Está na hora...

Harry ficou abalado quando viu Catherina chorar -nem se lembrava se já a vira fazer isso antes, talvez naquele dia do Baile de Natal, em que Malfoy a atacara. Mas naquela vez o efeito foi devastador. Ele não imaginou que ela pudesse ficar tão quebrantada com a morte de Morgan, embora ele quase a matou no quinto ano. Rony, parecendo ter sido assustado pela tristeza de Hermione assim como Harry, correu até a namorada e abraçou-a, enquanto os Black acalmavam Nádia, e Catherina mudou de atitude, desvencilhando-se de todos que poderiam lhe oferecer algum consolo, até mesmo Harry, que acabou se aproximando dela sem saber o que fazer. Então ela ergueu a cabeça, revelando suas lágrimas, mas respirava fundo e devagar, tentando se controlar e consolar ao mesmo tempo.

-Catherina...

-Que foi, Harry?-perguntou ela, a voz falha pelo choro.

-Você está bem?

-Agora não. Mas logo a gente vai estar.

Já estava na hora de pegarem a Chave de Portal Escalada; debaixo de uma placa que indicava "Nova York – São Paulo – Buenos Aires – Luanda – Madrid – Londres", uma banqueta com um bastão de madeira na horizontal. Hermione, Nádia e Catherina já estavam mais calmas quando se posicionaram em volta do bastão com outras pessoas, que iriam pegar a mesma chave que eles. Um homem fez a contagem regressiva e Harry tocou no bastão, junto com os outros; o familiar solavanco no umbigo foi sua primeira sensação, e logo pensou que deviam estar passando pelo meio do Oceano Atlântico naquele momento, e em instantes Harry Potter estaria na América...

E quando parou, ele abriu os olhos e viu-se num lugar não muito diferente, uma estação igual a que estivera em Londres, mas nesta ninguém estava chorando a morte de Morgan; Harry ouviu uma voz anunciar:

-Nova York! Destino Nova York! Cinco minutos para partida a São Paulo!

Algumas pessoas abandonaram o grupo reunido em volta do bastão. Outros saíram de perto para dar uma breve circulada, como o sr. e a sra. Black. Harry ouviu muita gente falar um inglês bastante diferente do que ele estava acostumado, mas ele ainda estava prestes a confrontar gente falando uma língua muito mais complicada do que aquela.

-Os Morgan estavam indo pra Argentina.-murmurou Nádia, olhando para o chão.-Ouvi a mãe dele berrar, parece que iam pegar a mesma chave que a gente.

-Coitados...-balbuciou Catherina.

-Pelo Alex?-perguntou Mione.

-Não é isso... É que os brasileiros e os argentinos não são os melhores amigos do mundo... Na verdade, a gente se odeia.

-Compreensível.-disse Hermione.-Em tudo o que leio sobre a América do Sul, vejo a rivalidade entre Brasil e Argentina.

-Ainda falando do Morgan -disse Ron.- Bem... Vamos ter que arrumar outro batedor.

Mione abria a boca pra xingar Ron quando os Black voltaram e todos tocaram a chave de novo, rumo ao Brasil.

Quando abriu os olhos, Harry teve a sensação de que alguém mexera no botão de cor; além da estação onde fora parar ter cores muito mais vivas e alegres do que as de Nova York e Londres, as pessoas pareciam muito mais alegres, muito mais à vontade, e usavam cores berrantes, riam e conversavam naquele idioma totalmente desconhecido para Harry, o português. Ele se sentiu imediatamente contagiado pela alegria reinante, a morte de Morgan foi varrida totalmente de seus pensamentos, e olhando para os lados, ele viu que Ron, Nádia e Hermione sentiam exatamente o mesmo.

-Bom... Bem vindos ao Brasil.-disse Catherina.

Os Black pegaram as malas, e Harry, Ron, Nádia e Mione continuavam estupefatos.

-Que lugar _animado_.-foi o elogio que Hermione conseguiu pronunciar, depois de olhar todo o lugar, realmente admirada.

-Pois é, gente.-disse Catherina, animada.- Vocês ainda não viram nada.

Eles atravessaram a estação até uma parede que atravessaram do mesmo jeito como faziam para pegar o Expresso de Hogwarts, e chegaram numa rodoviária trouxa. Lá era quase igual, pessoas se despedindo, algumas chorosas, outras alegres e esperançosas... Harry não sabia que pudesse existir um povo tão alegre e sorridente. Ele não entendia uma palavra do que era dito ali, mas o tom da voz denunciava as mensagem de "Vou sentir saudades", "Até a vista"...

Harry seguiu os Black até o estacionamento, onde foram até um gol azul. Um homem de bermuda jeans e camiseta, moreno, de olhos escuros e cabelos curtos e negros também. Havia uma mulher loira e jovem do banco da frente.

-Oi, pai.-disse ele ao sr. Black.- Olá, mãe... E aí, Cathy, você está legal?

-Oi, tio.-cumprimentou Catherina.- Esses aqui são Nádia Fletcher, Hermione Granger, Rony Weasley e...

-Harry Potter.-completou o tio de Catherina, mirando a cicatriz em forma de raio na testa de Harry.-Como vocês estão?

-Emílio, aconteceu algo lamentável em Londres.-disse o Sr. Black.- Eu explico no caminho.

-Muito bem.-disse a sra. Black.-Este aqui é o nosso filho caçula, Emílio Black.

-E aquela ali é minha mulher, Lisa.-acrescentou Emílio Black, indicando a mulher no banco da frente.-Meu inglês está enferrujado, mas acho que serve... Que tal, pai?

-Serve. Vamos entrar no carro, pessoal?

Harry notou que o Feitiço para Aumentar o Espaço era muito bom, quando sete pessoas couberam folgadamente no banco de trás com suas malas.

-Notícias de Sirius, pai?-perguntou Emílio, que dirigia.

-Ele vai estar em Hogwarts, pelo que Dumbledore disse.-respondeu o sr. Black.- Conversei com ele há pouco tempo, no teatro... Mas ele não quis me dizer como vai fazer para disfarçá-lo.

Harry, Cathy, Ná, Mione e Ron se entreolharam.

-Espero que ele esteja bem.-disse Lisa Black.

Harry desligou-se de tudo enquanto olhava a vida do outro lado do vidro; a vida naquela metrópole parecia irresistivelmente atraente. A desorganização de São Paulo chegava a ponto de que o defeito se torne uma qualidade, dava vontade de participar daquela bagunça de todos os dias. O improviso dos vendedores ambulantes, as pessoas apressadas e as que simplesmente iam ao Shopping Center dar uma volta.

Harry nunca vira a pobreza de perto até Emílio parar o carro num sinal, baixar o vidro e entregar um galeão a um menino de, no máximo, oito anos, sujo e maltrapilho, tão magro que o contorno de seus ossos era mais que visível. Harry ficou abalado com a imagem do rostinho iluminado daquele menino examinando com admiração a moedona de ouro em sua mão.

Catherina, que estava a seu lado, deu um tapinha na mão de Harry.

-O Brasil tem muitos problemas, Harry, e esse que você acabou de ver é um deles. Esse menino pode ser um bruxo se sobreviver até os onze anos, mas até lá ele precisa de comida, roupa e uma boa cama. E ele não tem nada disso.

Ele já não estranhava quando Catherina lia seus pensamentos; desviou-os daquele garoto e tentou captar o estilo descontraído dos brasileiros. Seu riso, seu ânimo inabalável... Uma terra dos sonhos, incomensuravelmente longe das forças de Voldemort e seus Comensais.

O sol se punha, e por isso tornou-se freqüente ver homens de terno afrouxado em seus carros; ali não era verão, mas tampouco podia-se chamar aquele clima morno e confortável de inverno. Harry ouvia com menos da metade da atenção o sr. Black contando as novidades para Emílio, dentre estas o fato de Catherina ser uma vidente.

-...Pois é, Emílio, a vidente dessa geração é ela, não é ótimo? Imagine como Laura iria ficar feliz em saber...

Harry percebeu que eles já estavam saindo do centro da cidade; os enormes e assustadores prédios comerciais foram diminuindo de número e tamanho, até que chegaram a um residencial. Lá, Emílio entrou com o carro na garagem subterrânea e parou.

Todos desceram do carro; Harry se perguntou de que modo iriam levar os malões até o apartamento sem chamar à atenção de algum trouxa.

-Pra disfarçar, vamos nos dividir em dois grupos.-disse o sr. Black.- Melinda, Emílio, Lisa e eu pegamos o elevador de serviço e vocês vão pelo normal, tudo bem?

Harry, Rony, Hermione, Nádia e Catherina passaram pela porta e foram dar na recepção do prédio residencial. Tentaram fazer a cara mais inocente do mundo com aqueles malões enormes, enquanto chamavam o elevador.

Deram muita sorte; ele estava vazio. Catherina apertou o número nove e eles começaram a subir.

-Eu morava aqui.-disse Catherina, de cabeça baixa.-Morava... Até o ano passado. Até eu ficar... órfã, vocês sabem.

Harry notou que ela estava fazendo um esforço enorme para não chorar Pior do que perder os pais quando nem podia se lembrar devia ser perdê-los quando já se podia entender o que estava acontecendo.

-O que vão fazer com o apartamento agora?-perguntou Nádia, com muita cautela.

-Meus tios e meus avós cuidaram dele o ano todo... Meu vô fez um trato com o dono do prédio, disse que agora eu era órfã, e como estudava num colégio interno fora do Brasil ele poderia cuidar de mim nas férias, até eu ser maior de idade. Mas eu não vou morar no Brasil... Acho que vou ficar na Inglaterra, logo que eu arranjar um emprego por lá.

-Sabem, eu estou adorando esse país.-disse Ron.- Que gente doida mora aqui, não? Sem falar que Voldemort está do outro lado do oceano...

O elevador chegou no nono andar. Eles viram os Black chegarem no elevador de serviço. Foram juntos até uma porta, e Emílio tirou as chaves do bolso, depois sacou a varinha e disse bem baixinho "alorromora", abrindo-a em seguida.

O apartamento era muito aconchegante; uma sala de estar e jantar ao mesmo tempo, limpa e bem arrumada, com quadros muito coloridos nas paredes que se mexiam loucamente, e volta e meia os braços das poltronas se erguiam e tiravam o próprio pó. A tv era como dos trouxas, mas possuía antenas verdes-brilhante, que indicavam que aquele aparelho pegava alguma rede de tv bruxa.

-Bom... É aqui que eu moro.-disse Catherina.

Eles entraram no lugar, os adultos extremamente silenciosos. Certamente todos estavam se lembrando com saudades de Pedro e Laura McFisher.

-Vamos parar com esse silêncio.-falou Catherina em voz alta, erguendo a cabeça e espantando o silêncio.- O quarto é por ali...

Desmentindo sua animação, Harry flagrou uma lágrima teimosa escorrendo pelo rosto dela. Mesmo assim não disse nada e seguiu-a até o quarto que ela indicou com Nádia, Rony e Mione.

Não era um quarto dos mais especiais; uma cama de solteiro encostada na parede, um criado mudo e uma cômoda que criou vida e cumprimentou Catherina...

-Olá, Tableman.-respondeu ela.- Essa é a minha cômoda, e um bom amigo também...

Olhando bem o quarto, podia-se perceber que ela levava uma vida em que misturava trouxas e bruxos, observando as fotos que se mexiam presos por alfinetes em cortiça na parede. Numa delas, Harry viu o casal que só podia ser Pedro e Laura McFisher: ele, loiro e alto e ela, morena de cabelos curtos e altura mediana, ambos com expressões muito felizes. No canto do quarto, uma escrivaninha com um objeto tipicamente trouxa: um computador. Parte das paredes estavam cheias de pinturas (assinadas pela mãe de Cathy) e fotos, coladas com fita crepe ou magia.

-O tio Emílio vai fazer um Feitiço para Aumentar o Espaço aqui, e depois uns Feitiços de Cópia na cama ou no colchão.-murmurou Catherina, se esforçando para não parecer que o que mais queria naquele momento era gritar e chorar até se sentir melhor.

-Sabe de uma coisa?-disse Hermione.-Eu **amei** o Brasil.

-Pois é... Por aqui os bruxos não são tão odiados, sabem. Alguns nem se escondem... Os trouxas daqui são legais. Vocês podem deixar as malas aqui.

-Escuta, Catherina, me desculpa a ignorância, mas... O que era aquela caixa que nos trouxe aqui pra cima?-perguntou Ron, sem graça.

Hermione sorriu e explicou.

-Por que você não nos mostra a cidade, Cathy?-sugeriu Nádia, mudando o assunto.

-OK...

Eles saíram do quarto. Agora já era noite lá fora. Avisaram os tios de Catherina, que estavam na sala (os avós dela tinham ido pra casa), e saíram.

As luzes noturnas e os letreiros de neón estavam acesos e agora Harry só via adolescentes na rua; da idade dele, com mais jovens ou mais velhas, as garotas sempre em grandes bandos, cheias de maquiagem e roupas extravagantes, enquanto os rapazes, no máximo em duplas, estavam mais tranqüilos, mais convencidos de si e despreocupados. Harry nunca notara o movimento noturno antes.

-Tem umas casas noturnas por aqui, a gente costuma ir pra dançar e ver o povo... E acho difícil que a Ná e a Mione sair de uma casa dessa sem levar uma cartilha inteira de cantadas de um marmanjo qualquer.

-Então talvez a gente devesse ir num lugar mais tranqüilo...-disse Harry.- Não tem um bar bruxo por aqui?

-Ah, claro que tem.-respondeu ela, se lembrando de algo.- Venham comigo.

Eles entraram numa lanchonete muito animada, e seguiram Catherina até os fundos do estabelecimento. Ela sacou a varinha e bateu-a em quatro tijolos, como fizera Hagrid há seis anos, quando abrira a passagem para o Beco Diagonal. O lugar estava tão cheio que nenhum dos trouxas ali deu atenção a eles, quando a parede se abriu e eles passaram.

-Pessoal, sejam bem vindos à Alameda Paulista.

O lugar era como um Beco Diagonal brasileiro, e esse era o termo que resumia a ruela cheia de pessoas (ou melhor, de adolescentes no momento) que andavam pra lá e pra cá, aparentemente divertindo-se à beça.

-A Poções Tropicais é a melhor lanchonete deste lugar.-contou Catherina.-Que acham de a gente ir lá?

-OK, mas antes disso, você podia ensinar alguma coisa de português pra gente.-pediu Hermione.- Pra mim tanto faz se estão me xingando ou qualquer outra coisa, parece língua de doido.

-Pensando bem, talvez o povo daqui seja mesmo doido.-riu Catherina, mostrando a eles logo em seguida algumas palavras da língua daquele país, e todos deram boas risadas apenas com a pronúncia cheia de "r" dos britânicos.

Chegando no Poções Tropicais, Harry, Rony, Mione e Nádia assistiram Catherina algaraviar naquela língua esquisita com o balconista; depois ela pagou copos de suco e eles pegaram uma mesa e ficaram assistindo o movimento. Harry provou a bebida, que tinha um gosto forte de vitamina c, bem gelada.

-Eu estava pensando...-murmurou Nádia.- Que Comensal da Morte será que matou o Morgan?

-O Lúcio Malfoy, é claro.-disse Rony.- O monstro do Draco descobriu de algum jeito as coisas que ele tinha dito pra gente e deu com a língua nos dentes pro pai dele, nem precisou passar pelo Voldemort.

Isso fez Harry lembrar de uma coisa.

-E aí, Mione, descobriu algum modo de como ele poderia ter escapado da Câmara?

-Em livros de Magia Branca não.-disse ela.-Com toda a certeza, ele usou alguma arte das trevas pra escapar.

-De repente ele se transfigurou numa pedra.-disse Rony.

-Teria sido ótimo.-retrucou Nádia.- Ele não conseguiria se mexer e nunca mais voltaria a ser humano. Ficaria lá, imóvel, até morrer.

Catherina, que olhava para as pessoas no lugar, de repente ergueu a mão, acenou e gritou algo lá naquela língua. Uma garota loira e meio gordinha acenou de volta:

-Oi!

Foi tudo o que Harry conseguiu entender. A menina chegou à mesa deles, e Catherina apresentou-a:

-Gente, essa aqui é a Diana. Era minha melhor amiga no Colégio São Paulo de Feitiçaria.-e se virando para amiga, Harry entendeu-a dizer algo parecido com:- Esses aqui não meus amigos de Hogwarts, da Inglaterra: a Nádia, a Hermione, o Rony e o Harry.

A luz estava baixa, mas conforme Catherina falava os nomes, Diana olhava os conhecidos de sua amiga. Quando ela ouviu "Harry", mesmo num país distante como o Brasil, qualquer pessoa reconheceria o famoso Harry Potter. Ela tomou um bom susto ao ver a cicatriz de Harry, e começou a falar acaloradamente. Até mesmo um surdo entenderia a surpresa da menina. Confirmando isso, Cathy disse:

-Bem, acho que dá pra ver que ela te reconheceu, Harry...

Diana apertou as mãos dos quatro, ainda muito impressionada por Harry Potter estar no Brasil, bem ali na sua frente, murmurou as poucas palavras de inglês que sabia e finalmente se afastou.

-Eu teria adorado ter entendido o que ela disse.-murmurou Hermione.

-Somos dois.-disse Rony, aproveitando a oportunidade para passar o braço pelos ombros da namorada.

-Ela contou que tem uma danceteria legal nos fundos dessa lanchonete.-traduziu Catherina.- Perguntou se a gente ia lá.

-Pode ser legal.-disse Nádia.-Mas se alguém vier conversar com a gente, vamos ficar boiando na maionese.

-Não temos nada a perder mesmo.-divagou Harry.-Vamos, ora.

Tomaram o resto de suas batidas bem depressinha e se dirigiram mais para os fundos da Poções Tropicais e encontraram uma pequena porta.

Depois de passarem por ela, Harry teve certeza que estava prestes a ficar surdo e cego. A música assombrosamente e as luzes que não paravam de piscar deram-lhe a sensação de que estava sonhando, a música parecia estar tocando dentro dele, e não à sua volta. Na pista de dança, inúmeras pessoas dançavam alucinadamente, com ou sem par.

-Meu Deus, acho que nunca mais vou escutar!-berrou Mione, tentando ao máximo se sobrepor ao barulho.

Catherina também não conhecia aquele lugar, e o resultado foi que demoraram um bom tempo para achar o balcão de bebidas, onde a música não estava tão alta. Os cinco pegaram banquinhos e se sentaram.

-Que lugar maluco!-gritou Rony, observando a pista de dança lotada.

-Não é a idéia que eu fazia de uma danceteria legal!-bradou Nádia. Por azar, um rapaz passou por ela, mas tropeçando, derrubou bebida na roupa dela.-Ah, não! Olha só pra isso!

O rapaz, que se detivera para ajudá-la, parou e olhou para Nádia, surpreendido.

-Ela é britânica!-berrou Catherina, explicando ao rapaz.

-Ah.-disse ele, ajudando Nádia com um guardanapo.-Fale pra ela que estou pedindo desculpas.

Depois de transmitir a mensagem e devolvê-la com "ela disse que está tudo bem", ele foi embora.

-Mesmo assim, -disse Nádia.- Vou ter que achar o banheiro desse lugar.

-Ei, Mione, por que a gente não dança um pouco?-convidou Rony.

Ele teve que repetir três vezes até que Hermione o entendesse, e foram dançar entre as outras pessoas. Depois, Nádia se levantou e Catherina fez menção de acompanhá-la, mas Harry foi mais rápido e segurou seu braço. Imediatamente, começou uma música mais calma, de modo que não precisaram mais berrar um com o outro.

-Ah, qual é, você vai me deixar aqui à mercê das brasileiras?

Sobre a baixa luz, Harry viu-a ficar vermelha e sentar-se de novo, enquanto Nádia procurava o banheiro praticamente às cegas.

-Harry, o que você _insinuou_?

Agora era ele quem estava começando a ficar vermelho.

-Ah, bem... Você sabe.

-Sei, é?

-Ah, por favor, não se faça de idiota. Aquilo... Aquilo que aconteceu no... No fim do ano.

Ela estava definitivamente ruborizada.

-Eu... Eu queria saber -continuou Harry, olhando para o chão e repentinamente muito nervoso.-Se... Se aquilo não foi...-ele estava começando a ficar com raiva de si mesmo com tanta gagueira.- Se não foi algo sem pensar ou sem sentimento, pronto, falei.

Harry e Catherina naquele momento disputavam um emocionante campeonato de rubor.

-Bem... Na segunda vez você não me deu muita chance de pensar, né? Mas acho que o primeiro...- ela baixou a cabeça o máximo que pôde, tentando fazer o cabelo esconder seu rosto.- O primeiro beijo não foi coisa de momento, Harry.

Ela se levantou repentinamente e deu as costas pra ele.

-Ah, eu... Vou ver se a Nádia achou o banheiro.

E desapareceu na multidão.

Harry não teve muito tempo pra pensar no que ele próprio acabara de fazer, porque logo ele viu um círculo de pessoas se formando em volta de uma briga. Correu para lá e viu que Rony estava rolado aos socos com um menino mais velho que ele, ruivo e sardento. Ambos eram muito altos e socavam-se com violência.

Harry chegou à frente do muro de pessoas e viu Hermione, ali, sem saber como separá-los.

-O que aconteceu?-perguntou Harry a ela, sobrepondo-se ao barulho dos torcedores da briga.

-O Rony!-gritou Mione em resposta.- Aquele ruivo veio... Conversar comigo e o Rony ficou enciumado...

Harry imaginou o tipo de _conversa_ que o ruivo brasileiro queria com Hermione. Entrou no meio da briga e fez o possível para separar os dois que brigavam. Hermione foi ajudá-lo, e logo Nádia e Catherina surgiram, espantadas.

-Vamos embora!-exclamou Hermione, puxando Rony. Harry soltou o ruivo brasileiro e Nádia e Catherina os seguiram até a lanchonete de volta.

Ao sair da danceteria, os ouvidos de Harry se livraram da música alta, e ele chegou a respirar fundo de alívio; Hermione examinava Rony. A boca dele sangrava e ele tinha um corte no queixo.

-Como você o entendeu?-perguntou Harry, de volta à Alameda Paulista.

-Ele fala inglês!-disse Rony, exaltado.- Aquele filho da p...

-**Rony**!-interrompeu Nádia, seriamente.- Não precisa disso...

-Aquele cara já estava sacando a varinha!-exclamou Catherina, preocupada.- Ele poderia te enfeitiçar e você ainda não pode fazer mágica fora de Hogwarts!

-Talvez a gente devesse voltar para o apartamento.-sugeriu Hermione.

-É, vamos indo...

Eles foram parar outra vez no mundo dos trouxas, e de lá para o apartamento. Lisa deu um salto do sofá quando viu o estado de Rony.

-Ora, por Deus! O que aconteceu com ele?

-Cena de ciúmes.-murmurou Harry.

-Eu posso dar um jeito nisso.-disse ela, puxando Rony pelo braço.-Venha comigo.Quanto a vocês, voltem para o quarto, já arrumei as camas.

Nádia, Catherina e Mione não deixaram Harry entrar no quarto, e puseram os pijamas primeiro, para que depois ele também o fizesse.

O chão do quarto de Catherina estava agora coalhado de colchões; a cama dela estava transformada num beliche e três colchões com lençóis e cobertas estavam estirados ao lado. Harry foi até seu malão e trocou-se.

Quando voltou para a sala, viu que Lisa dera uma de Madame Pomfrey com Rony; ele já não demonstrava nenhum sinal de ter saído no tapa no meio de uma boate.

Dali a pouco, eles foram deitar, Nádia na beliche de cima e Catherina na de baixo, enquanto Harry, Ron e Hermione ocupavam os colchões. E foi só naquela hora que Harry se tocou do longuíssimo dia que acabara de ter. Há cerca de doze horas ou menos atrás, ele estava cortando a grama do jardim dos Dursley e agora estava num apartamento no Brasil, com seus quatro melhores amigos.

E agora... Agora Harry tinha certeza que Catherina também gostava dele... Ele ficou ali por um tempo, olhando para a escuridão e lembrando-se longamente das duas vezes em que chegou a beijá-la: a primeira, na Câmara Secreta, momentos antes de dar de cara com Voldemort outra vez, e a segunda. Depois da final do Campeonato de Quadribol Intercasas, na frente de toda Hogwarts. É claro que da segunda vez ela literalmente pegou-o pelo pescoço mais tarde, mas naquele dia Harry estava tão feliz que nem estava se importando. Mas agora, nas férias, era diferente...

É claro também que a idéia de criar coragem para pedi-la em namoro não saía de sua cabeça; mas Harry podia sentir passo-a-passo a pedra de gelo escorregando por seu esôfago até o estômago.

Pensando nisso, logo Harry adormeceu.


	3. Brasil versus Peru

**Harry Potter e a Maratona Incantatem**

> > > > > **Capítulo Três – Brasil versus Peru**

****

A cada noite, Harry esperava um sonho (ou melhor, um pesadelo) com Voldemort, alguma pista, qualquer coisa, mas desde que saíra de Hogwarts, no fim do último trimestre, nada. Nem sequer um vulto.

Quando, no terceiro dia no Brasil, eles foram ficando sem assunto, Harry resolveu mostrar o "Guia da Animagia", que ganhara de Sirius. Rony ficou simplesmente fascinado.

-Animagos? Agora podemos ser animagos? _Cara!_ Em que bicho será que vamos nos transformar?

-É, nós já passamos um pouco da idade de quando meu pai, Sirius e Rabicho se tornaram animagos.-disse Harry.

O primeiro capítulo falava da necessidade de sentir a "animalidade" que cada ser humano tem dentro de si, sobre meditar e sobre pressentir um possível animal em que se transformaria. É claro que não tiveram nenhuma evolução de cara.

-Mas sobre o Harry podemos até chegar perto.-disse Catherina.-O pai dele era um cervo, e os dois descendem de Godric Griffindor, é possível que Harry se torne algum animal que simbolize a coragem ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

-Isso me faz lembrar...-disse Nádia.- Aquele dia, na aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, a profª Figg mostrou a previsão dela pra você, não foi, Cathy? O que dizia?  
-Só uma frase: o leão vem de Griffindor. E como as previsões da Hufflepuff tratam o Harry por leão, ficou fácil sacar.

-Daí uma boa pergunta: -disse Hermione.- O que uma vidente sente quando tem uma previsão?

-Eu ainda não tive nenhuma... Mas a profª Melissa me disse que é como se um relâmpago cortasse os pensamentos dela, e a frase ou poema criptografado simplesmente surgem na cabeça dela... Deve ser muito legal ter uma previsão.

Aquilo foi o máximo que conseguiram deduzir sobre Animagia. Durante a semana que antecedia o amistoso de quadribol, deram muitas voltas na cidade, e em quatro dias Harry já sabia uma considerável lista de palavras em português, que acabaram por tornar aquele país mais atraente ainda.

Mas havia um problema: Harry não podia responder a carta de Sirius. Não, o garoto não duvidava da capacidade de sua coruja Edwiges, mas seria crueldade fazê-la atravessar meio mundo só pra entregar uma carta e ainda ter de voltar com a resposta.

Pela primeira vez, o tempo tornou-se amigo de Harry, que ao mesmo tempo queria aproveitar a semana com seus amigos, mas também queria ver logo o amistoso de quadribol.

Na véspera, Catherina ficou assistindo quieta os outros falarem de Bulgária x Irlanda, já que na época ela morava no Brasil com seus pais e Nádia fora também ver o jogo, embora não no camarote de honra. Eles estavam todos já de pijamas, sobre cobertas sem exagero e muito confortáveis naquele friozinho brasileiro.

-Mas ninguém vai duvidar que o Vítor foi corajoso.-defendeu-o Hermione.- Ele deve ter sofrido muito pra pôr fim no jogo.

-Pois é, Mione, o _Vitinho_deve estar morrendo de saudades.-disse Ron.- Você não foi pra Bulgária?

-Eu já disse que não, Rony.-disse ela, meio aborrecida.- Não sei se você está lembrado de que não gosto do _Vítor_ como ele quer. De vez em quando ele me manda uma coruja, me disse que arranjou um bom lugar num time qualquer da Bulgária, nem guardei o nome.

-Fico imaginando como o Lynch sobreviveu àquele jogo.-disse Harry, mudando de assunto.- Ele foi pro chão duas vezes, foram duas Fintas de Wronski...

-Falando em Finta de Wronski -lembrou Nádia, sonhando.- E aquela que o Malfoy tomou, hein? Deve ter desfigurado aquela cara metida.

Ela falou e imediatamente notou que todos olhavam pra ela.

-O que foi?

-Você acabou de me lembrar...-disse Catherina.- Na Câmara Secreta, você _berrou_ que tinha vergonha e nojo do dia em que o Malfoy tinha **te beijado**. Explique-se, senhorita Fletcher.

Nádia teve um súbito ataque de gagueira.

-O M – M - Malfoy?

-É, Nádia.-disse Rony, pondo-a em cheque.- Quando foi isso?

Ela engoliu em seco.

-Acho que foi antes da reunião da Ordem... Antes da Cathy cumprir a detenção no Snape na sala de troféus.

-Hum...-disse Hermione, abafando um risinho.- E o que você achou?

-Ah, na época eu gostava dele... Fiquei toda problemática, porque eu era da Ordem da Fênix e ele um sonserino...

-Agora você vai contar tudinho!-disse Catherina, sentando-se depressa.

-Ih, Harry, melhor a gente sair daqui.-interrompeu Rony, se levantando.- Elas vão ter aquilo que chamam de conversa de garotas.

-Tem toda a razão.-concordou Harry, que não queria nem imaginar a narrativa de Nádia sobre seu beijo com Malfoy, e levantou-se também. Rony e ele saíram do quarto e debruçaram-se no parapeito do terraço, observando os carros pequenininhos lá embaixo, a vida das pessoas ditas normais transcorrendo sem mudanças.

-E aí, como vai o namoro?-perguntou Harry ao amigo, num tom de quem quer começar uma conversa.

-Vai indo, mas por enquanto, eu quase não consegui _namorar_ a Mione do modo propriamente dito. A gente quase nunca fica sozinho...

-É, eu sei como é. -disse Harry.- Eu nem te contei do primeiro beijo que eu dei na Catherina, antes da final de quadribol.

Rony desviou o olhar dos carros lá embaixo e olhou pra Harry, surpreendido.

-Sério? Quando isso?

-Na Câmara Secreta, antes de vocês chegarem.-e contou.

-Que romântico.-murmurou Rony, no final da narrativa.­- Se alguma garota daqui perguntar a ela como foi o primeiro beijo dela, ela vai responder: "Ah, nada demais, só foi com o famoso Harry Potter, na ante-sala da Câmara Secreta, minutos antes de darmos uns berros com o maior bruxo das trevas do mundo".

-É...-murmurou Harry.- Depois disso eu só voltei a tocar nela na frente de toda Hogwarts.

-Mas e depois disso? Vocês não _conversaram_?

-Na danceteria, quando chegamos aqui.-contou Harry, amargurado.- Mas ela só me disse que o beijo não tinha sido uma coisa de momento. Aí ela foi procurar a Nádia e você começou a brigar com aquele brasileiro.

-Puts, Harry, me desculpa, se eu soubesse...

-Tá tudo bem.-disse Harry depressa.- Você nem poderia imaginar...

-Sabe de uma coisa? Essa menina é muito difícil, você devia ir á luta, cara.

-Como assim_**,** ir à luta_?

-Sei lá Harry, se aproximar mais, ter bastante momentos a sós...

-Mas se nós ficamos a sós, a gente nunca consegue trocar duas frases sem abordar "o assunto" e ficarmos muito vermelhos.

-Comigo e a Mione foi igual. Ou a gente brigava, ou a gente se beijava. Coisas de casal, Harry, significa que você está no caminho certo.

-Ah, Rony, mas se a gente já se beijou duas vezes e ela ainda fica feito um tomate só de me olhar nos olhos, isso sem falar de mim...

-Eu vou dizer uma coisa a você, Harry: se você não andar logo com isso, vai aparecer um Morgan dois, e você viu que ela conversa com todo mundo, seja o famoso Harry Potter ou um Comensal da Morte arrependido.

-Vocês vão passar a noite aí?-disse a voz de uma garota, atrás deles.

É claro que só podia ser Catherina. Rony virou-se, deu um olhar significativo e Harry e voltou pra dentro. Ela já entrava também quando Harry, pensando um desesperado "Agora ou nunca", segurou seu braço.

-Que foi, Harry?-perguntou ela, estremecendo quando ele a tocou.

Por que é que ela sempre fazia com que ele falasse tudo, quando ela já sabia muito bem?

-Catherina, por que você finge que não... Que não saber o que eu quero falar?

Ela engoliu em seco, olhando a mão dele que a segurava ainda:

-Você não vai me entender, mas eu nunca sei se eu realmente sei.

-Está certa. Eu não entendi.

Ela riu.

-Bom, vou entrando.

Mas quando ela se virava outra vez, tomado de um impulso, Harry puxou-a com mais força e sem pensar no que estava fazendo, beijou Catherina uma terceira vez, antes que ela se debatesse e se soltasse.

-Harry, o que você está fazendo?-perguntou ela, furiosa, e só não gritava para não chamar a atenção de ninguém.

Harry já estava cansado daquele joguinho.

-Até parece que você não sabe o que é um beijo! Até um tempo atrás você disse...

-Minha palavra não volta atrás, mas eu não te dei o direito de sair fazendo esse tipo de coisa ainda.

-Você está tendo um piti por causa de um beijo? Ora, por favor, você já deixou nas entrelinhas várias vezes que também gosta de mim!

Ele não sabia o porquê de estar falando tanta coisa de uma vez; mas realmente já estava na hora de lavar a roupa suja.

-Eu não estou dizendo que não gosto de você, mas eu não me sinto à vontade assim...

-Assim como? Você tem medo de menino? Quando o Morgan te pediu um beijo, você quase o atendeu...

Catherina estava com tanta raiva que tinha muita vontade de gritar, mas então seus tios ouviriam tudo.

-Não sei se você está lembrado, mas embora não seja assim, eu tenho bons motivos para temer o sexo oposto!

Harry demorou a perceber do que ela estava falando.

-Você _por acaso_ está me comparando com Lúcio Malfoy, com o filho dele e com o Morgan?

Depois de dizer isso, percebeu imediatamente que ela se arrependera do que havia dito. Baixou a cabeça e disse, num tom moderado:

-Me desculpe, Harry, não era isso que eu queria dizer. Você não me entendeu...

-Não mesmo, Catherina. Você é complicada demais pra minha compreensão.

Harry passou por ela e voltou para dentro do apartamento.

Ele realmente não entende, pensou Catherina, respirando fundo e debruçando-se no lugar onde estivera Rony. O grande Harry Potter... Tentando beijá-la... Que garota imaginaria isso? Mas Harry não gostava de ser visto daquele jeito, ele queria ser apenas mais um grifinório como todos os outros de sua Casa, não pedira pra ter aquela cicatriz.

Por que ela não podia lidar com aquele fato? Ele era um garoto como todos os outros, que importava se ele era tão famoso? Por que tinha medo de se deixar levar? As palavras que Arabella Figg lhe dissera no ano passado fervilhavam nela... Para nunca sair de perto dele, para protegê-lo, até que chegasse a hora da última batalha...

Que droga!, pensou ela. Por que tenho que ser tão complicada?

Harry passou pela sala disfarçando o nervoso que estava sentindo, sem sequer olhar para os lados. Decidiu ir ao banheiro se controlar antes de voltar para o quarto.

_Quando abriu a porta, surpreendentemente, viu-se num quarto onde nunca se achara antes, mal iluminado, com poucas velas suspensas no ar, iluminando uma mulher jovem, com expressão meio assustada, encolhida numa poltrona grande e vermelho-carmim, embrulhada num xale amarelo. Do outro lado do quarto, um homem alto e bem vestido para um bruxo. Nenhum dos dois pareceu notar que ele estava ali, o que fez Harry imaginar que de algum modo viera parar em alguma lembrança. A mulher lhe era totalmente desconhecida, mas a silhueta do homem sob a baixa luz lhe pareceu remotamente familiar._

_-Victoria -disse o homem, e Harry já estava quase percebendo quem ele era.- Já chegou a hora de escolher a sua direção. Ou virá comigo, ou..._

_-... Você me matará.-completou ela.-Mas Tom, ainda está em tempo de voltar atrás... Por favor, você acabará se destruindo nesse rumo... Eu não posso te acompanhar se você pretende conquistar o poder dessa maneira._

_Era Tom Riddle, Voldemort. Harry nunca pensou que ele pudesse falar com alguém sem mostrar o assassino que era. Quando Riddle falou de novo, sua voz revelou uma coisa que Harry nunca percebera antes nela -sentimentos._

_-Victoria -insistiu ele.-Você não pode fazer isso comigo. Você é a única pessoa no mundo que eu amo, a única pessoa que eu não conseguiria matar._

_-Tom, não posso te apoiar nessa matança de nascidos trouxas que você está pretendendo... Eu mesma nasci trouxa, e isso me poria no topo de sua lista. Eu também te amo, Tom, mas não poderia fechar os olhos para o que você quer fazer._

_-Serei o maior bruxo do mundo.-disse Tom Riddle.-Você voltará para o meu lado mais cedo ou mais tarde._

_-Não, Tom.-disse ela, resoluta.- Aqui os nossos caminhos se separam. Se um dia você perceber o erro que está cometendo, vou estar te esperando._

_-Victoria, você não entende os meus motivos..._

_-Não mesmo. Por que matar pessoas descendentes de trouxas e quem mais se opuser a você?_

_-Está no meu sangue, Vicky, você sabe disso. Sou um Slytherin. O poder é o meu destino._

_Victoria, muito lentamente, se levantou, e Tom deu uma série de passos na direção dela._

_-Eu já te disse -insistiu ele, outra vez.- Você estará segura comigo, você é a única pessoa que eu amo..._

_-Eu não sou uma bruxa das trevas, Tom. Se soubesse, eu nunca teria me envolvido com você._

_-Tarde demais.-disse ele, numa aproximação final, beijando-a._

-Harry!

-Harry, acorda...

-Você está bem?

Muito lentamente, Harry abriu os olhos. Estava em seu colchão no quarto, rodeado pelos tios de Catherina, pela própria, por Ron, Mione e Nádia.

-O que aconteceu...?-perguntou ele, a voz embargada.

-Achamos você na porta do banheiro, desmaiado.-disse Hermione.-O que houve com você?

-Não faço a menor...

-Talvez ele tenha só tido uma queda de pressão.-sugeriu Lisa Black, tocando o rosto de Harry com as costas da mão.

-É, acho que é isso...-balbuciou Harry, se sentando.

O olhar dele encontrou o de Catherina, que estava extremamente envergonhada e desviou os olhos na mesma hora. Rony olhava para ele com aquela cara de quem está morrendo de medo por ele.

-Vou buscar a Poção Restabelecedora.-disse Emílio, saindo do quarto.

-Depois que ele vier, você toma tudo e depois vão dormir, que amanhã às dez é o jogo de quadribol.-recomendou Lisa, dando uma de Madame Pomfrey.

Quando a tia de Catherina também saiu também do quarto, os outros encheram Harry de perguntas.

-O que aconteceu _mesmo_?

-O que você sentiu?

-Teve algum pesadelo?

-É claro que teve.-disse Catherina.- Sua aura está preocupada, Harry, o que houve no sonho?

Harry começou a contar quando Emílio voltou com a poção. Harry tomou-a, agradeceu e ele foi de novo, para depois o garoto terminar de contar.

-Mas como Voldemort era capaz de amar uma filha de trouxas?-perguntou Nádia.- Como _justamente_ o grande vilão Voldemort?

-E como ele era capaz de _amar_?-simplificou Rony.- Alguém como ele?

-É esquisito mesmo.-disse Harry.-Mas eu não acho que tenha sido um sonho à toa.

-Normalmente o Voldemort mataria qualquer que demonstrasse qualquer inclinação a ser contra ele.-comentou Hermione.- Ainda mais se essa pessoa fosse filha de trouxas.

-Quem iria adivinhar que ele era apaixonado?-questionou Catherina, desviando do olhar de Harry para bem longe outra vez.- Estou imaginando por onde andará essa Victoria.

-E eu estou imaginando como o Harry simplesmente desmaiou na porta do banheiro.-murmurou Nádia, pensativa.-Quero dizer, queda de pressão não foi mesmo. Você nunca teve isso antes, não é, Harry?

-Bom, gente, já são onze horas.-sentenciou Hermione.-Acho que devíamos dormir.

E foi o que fizeram.

* * *

Harry acordou, mas não abriu os olhos; ficou por uns momentos apenas ouvindo Lisa abrir a porta do quarto, chamá-los e começar a puxar as cortinas. A cruel luz daquele sol dos trópicos invadiu o cômodo pela janela, e com muita força de vontade, Harry abriu os olhos.

-Vamos levantar, moçada.-disse Lisa.-O jogo é daqui a uma hora e meia.

Harry já estava acostumado com as caras de sono de seus amigos, mas naquele dia ele mal pôde reconhecê-los, Rony era um caso à parte. Os cabelos dele conseguiram finalmente a proeza de fazer cada fio apontar para um lado, enquanto ele esfregava o rosto com as mãos, apenas piorando a obra de arte.

Mesmo assim, logo todos ali estavam animados, afinal dentro em breve assistiriam um jogo profissional de quadribol. Tomaram café ouvindo Emílio dar umas informações sobre a situação atual das duas seleções. Depois os meninos e as meninas se revezaram no quarto para vestir-se (eles primeiro, já que elas demorariam muito mais tempo, com certeza), mas todos usavam roupas normais por dois motivos: para não chamarem à atenção dos trouxas e para não torrarem naquele confuso inverno sul-americano.

-Os Estados Unidos exportam tanta coisa pra cá que até o clima está ficando igual o de lá.- comentou Lisa, que usava uma calça corsário folgada e uma blusinha, como uma adolescente.

-Como vamos ao jogo?-perguntou Harry, enquanto esperavam pelas três garotas.

-Bombas de fumaça aparativa.-respondeu Emílio.-Aqui não é comum usar o pó de flu porque quase ninguém tem uma lareira em casa, por isso criamos uma fumaça que, quando respirada nos transporta ao lugar que queremos.

-E como falamos o lugar?-indagou Ron.

-É parecido com o pó, mas ao invés de dizermos o nome do lugar, dizemos as iniciais. Por isso, no mundo dos bruxos aqui no sul, evitamos criar lugares com as mesmas iniciais.

-E o que acontece quando existem dois lugares?-quis saber Harry.

-A fumaça aparativa fica confusa e escolhe um dos dois por conta própria.-respondeu Emílio.- Mas, ah, vejam só, as garotas estão prontas.

Nádia, Catherina e Hermione saíram do quarto, vestidas convincentemente como trouxas. Pra variar um pouco, Harry deu o seu máximo para não ficar reparando em Cathy.

-Bem, aqui estão as bombas.-disse Emílio, tirando dos bolsos sete bolas leves e roxas, do tamanho de bolas de golfe, e entregou uma a cada pessoa.-Façam assim...

Ele pegou sua bomba de fumaça, ergueu-a e quando jogou-a no chão, gritou:

- JDQ!

Evidentemente, ele fora ao Jogo de Quadribol -depois Nádia, Catherina, ele. Harry jogou a bola no chão e gritou, e assim que respirou pela primeira vez ele percebeu seus sentidos se enfraquecendo e tudo à sua volta saindo de foco e escurecendo, mergulhando Harry na irrealidade de um sonho, até que um relâmpago verde-ácido lhe trouxe de volta à realidade e ele se viu na frente de um estádio idêntico ao da final da Copa Mundial de Quadribol, com a diferença de que era um pouco menor e nem tantas pessoas se acotovelavam para entrar mais rápido no estádio, além do português já familiar a Harry. Alguns falavam em espanhol, mas mesmo assim, as línguas são parecidas e isso não fez muita diferença. Logo depois de Harry, chegaram Rony, Mione e Lisa. Emílio tirou da carteira sete entradas.

-E seus avós?-perguntou Harry a Catherina.

-Vão aparatar.-respondeu ela.

-Ah, olá, Emílio.-Harry entendeu o bilheteiro dizer ao tio de Cathy em português.-Lá em cima, pouco antes do camarote de honra.

-Obrigado, Marcos.-agradeceu Emílio.

Eles começaram a subir, e cruzavam com todo tipo de gente, até alguns que não eram tão gente assim: elfos domésticos atrás de seus donos, elfos selvagens (como os domésticos, mas eram cheios de si e todos usavam roupas mais ajeitadas), anões e duendes, até que chegaram a seus lugares na arquibancada, bastante perto do camarote de honra, onde Lisa apontou o Ministro da Magia do Brasil, Ricardo Marcelus, e o do Peru, que ninguém sabia o nome. Harry apurou o olhar no camarote de honra e achou um perfil muito familiar, que não conseguiu distinguir com perfeição. Pegou seu onióculo guardado desde a Copa Mundial, e viu quem era: Vítor Krum iria assistir ao jogo no camarote de honra. Não precisou pensar muito para saber o que ele estava fazendo ali: logo iria começar um torneio de quadribol entre a América e a Europa, ele estava vendo como iriam jogar os dois times. Como Nádia, Catherina e os Black não possuíam onióculos, Emílio, que era especialista em Feitiços de Cópia, Memória e Confusão, copiou os aparelhos de Rony e Mione, que haviam trazido os deles também. Pelo que Harry soubera, Emílio trabalhava no Departamento do Sigilo Bruxo do Ministério Brasileiro.

-Vão ter mascotes das seleções?-perguntou Rony, ansioso.

-Parece que sim.-disse Lisa, lendo o programa do jogo.- Não estou lembrada dos mascotes peruanos... Quem serão?

-Veremos em instantes.-disse Emílio, olhando o relógio.

-Ah, Emílio -começou Harry, esquecendo-se de avisar Mione de que Krum estava ali.- A gente não sabe quase nada de português... Como vamos entender o que o narrador vai dizer?

-É verdade...-murmurou Emílio.- Bom, Lisa, você trouxe as Poções de Compreensão?

-Sim.-respondeu ela, sacando sua varinha.- Aparecium!

Uma jarra com uma poção azul apareceu.

-Eu havia a enfeitiçado pra não ter que ficar carreando uma sacola.-explicou-se ela.

Emílio conjurou copos e Harry, Rony, Hermione e Nádia tomaram a poção, que tinha um gosto forte e azedo.

-Vamos lá, um teste.-disse Emílio em português.-Vocês estão me entendendo?

Para surpresa de Harry, sua resposta foi sim. De uma hora pra outra, todas as conversar à sua volta tomaram sentido, e ele conseguia não só entender claramente, como também podia falar com fluência.

-A Poção de Compreensão tem um efeito médio de cinco horas.-disse Lisa.-Vamos esperar que o jogo não dure mais que isso.

Mas mesmo que não entendesse nada uma vez terminado o prazo, essa não era a vontade de Harry. Logo, ele ouviu um homem ampliar sua voz, como fazia Ludo Bagman, e começou a irradiar.

-Sejam muito bem-vindos a este amistoso de quadribol entre as seleções do Brasil e do Peru! Vamos começar com os mascotes visitantes...

O ar foi invadido por uma massa que Harry não identificou de imediato; logo ele notou que era um exército de dragões bem menores que os que Harry conhecera no quarto ano de Hogwarts: eram de uma couraça vermelho-vinho, escamosos, com asas mais claras e sem escamas, com caudas longas e cobertas não de espinhos, mas de alfinetes verdes, e Harry adivinhou que aquilo devia ser mais mortal do que espinhos, já que gotas de puro veneno eram visíveis na ponta de cada alfinete.

O mais impressionante naqueles bichos eram, sem dúvida, seus dentes, que eram pelo menos uns trinta centímetros maiores do que a boca, muito brancos e ameaçadores.

-O que é isso?-perguntou Rony, se sobrepondo aos aplausos vindos dos peruanos.

-Viper Tooth!-respondeu Emílio.- Dragões Dente de Víbora! Uma raça tradicionalmente peruana!

Harry observava os dente de víbora, que sobrevoavam o campo como aviões vivos, em perfeitas formações e impressionando todo o estádio com suas acrobacias para todos os lados. Para dragões, eles se mostraram muito doutrinados, e depois desceram e colocaram-se disciplinadamente no lugar reservado aos mascotes do Peru.

-Depois dessa bela apresentação dos Dragões Dente de Víbora, vamos conferir os mascotes brasileiros!

A maioria naquele estádio era brasileira, e por isso os mascotes do Brasil foram mais aplaudidos.

Logo, outro grupo de seres voadores invadiu o campo; olhando melhor, Harry notou que eram mulheres morenas, de cabelos negros esvoaçantes, muito fortes e com roupas ralas, o que não fazia a menor diferença naquele clima; elas montavam cavalos alados extremamente velozes, como flechas cortando o ar com suas asas grandes e infladas.

-Amazonas!-apresentou Lisa.-Costumam viver na Floresta Amazônica, são grandes guerreiras e um povo muito antigo!

As amazonas sobrevoaram o campo todo, até que uma delas convocou uma grande bandeira brasileira, do tamanho de meia quadra de vôlei, e todas elas se juntaram e ergueram a bandeira do Brasil, verde, amarela, branca e azul, no alto do céu até que ela ficou contra o sol, e no fundo verde o público viu vultos de jogadores em vassouras fazendo um belo gol. O público aplaudiu com mais força, e as amazonas fizeram a amazona sumir, sacaram espadas e as ergueram no ar, em um gesto de agradecimento.

Mais aplausos.

-E agora, os times estão prontos pra entrar em campo...-disse o narrador.- A seleção do Peru já está aí! Hoje eles jogam com Casillas, Hierro, Raúl, Mendieta, Valerón, Joaquín e... Ayala!

Sete jogadores entraram em campo com vestes vermelhas, sob muitos aplausos e tomaram seus lugares no campo.

-E... A seleção do Brasil! Eles vêm com Jorge, Fernando, Paulo, Rui, Hugo, Pedro e... Marcelo!

Borrões com vestes verde e amarelas entraram em campo, e os tímpanos de Harry quase explodiram com a balbúrdia feita no estádio pelos brasileiros. Com o onióculo, ele pode perceber que cada uma delas voava com uma Firebolt igualzinha à sua. Em seguida, o narrador apresentou o juiz e o jogo começou.

A velocidade do jogo era realmente incrível; peruanos e brasileiros troavam passes tão depressa que poderiam fazer aquilo até cegos, já que cada qual sabia onde seu companheiro estava. Não pôde deixar de comparar Brasil x Peru com Bulgária x Irlanda, e concluiu que a única diferença eram as cores dos uniformes. Os brasileiros gostavam de saltar das vassouras para as dos colegas, jogada muito feita entre os artilheiros para confundir a defesa peruana, enquanto eles constantemente usavam a Formação Cabeça de Falcão para seu ataque, um modo de jogar que intimidava a defesa adversária.

Meia hora depois, o placar marcava Peru – 210, Brasil – 190, mas os números do jogo não podiam indicar que o Peru estivesse melhor, pois a partida estava realmente equilibrada.

Quando a platéia começou a gritar mais alto do que o normal, Harry voltou-se para os apanhadores -Marcelo e Ayala -, que voavam com tudo para o chão, Ayala à frente e Marcelo tentando emparelhar completamente. Harry não precisou olhar muito pra perceber que Ayala estava apenas numa Finta de Wronski, e quando já visualizava Marcelo esborrachado no chão...

O apanhador brasileiro notou também que não estava disputando nenhum pomo de ouro; a três metros do chão, ele puxou o cabo da vassoura para recomeçar a subir de forma segura. Ayala virou-se pra trás, decepcionado por sua manobra ter dado errado, e acabou ficando meio segundo a mais parado - resultado: Ayala esborrachou-se no chão.

O estádio cresceu de repente, vibrando com o feitiço tornado contra o bruxo do peruano Ayala; Harry tirou os onióculos por um momento e viu muita gente comemorando como se o jogo tivesse acabado... Catherina abraçava a tia de pura alegria, e Harry sentiu-se extremamente idiota de ouvir o narrador gritar:

-Marcelo pega o pomo depois de inverter a Finta de Wronski de Ayala!!!

_Absolutamente_aborrecido consigo mesmo, Harry pegou de novo o onióculo, girou o botão lance a lance e viu Marcelo se recuperar da descida e algo dourado chocar-se contra a sua cara. Levando a mão ao rosto, ele pegou o pomo de ouro.

-Eu nunca acreditaria num fim desses!-exclamou Nádia, enquanto saíam do estádio.-Não imaginava que alguém pudesse perceber a Finta de Wronski.

-É... E eu perdi o fim do jogo.-disse Harry, chateado.

-Bom, vamos desfazer essas cópias, não é?-disse Emílio, reunindo os onióculos copiados e sacando a varinha: - Deletrius!

-Vamos voltar pra casa agora.-disse Lisa, pegando mais bombas de fumaça aparativa com outro Aparecium. - CDEL!

Fora do estádio, todos eles voltaram para a casa de Emílio e Lisa.

-É, amanhã nós voltamos pra Inglaterra.-disse Ron, quando, mais tarde, arrumavam o quarto para o retorno do dia seguinte.

-Cathy, no quê seus pais trabalhavam?-perguntou Nádia.

-Minha mãe era pintora.-respondeu Catherina, pela primeira vez sorrindo ao lembrar-se de seus pais.-Esses quadros aqui em casa não são nem a metade de todos que ela fez. O meu pai era auror. Eu já contei a vocês, ele foi da Corvinal, mas sempre odiou Voldemort e tudo relacionado às trevas. Quando nos mudamos ano passado, ele tinha conseguido um emprego no Ministério Inglês. Ele sabia de todos os meus sonhos, e foi ele quem convenceu minha mãe a irmos pra Grã-Bretanha bem na hora em que o Lord das Trevas tinha ressurgido. Meu pai não teve muita dificuldade em conseguir o emprego, já que quando Voldemort voltou muitos deles se demitiram pra fugir... Ele sabia o tempo todo que eu iria ser da Grifinória, e quando tinha apenas um dia de vida pela frente, me confessou que era muito amigo de Lílian e Tiago, quase me confessou tudo...

-Então se Pedro McFisher ainda estivesse vivo -disse Harry -,não teríamos perdido tempo investigando o por quê de você ter ajudado a minha mãe. Que mais ela falou dos meus pais?

-Disse que, mesmo que fosse um corvinal, ele sempre teve amigos da Grifinória. "Pontas e Almofadinhas, principalmente", como ele falou. De fato, por pouco não entrei em Hogwarts no quarto ano, porque meus pais ficaram simplesmente doidos quando narrei o sonho do terceiro ano, com vocês na Casa dos Gritos. Quiseram vir pra cá e pegar o Rabicho. Por culpa dele meu pai não foi um dos Marotos. Pettigrew, um frangote sonserino.

Harry sentiu em cada palavra o ódio que Catherina tinha de Rabicho; se ele era um sonserino, como os Marotos puderam deixar que ele tomasse parte da fabricação do Mapa do Maroto?

-Mas... Se ele era um sonserino, como...?-perguntou Mione.

-Não sei bem, mas todos sabemos que Pettigrew vivia atrás de Sirius, Tiago e Lupin também. Meu pai era muito comportado, um corvinal, para que os Marotos o chamassem pra criar algo como o Mapa, embora ele fosse um amigo muito bom.

-Que mais seu pai te contou?-perguntou Harry, ansioso por saber mais de seus pais.

-Graças a Voldemort, mais nada. Se tem algo que eu quero é pegar o Rabicho, ele... Por causa dele seus pais estão mortos, Harry, por causa dele meu pai não foi um dos marotos e minha mãe a Fiel do Segredo dos Potter, por causa dele seu padrinho e meu tio passou doze anos em Azkaban, por causa dele meus pais morreram e é culpa de Pedro Pettigrew que Voldemort tenha renascido.

-Sabem...-disse Rony.-Isso me faz pensar... Um pai agora é Ministro da Magia, temos uma pá de testemunhas e... Acho que está na hora de limparmos o nome de Sirius.

-Precisamos de provas.-disse Hermione com veemência.-Temos que provar que Rabicho está vivo.

-Em todo caso temos mais chances de toparmos com Pettigrew do que com Voldemort em pessoa este ano.-disse Nádia.-Ele sumiu outra vez e está passando ordens aos Comensais de onde quer que esteja.

-O que te faz pensar que ele não vai voltar à ativa novamente?-perguntou Rony.

-Esse ano ele não vai aparecer em pessoa.-disse Nádia, tranqüilamente.- Não este ano. Vocês acham que ele ia dar-se por desaparecido à toa? Tudo isso é parte de uma estratégia...

-... Que nós temos que desestruturar antes que seja tarde demais.-completou Harry.

-Pois é. Estou cansado de tomar sustos no fim do ano.-disse Rony.-Primeiro, Quirrell; depois, Riddle; depois Sirius, Moody e no ano passado, Morgan e Malfoy.

-Eu sequer **suspeitei** dele.-disse Mione.-Ele sempre foi um inimigo inofensivo, pensei que o mesmo fosse este ano...

-Todos nós pensamos assim.-murmurou Harry, amargurado.-E o Morgan também, que a gente achou que era só mais um sextanista panaca.

-Harry, não fale dele assim...-pediu Catherina.

-Mas pelo menos é o que eu achava de verdade.-insistiu ele.

-Outra coisa pra pensarmos -disse Rony, rindo.-É se o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas vai durar mais de um ano.

Emílio entrou cantarolando pelo quarto com a varinha, apagando as velas.

-Se eu fosse vocês, eu dormiria cedo esta noite. A Chave de Portal Escalada é às sete da manhã.- e saiu do quarto.

Com a cabeça cheia de lembranças, Harry dormiu.


	4. No Beco Diagonal

**Harry Potter e a Maratona Incantatem ** **Capítulo Quatro - No Beco Diagonal**

_-Mudemos de tática então, Rabicho._

_-Ah, milorde, que bom... Que bom..._

_-Desta vez, você irá buscar o que preciso, Rabicho._

_-Mas, milorde, seu plano já está em ação..._

_-É claro que está. Se eu deixasse tudo em suas mãos, este seria um ano perdido. Mas logo irei agir pessoalmente em Hogwarts assim que..._

_-O milorde não me disse ainda qual será seu contato na escola este ano..._

_-Claro que não disse, Rabicho. Acha que sou idiota? Desta vez vou deixar Harry Potter com você, você sabe que estarei muito ocupado com Nagini este ano._

_-Ah, milorde... Tenho uma coisa a informar._

_-Ande logo, Rabicho, pare com essa enrolação._

_-Recebi notícias de sua amada, milorde..._

_-Cale a boca! Não a chame assim, Rabicho. Só eu posso..._

_-Desculpe-me, milorde, mas recebi notícias dela..._

_-Fale!_

_-Ela arranjou um trabalho, vai estar em..._

_-Quem está aí?_

_-O que foi, milo..._

_-Um ruído! Vá ver o que houve, Rabicho. Anda._

Com uma sensação de queda, Harry acordou no meio da noite. Novamente, não conseguira ver Voldemort no sonho, apenas Rabicho, com aquele seu ar assustado de um lado para o outro. Involuntariamente, ele bateu a mão na cama de Catherina, baque esse que o trouxe de volta a realidade. Virou-se para o lado dela e dormiu de novo, tentando ao máximo desviar sua atenção de seus milésimo sonho com Voldemort e Rabicho.

Foi acordado muito cedo, já habituado com as caras de sono de seus amigos, e todos tomaram o café em silêncio. O tempo naquele momento acelerou muito, de modo que a chegada de Arnold e Melinda Black foi rápida, a mais rápida ainda a despedida de Harry àquele belo e desorganizado Brasil. Pensando se um dia retornaria àquele lugar, Harry chegou na rodoviária dos trouxas e, com os malões, os cinco jovens mais os Black passaram por um a parede e deram na estação. O sr. Black foi comprar as passagens para a Inglaterra e a sra. Black foi tomar uma água. Isso deu oportunidade suficiente a Harry para contar a Rony, Mione, Nádia e Catherina sobre seu sonho.

-Ah, Harry, mas isso não é nenhuma evolução...-disse Hermione.

-Uma coisa nós sabemos: -disse Rony.- A tal da Victoria ainda está viva, Voldemort não teve mesmo coragem de matá-la.

-Mas se ele teve notícias de Victoria, é porque não sabia por onde ela andava. Estavam mesmo separados.-comentou Nádia.

-E ele ainda está apaixonado.-ponderou Catherina.

-É tão estranho imaginar o Voldemort com uma mulher...-disse Harry.-O beijo dele não deve ser dos melhores, ele mal tem boca.

-Isso agora.-disse Catherina.- Quando ele era apenas Tom Riddle, ele era até bem bonito.

Harry ia perguntar como ela sabia disso, mas lembrou-se que ela sonhou com sua primeira visita à Câmara Secreta, agora extinta.

-Chegamos em cima da hora!-era o sr. Black, que voltava com as passagens.-Londres em três minutos!

Eles se encontraram com a sra. Black e se reuniram á volta de outro grande bastão. Um dos funcionários pegou os tickets, fez a contagem regressiva e Harry tocou no bastão, e logo ele estava sendo transportado (contrariando informações anteriores) diretamente a Londres.

Meio zonzo, Harry olhou para os lados, e já estava tão acostumado com as cores alegres do Brasil que levou um tempo até habituar-se novamente àquele povo denominado civilizado e culto, com medo frente às ações dos Comensais da Morte.

-Pra onde nós vamos agora?-perguntou Nádia, enquanto caminhavam para uma parede lotada de lareiras destinadas à prática do Pó de Flu.

-Pra casa do Rony.-respondeu Arnold Black.-Sua mãe disse que ficaria com vocês durante esta última semana de férias.-acrescentou, olhando para Rony. Em seguida, tirou um saquinho de Pó de Flu e mediu as pitadas para cada um.

-A Toca!

Harry não saberia dizer o que lhe deixou mais desorientado - se a Chave de Portal Escalada ou o Pó de Flu.- e achou que estava sofrendo de alguma espécie de efeito colateral quando abriu os olhos e se deparou com uma cozinha totalmente diferente da que ele se lembrava: a mesa de madeira estava lida e polida, com um impecável caminho de crochê e um vaso de flores que discutiam qual delas era a mais bela. O cômodo estava mais espaçoso e mais limpo, a um canto uma vassoura enfeitiçada varria o chão enquanto a louça lavava-se sozinha.

Sentada à mesa estava uma sra. Weasley bastante diferente, mais magra e bem arrumada. Com ela, o sr. Black e à porta estava Gina (Harry já se acostumara ao vê-la sempre vermelha).

-Olá, Harry!-exclamou a sra. Weasley, vendo-o.-Que tal a casa? Artur disse que está quase terminada!

Harry estava abismado, não imaginava que a Toca pudesse mudar _tanto_ com uma reforma. Logo depois dele, chegaram Rony, Nádia e Catherina, seguidos pelas sra. Black. O sr. Weasley e Percy estavam no Ministério da Magia, Fred e Jorge treinando no Puddlemere United, e Gui e Carlinhos haviam ido assisti-los. Harry estava pensando que reformas tendem a sujar mais ainda uma casa e não a limpá-la, quando a sra. Weasley sugeriu que fossem guardar seus malões no quarto de Rony, e ao olhá-lo Harry notou que ele parecia com medo de encontrar alguma coisa pelo caminho.

Começaram a subir as escadas; estavam passando pela porta do quarto de Percy quando, inesperadamente, a porta se abriu e ali Harry flagrou o último ser que ele esperava ver ali.

Com um espanador na mão, vestida novamente com trapos e com ar mais saudável da última vez que a vira, Winky, a elfo doméstica, quedou-se imóvel ali, olhando para eles.

Hermione ficou sem fala por um tempo; Nádia e Catherina não entenderam a gravidade da situação, pois não sabiam da fixação de Mione por elfos domésticos, já Harry podia contar nos dedos os segundos de vida que restavam a Rony, que ia tentar consertar a situação, mas Winky disse:

-Senhor Rony Weasley voltou! Seja bem vindo de volta, senhor Rony Weasley... Winky acabou de limpar o quarto do senhor Percy, logo logo Winky trata de sua coruja, meu senhor.

Muito discretamente, Harry observou Winky cumprimentar os outros quatro ( "Dobby manda lembranças, Harry Potter, ele está com muitas saudades, meu senhor!") e descer as escadas. Hermione não falou nada por um tempo, e quando Rony pôs a mão na maçaneta da porta de seu quarto, Harry ergueu três dedos por baixo dos bolsos da calça. Três... Dois... Um...

-O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO?-gritou Hermione, quando Nádia fechou a porta.- RONALD WEASLEY, O QUE WINKY ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?

Catherina e Nádia se olharam, surpreendidas. Era aquilo mesmo que Harry temera que acontecesse.

-Dumbledore entregou-a!-exclamou Rony em resposta.- Quando Crouch morreu há um ano e mais um pouco, ela tentou se matar!

-Rony, mas mesmo assim, como é que você pôde...?-gritava Mione.

-Dobby cuidou dela no ano passado, não sei se você se lembra do estado dela quando nós dois fomos à cozinha! Mal se erguia em pé, se não fosse o Dobby ela teria morrido de fome!

Harry lembrou-se de uma tarde em que Arabella Figg aparecera no castelo e Catherina dera a desculpa esfarrapada de que ia devolver um livro à biblioteca, mas na verdade fora conversar com ela. E naquela mesma tarde, Rony e Mione foram visitar Dobby e Winky na cozinha de Hogwarts.

-É mesmo.-ele intrometeu-se na discussão.-Vocês nunca falaram o que tinha acontecido na cozinha.

A mudança de assunto pareceu funcionar; Rony e Hermione baixaram o tom de voz.

-o Dobby estava feliz como sempre, disse que recebeu um aumento de três sicles e dois nuques, mas a Winky...

-Ela estava pavorosa, Harry, Dobby nos contou que ela chamava os Crouch enquanto dormia. No fim do ano Dumbledore achou que a situação dela estava ficando insustentável e achou que uma nova casa de família seria o ideal pra ela se recuperar, afinal agora somos a família do Ministro da Magia, e vocês viram como a Winky está melhorando.

Harry arriscou um olhar de esguelha a Hermione; ela parecia estar se acalmando.

-Ela ainda sente saudades dos Crouch, é claro.-continuou Rony, aliviado por finalmente estar sendo compreendido.-Insiste em guardar os segredos daquela família, mas vocês notaram que ela está se recuperando muito bem. E você, hein, Mione? Já vinha com aquilo de fale, né? Está pensando em reabrir?

-Gostaria de deixar registrado que nós estamos boiando nessa conversa...-murmurou Nádia.

-O F.A.L.E. - disse Hermione, enfatizando a sigla.- É o Fundo de Apoio a Liberação dos Elfos, que eu fundei no quarto ano.

-E que foi um fiasco.-acrescentou Rony.

Hermione lançou um olhar muito frio a Rony e Harry chegou a se esquecer por um momento de que eles eram namorados. Eram ainda?

-É lógico que foi.-retrucou Hermione depressa.- Se todos os bruxos são preguiçosos demais pra fazerem seu próprio trabalho.

-Gostaria de lembrar que você é uma bruxa.-respondeu Rony, com aspereza.

Já estava demorando pra aqueles dois brigarem, pensou Harry. Nádia e Catherina assistiam à cena, sem saber o que fazer. Elas nunca tinhas visto os dois brigarem daquele jeito.

-E eu gostaria de lembrar também que nasci trouxa, rapazinho.-retorquiu Mione, com crescente raiva.

-Agora você usa sua natureza, não é?-disse Ron de volta. Harry percebeu que ele estava prestes a falar a última coisa que Hermione perdoaria na vida.-Mas quando Malfoy te chama de Sangue-Ruim você se ofende!

-Rony talvez você devesse se acalmar...

-Não, Nádia, deixa ele falar! O que você está insinuando, hein, _Weasley_? Que também acha que sou uma Sangue-Ruim?

-Agora chega!-exclamou Harry, aborrecido.-Será que vocês vão voltar a brigar como antes? Vocês são nam...

-_Somos_?-repetiu Mione, em tom indignado.-Sinto informar, Harry, mas não sou namorada desse ruivo metido a besta nem que ganhasse pra isso!

-Ah, é? Eu é que não namoro um tufo de bombril ambulante!

A briga atingira seu auge; doida de raiva, Mione saiu do quarto e Rony, fulo da vida, deu um murro com tudo na parede; não fosse a reforma, era possível que a casa inteira viesse abaixo. Trocando olhares furtivos, Harry voltou-se para falar com Ron enquanto Nádia e Catherina iam atrás de Hermione.

-Rony, você tem noção do que acabou de fazer?-perguntou Harry.

-Tenho, pus aquela menininha de volta no seu lugar trou...

-Em todas as brigas que vocês tiveram até hoje você _nunca_ usou isso contra ela.-interrompeu Harry.- O que aconteceu dessa vez?

-Sei lá, Harry, quando ela me chamou de Weasley eu fiquei p da vida, e como ela me chamou do jeito que o Malfoy me chama, fiz o mesmo com ela.

-Rony, você não acha que Hermione é Sangue-Ruim!-exclamou Harry, indignado.- Você só disse isso pra irritá-la, e disse a única coisa que ela nunca perdoou em ninguém da Sonserina! Você sabe qual é a diferença entre chamar alguém de Sangue-Ruim e chamar pelo sobrenome?

Rony, que já estava ficando calmo, começou a entender a gravidade da situação. Respirando fundo, sentou-se na cama, errando Bichento por mito pouco.

-OK, eu falei besteira sim, mas ela me provocou!

-_Vocês_se provocaram entre si.-corrigiu Harry.- Com um pouco de sorte, a Catherina e a Nádia estão convencendo a Mione da mesma coisa agora.

Rony ergueu a cabeça.

-Você acha?

-Claro que sim.-afirmou Harry, abismado com seu próprio poder de consolo.-Agora, você sabe que em cinco minutos conseguiu criticar o fale de novo e insinuar pra ela que Mione Granger é uma Sangue-Ruim. Ela te chamou de Weasley e de ruivo metido a besta. Vocês devem desculpas um ao outro.

-Você acha que ela rompeu de verdade?

-Não sei, Rony, mas acho bom deixar isso por conta dela.

-OK... Minha mãe deve estar preparando o almoço...

Rony ergueu o pulso pra ver as horas -um pulso com dois relógios. Rony também ganhara de Nádia o relógio com cinco ponteiros, enquanto o dele estava "Em casa", os outros quatro se encontravam no "Férias".

Eles desceram e encontraram Winky muito disposta, subindo para o quarto de Rony.

-A senhorita Mione Granger está lá embaixo no jardim, meu senhor! Ela disse para Winky pedir libertação, mas Winky tem um bom amo agora,Rony Weasley, Winky não...

-Obrigado Winky.-disse Rony, e o elfo continuou a subir.-Eu ainda não me acostumei com toda essa educação, Harry, às vezes ela me deixa sem graça.

No pé da escada, eles acharam Catherina.

-E a Mione?-perguntou Harry.

-Lá fora com a Nádia, já está bem mais calma.-respondeu ela.-A sra. Weasley está chamando vocês para o almoço, Gina e eu a ajudamos a servir as coisas lá fora, os outros vão chegar logo.

Quando eles saíram no jardim, encontraram Nádia e Mione, que estava com a cabeça muito baixa. A sra. Weasley entrava e saía da cozinha, trazendo travessas e travessas de comida. Gina sentou-se do outro lado de Hermione.

Muito devagar, Rony criou coragem para sentar-se à frente de sua (ex?) namorada, bem depois de Harry e Catherina terem se acomodado. Momentos depois, chegaram Fred e Jorge de vassoura, com Gui e Carlinhos, e em seguida o sr. Weasley com Percy, aparatando. Todos se cumprimentaram e logo começaram a comer.

Fred e Jorge logo de cara quiseram saber como foi Brasil x Peru. Assim como Harry, não sabiam que alguém pudesse inverter uma Finta de Wronski. Percy, por mais incrível que isso possa parecer, não falou de trabalho, e sim sobre um encontro casual com Penélope Clearwater, sua namorada dos tempos de Hogwarts, enquanto o sr. Weasley falou sobre Mcnair, um Comensal da Morte que fora desmascarado e iria a julgamento.

Finalmente, quando já estavam na sobremesa, na sra. Weasley sugeriu que fossem ao Beco Diagonal no dia seguinte, pra comprar o material escolar.

Durante o dia todo, Rony e Mione mal se falavam; como ele não chegara a contar em casa que eles eram mais do que amigos, conversaram apenas pra manter as aparências de que tudo estava bem.

* * *

-Este ano é que vamos ver coisas interessantes na escola!-exclamou Rony, enquanto entravam na Floreios e Borrões, no dia seguinte, lendo a lista de livros.-Livro Padrão de Feitiços Avançados, 6ª série, O Guia da Transfiguração Humana, Os Piores Monstros do Mundo...

-Parece que estão nos preparando para o exército.-comentou Nádia.- Pedem ararambóia e couro de manticora em poções... Meu Deus, onde vamos achar couro de manticora? Ninguém seria louco o suficiente pra se _aproximar_de um bicho desses...

-O que será que deu no Hagrid? Ele pediu "Vida Selvagem e Mágica na Europa"!-disse Hermione, fazendo o comentário pra todos, menos pra Rony.- Pelo título não parece ter monstros venenosos ou explosivos.

-Então vamos torcer para o Hagrid ser mesmo o nosso professor.-disse Catherina.- Ué... A profª Sinistra pediu "Uma Avaliação Planetária pelos Bruxos". Em Astronomia nunca precisamos de livros antes.

-6º ano, gente.-sorriu Harry.

Além do surpreendente material para o ano letivo, eles compararam penas e pergaminhos, e Nádia comprou uma coruja, Prímula. Era branca, mas tinha manchas escuras espalhadas pela penugem. Quando ela entrou na Animais Mágicos, estava sozinha, pois os outros estavam na Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol, namorando a nova Bluebottle. Ela começou a observar as variadas corujas, e depois de comprar Prímula, ela começava a se preocupar com o couro de manticora, que não encontrara em lugar nenhum. Uma voz atrás dela a fez arrepiar-se até o último fio de cabelo.

-Eu sei onde você vai encontrar isso.

Em estado de choque, ela virou-se. Atrás dela estava o nem um pouco saudoso Draco Malfoy.

-Imagino que não achará o couro de manticora sem mim.-disse ele, enquanto ela o olhava, cheia de raiva.-Se quiser, eu posso te levar.

"Se eu aparecer sem o ingrediente em Hogwarts, o Snape vai arrancar o _meu_ couro", pensou Nádia, resignada.

-Onde, mestre sabichão?

-Se vier comigo, eu mostro.-respondeu ele, num sorriso malicioso.

-O que te faz pensar que eu não sei da sua armadilha?

-A mesma coisa que me faz pensar que você precisa do ingrediente.

Nádia sentiu mais raiva ainda por ele estar certo.

-OK.-disse, enfim.-É bom que não seja uma cilada, porque senão...

-Anda.-interrompeu Malfoy, impaciente.-Eu carrego a sua coruja.

-O cavalheirismo não é uma qualidade sua.

-Agora é.

Sem ter o que fazer, Nádia seguiu Malfoy até o lugar em que viu uma placa indicando "Travessa do Tranco".

-Aonde você está me levando?

-No lugar onde vendem couro de manticora. Achou que no Beco Diagonal vendem isso? É raro demais.

Nádia não estava gostando nada disso; Malfoy iria apenas fazer um favor? Para sua surpresa, ele realmente a levou a uma loja muito suspeita, mas que realmente vendia o ingrediente impossível. Até pagou pra ela, mas Nádia usou o próprio dinheiro para comprar as porções de Harry, Cathy, Rony e Mione. Quando saíram da loja, Malfoy pôs a gaiola de Prímula no chão e segurou Nádia com mais suavidade do que seria esperado dele.

-Ah, eu sabia... O que você quer em troca?

Mas se arrependeu de ter perguntado.

-Nada que você já não tenha me _dado_.-respondeu ele, pondo a sacola dela ao lado da gaiola.

-Malfoy, você não pode me obrigar, nem que lance a Imperius.

-Talvez eu te obrigasse, se você não me quisesse.

Nádia recuou.

-Eu nunca mais vou te beijar, seu Comensal doentio.

-Você sabia quem eu era.

-Não, Draco, eu pensava que sabia.

-Olha aqui.-disse ele ameaçador, prensando-a contra a parede.-Eu estou louco por você. Estou apaixonado. Você sabe disso.

-Draco, me solta. Pára de falar besteiras.

-Você só me cala de um jeito.

Ele tentou beijá-la, mas ela virou o rosto, desesperada, e Malfoy acabou beijando o pescoço dela, que ficou inteirinha arrepiada de novo.

-Eu vou gritar.

-Grite, grite bastante. Mas não esqueça que estamos na Travessa do Tranco. Não vai adiantar nada. E você não pode fugir de mim em Hogwarts, Nádia. Não se esqueça.

Malfoy soltou-a, e com os ombros doloridos, ela pegou Prímula e a sacola, dando as costas a ele, saiu da Travessa do Tranco e voltou para o Beco Diagonal.

Ele estava certo, Nádia podia fugir de Draco até o momento que entrasse no Expresso de Hogwarts, mas depois disso... Apesar de ter passado do amor à raiva quando descobriu que ele era o culpado por tudo no ano passado, ainda não conseguia odiá-lo, e a mesma pergunta de Catherina tomou conta dela: por quê?

Ela estava quase alcançando seus amigos quando distraiu-se e esbarrou num rapaz muito bonito, de cabelos escuros, alto e de olhos azuis. Nádia derrubou tudo ("Como estou desastrada este ano!") e ele ergueu tudo com um gesto de sua varinha. Ela olhou para ele, surpreendida.

-Você já tem dezessete anos?

-Já.-disse ele.- Fiz há um mês. E você?

-Dezesseis logo logo.-respondeu ela, sorrindo.

-Prazer. Meu nome é Sean.

-Eu sou Nádia. Você está ainda em Hogwarts?

-Sexto ano, estou mudando este ano pra lá, minha mãe vai ensinar Def...

-Nádia!

Os outros a haviam visto; ela sorriu e disse a Sean:

-Aqueles são meus amigos, tenho que ir agora. Até logo!

-Tchau.-respondeu ele, se afastando.

Quando voltou para perto de Harry, Ron, Mione e Cathy, esta última disse:

-Nádia Fletcher, quem era aquele _deus_?

-Chama Sean, pelo que me disse. Vai estar em Hogwarts este ano!

-Mas de que Casa ele é que nós nunca o vimos antes?-perguntou Hermione.

-Veio transferido, chegou agora.

O resto do passeio foi um tanto aborrecido para Harry e Rony, porque as três meninas não paravam mais de falar de Sean, querendo saber de tudo, até o mais minucioso detalhe. Foram à Florean Fortescue tomar um sorvete e lá se encontraram com a sra. Weasley e com Gina.

Na véspera da volta a Hogwarts, Harry e Rony acompanharam os gêmeos Weasley ao treino no Puddlemere United, onde eles encontraram Olívio Wood, o capitão do time de quadribol da Grifinória, antes de Alícia. Olívio contou a eles que Angelina tinha pego uma vaga nos Chudley Cannons, idéia essa que muito agradou a Rony, que ficou convencido de que, desta vez, seu time voltaria a brilhar. Os dois assistiram o treino e Harry não precisou pensar duas vezes para decidir que agora era torcedor do Puddlemere United.

Quando voltaram para a Toca, encontraram o sr. Weasley examinando uma lista.

-Mas ainda assim, Percy, a escola terá alunos demais.-dizia ele.

-Papai, você não pode fazer nada, Dumbledore dividiu os estrangeiros perfeitamente, nenhuma Casa terá mais alunos.-respondeu Percy.

-O que é isso?-perguntou Rony.

-Os novos alunos de Hogwarts.-respondeu o sr. Weasley, exasperado.- No primeiro ano estão chegando cada vez mais alunos, fora os que estão sendo transferidos do exterior. No sexto ano vão entrar dois alunos, no segundo dois também... Não sei o que está acontecendo.

Nádia e Catherina se entreolharam. Elas haviam sido transferidas, uma da Espanha, a outra do Brasil, de países estrangeiros no ano passado.

-Quem vai entrar?-perguntou Gina, que consertava o livro de Herbologia.

-Um deles vocês não conhecem... Mais a outra acho que você deve saber quem é, Nádia.

Todos olharam para ela. Quando ela ia dizer alguma coisa, uma coruja entrou e entregou uma carta. Os Weasley, Harry Cathy e Mione observaram enquanto ela lia.

-É do meu pai!-disse ela, por fim.-Sr. Weasley, já sei de quem o senhor está falando. É da minha prima Julliane Fletcher, não é?

-Ela mesma.-respondeu o sr. Weasley.- Está vindo da Holanda ou Bulgária, pelo que vejo. Ela fala inglês, não é?

-Claro.-assegurou Nádia.- Julliane é muito inteligente, faz uns três anos que ela sabe inglês.

-Bem, amanhã vocês vão conhecê-la.-disse Percy, como se quisesse se livrar de toda aquela gente em volta.-Rony, Gina, seus malões estão prontos?

-Sim, Percy Perfeito.-respondeu Gina, aborrecida.

-Este ano vai ser muito legal.-confidenciou Rony a Harry de noite. As meninas dormiam no quarto de Gina, que se tornara amiga delas.-Vamos ver transfiguração humana e vamos nos tornar animagos, não é, Harry?

-É...-concordou ele.-E ano que vem vamos terminar Hogwarts.

-Você já sabe o que vai acontecer depois disso?

-Não e você? Vai entrar pro Ministério da Magia também?

Rony fez cara de ofendido.

-Só me faltava essa! Mas Harry, andei mesmo pensando em ser auror... O que você acha?

-Não sei... Acho que a idéia é boa.

Estava na hora de voltar a pensar nisso. O ouro que herdara de seus pais não poderiam sustentá-lo para sempre, ele precisava decidir-se logo por uma profissão, se é que Voldemort não resolvesse matá-lo antes.

Falando nele, o que o estaria esperando em Hogwarts este ano?


	5. A Maratona Incantatem

**Harry Potter e a Maratona Incantatem**

_ Capítulo Cinco – A Maratona Incantatem_

Harry acordou animado com a perspectiva de começar o sexto ano em Hogwarts. Neste ano, apenas Rony e Gina dos Weasley estariam na escola. E ambos tinham posições nos times da Grifinória.

Com as coisas no Ministério da Magia mais tranqüilas, o sr. Weasley conseguiu arrumar um carro pra levar todos eles à King's Cross. Foi tudo como fora nos anos anteriores, até pegarem lugares numa cabine da locomotiva vermelha, o Expresso de Hogwarts.

Rony e Hermione **ainda** não se falavam direito; sempre que via Winky pela casa, Mione mordia a língua para não brigar mais ainda com Rony, mesmo sabendo que ela estava muito melhor ali.

Quando se acomodaram na cabine, Harry, Nádia e Catherina perceberam que já era hora de fazê-los retomar ao menos a amizade.

-Onde está que a Julliane está?-perguntou-se Nádia, muito cinicamente, e deixou-os.

-Vou com você!-disseram Harry e Catherina juntos, indo atrás dela.

Os dois ficaram furiosos com o que os outros tinham feito, até que Rony disse:

-OK.

-OK o quê?-perguntou Mione, sem olhar pra ele.

-Desculpe.

Mione olhou-o.

-Desculpe você.

Rony ficou surpreso; não se lembrava da última vez que Mione dera o braço a torcer.

-Sério?

-Claro.-respondeu Mione, muito vermelha.- Winky está mesmo muito bem.

-E eu nunca quis insinuar que você é uma Sangue-Ruim.

-Ah, Rony, isso você não precisava dizer...

-Mione, você não poderia... Me emprestar Hogwarts, uma história?

Gol de placa; não havia um pedido que pudesse mais agradar Mione.

-É lógico, Rony.-respondeu, beijando-o.-Eu menti quando...

-Eu também.-interrompeu ele.- Quites?

-Quites.

* * *

-Por onde andará a Jully?-perguntou Nádia.

-Como ela é?-quis saber Catherina.

-Ah, é bastante bonita, tem uns cabelos lindos encaracolados... De dar inveja.

Julliane Fletcher estava na cabine em frente de cuja porta estavam Harry, Nádia e Catherina. Ela era de pele bronzeada, olhos escuros e cabelos muito compridos, com suaves ondas. Julliane não fora muito a favor de ser transferida de Durmstrang para Hogwarts, mas seu tio Mundungo convencera seu pai de que aquela era mesmo a melhor escola de magia da Europa, e que em Hogwarts ela já conhecia sua prima Nádia. Ouvindo sua prima procurando por ela, Julliane hesitou em responder, não era chegada a apresentações.

-Oi, Nádia.

-Jully!-exclamou ela.-Estava procurando por você, que bom que está em Hogwarts!

Julliane olhou os dois amigos de sua prima e reconheceu-os imediatamente.

-Vocês são... Harry Potter e a portadora do Supraforce?

-Sou mais chamada de Catherina McFisher.-respondeu ela.-Que você conheça o Harry eu não estranho, mas como me...

-É que tem uma foto do broche em "Amuletos famosos em bruxaria", eu li no ano passado.

-Eu disse que ela era inteligente.-disse Nádia, sorrindo.-Por que não vai com a gente até a nossa cabine?

-Ah, não... Eu estava folheando os livros, pra ver se entendo melhor na aula.

-OK...

Julliane ficou aliviada por poder voltar à sua cabine.

-Por que você tem tanto medo da sua prima?

Sean estava ali dentro, olhando pra ela.

-Você sabe que não é seguro pra ninguém ser muito meu amigo. Nem mesmo você.

-Só porque veio de Durmstrang e sua mãe...

-NÃO PRECISA ME LEMBRAR DISSO!-trovejou Julliane.

-Calma, garota. Nós dois viemos daquela escola mas não fizemos nada de errado. Você é que é meio paranóica.

-Uma vez na vida, Sean, não fale idiotices.

-Taí uma coisa realmente difícil, devido à sua forte influência. Mas quer dizer então que aquela ali é que é sua prima? Nádia Fletcher?

-Ahã.

-Pelo visto, vocês não têm nada a ver uma com a outra, ela é muito bonita.

-Obrigada e volte sempre, mas o que você está insinuando?

-Nada...

-Olha aqui, a Nádia não tem nada a ver com os seus problemas nem com os meus, deixe-a em paz.

-Ela tem a ver sim, ela, o Potter e toda a panelinha dele, eles é que deram fim no Lord das Trevas no fim do ano passado. São a amizade perfeita pra alguém como você, já que também estão ameaçados de morte. Se você receber de novo, será obrigada a...

-Sean, vamos mudar de assunto, não quero mais falar disso.

* * *

Catherina, que estava na cabine com Harry, Rony, Mione (que anunciaram suas pazes) e Nádia, olhava pela janela, devaneando em algum lugar do novo ano letivo. De repente, um raio de uma imagem aflorou sua mente.

-Más notícias, Rony -disse ela.- Snape vai voltar a dar aula.

-Como sabe?-perguntou Harry, se arrependendo de ter perguntado.

-Acabei de ter uma visão dele sem o Fidelius.-explicou-se ela.

-Uma pena.-disse Nádia.-Meu pai foi um bom professor, não acham?

Para Catherina, tanto fazia quem iria dar aula de Poções, sua mente não tinha descanso: como uma lembrança de Voldemort tinha ido parar na cabeça de Harry, e ainda por cima lá no Brasil? Estavam praticamente em cantos opostos do mundo... Quer dizer, estavam em lados opostos sempre supondo que não haviam sido seguidos até lá. Ela mal prestou atenção quando passou a mulher com o carrinho de comida.

A tarde voou também para Harry, mas não foi assim com Nádia, que esperava ver Malfoy aparecendo a qualquer momento, ela estava começando a alimentar um medo irracional dele, sem motivo algum, pois Nádia Fletcher não devia ter medo de alguém como Draco Malfoy. Surpreendentemente, ele não apareceu a viagem toda.

O trem foi diminuindo a velocidade e, bem ao longe, o castelo de Hogwarts foi entrando em foco. A locomotiva parou na estação de Hogsmeade e os alunos desceram.

Julliane gostou daquela escola à primeira vista; parecia muito mais hospitaleira do que Durmstrang. Talvez Sean estivesse certo, talvez nada acontecesse, embora ela soubesse que estava criando falsas esperanças.

Harry desceu do Expresso de Hogwarts e logo ouviu a voz familiar de Hagrid chamando pelos alunos do primeiro ano. Ele foi com seus amigos até as carruagens (dessa vez felizmente Catherina não ouviu nenhum chamado misterioso) e de lá voltaram para o velho castelo.

O Salão Principal estava deslumbrante, cheio de luzes encantadas e outros enfeites brilhantes, mas Harry não pôde admirar muito a decoração da escola porque logo apareceu o prof. Flitwick atrás dele.

-Sr. Potter, pode me acompanhar?

Imaginando qual teria sido seu crime antes mesmo de pôr os pés na escola, Harry seguiu o miúdo professor até uma sala deserta. Nela, Harry viu o prof. Dumbledore e Snape, ainda fora de foco.

-Olá, Harry.-disse Dumbledore.- Eu lhe chamei aqui porque o prof. Snape resolveu abandonar o Fidelius para voltar a dar aula pra você e seus colegas.

O que deixou o garoto **realmente **alegre.

-Bem, sr. Potter, para quebrar o feitiço, basta revelar o segredo do professor.-orientou Flitwick.

-OK... Eu fui o Fiel do Segredo de Severo Snape, que se escondeu de Lord Voldemort.

O professor de Feitiços estremeceu ao ouvir o nome de Voldemort, mas Harry não se importou. Flitwick deu um aceno com a varinha a Snape, disse algumas palavras e o professor de que Harry menos gostava voltou ao normal -normal e cruel, como sempre fora.

-Muito obrigado, Harry. Volte para o Salão Principal com seus amigos, já estamos indo pra lá.-disse Dumbledore. Harry meneou com a cabeça e saiu da sala.- Muito bem, professores. Severo, acho que precisa selecionar os dois novos sextanistas antes que os alunos do primeiro ano precisem do Chapéu Seletor. Os dois são o filho da profª Dark-Angel e Julliane Fletcher.

Snape saiu da sala em direção ao Salão Principal para encontrar os novos alunos, o que não deu muito trabalho porque estavam muito deslocados e não sabiam onde se sentar.

-Ei, vocês dois.-disse.- A Seleção. Acompanhem-me.

Sem que o professor visse, Sean fez para Julliane uma careta muito engraçada e ela fez o máximo para continuar séria. Os dois seguiram Snape até a câmara onde Catherina e Nádia haviam sido selecionadas no ano passado. O professor acendeu a lareira e ergueu o Chapéu Seletor em uma mão.

-Sean Dark-Angel.-chamou.

-Perdão, mas o meu sobrenome não é Dark-Angel, e sim...

-Ande logo.-interrompeu Snape rispidamente.

Aborrecido, Sean sentou-se no banquinho e o Chapéu não comunicou sua decisão depressa. Ficou confuso. Snape olhava o relógio, impaciente, mas manteve-se calado.

-Sonserina!

-Sonserina?-repetiu Sean, indignado.

Snape pegou o Chapéu dele e o garoto voltou para o Salão Principal.

-Agora você.-disse, sem olhar para Julliane.

-Permita-me lembrar ao meu querido educador que tenho nome.-disse Julliane, se levantando.

-Não diga, eu também tenho um. Agora ande depressa.

Julliane se sentou e Snape pôs o Chapéu Seletor em sua cabeça.

-Grifinória!

-Perguntando-se o porquê de seu amigo ter caído na Sonserina, Julliane saiu da câmara e foi se juntar a sua prima.

Snape levou o Chapéu Seletor e o banquinho até a frente da mesa dos professores, onde ficava durante as cerimônias de Seleção e sentou-se com os outros professores. Depois da Seleção, o prof. Dumbledore disse:

-Vamos então principiar outro ano letivo. Para os alunos novos, ressalto que a Floresta Proibida e Hogsmeade são vetados, um para todos e o outro para os alunos até o terceiro ano, e que o sr. Filch aumentou a lista de objetos proibidos na escola também.

"Este ano, o prof. Snape voltará a ensinar Poções, e esta é nossa nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, a profª Dark-Angel.

Os olhares do Salão Principal voltaram-se para a mulher ao lado da profª McGonagall, baixa e magra, de cabelos escuros e médios, de olhos azuis. Pareci tão frágil quando Quirrell, mas Harry torceu para que ela não tivesse as mesmas inclinações que ele.

-Temos este ano também dois alunos transferidos de Durmstrang.-continuou Dumbledore.-Sean, o filho da nova professora, e Julliane Fletcher.

Pescoços viraram-se para as mesas da Grifinória e da Sonserina, e só então Snape olhou de verdade para Julliane.

-Mais duas mudanças: a partir de hoje, Hogwarts estará sendo guardada por este cão treinado, devido a motivos conhecidos por todos vocês e -Harry teve que se conter para não dar um pulo da cadeira quando viu Sirius, em forma de cão, apresentar-se aos alunos.- também o Ministério da Magia nos cedeu uma de suas melhores auroras para ajudá-lo, nossa antiga professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Melissa Figg.

Catherina ficou muito aliviada ao ver sua antiga professora. Ela era uma vidente e Melissa dava-lhe aulas para que ela aprendesse a controlar seus poderes.

-E, além de tudo isso, teremos um ano bastante diferente.-Dumbledore continuou a falar.-Porque a Copa Intercasas de Quadribol não será realizada novamente -ninguém parecia respirar em todo o salão -, já que vamos realizar a primeira Maratona Incantatem da História dos Bruxos.

Os alunos se entreolharam, curiosos. Ninguém sabia o que era a Maratona Incantatem.

-A Maratona Incantatem será um grande torneio de duelos.-explicou Dumbledore.- Realizada com os alunos a partir do quinto ano, todos já estão inscritos e todos serão obrigados a competir ao menos na fase inicial. O Clube de Duelos será reaberto para orientar vocês em suas lutas, a partir da semana que vem. A primeira rodada de duelos será no dia 28 de setembro, amanhã uma tabela da maratona será fixada no quadro de avisos. O vencedor da Maratona Incantatem trará duzentos pontos para sua Casa e um prêmio em dinheiro de duzentos e cinqüenta galeões.

Ninguém mais no Salão Principal parecia vivo. Todos tinham aparência de hipnotizados e não tiravam o olho de Dumbledore.

-Será uma rodada por mês, todo dia 28. Em junho teremos o nosso vencedor, e acho que estou sendo bem claro quando digo que Magia Negra, de nenhuma forma, será tolerada neste torneio. Conseqüentemente, os alunos a partir do quinto ano não terão aulas todo dia de duelo. Sobre a Maratona Incantatem, acho que é só isso.

O jantar veio, e todos agora tinham um novo assunto nas mesas; todos os alunos mais velhos tinham ganhado uma repentina injeção de entusiasmo e mesmo os mais novos estavam ansiosos. Afinal, se não podiam participar este ano, talvez mais pra frente fizessem outra maratona...

Depois de comer, enquanto Harry, Rony, Hermione, Catherina, Nádia e Julliane (o grupo estava ficando cada vez maior) subiam até a Torre da Grifinória, Sean rumou para as Masmorras da Sonserina. Ele seguiu os outros sonserinos e por ironia do destino, dividiu quarto com Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle.

-Essa Maratona Incantatem é um absurdo.-comentou Malfoy.- Artes das Trevas proibidas? Esses duelos não vão passar de um joguinho de comadres.

E Sean logo percebeu o naipe de seus colegas sonserinos.

-Qual é a senha?-perguntou a Mulher Gorda.

-Duelo Honesto.-respondeu Hermione.

O quadro girou para admitir os alunos.

-Ao menos dessa vez não vou competir ilegalmente -comentou Harry.- Vocês lembram do que aconteceu no Tribruxo...

-E dessa vez o Rony não vai poder ter ciúmes -acrescentou Hermione.- Todos nós vamos ter uma chance.

-Quero só ver quem eu vou pegar na primeira rodada.-falou Rony, ignorando o comentário maldoso de Hermione.- Acho que ninguém da Sonserina logo de cara, não é?

-Provavelmente só no fim da Maratona.-opinou Nádia.- Bom, Julliane, o dormitório das meninas é pra lá. Vamos?

Julliane fez que sim com a cabeça e acompanhou a prima maquinalmente. Ela estava pensando era naquele professor carrancudo que a selecionara. Depois dela ter se sentado na mesa da Grifinória, ele não tirou mais o olho dela. Parecia desconfiado de algum modo. Por quê? Ele não poderia saber -ou poderia? Será que ela se parecia tanto com... Não, era absolutamente impossível. Ninguém sabia disso -era seu maior segredo desde que o descobrira.

Tentando tirar o olhar acusador de Snape da cabeça, Julliane deitou-se.

Na manhã seguinte, eles receberam os horários.

-Herbologia outra vez com a Lufa-Lufa e Trato das Criaturas Mágicas com a Sonserina.-disse Rony, desanimado.- E Adivinhação à tarde.

-Defesa é só na quinta.-observou Nádia.-E Astronomia ainda é tarde da noite...

-Poções na quarta, com Feitiços e História da Magia.-disse Hermione.-E Transformações amanhã.

Logo a sineta tocou, e os grifinórios foram para a aula de Herbologia com a Lufa-Lufa, nas estufas fora do castelo. A profª Sprout começou mostrando-lhes variedades realmente estranhas de plantas mágicas, e ao ver a cara de nojo de Simas diante de uma trepadeira-lesma da Mongólia, lembrou que agora estavam no sexto ano e as plantas começavam a ficar mais incomuns.

Trato das Criaturas Mágicas: para alívio de Harry, Hagrid continuava como professor. Ele só pediu um livro sem monstros dessa vez porque parecia ter consciência de que estava na hora de mostrar a seus alunos seus conhecimentos sobre bichos normais, como grifos e sereianos. Julliane ficou aliviada em rever seu amigo Sean, que enquanto Hagrid falava sobre os grifos, contou sobre como haviam sido as aulas de História da Magia com a Sonserina.

-Até agora não entendi por que você caiu na Sonserina.-sussurrou Julliane- Se eu mesma caí na Grifinória...

-Eu também não, mas é melhor que haja um bom motivo -sibilou Sean -, porque esses caras não são nada simpáticos, além das meninas, essas monstras. Será que você não me arranja um encontro com a Nádia...?

-Falando de mim?-sussurrou Nádia, ao ouvir seu nome.

-Pois é.-disfarçou Sean.-Lembra de mim, do Beco Diagonal?

-Claro.- respondeu Nádia, imaginando de que jeito poderia esquecer um menino lindo como aquele.-Você caiu na Sonserina?

-Foi, mas ainda não descobri por quê.

-Liga não, eu também estava na Lufa-Lufa, mas depois descobrimos que...

-Ná, depois você fala pra ele sobre o ano passado.-interrompeu Hermione.

Depois da aula de Hagrid, sonserinos (Malfoy não incomodou Nádia verbalmente, mas olhou tanto pra ela, que de repente a garota percebeu que sua saia estava se erguendo sozinha) e grifinórios apressaram-se para chegar ao Salão Principal e verificar a Tabela da Maratona Incantatem. Quando os garotos chegaram lá, havia um muro de outros alunos à sua frente. Nádia, que era a mais ágil entre eles, enfiou-se no meio dos alunos e depois puxou os colegas para onde ela estava. No meio de uma longa lista, dizia:

CATEGORIA : 6º ANO

Grifinória

Lufa-Lufa

Nádia Fletcher x

**Ana Abbot**

Julliane Fletcher x

**Olga Moore**

Hermione Granger x

**Henry Hammer**

Catherina McFisher x

**Ernie McMillan**

Harry Potter x

**Justin Finch-Fletchley**

**Ronald Weasley x**

**Alfred Walters**

-Peguei o McMillan!-exclamou Catherina, satisfeita.

-Já estou até com pena dele -riu Nádia.- Quem você pegou, Sean?

-Ricky Rockwell -respondeu o rapaz.- Não faço a menor idéia de quem é.

-Eu também não faço a menor idéia de quem viria a ser Alfred Walters.-reclamou Rony.

-E Olga Moore?-indagou Julliane.

-Eu caí com Justin.-disse Harry, sem emoção.- Só espero que ele não pense que vou açular uma cobra pra cima dele no duelo.

-Vamos ver como será o Clube de Duelos.-disse Hermione.- Esse Henry Hammer... Ele não é do time de quadribol?

-Bem, vou indo para a minha mesa.-despediu-se Sean.-Até mais.

Os grifinórios sentaram-se para almoçar.

-Em que matérias você se escreveu, Jully?-perguntou Nádia.

-Ah... Aritmancia e Runas Antigas, além de Trato, que tivemos hoje.

-Eu faço Estudo dos Trouxas, Trato e Adivinhação.-tornou Nádia.-Mas estou pensando em largar a matéria da Trelawney.

-E está certíssima.-disse Hermione.- Aritmancia é muito mais sensata.

Sem que Mione visse, Ron fez uma ótima careta que fez Harry controlar-se ao máximo para não dar uma boa gargalhada. Neste momento, um cachorrão preto aproximou-se dele.

-Ah, olá Sir... Snuffles.-disfarçou Harry.

O cachorro latiu, soltando no colo do garoto um bilhete, e depois se afastou. Sirius Black nunca poderia conversar com seu afilhado em plena mesa da Grifinória.

-Cathy, é pra você.-disse Harry, entregando o papel para ela. Catherina abriu-o.

-É da profª Melissa.-disse ela.-Sobre as aulas de Vidência. Todo dia, à meia-noite, menos de quinta, que tem Astronomia.

Naquele momento, no outro extremo do Salão Principal, dois pares de olhos estavam fixados num mesmo alvo. Sean e Draco Malfoy. Apesar de dividirem o dormitório, mal trocaram palavra o dia todo. Malfoy achara Sean um esquisito, que não chamava a panelinha de Potter de sangues-ruins, embora a maioria das garotas não pensasse isso; as sonserinas de plantão já estavam de olho gordo em Sean, "o filho da professora".

Pois é, os dois estavam observando Nádia de longe, cada um com pensamentos diferentes, um sem desconfiar das intenções do outro.

Julliane não parava de olhar constantemente para a mesa dos professores, onde viu aquele mesmo professor misterioso. Ele, que percebera o olhar dela, tentava desviar e disfarçar ao máximo, olhando para a mesa da Sonserina ou mesmo falando um pouco com o prof. Flitwick.

A aula de Adivinhações foi a mesma chatice de sempre: ao contrário dos outros professores, Sibila Trelawney não estava nem aí que aquela era a turma do sexto ano, podia ser até o vigésimo quinto que ela não estava nem aí, e ela parecia mesmo penalizada ao ver que Harry sobrevivera a mais um verão. Parvati Patil e Lilá Brown continuavam fãs incondicionais da professora, que por sua vez dobrara a atenção que costumava dedicar a Catherina -afinal, não é todo dia que aparece uma vidente de verdade na sua turma. Enquanto isso, Rony, Harry e Nádia tinham pena dela ao vê-la arrastada para a frente da turma, tendo que ler coisas incompreensíveis e eventualmente conseguindo, o que estimulava ainda mais Sibila, que a fazia tentar mais - Catherina chegava a fingir que não estava vendo nada. Harry observava Trelawney e Catherina e lembrava-se das aulas que ele mesmo tivera com Lockhart no segundo ano, em Defesa.

No jantar, eles encontraram com Julliane e Hermione, chegando da aula de Aritmancia. Catherina estava exausta, massageava a cabeça, dizendo que devia era largar Adivinhação. Ela ainda teria a aula de Vidência com Melissa Figg mais tarde, a garota parecia prestes a chorar, e aquele era só o primeiro dia de aula. Talvez usar a Vidência cansasse mesmo, pensou Harry.

O assunto dos outros alunos era a Maratona Incantatem; já explodiam brigas nos corredores entre os futuros combatentes, e logo Hermione estava tão cansada de separá-los (afinal, ela era monitora) quanto Cathy. Felizmente, Rony convidou-a para dar uma volta pelos jardins antes que escurecesse demais.

A terça-feira transcorreu sem problemas, e na quarta-feira a primeira aula era Poções. Julliane não conseguia nem erguer os olhos de sua Poção Para Consertar Ossos, pois Snape freqüentemente olhava para ela como se a estivesse vigiando. A vontade a garota era olhar bem na cara oleosa do professor e perguntar qual era o seu problema, mas Rony já a informara sobre o censo de justiça bastante duvidoso de Snape.

Naquela tarde, depois de tomar um cansaço de História da Magia com o prof. Binns junto da Grifinória, Sean foi andar pelos jardins perto do lago. Estava imerso em seus pensamentos, lembrando com saudades de alguns amigos de Durmstrang. Deu a volta na cabana de Hagrid e foi parar nas redondezas da Floresta Proibida.

Enquanto andava, deparou-se com um ratinho minúsculo correndo, enquanto uma grande cobra se esforçava em pegá-lo. Sem saber por quê nem para quê, Sean intercedeu pelo ratinho:

-Não o coma!

Depois de dizer isso, sentiu-se muito idiota, e olhou para os lados para ver se alguém vira a besteira que fizera. Antes que pudesse checar todo o lugar, viu que a cobra parara e o estava olhando.

-Quem é você?

Sean arregalou os olhos. Estava conversando com uma cobra?

-Sou aluno de Hogwarts. Você pode me entender?

-Sim, mas pelo me disseram, a floresta pe proibida aos alunos do castelo.

-É mesmo, só estou dando uma volta, nem está escuro ainda.

Nisso o ratinho já havia desaparecido entre as folhas.

-Você é diferente, rapaz, nunca vi nenhum humano que conversasse com cobras antes.

-Eu também nunca vi uma cobra que conversasse com humanos.-sorriu Sean.-Qual é o seu nome?

-Vipeblade.-respondeu a cobra.- E o seu?

-Sean. Bem, desculpe por fazer você perder o seu jantar... Vou voltar para o castelo.

-Não foi nada, há muitos ratos por aqui. Até a próxima, Sean.

A cobra sibilou e sumiu no meio das árvores. Meio aparvalhado com o acontecido, Sean se virou para voltar ao castelo.

Mas ali estava Harry, olhando atônito pra ele.


	6. A Idéia de Malfoy

**Harry Potter e a Maratona Incantatem**

_Capítulo Seis – A idéia de Malfoy_

Sean foi totalmente pego de surpresa. Harry Potter estava ali, bem na sua frente, assustado. Como explicar?

-Você...-começou Harry.-Você é um ofidioglota?

Só quando Harry mencionou a palavra é que Sean se lembrou de uma aula sobre ofidioglossia que assistira em Durmstrang, em Artes das Trevas.

-É... Parece que sou.

Harry não sabia o que dizer.

-Mas, você é um descendente do Slytherin?

Sean não entendeu a pergunta. Acabara de entrar para Hogwarts e não fazia a menor idéia do que viria a ver Slytherin.

-O que é isso?

-Sonserina, o fundador da Sonserina!-respondeu Harry.- Você descende dele?

-Ah, sei lá, acho que não, nunca tinha ouvido falar desse cara.

-Escuta -disse Harry.-Eu também sou ofidioglota, mas...

-Você?-estranhou Sean, em voz alta.- Mas você é...

-Pois é, naquela noite Voldem... Quer dizer, Você-Sabe-Quem me passou esse dom.

-Bem, como eu não tenho uma cicatriz em raio na testa acho que nasci assim.

Harry olhou o emblema no uniforme de Sean.

-Ninguém da Sonserina nunca conversou comigo assim.

-Assim como?

-Como uma pessoa normal. Na sua Casa os caras não gostam muito de mim.

-Ah, isso eu percebi, e digo que não gostam mesmo. Mas tenha certeza que mais da maioria não gosta de você porque tem inveja da sua fama. Quero dizer, não é todo mundo que tem um passado que nem o seu.

Harry forçou um sorriso.

-Quer que eu guarde segredo?

-Que sou ofidioglota? Por favor.

-Pode deixar.

Sean estendeu a mão e Harry a apertou. Nunca imaginou que pudesse fazer um amigo da Sonserina.

* * *

Rony e Hermione tinham voltado às boas; depois da última briga na Toca, estavam dando passeios a qualquer chance que tivessem, os outros nunca tinham visto Mione tão sorridente e bem-humorada nem Rony com os deveres feitos bem antes do tempo. Estavam se completando mutuamente.

Harry e Catherina mal se falavam; ela andava muito cansada com as aulas de Vidência tarde da noite, melissa não tinha outra hora, pois nem sempre passava os dias no castelo. Constantemente, ela e Sirius iam patrulhar a Floresta Proibida porque ambos estavam muito curiosos para descobrir como Voldemort escapara do desabamento da Câmara Secreta, no ano anterior. Ao ser perguntada sobre as aulas, Catherina respondia que iam bem, obrigada, entre um ou dois bocejos, e que Melissa estava começando a falar demais sobre Sirius.

-Parece que eles são ótimos **parceiros**, se é que você me entende. A profª Melissa é mais velha que ele, mas acho que você vai concordar que ela parece uns vinte anos mais jovem do que é.

Realmente, agora sempre que Harry via Melissa Figg ela estava com os cabelos soltos, iam até as costas, com um ar muito alegre e jovial, apesar do trabalho enfadonho que realizava na floresta. Se aquilo não era resultado de Sirius...

-Espero que eles se dêem bem.-comentou Harry.

No dia seguinte, quinta-feira, tinham Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Ninguém andava falando muito sobre essa aula nos corredores, pareciam classificar a profª Dark-Angel como normal.

Por isso, na aula dela ninguém estava muito ansioso, eles apenas pegaram seus lugares e puseram "Os Piores Monstros do Mundo" na carteira, pensando que seria muito mais plausível se fosse Hagrid quem tivesse pedido um livro daqueles.

A baixinha profª Dark-Angel entrou atulhada de livros, cumprimentou os alunos e fez a chamada. Para sua surpresa e alívio, Harry não viu na professora nenhuma olhada curiosa a ele quando ela chamou seu nome.

-Andei vendo as últimas matérias que tiveram.-disse ela, concluindo a chamada.-Monstrinhos com Remo Lupin, maldições com Moody, - ela deu uma pigarreada, indicando a Harry que sabia a verdade sobre Moody.- e ascensão e queda das trevas com Melissa Figg.

Os alunos assentiram.

-Bem, acho que posso dizer que vamos concluir o trabalho do prof. Lupin.-continuou ela, escolhendo as palavras.- Só que agora monstros de maior porte, como ramoras, quimeras, kelpies, dragões, gárgulas, grifos, trasgos e manticores.

Os alunos não ficaram muito felizes. Todos aqueles monstros mencionados eram terrivelmente ferozes.

-Mas não trazer nenhum deles pra **dentro** da classe, fiquem tranqüilos.

Consolo esse que não aliviou ninguém.

* * *

No almoço daquela mesma quinta, Sean foi dar uma passada pela mesa da Grifinória, para falar com Julliane, Harry e, principalmente Nádia. Aquela garota tinha um impressionante apito de chamar sonserino. Quando Sean voltou à sua mesa, foi imediatamente rodeado por três meninas que, pelo menos até o ano passado, faziam parte do fã-clube de Malfoy.

-Ora, Dark-Angel, qual é o problema com as meninas daqui que você vai tanto para o grupinho de fãs do Potter?

-Qual é o problema de eu ter amigos lá? E meu nome não é Dark-Angel.

-Tanto faz.-disse outra menina, impacientemente.-Ele é só um novato, Sally, vamos contar a ele.

-Na Grifinória só entram metidos a heróis.-disse a terceira garota, Sally.- O Potter é o pior deles. Se acha o máximo só porque deu sorte com o Lord das Trevas. Aí ele fez aquele fã clube medíocre, de sangues-ruins e amantes de trouxas. Não se misture com eles, Sean, aqui tem gente muito melhor...

Sean não queria responder para não se complicar, mas (só numa ocasião dessas para ele ser bem-vindo) Malfoy sentou-se para almoçar, com Crabbe e Goyle a tiracolo.

-Ora, meninas, então estão iniciando Dark-Angel no ódio aos grifinórios.

-Isso aí, Draco.-tornou Sally, debruçando-se de frente para Malfoy.- Ele está fazendo amiguinhos naquela Casa idiota, com as duas Fletcher.

Malfoy parou de comer e ergueu a cabeça.

-Que Fletcher?

-A Julliane, que foi transferida comigo, e a Nádia, a prima dela.-respondeu Sean, pouco à vontade.

Malfoy gelou, mas tinha que convencê-lo a se afastar de Nádia.

-A tal Nádia, pelo que vi no ano passado é só mais uma fã do clubinho do Potter. É melhor fingir que ela nem existe.

-É isso mesmo, Draco.-apoiou a primeira.- Aqui tem gente muito mais **interessante**, você não acha?

Malfoy assentiu de cabeça baixa, olhando a comida. Por essa ele não esperava, tinha que fazer alguma coisa... Dark-Angel, ou seja lá que nome tenha, já era quase tão popular quanto ele, e aquela ainda era a primeira semana de aula. Se ele resolvesse arrastar suas asinhas justamente para a Nádia, com tantas meninas em Hogwarts, ele teria que bolar um plano definitivo. Talvez alguma poção qualquer o ajudasse.

-Vou pra biblioteca. Crabbe, Goyle, vocês vão ficar aqui comendo?

Os dois nem responderam, continuaram comendo. Malfoy bufou, abandonou o prato mal tocado, e foi até a biblioteca.

O lugar estava quase vazio, exceto por Hermione a um canto. Fazendo seus deveres, e Ozzy Welling, da Corvinal, que iria duelar com ele dia 28. Madame Pince observava tudo, e logo Malfoy se enfiou por uma seção qualquer. Sacou a varinha e por um vão entre as estantes, fez o livro que Hermione lia se erguer pelo ar e ir parar no outro extremo da biblioteca. Madame Pince, furiosa, foi até lá com Mione atrás. Malfoy aproveitou a chance e correu para a Seção Reservada, pegando quantos livros de Poções conseguiu esconder nas vestes, e voltou a tempo para sair da biblioteca sem chamar à atenção. Em cerca de meia hora ele devia volta para as aulas, teria que correr até sua sala comunal e examinar os livros. Snape nunca lhe daria autorização para pegar qualquer um dos livros que havia surrupiado, se soubesse das intenções do garoto, por mais que ele fosse seu aluno favorito. Respirando depressa, Malfoy correu o máximo que pôde até a Sonserina.

Malfoy estava cansado de perder para Potter. No quadribol, na Taça das Casas há cinco anos, a atenção dos outros e a garota que ele mais gostava era amiga dele. Mas essa partida ele iria perder.

Afundando num sofá da sala comunal, começou a folhear febrilmente os livros. Todas as poções ali eram proibidas em Hogwarts... E achou a coisa perfeita. Suas mãos tremeram de entusiasmo... Mas os ingredientes todos pareciam muito mais impossíveis que um reles couro de manticora: a maioria talvez só fosse encontrada no acervo particular de Snape ou até mesmo em algum lugar da Floresta Proibida. Iria ser realmente difícil...

* * *

Tarde da noite, a turma do 6º ano da Grifinória tinha aula de Astronomia. Era no alto de uma torre, na calada da noite. Harry estava subindo uma escada com Rony, Mione, Catherina, Nádia e Julliane quando, já arfando pela subida, olhou pela janela, viu um vulto de uma ave qualquer, e de repente tudo á sua volta começou a ficar enevoado.

A escada sumiu, seus colegas desapareceram; antes que tivesse tempo de se perguntar se estava mergulhando em lembranças outra vez, sua premonição se concretizara; ele se viu de volta ao Salão Principal, e duas meninas mais ou menos da idade dele discutiam:  
-Mas então você sabia o tempo todo, Samantha?-disse uma menina franzina, morena, e pelo emblema do uniforme, da Corvinal. A outra, da Sonserina, tinha cabelos loiros numa trança despenteada, era bem mais alta que a garota da Corvinal.

-Não, Victoria, eu acabei descobrindo, mas você não vai dedurá-lo, não é?

-Mas é claro que vou!-exclamou Victoria, instintivamente tocando seu distintivo de monitora preso à roupa.- Myrtle morreu! E aquele menino do terceiro ano, o Hagrid, foi expulso! Preciso fazer alguma coisa!

-Você não vai falar nada!-replicou Samantha, sacando a varinha.- Você já se colocou entre Tom e eu, e agora não vai estragar a reputação dele!

Victoria baixou o tom.

-Samantha, pelo amor de Deus, use a cabeça, Tom é descendente de Slytherin, Myrtle morreu por causa dele! E eu não me coloquei entre ninguém. Preciso fazer alguma coisa... Falar com Dippet ou Dumbledore...

-Petrificus Totalus!

Victoria foi petrificada, assim como Hermione fizera com Neville Longbottom no primeiro ano, e quando ela caiu no chão, Harry começou a ouvir vozes - pessoas chamando-o. Só então se deu conta de que estava acordando.

-Potter o que você tem?

A profª Sinistra estava bem na sua frente, rodeada por todos os outros alunos. Harry sentou-se na escada, olhando para os lados.

-Ah, professora, não foi nada... Só um desmaio à toa.

-Ala hospitalar, Potter. McFisher, vá com ele e depois volte para a aula.

Catherina e Harry se entreolharam, e retrocederam.

-O que a Victoria fez dessa vez?-perguntou ela.

-Outra lembrança dela.-contou Harry.-Uma sonserina chamada Samantha descobriu que Voldemort era o culpado pela morte da Murta-Que-Geme, e contou à Victoria.

-Você descobriu de que Casa ela era?

-Corvinal. Ela queria denunciar Voldemort, falou em salvar o Hagrid que tinha sido expulso e parecia que a tal Samantha também era apaixonada pelo Riddle.

-Caramba... Ele devia ser um sucesso quando estava na escola. O que mais aconteceu?

-Victoria queria ver o Dumbledore, então a Samantha a petrificou.

Catherina ficou quieta por uns instantes.

-Não tenho a menor idéia do que devemos fazer, Harry... A profª Melissa ontem me pediu pra te avisar que a reunião da Ordem da Fênix é no sábado. O que acha de falar sobre essas visões?

-Sei não. Dumbledore acha que as coisas melhoraram, mesmo com os Comensais da Morte matando aqui e ali... Ele teria um colapso nervoso se eu contasse a ele e toda a Ordem da Fênix...

­- Olha, Harry, eu não posso te obrigar a contar, mas as coisas estão piorando à medida que a gente envelhece, é um milagre estarmos vivos ainda, temos dado é muita sorte até hoje, porque ele ainda não resolveu nos matar no susto ou enquanto dormimos.Dumbledore derrotou Grindewald, lembra-se, depois de você ele é a pessoa mais indicada pra vencer Voldemort também.

-Eu sei de tudo isso.-falou Harry, impaciente.- Mas estou pensando em outra coisa agora. Por que ele iria querer que eu soubesse essas coisas sobre suas namoradas dos tempos de escola?

-Eu não sei, mas talvez não seja nem ele quem está mandando essas lembranças. Ah veja, chegamos.

-A madame Pomfrey deve estar dormindo.-disse Harry.-Talvez eu devesse voltar para a Grifinória e você diz pra Sinistra que...

-Não senhor. Esses desmaios não têm nada a ver com a sua saúde, mas é bom se recompor aqui um pouco.

Ela abriu a porta e encontraram todas as luzes da ala hospitalar acesas, e uma menina numa cama, apavorada e tremendo. Madame Pomfrey, que falava com ela, virou-se para trás e viu Harry e Catherina.

-Mas já estão aqui de novo?

-O Harry teve um desmaio.-contou Catherina.- Está um pouco fraco... Eu preciso voltar para a aula de Astronomia, Madame Pomfrey.

-Tudo bem, McFisher, pode ir.-disse a enfermeira.- Sente-se aqui, Potter, fique com a srta. Moore, vou buscar algo pra vocês dois.

Harry sentou-se na cama. A garota à sua frente era baixinha, tinha cabelos castanhos mal presos e olhos claros, estava toda encolhida e parecia muito assustada.

-O que aconteceu?-perguntou Harry.

-N-Não sei direito.-gaguejou a garota.- Eu esta-tava indo ao banheiro e tinha alguma coisa atrás de mim, e quando fui me virar, fui estu-tuporada.

Harry olhou-a. Afinal de contas, o que estava na escola agora?

-Qual é o seu nome?

-Olga Moore, eu... S-Sou da Lufa-Lufa.

-Ah, então você é quem vai duelar com Julliane Fletcher?-ele achou bom mudar de assunto.

-É, vou...

Madame Pomfrey voltou com duas taças de poção, uma para Harry e a outra para Olga Moore, Harry tomou logo a sua e foi liberado para ir de volta à Grifinória.

Ele correu até o dormitório que estava vazio no momento, pegou correndo o Mapa do Maroto e antes que pudesse abri-lo ele viu seu padrinho sentado na cama de Rony. Sirius olhou para ele.

-Olá, Harry, o que aconteceu?

-Como sabia que eu estava vindo pra cá?

-Melissa me contou de uma visão relâmpago que ela teve, de você subindo as escadas pra cá. Então vim pra cá e abri o mapa que está na sua mão. Vim perguntar o que aconteceu para não estar em Astronomia.

Harry hesitou, pensando no que dissera a Catherina que não queria espalhar o que sonhara; mas seu padrinho o observava.

-Um sonho qualquer.-mentiu.- Igual a todos os outros que tenho de vez em quando com Voldemort.

-O que ele fez?-perguntou Sirius, preocupado.

-Estava apenas dando ordens a Rabicho, foi rápido demais para que eu pudesse entender qualquer coisa.

-Conte-me isso direito, Harry.-disse Sirius.-Como você teve o sonho? Você pegou no sono?

Já estava bastante difícil mentir pra ele e o padrinho ainda pedia detalhes!

-Eu... Desmaiei.-quando percebeu que ia ser interrompido, o garoto decidiu falar mais.- Bati com a cabeça, aí eu aí, foi só isso.

Sirius continuou olhando o afilhado, com cara de preocupação.

-Quantos sonhos você já teve?

-Este é o primeiro. Fique calmo, Sirius, não aconteceu nada de grave.

-Amanhã vou falar com Dumbledore. A reunião está perto e ele decidirá o que fazer.

-OK.

Sirius transformou-se em cachorro. Burro, pensou Harry, agora tanto faz o sonho que você contou, vão fazer farol do mesmo jeito. E a esta altura, Catherina já devia ter contado aos outros sobre o verdadeiro sonho.

Harry ficou pensando se deveria espalhar os sonhos com Victoria, talvez alguém soubesse quem ela era... Mas era muito improvável que Dumbledore se lembrasse de todos os alunos de Hogwarts, ainda mais uma de uns cinqüenta anos atrás...

Para a primeira semana de aulas, aquela tinha sido muito movimentada. Todos os alunos já estavam entretidos em seus próprios assuntos, já saíam inúmeras conversinhas (e brigas) sobre a Maratona Incantatem nos corredores. Assim, na semana seguinte, o Clube de Duelos foi reaberto, e felizmente naquele Harry não teve que falar com cobras em público, ao contrário: fazia o máximo para ficar incógnito, já que ele e Justin Finch-Fletchley não tinham boas lembranças do último.

Desta vez, os professores do Clube de Duelos eram McGonagall e Snape, o que deixou os alunos muito mais tranqüilos do que com Lockhart, afinal, Snape respeitava a profª McGonagall. Eles ensinavam azarações muito úteis e feitiços de defesa, já que nas regras da maratona (fixadas no quadro de avisos) diziam que o primeiro combatente a ser imobilizado, estuporado ou fatalmente desarmado perderia o duelo. Se isso demorasse mais de trinta minutos para acontecer, o desempate seria em um feitiço de cada vez, que não fossem nem de ataque nem de defesa oficialmente, com contagem de pontos por uma lousa especificamente enfeitiçada para isso. Usuários de qualquer manobra de Artes das Trevas seriam imediatamente desclassificados.

* * *

No sábado de manhã, a maioria dos professores e alunos apareceram para tomar café mais tarde do que costume; o correio-coruja chegou, enchendo o ar de grandes pacotes, que tanto podiam ser um planetário para a profª Sinistra quanto uma nova ninhada de serpenis para Hagrid, mas o fato foi que Pichitinho trouxe uma carta que despejou no colo de Rony, que abriu-a, leu superficialmente e disse:

-É do meu pai. Está falando um monte de coisas que quer que eu fale na reunião de hoje, disse que não pode vir porque está cuidando do desaparecimento de um tal de Sandwave, que sumiu há mais ou menos um mês.

-Reunião?-estranhou Julliane.

Os outros se entreolharam. E agora?

-Ah, é um modo de falar do Rony.-tentou disfarçar Nádia.- Ele tem uma fixação pela palavra, nós só costumamos conversar na sala comunal sobre umas coisas, nada especial.

-Se é assim, por que o pai dele...?

Em algum lugar do Salão Principal, um berrador começou a cumprir sua utilidade. Era para um menino da Corvinal, e para salvação de Ron, Julliane se distraiu e não perguntou mais sobre a tal reunião.

Conforme o combinado, às sete e meia da noite Harry, Rony, Hermione, Nádia e Catherina se dividiram em duas capas da invisibilidade e foram até a gárgula que guardava o escritório de Dumbledore. Quando Harry já se perguntava como entrariam, Hermione sussurrou:

-Morango tropical.

A gárgula saltou para o lado e eles entraram.

Como Harry imaginava, Dumbledore estava mais disposto do que no ano passado, mas não descansara com o sumiço de Voldemort. Os cinco jovens se sentaram à mesa comprida da Ordem da Fênix, onde, como da última vez, estavam Sirius, Snape, Melissa e Arabella Figg,Mundungo Fletcher, Flitwick, McGonagall e Lupin, que parecia bastante cansado e trocou um sorriso amigável com Harry quando ele se sentou.

-Em apenas um ano de trabalho viemos nos dando muito bem.-falou Dumbledore.-Especialmente com nossos jovens aliados aqui e a todos vocês que já entregaram tantos Comensais da Morte ao Ministério, que está mais forte do que seria esperado dele.

Alguns membros da Ordem narraram suas aventuras e suas capturas, como também fizeram Melissa e Sirius, sobre suas ingressadas na Floresta Proibida. Quando terminaram sua história, a porta se abriu com tudo.

-Desculpe o atraso, prof. Dumbledore.-era Hagrid, respirando depressa.-Vim correndo... Tenho algo muito importante pra contar.

-Sente-se, Hagrid.-falou o diretor.- O que aconteceu?

O guarda-caça puxou uma cadeira gigante especial pra ele e contou:

-Maxime me mandou uma coruja agorinha mesmo, parecia desesperada, a colônia de gigantes onde ela está não está disposta a estar do nosso lado. Contaram a ela que Nott esteve lá e falou com eles, que o Lord das Trevas estava no poder de novo, e que eles poderiam voltar a... A matar quantos trouxas quisessem.

-Um murmúrio de desânimo perspassou os presentes.

-É a natureza da maioria deles, professor, todos nós sabemos disso. Alguns povoados nas montanhas disseram que o que mais queriam era poder circular novamente entre os bruxos, eu disse a eles que poderiam fazê-lo se provassem que podem muito bem ser civilizados como qualquer bruxo decente.

A reunião prosseguiu; eles arquitetaram estratégias para proteger pessoas, e evitar ataques em massa a trouxas. No finzinho da reunião, Catherina pediu para falar.

-Professor, eu... Acho que devemos destruir o Supraforce.

Harry olhou pra ela, surpreendido. Melissa levantou-se.

-Não, não pode fazer isso, Catherina!

Agora era a garota que estava surpresa.

-Por que você quer destruir o Supraforce?-perguntou Dumbledore, calmamente.

Ela respirou antes de falar.

-Professor, estou sendo ameaçada em sonhos.

-Por Voldemort?-perguntou Sirius, se ajeitando na cadeira.

-É. Ele não se deixa ver. É como se eu conversasse com ele normalmente, mas nunca consigo vê-lo, não faz muito tempo que ele aprendeu a entrar em sonhos.

-De modo algum, Catherina!-disse Melissa.- O Supraforce não pode ser destruído como se fosse a pedra filosofal, ele tem uma essência diferente!

-Por que, professora?

-Confie em mim, Catherina. O Supraforce não pode estar preso bem na sua roupa por acaso, a luta contra Voldemort terá o seu fim no ano que vem, lembra-se?

-Melissa, do que você está falando?-perguntou Sirius.

-Um pressentimento. Harry está destinado a vencê-lo e todos aqui sabemos disso, inclusive ele. No ano que vem, vocês cinco terminarão Hogwarts. E então...

Fez-se silêncio. Harry não agüentava mais ouvir a mesma ladainha e ficar sempre vermelho também sempre pelo mesmo motivo.

-E o que isso tem a ver com o meu broche?-indagou Catherina.

-Muito, mas é algo que eu tenho que falar em particular.

Outro silêncio extremamente incômodo.

-Bem.-disse Dumbledore.- Então mais tarde vocês podem conversar. Rony, vi que seu pai mandou uma coruja com orientações no café da manhã, pode nos contar o que ele dizia?

Catherina ficou imensamente agradecida pelo diretor ter mudado de assunto.

Depois de Ron contar o que seu pai lhe pedira, Dumbledore deu as instruções finais e encerrou a reunião. Cadeiras se arrastaram; Nádia correu para falar com seu pai em particular.

-O que tanto você faz, pai, que eu só te vejo nas reuniões da Ordem? As férias inteiras...

-Eu sei, Nádia, você está certa. Andei trabalhando bastante com seu tio Ralph na Alemanha.

-Mas o que pode ameaçar tanto quanto Voldemort?

-Grupos de matadores. Os Comensais alemães estão matando demais, é um grupo que se chama Ku Klux Kan. Só estou vindo para a Grã-Bretanha para as reuniões. Ah, e como a Julliane está se adaptando?

-Muito bem.-disse Nádia.- Você está indo pra Alemanha agora?

-Estou. Até mais, filha.

Enquanto ela se despedia de seu pai, Harry foi perguntar a mesma coisa a Lupin.

-Eu já te disse, Harry, estou percorrendo o país atrás de vampiros e lobisomens que possam ficar do nosso lado.

-Mas Lupin, onde você está se transformando? Você não tem ninguém pra preparar a Poção Mata-lobo pra você!

-Harry, pode ficar tranqüilo, eu tenho uma amiga que está me ajudando com a poção.

Rony, do lado de Harry, deu um sorrisinho muito malicioso.

-Uma **amiga**, é?

Se Lupin não estivesse tão cansado, teria ficado muito vermelho.

-Ah, você me entendeu...

-Então na aula de amanhã nós conversamos.-combinou Melissa com Catherina, ali perto.

Os cinco jovens puseram outra vez as Capas da Invisibilidade e voltaram para a Grifinória, que tinha alguns alunos na sala comunal ainda. Julliane, perto da lareira, disse:

-Nossa, onde vocês se meteram?

-Fomos visitar o Hagrid.-respondeu depressa Hermione.- Ele é um grande amigo nosso desde o primeiro ano.

-Muito bem, Catherina.-disse Harry.- Agora você vai me explicar uma coisinha que eu não entendi.

Rony, Mione e Nádia trataram de sumir dali com Julliane, afinal se Harry soubesse de tudo, mais tarde contaria a eles também.

-Que história é essa de ser ameaçada por Voldemort em sonhos?

-Nós sabemos que esse é o hobby dele. Há uns dias ele vem dizendo que estava muito perto de nós. Muito mais do que imaginamos, e que poderia nos matar a qualquer momento.

-Mas você sabe que isso é um blefe. Voldemort preferiria matar seu tão odiado Harry Potter num assassinato cinco estrelas.

-Isso é verdade, mas ele tem dito muito que nunca vai desistir de pegar o Supraforce, pra depois te matar, e... Bom, aí eu já entro num assunto que eu não posso contar a você.

-E por que não?

Catherina estava pensando pela milésima vez nas palavras de Arabella Figg, sobre proteger o Harry, e ele nunca aceitaria saber que foi protegido por toda a sua vida.

-Harry, eu não posso. Tente me entender, eu...

-Ora, por que tantos segredos?-perguntou Harry chateado.

-Harry, por favor... Eu também não gosto de esconder isso, mas eu não posso...

-Ah, vamos mudar o assunto. Por que você não me contou antes que estava tendo pesadelos?

-Pra quê? Se ele tivesse dito alguma coisa que nos ajudasse a descobrir mais sobre a Victoria... Mais ameaças não nos interessam, não é?

Ela era assim mesmo: se está sendo ameaçada, pra quê preocupar os outros? Como se isso deixasse Harry mais tranqüilo, agora ia é ficar pensando em que tipo de coisas Voldemort estava falando pra ela. Mas de repente ele se reconheceu nessa atitude, não querendo contar a Dumbledore sobre Victoria e Samantha.


	7. Os Ataques Recomeçam

**Harry Potter e a Maratona Incantatem**

_Capítulo Sete – Os ataques recomeçam_

Harry acabou não conseguindo arrancar mais nada de Catherina; tudo que ela fez, depois disso, foi dizer que estava muito sonolenta e fugiu para o dormitório feminino.

Na noite seguinte, ela foi ter com a profª Melissa.

-Bem, professora, que eu me lembre você tem algo pra me contar...

-É isso mesmo. Você tinha me perguntado o que o Supraforce tem a ver com a luta final entre Harry e Voldemort.

-Pois é.

-Bom, é uma intuição. O Supraforce não é como a pedra filosofal, que beneficiava apenas Flamel e sua esposa. Enquanto o broche estiver bem preso na sua roupa, ele não poderá cair em mãos erradas. Ele terá algum tipo de utilidade crucial no ano que vem, e você sabe que...

-... Que no ano que vem o Harry vai decidir a História dos Bruxos contra Voldemort pela última vez.-completou Catherina, também cansada de ouvir aquilo tantas vezes.

-Isso mesmo. E você se lembra do que Arabella te disse.

-Pra proteger o Harry até lá, mas se é assim...

-Você entendeu, não entendeu?

Ora, é claro, pensou Catherina, vou ter que usar o broche pra manter o Harry vivo...

-É isso aí.-disse Melissa, lendo seus pensamentos.

* * *

Quando ela voltou à sala comunal, Harry estava contando sobre Olga Moore a Rony, Hermione e Nádia:

-Mas quem a atacaria?-perguntou Mione.

-Não sei, mas não tem nada a ver com a Maratona Incantatem.-disse Nádia.

-O que aconteceu?

-Na enfermaria eu vi Olga Moore, ela tinha sido atacada por alguma coisa.

-Ah, de novo não!-exclamou ela, jogando-se no sofá.- Ninguém merece!

-Fora que Voldemort está ficando muito clichê.-disse Ron.- Ataques de novo...

-**Clich**?-repetiu Harry.- Rony, eu pensei que você estava lendo Hogwarts, uma história, e não o dicionário!

* * *

Sean não podia negar que estar na Sonserina, às vezes, gerava boas risadas. Todos gabavam-se de serem sangues-puros e ricos, e Sean adorava lançar feitiços pra esconder as coisas mais valiosas de seus colegas, principalmente de um loirinho aguado, um tal de Malfoy. Sean fez uma vez com que o vidro de gel dele sumisse, e ele pôs abaixo todo o dormitório, com seu fã-clube atrás, os cabelos lambidos jogados de qualquer jeito. Logo ele começou a ficar desesperado, então Sean ficou com pena dele e deixou que o gel reaparecesse, para mais tarde contar tudo a Julliane.

-Ah, eu estou só imaginando a cena!-riu-se ela.- Aquele filhinho de papai todo desesperado "Onde está meu vidro de gel?", devia entrar pra História!

Mas aquele filhinho de papai todo desesperado tinha mesmo um bom plano. O único problema eram os ingredientes: casco de centauro, escamas de sereiano, uma folha de salgueiro lutador, entre outras coisas esquisitas. Meu Deus, como conseguiria arrancar uma folha daquela árvore maluca? Ele nem sabia como sair do castelo de forma segura! Sem nenhuma dúvida, estava na hora de reunir coragem por um objetivo como nunca antes.

Ele nem estava tirando tempo pra pensar em seu oponente na Maratona Incantatem, um tal Ozzy Welling, e talvez tenha sido por isso que saiu bem na véspera dos duelos pra reunir os ingredientes.

A esta altura, Harry já estava super nervoso, assim como metade da escola, às vésperas dos duelos. Sua cabeça não estava mais no ataque a Olga Moore, nem nas aulas nem em Victoria, e como acontecia antes das Tarefas do Tribruxo, ele começou a se imaginar imobilizado diante de Justin Finch-Fletchley, pagando o maior mico de sua vida inteirinha. Hermione passou o dia inteiro na biblioteca, com Rony a tiracolo - esse era o modo dela de extravasar o nervosismo, arraste seu namorado para a biblioteca e leia quantos livros seus olhos agüentarem. Nádia e Julliane ficaram conversando com Sean na beira do lago, e de tarde Harry estava ao mesmo tempo entediado e nervoso demais para qualquer outra coisa que exigisse mais trabalho mental do que ficar enterrado numa poltrona, assistindo os dois Creevey avaliarem as chances de Colin na maratona com uma tabela copiada da original. Então Harry mudou seu olhar de direção e viu Catherina descendo do dormitório feminino, parecendo tão entediada quanto ele.

-Ah, oi Harry.-disse ela.- Vou perambular sem rumo pela escola, quer vir comigo?

-É, talvez eu me anime um pouco.-murmurou Harry, reunindo todas as suas forças para se levantar da poltrona.

Plena tarde, o verão nem parecia ter acabado, e os dois saíram andando.

-É incrível como a gente pode ficar entediado.-comentou ela.

-E como a gente pode ficar sem assunto.-sorriu ela.

-Pois é. Você tem alguma idéia dos feitiços que vai usar amanhã?

-Não, estou deixando pra pensar na hora, nem estou muito preocupada em vencer a maratona...

Quando iam passando por um corredor, vozes conhecidas chamaram à atenção dos dois e eles se detiveram. Com sorrisinhos muito maliciosos, eles viram Sirius e Melissa ali.

-Você está louco, Almofadinhas, se algum aluno vir você nesta forma...

-Ora Melissa, eu preciso ser humano de vez em quando, estou já desaprendendo a falar.

-Mas por que bem no meio do corredor, Almof...

A fala da professora de Vidência foi interrompida pelo renegado "criminoso" Sirius, que aproximou-se fatalmente e a beijou. Harry e Catherina se olharam rindo, e ela procurou se manter bastante afastada do rosto de Harry, falando com os olhos "Vamos deixá-los sozinhos", e os dois continuaram seu passeio.

-Percebe-se que eles estão se dando muito bem.-disse Harry, irônico.

-Bem mais do que o esperado.-riu Catherina.-Logo vou estar tendo aulas com a minha tia.

-E a minha madrinha, né?

-Que espécie de parentes nós somos, hein Cathy? Meu padrinho é seu tio...

-Algo bem distante, como primos-afilhados... Vamos ter que inventar um novo parentesco.

Seguiram pela escola, falando um monte de besteiras, pois a verdade era que nenhum deles tinha algum assunto interessante.

-Vocês garotos é que são felizes, nascer mulher é nascer sofredora...

-Você diz isso porque não tem conhecimento de causa, eu passei os dois últimos anos tentando imaginar por que as garotas são um espécime que anda em bandos.

-E eu fiquei me perguntando por que os garotos precisam sempre parecer os mais machos e garanhões quando vão falar com os amigos.

-Eu respondo se você responder.

-OK. A gente anda sempre em bandos porque é um modo de nos sentirmos seguras e à vontade... Andar sozinha por aí traz um certo desconforto.

-Então é por isso que você me chamou pra andar sem rumo com você!

-Também, mas você estava com uma cara de quem queria acabar logo com esse dia. E você não respondeu à minha pergunta.

-Ah, pelo que eu vejo por aí é porque é coisa de menino, a gente gosta de parecer os mais... Sei lá, não acho uma palavra que...

-Conquistadores, sedutores e viris.-completou Catherina.-Não é isso?

-Bom, é.

Estavam quase completando mais um corredor quando Harry e Catherina escutaram um berro.

-Você ouviu isso?

-Não, eu _cheirei_. Você acha que isso veio de onde, Harry?

-Hum... Daquela sala?

Ele apontou para uma porta entreaberta. Era a mesma sala onde, cinco anos atrás, estava guardado o Espelho de Ojesed. Os dois andaram bem devagar até a porta e Harry abriu-a.

Era outra lembrança, o lugar de repente pareceu o jardim de Hogwarts, e havia uma grande roda de alunos. Harry olhou a seu lado de viu Catherina, que parecia muito surpresa por ter entrado numa sala e saído no jardim.

Harry tentou enfiar-se entre os alunos que se empurravam.

-Samantha e Victoria vão duelar!-ele escutou alguns dizerem.

Passando por uns quatro adolescentes, Harry viu as duas, Victoria e Samantha, de frente e rodeadas por pelo menos trinta corvinais e sonserinos.

-Samantha, por que você quer duelar, olhe só a besteira que você está fazendo...

-Já cansei da sua bondade, mosca-morta! O que foi, tem medo de ser derrotada na frente de toda a sua Casa?

-Samantha, já que você quer mesmo duelar... Mas sabe que isso é uma grande idiotice...

-Cale a boca!-Samantha sacou a varinha.-Portaleonus!

Todos os alunos ali ficaram apavorados quando o Feitiço de Portal pegou Victoria, e ela sumiu num estalo. Harry lembrou-se daquele feitiço, era pura arte das trevas, levava qualquer um a um lugar todo branco, apenas branco, sem entrada nem saída... Ele deu muita sorte de Catherina ter descoberto o contra-feitiço, usando a palavra mágica ao contrário. Já a seu lado, ela parecia estar pensando a mesma coisa, quando tudo começou a ficar enfumaçado, até que Harry desmaiou.

Ele acordou primeiro que Catherina, ajeitou os óculos e se sentou. A seu lado, ela já estava começando a se mexer. Harry olhou em volta e soltou uma exclamação, e Catherina então acordou de vez.

-O que foi?

-Olhe ali!-exclamou Harry, apontando para a frente.

Gina Weasley estava caída ali, inconsciente, com um caderno na mão e uma pena caída a dois palmos da mão.

-Será que ela viu o mesmo que nós?-perguntou Catherina.

-Como ela veio parar aqui?-questionou Harry, sacando a varinha.- Enervate!

A garota começou a se mexer muito fracamente. Em instantes, abriu os olhos.

-Harry!-exclamou, se sentando.- Onde eu...?

-Gina, como você veio parar aqui?-perguntou Catherina.

-Ah, eu... Estava esperando minha amiga Jane Carter, íamos... Conversar. Quando eu entrei nessa sala, parecia que eu estava nos jardins da escola, vi um monte de alunos aglomerados, não entendi nada e desmaiei. E vocês...?

-Estávamos passeando e ouvimos você gritar.-explicou Harry depressa.- Você está bem?

-Estou. O que era aquilo?

-Nós vamos tentar descobrir.-assegurou Catherina.

Harry e Catherina ajudaram Gina a se levantar; depois voltaram à Torre da Grifinória. Logo depois, Rony e Hermione chegaram de outro passeio, e Ron disse, ao ver a cara deles:

-Coisa boa não aconteceu. O que houve, hein?

Harry ia abrindo a boca pra contar quando Gina falou primeiro:

-Nada, Ron, só estávamos conversando. Por quê?

-Vocês estão com umas caras muito suspeitas.-respondeu Ron, desconfiado.

-Impressão sua.-disse Catherina, ajudando Gina.

Já estava escurecendo quando Sean resolveu ir até o dormitório pegar sua lição pra fazer, Nádia e Julliane também já deviam estar na Grifinória àquela altura. Estava andando olhando para o chão quando alguém trombou em seu ombro.

-Que pressa é essa, Malfoy?

-Nada que te interesse, Dark-Angel.

-OK, OK, só perguntei pela força do hábito...-retrucou Sean, que estava sem o menor ânimo de começar uma discussão.

Enquanto ele continuava sua subida, Malfoy tentou sair o mais discretamente da Sonserina, e quando chegou aos jardins já estava escuro.

Ele estava ali sem saber ainda onde arranjaria tanta coragem a ponto de entrar na Floresta Proibida. Pensando bem, a folha do Salgueiro Lutador seria a coisa mais fácil de conseguir, já que não achava que os centauros deixavam seus cascos largados por aí nem que sereianos largavam um montinho de escamas na beira do lago.

Bem, pensou ele enquanto andava até o Salgueiro Lutador, vamos à folha primeiro.

Malfoy sacou a varinha a respirou fundo, olhando a árvore boxeadora na sua frente. Aquilo era só o começo, e se quisesse acabar com a amizade que Nádia estava fazendo com o Dark-Angel, teria que fazer coisas bem mais complicadas.

Ok, vamos pensar. Pra pegar uma folha viva não dava pra usar um Feitiço Convocatório -ele não queria que a árvore inteira viesse parar na sua mão. Talvez um Feitiço de Corte; mas não, a possibilidade de errar a pontaria era maior do que o tolerável.

O Desarmamento -é claro, por que não pensou nisso antes?

-Expelliarmus!

Três folhinhas saíram voando do salgueiro suavemente; depois, com um tranqüilo "Accio", pegou-as e as guardou no bolso. "timo, pensou, agora vamos ao mais complicado.

Malfoy arregaçou as mangas e entrou de vez na Floresta Proibida.

Seus nervos estavam à flor da pele, estava simplesmente apavorado, e dava grandes saltos que chegavam a ser muito engraçados quando ouvia um bicho mais próximo do que devia estar.

-Lumus!

Chegou a se esquecer até do motivo que o levava ali, e em determinado momento parou, e olhando à sua volta, percebeu que não saberia dizer de que direção viera. Ele chegou a entrar em pânico, visualizando a si mesmo eternamente preso na floresta, morrendo de fome ou devorado por um explosivim fugitivo.

Harry terminou seu jantar, e enquanto voltava pra sala comunal, ficou pensando na primeira rodada de duelos, no dia seguinte. Uns dias trás, Harry encontrou Justin num corredor qualquer.

-Oi, Harry. Pois é, tenho certeza de que você já viu a tabela da maratona.

-Vi, mas pode ficar tranqüilo porque sou péssimo em duelos. Nos únicos que venci -acrescentou, sorrindo graças ao duplo sentido de sua frase- só consegui vencer por muita sorte.

Justin sorriu e se afastou.

OK, Harry com certeza _não_ era péssimo em duelos, mas ele sempre contou com muita sorte em seus dois últimos confrontos com Voldemort. Ainda estava pensando nisso quando entrou no dormitório e começou a fuçar em seu malão, à busca de algo para se ocupar, e resolveu outra vez decifrar o livro sobre animagos, mas quando foi puxá-lo o Mapa do Maroto caiu em seu colo. Murmurando monotonamente "Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom", começou e olhar os pontinhos espalhados pelo castelo, até que quase caiu da cama quando viu o ponto "Draco Malfoy" quase sumir dos terrenos de Hogwarts pela Floresta Proibida.

Ainda surpreso e sem pensar muito no que estava fazendo, Harry passou a mão na Capa da Invisibilidade e foi atrás dele.

-Mione, você viu o Harry?-perguntou Nádia.

-Não, não vejo ele desde o jantar.-respondeu Hermione, erguendo os olhos por cima de um livro qualquer, enquanto ao lado dela, uma cena aparentemente impossível: Rony entretido no "Hogwarts, uma história".

-Posso ir ver se ele está no dormitório, monitora?-insistiu Nádia, em tom cômico.

-Pode, monitorada.-sorriu Hermione.

Pra encurtar: Nádia estava trás do livro de Transformações que tinha emprestado pro Harry, e quando ela entrou no dormitório encontrou o Mapa do Maroto na cama, esquecido e entendido, só esperando que alguém o olhasse.

Bom, isso vai me ajudar a achar o Harry, pensou Nádia, e quando encontrou o ponto correspondente a ele, logo viu o lugar para onde ele estava correndo -e, conseqüentemente, viu também o ponto de Draco Malfoy.

Agora ela teria que ir atrás dos dois. Fabuloso. Nádia pegou o mapa, o livro largado ali perto para ter uma desculpa quando passasse pela sala comunal, correu com tudo até seu dormitório, pôs sua própria capa da invisibilidade e, para evitar ter de passar invisível pela mulher gorda, pegou também sua vassoura e saiu pela janela. Ainda bem que ela estava invisível, pois a cena era engraçada.

Sem fazer a menor idéia da dupla de grifinórios que estava indo atrás dele, Malfoy continuava, tremendo, a andar. De repente, com um grito escandaloso que cortou o silêncio da noite, ele caiu num grande buraco -uma armadilha. Aterrorizado, o sonserino escutou uma risada aguda.

-Ah, ah, até que enfim! Esta noite o movimento está mesmo fraco!

Malfoy viu uma fogueira se acender de repente - e antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, uma teia fina como de uma aranha, mas muito mais resistente, envolveu-o e o ergueu, amarrado, até a frente da fogueira.

O outro lado estava uma amazona autêntica, cabelos longos, olhos escuros e pele morena, mas com muitas peles de animais enroladas nela, e podia-se ver uma espada de prata numa delas, e a amazona não aparentava ter mais de dezessete anos.

-Um humano?!?-exclamou ela.- Como você veio parar aqui?

Mas Draco estava ocupado demais entrando em pânico; ele se debatia na rede com todas as suas forças, até que a amazona estalou os dedos e a rede sumiu.

-Quem é você?

-Ora, eu é que pergunto!-respondeu Malfoy, transformando com habilidade o medo em fúria.

-_Eu _sou Faye Fairy, e _voc_, quem é?

-Draco Malfoy, qual o problema?

-Problema que você é aluno de Hogwarts e não pode estar aqui. Estou caçando, rapaz, volte para Hogwarts e não me atrapalhe.

-Por um acaso, não estou aqui à toa. Vim procurar cascos de centauro e escamas de sereiano para uma poção especial.

-_Por um acaso, _eu tenho essas duas coisas aqui comigo, mas não achei ararambóia nessa floresta e estou precisando.

-Se eu trouxer a ararambóia aqui, você me dá o que eu preciso?

-Amanhã eu vou na entrada da floresta e você me traz.

-Não, amanhã não, a escola vai estar movimentada demais. Depois de amanhã.

-A esta hora?

-A esta hora.

Harry já conhecia a Floresta Proibida razoavelmente. Por isso pôde manter à muito custo seu censo de direção e logo estava muito perto, muito perto... E passando por mais uma árvore, viu Malfoy se despedindo da amazona, e enquanto isso Nádia estava alcançando os dois, se orientando pelo mapa. Harry esperou Malfoy ir embora na direção apontada pela amazona, e assim que viu o sonserino sozinho, Harry tirou a Capa e segurou-o pelo ombro. Antes de se virar, Malfoy ficou mais pálido do que já era.

-Potter!! O que está fazendo aqui???

-Eu estou aqui vendo o que você está armando, Malfoy. Por que está aqui?

-Te interessa, por acaso?

Nádia atingiu o lugar onde eles estavam, e sentou-se num galho bem grosso da primeira árvore que viu.

-É claro que me interessa. Aposto como está armando alguma pra cima da Nádia.

-Qual é o problema, se eu estivesse? Ela não é nada sua, a não ser que já tenha enjoado da McFisher, e agora...

-A Nádia é minha _amiga_, se é que você sabe o que é isso. Francamente, Malfoy, você já me casou com a Mione, a Catherina e agora a Nádia, pelo jeito você confia mais no meu poder de sedução do que eu mesmo!

-Ora, Potter, você diz isso porque não conhece o _meu _poder de sedução. Agora me deixe em paz e volte para o seu protótipo de harém.

Harry sacou a varinha.

-Olha aqui, Malfoy, se você estiver armando como estava no ano passado, eu não vou responder por mim.

-Potter, pra mim você não precisa se fingir de herói. Não tenho medo de você.

-Eu não me irritaria se fosse você.-completou Harry, enfiando-se nas árvores e vestindo outra vez a capa. Malfoy bufou de raiva e continuou seu caminho.

Nádia, surpresa, montou na vassoura de novo com o Mapa do Maroto embaixo do braço, e, ainda com a Capa, voltou para o castelo.

-Aposto como o Harry está imaginando coisas.-ela falou sozinha, enquanto guardava sua vassoura e se preparava para ir devolver o mapa ao seu lugar, ainda com a capa.-O Malfoy não se daria ao trabalho de ir tão fundo na Floresta Proibida só pra fazer algo pra me... Bem, é lógico que ele estava lá cumprindo ordens de Voldemort outra vez. Ah, se eu tivesse uma prova de que o Draco estava na Floresta... Ano passado eu pequei mania de chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome, está na hora de parar com isso.

Mal ela acabou de devolver o mapa, guardar sua capa e voltar para a sala comunal, Harry voltou já sem sua capa:

-Preciso falar com vocês.

Felizmente, Julliane estava conversando com Parvati e Lilá do outro lado da sala comunal, não teriam que disfarçar. Nádia já havia levantado a hipótese de contarem sobre seus segredos à garota, mas não, disse Rony, vamos conhecer melhor a menina antes disso.

-Mas se for assim não estaremos fazendo justiça.-disse Catherina.- Vocês não demoraram nada pra confiar na Nádia e em mim.

-Ora, é óbvio o porquê disso.-respondeu Hermione.- Você tinha sonhado com a gente atrás da pedra filosofal, com o Harry na Câmara com a gente embaixo do Salgueiro Lutador e depois com o ressurgimento de Voldemort, e queria que não achássemos que você estava do nosso lado? E a Nádia já estava na Ordem da Fênix quando a conhecemos.

De toda a forma, Nádia não gostou nem um pouco daquela resposta, mas voltando, Harry narrou tudo que acabara de presenciar na Floresta Proibida.

-Puxa, mas por que você nem me chamou?-exclamou Rony, indignado.-Eu teria socado aquele loiro aguado até ele falar o que estava fazendo.

-Se ele estiver relacionado outra vez com Voldemort, temos que ficar mais espertos com esse moleque.-ponderou Hermione.- Ano passado nós o colocamos acima de qualquer suspeita e entramos pelo cano.

-Não precisa nos lembrar disso.-falou Nádia.

-E precisamos cogitar também que ele poderia estar armando pra cima de você, Ná.-disse Catherina.

-Ah, que besteira, ele não se daria ao trabalho.

-Bom, o caso é que amanhã vamos duelar e eu estou capengando de sono.-bocejou Ron.-Com um pouco de sorte, o Malfoy já começa a maratona derrotado.

Harry não dormiu muito bem, teve a impressão de ter acabado de deitar quando Ron já estava o cutucando, falando anda Harry, a maratona vai começar!

Logo ele estava tomando café, enquanto a profª McGonagall subia num palco onde ficariam os "duelantes", e leu o texto de iniciação da Maratona Incantatem:

-Hoje, vamos efetuar a primeira rodada da Maratona Incantatem, o maior torneio juvenil de duelos, do quinto ano ao sétimo, com os alunos divididos nas quatro chaves que são suas Casas. Artes das Trevas são proibidas. O primeiro a ser imobilizado ou estuporado perde. Cada vitória nesta primeira fase, que termina em novembro, vale 10 pontos, e a derrota, 4. Vitórias por pontos valem 8 pontos, e as derrotas, 5. Vamos ao primeiro duelo do dia, começando pela Categoria 5ª Série, macro-chave Corvinal _versus_ Sonserina.

McGonagall chamou dois meninos que subiram ao palco tremendo, se cumprimentaram e deram distância. McGonagall se sentou com os outros professores, e Dumbledore deu o fatídico sinal.

Os dois gritaram seus feitiços ao mesmo tempo, e ninguém entendeu o que tinham feito, até um começou a rir feito uma hiena, e o outro, a andar molemente como um bêbado.

-O Feitiço das Cócegas e a Azaração das Pernas Bambas!-exclamou Hermione, do lado de Harry.

O das pernas bambas foi o que conseguiu recuperar o fôlego e ergueu sua varinha; o outro não conseguia nem se mexer de tanto rir e o bambo o petrificou.

-Vitória e dez pontos para Larry Alexander!-anunciou Dumbledore, se sobrepondo à zoeira da maioria dos alunos.

A manhã foi muito animada: às onze horas os duelos de Corvinal x Sonserina estavam acabados.

-Agora será aberta a macro-chave Grifinória _versus_ Lufa-Lufa, categoria 5º ano. Eu chamo ao palco Alícia Darkfairy e Gina Weasley.


	8. A Primeira Rodada da Maratona

Harry Potter e a Maratona Incantatem Capítulo Oito – A Primeira Rodada da Maratona 

Harry repentinamente percebeu Ron muito nervoso; Gina, que estava ali perto, ergueu a cabeça e enquanto subia no palco, sacou a varinha. Do outro lado, estava uma menina duas vezes maior do que _Rony_, veja bem, maior que o _Rony_, muito corpulenta e com cabelos pretos mal tratados, Alícia Darkfairy. Nem parecia uma menina da Lufa-Lufa.

Elas se cumprimentaram, e Gina virou-se com Alícia, jogando os cabelos ruivos pra trás. Quando receberam o sinal, Darkfairy jogou logo de cara um Feitiço Estuporante, mas ao invés de começar com um feitiço também, Gina se encolheu para o lado e desviou, para depois revidar:

-Conjunctivitus!

Sua oponente começou do nada a coçar os olhos compulsivamente, os grifinórios urravam em admiração a Gina, que foi pega por uma Azaração de Impedimento gritada de qualquer jeito por Darkfairy. Por instantes, Gina ficou imobilizada e sua oponente gritava de aflição por causa de seus olhos recém-infectados, até que a grifinória se recuperou e...

-Estupefaça!

Vivas e palmas de todos os alunos do salão principal, quando Alícia Darkfairy caiu estuporada no chão.

-Vitória de Gina Weasley, que ganha dez pontos!-anunciou o diretor, com um leve sorriso.

Ron gritava muito; mal Gina desceu do palco, abraçou o irmão, e muitos em volta ficaram elogiando seu desempenho, até que McGonagall chamou Colin Creevey e Jorgie Wordleave. Colin ganhou seu duelo, mas por contagem de pontos, e ninguém ousava sair do Salão Principal, por medo de perder algum feitiço espetacular que seria comentado até a segunda rodada, no mês seguinte.

Por volta das duas da tarde, McGonagall abriu a categoria do 6º ano, com Corvinal e Sonserina. A quarta chamada daquela macro-chave foi:

-Ricky Rockwell e Sean Dark-Angel.

Alguns pensaram por que até os professores chamavam Sean de Dark-Angel, se ele vivia dizendo que esse não era seu nome. O próprio olhou chateado para sua mãe, que olhou para ele, séria, e ele leu naquele rosto uma mensagem que mais ninguém podia compreender. Ele sacou sua varinha e subiu no palco, pronto para duelar.

Ricky Rockwell era parecido com Sean, com a diferença de que era loiro e muito espinhento. Eles se cumprimentaram e deram os passos conforme as regras.

-Rictusempra!

-Densaugeo!

Enquanto Sean começou a se contorcer de tanto rir, a mão de Rockwell que segurava a varinha começou a crescer de um modo horroroso, ficou do tamanho de uma luva de boxe, e no esforço de continuar segurando a varinha, ele o fez tão forte que ela acabou se quebrando em três pedaços, caindo inerte no chão. Sean ainda tentava controlar o riso quando Dumbledore anunciou sua vitória.

Ninguém podia negar que Sean fora bastante original; quem veria um modo de ganhar um duelo usando apenas uma Azaração de Inchação?

Malfoy também ganhou seu duelo com Ozzy Welling, mas na contagem de pontos e a muito custo, já que como todos os professores deixaram bem claro, ele não podia usar Artes das Trevas. Mas ele acabou posando de derrotado, porque foi pego por um potente "Furnunculus", e saiu do palco cheio de negócios estranhos na cara.

Mais tarde, Lilá Brown e Vanessa Abblle abriram a macro-chave Grifinória versus Lufa-Lufa, Lilá perdeu, mas até que não foi muito humilhante. Um dois duelos depois...

-Olga Moore e Julliane Fletcher no palco, por favor.

De cada lado do Salão, as duas garotas subiram no palco, sacando suas varinhas; Julliane não sabia do ataque a Olga Moore, por isso a menina na sua frente era apenas uma oponente.

Elas se cumprimentaram e deram as costas. Já! , ordenou McGonagall.

-Petrificus Tot...

-Impedimenta!

Olga ficou parada uns instantes, ainda com a varinha erguida no meio do feitiço. Julliane perdeu tempo escolhendo o feitiço que deveria lançar, e sua oponente recuperou os movimentos.

-Estupefaça!

-Défesum!

Julliane usou com habilidade o Feitiço Escudo, e o Estuporante ficou no meio do caminho.

-Minha vez! Estupefaça!

Olga Moore ergueu a varinha para também executar o Feitiço Escudo, mas seu olhar se desviou em algo no alto e ela foi estuporada.

-10 pontos e vitória para Julliane Fletcher!-concluiu Dumbledore.

Palmas por todo o salão, Julliane desceu radiante enquanto McGonagall acordava Olga Moore, e depois chamou o nome que muitos já aguardavam:

-Ana Abbot e Nádia Fletcher!

Nádia subiu ao palco olhada principalmente por dois pares de olhos que não precisam mais ser citados, e à sua frente, Ana Abbot, a conhecida garota de marias-chiquinhas, a queridinha do adversário de Cathy, McMillan.

Quando Ana Abbot lançou em Feitiço Estuporante Nádia até foi pega, mas a garota era tão fraca que ela nem chegou a sentir tontura. Ergueu a varinha.

-Accio diário!

Das roupas de Ana saiu voando um caderno rosa claro cheio de floreios e desenhos para garotas. Ana Abbot ficou pálida de repente, mirou o caderno cheia de medo.

-O eu você vai fazer?-perguntou, entre gaguejos.

-Se você se render, nada.-falou Nádia, surpreendendo todo o Salão Principal.

-Quer que eu me renda? Eu me rendo, me rendo mesmo, mas não destrua o meu diário!

-Estupefaça.-ordenou Nádia à sua varinha, tranqüilamente.

Ana Abbot caiu no chão inconsciente, e todo o Salão Principal prorrompeu em palmas enquanto Nádia devolvia o diário ao seu lugar e ouvia Dumbledore anunciar sua vitória. Uma rendição lhe daria apenas nove pontos, então resolveu acabar logo com isso.

Depois de Nádia, Simas Finningan acabou também ganhando por pontos, e então McGonagall chamou:

-Henry Hammer _versus_ Hermione Granger!

Hammer, um garoto branquelo e baixinho, subiu ao palco mais pálido do que já era, visivelmente com medo de Hermione, conhecida como a melhor aluna de Hogwarts em muitos anos. Hermione subiu confiante (é claro que ela estava confiante, tinha passado um pente fino com Ron em toda a biblioteca dia após dia).

Quando o duelo começou, ela assustou todos se defendendo do Estuporamento não com um Feitiço Escudo, mas com um Espekscudo, que protegia de tudo, à exceção de Maldições Imperdoáveis. Ainda por cima, para revidar ela utilizou:

-Imobillus Eternus!

Os queixos de cada aluno ali caíram, diante de um dos mais avançados feitiços em matéria de imobilização. Hammer ficou imóvel até o último fio de cabelo, e a profª Dark-Angel se levantou, iniciando uma ruidosa salva de palmas. Tão ruidosa que quase ninguém ouviu a tradicional conclusão de Dumbledore.

Realmente, até Rony estava de queixo caído com o poder de sua namorada. Muitos duelos se seguiram, quase tão surpreendentes quanto o de Hermione, até que McGonagall chamou:

-Ernie McMillan _versus_ Catherina McFisher!

Harry ficou até com pena de ver McMillan subindo ao palco tremendo, e Catherina com um sorrisinho muito malvado quando olhou para ele:

-Furnunculus! Pernae Bambea!

Harry se lembrou da última combinação entre o "Furnunculus" e a Azaração das Pernas Bambas, e a viu na cara de McMillan: pequenos tentáculos saíram do rosto do garoto, e todo o Salão Principal se encheu de risadas.

-O que você fez comigo? Petrificus Totalus!

-Défesum!

-Expelliarmus!

Aí o feito foi se desviar, pois ser desarmada faria Catherina perder o duelo e isso seria um vexame.

-Energium finite!

Como é possível deduzir o que o feitiço faz, Ernie McMillan ficou sem um pingo de energia, e caiu no chão com tudo, com tentáculos na cara e tudo o mais.

-Vitória e 10 pontos para Catherina McFisher!

Harry se perguntava onde Cathy teria aprendido aquele feitiço, quando ela passou por Hermione e murmurou "valeu!". Outros duelos seguiram-se, e o que Harry mais temia e tinha quase esquecido acabou chegando, quisesse ele ou não.

-Justin Finch-Fletchley contra Harry Potter!!

Harry olhou subitamente nervoso para seus amigos e todos tinham um sorriso confiante. Ele viu Catherina manter a mão bem longe do Supraforce enquanto sacava a varinha e se dirigia ao palco.

Ele e Justin se encararam nos olhos, e ambos deram um sorrisinho nervoso, quase imperceptível, então viraram as costas, e Harry contou os passos, ficou parado esperando Dumbledore dar o sinal.

-Agora!

-Petrificus Totalus!

-Défesum!-Harry aprendera o feitiço no quarto ano, mas gastara algum tempo relembrando-o.-Estupefaça!

Harry tinha certeza de que Justin ia se defender, mas seu olhar petrificou-se sozinho ao olhar para algo no alto, distraiu-se e caiu estuporado.

Surpreso pra caramba, Harry virou-se para trás para tentar ver o que tanto assustara Justin, mas tudo o que viu foi o restante de uma nuvem de fumaça que logo se dissipou.

-Vitória para Harry Potter!-anunciou o diretor, com um sorriso muito disfarçado.

Não era a primeira vez que Harry ganhava alguma coisa e não comemorava; enquanto os outros duelos corriam, ele olhava a todo momento para o teto infinito do Salão Principal, até que dois nomes foram chamados:

-Alfred Walters _versus_ Ronald Weasley!

Rony ganhou um encorajador tapinha de Harry, ergueu a cabeça no clássico gesto de quem reúne coragem, subiu no palco e ficou de frente para um rapaz que tinha bem uns vinte centímetros a mais que ele, apesar de Rony ser muito alto. Cumprimentaram-se e foi Rony quem começou e terminou o duelo; ele se virou de varinha erguida e ordenou:

-Imobillus Eternus!

Foi o duelo mais rápido de todos, pois Walters não sabia como se defender de um feitiço daqueles e caiu pra trás, inconsciente. Os alunos, que não esperavam uma vitória tão rápida, ficaram imóveis por uns instantes, até compreenderem que o confronto tinha acabado, e também prorromperam em palmas para Rony por sua rapidez.

A categoria 6º ano terminou, e Harry só ficou por insistência de Nádia para ver o duelo de Cho Chang, que perdeu estuporada.

-Eu não agüento mais um só duelo na minha frente.-disse Catherina.- Quem quer vir comigo pro salão comunal?

Harry e Hermione responderam, também já estavam cansados. Eles saíram daquele barulho todo, subiram as escadas e foram para a Torre da Grifinória, vazia naquele momento.

-Nossa, que loucura essa Maratona Incantatem.-falou Mione.- Duelo atrás de duelo, os professores devem estar exaustos.

-Você assustou a escola inteira.-disse Harry.- O Hammer já estava com medo antes de subir no palco, agora vai mudar de corredor quando cruzar com você pela escola.

-Harry, acho que estou imaginando coisas ou você não ficou feliz por vencer o seu duelo?-perguntou Catherina.

-Você não imaginou. O Justin só não se defendeu do meu Estuporante porque viu alguma coisa no alto, se assustou e eu o acertei.

-Isso aconteceu com Olga Moore.-disse Hermione, observadora.- Mas eu não estava prestando atenção no Justin, isso aconteceu mesmo com ele?

-Pois é.-confirmou Harry.-Será que tem a ver com...

-Samantha e Victoria?-completou Mione.- Acho difícil. Na minha opinião, Harry, quem está mandando as lembranças está querendo nos ajudar mas não pode fazer isso explicitamente, isso que a Olga e o Justin viram deve ser realmente do novo plano de Voldemort.

-Bom, plano do Rabicho.-lembrou Harry.- Esqueceu que o Voldemort vai estar muito ocupado com alguma coisa esse ano?

-Lembro.-respondeu Hermione.- Mas quem arquitetou o plano não foi mesmo Voldemort?

Harry ia responder que ela estava certa, mas antes disso reparou que Catherina estava muito quieta.

-McFisher, planeta Terra chamando.-brincou ele.

Só uns segundos depois ela pareceu voltar a si.

-Hã... O que foi?

-No que você estava pensando?-perguntou Hermione.

-Nem me lembro mais, eu estava voando em algum planeta bem longe daqui.-sorriu Catherina.- Vocês estavam falando do que a Olga e o Justin viram antes de perderem os duelos, né?

-É.- confirmou Harry.- Por acaso você não viu o que era?

-Não, eu também só vi eles olharem pra cima.

"timo, eles pensaram, a ano mal começou e já estamos com coisinhas sem explicação pelo pescoço.

Depois da primeira rodada da Maratona Incantatem, a ala hospitalar ficou superlotada, principalmente de alunos do sétimo ano, que conheciam feitiços mais avançados. Depois de rir-se muito do Furnunculus-Pernas Bambas de McMillan e de se livrar de seu próprio Furnunculus, Malfoy foi liberado por Madame Pomfrey. Já estava de tardinha e ele correu com tudo até a Floresta Proibida para pegar os ingredientes com a amazona, não sem antes correr até a sala de Snape com uma conversa de que vira um grupo de grifinórios com ingredientes proibidos. O professor mordeu a isca e quando ficou sozinho, Malfoy avançou no inventário particular de Snape, e pegou uma significativa quantia de ararambóia. Saiu da sala, e deu com o professor dizendo que os alunos não estavam mais lá, mas que iria revistas seu estoque para ver o que tinham pegado.

O plano foi perfeito, Malfoy pensava com alegria enquanto corria, já sem fôlego, mas fazendo um bom esforço. Encontrou Faye Fairy atrás de uma árvore, com um saco de couro nas mãos.

-Até que enfim, rapaz, achei que fosse furar comigo.

-Nunca.-ofegou Malfoy.-Preciso muito dos ingredientes.

-Eu também.-respondeu Fairy.- Meu corcel está muito fraco.

Ela estendeu o saquinho e Malfoy entregou a ararambóia, ainda respirando muito depressa.

-Foi bom trocar com você.-ofegou, checando os ingredientes.- Tchau.

-Até a próxima.-respondeu Fairy, virando as costas.

Malfoy voltou quase saltitante para o castelo. Quando cruzava a porta do Salão Principal, quase trombou com A pessoa - Nádia.

-Ai, garoto, que houve, hein? Onde vai com essa alegria?

-Não devo estar feliz? Toquei em você pela primeira vez desde que voltamos pra Hogwarts.

Nádia corou.

-Você não vai começar com aquelas babaquices de novo, não é?

-Olha aqui. Esta é a sua última chance, Nádia...

-Fletcher pra você!

-Recuso-me a chamar pelo sobrenome a garota que recebeu o seu primeiro beijo de mim.

-Ora, deixe de ser engraçadinho e...

Malfoy adiantou-se e deu um beijo em Nádia, que só não foi de língua porque ela se afastou a tempo.

-O que você pensa que está fazendo?-perguntou ela, fazendo cara de horror.

-Beijando a minha garota.

-Tem muita graça! Desde quando eu sou sua garota?

-Não é agora. Mas será.

-O que foi?-perguntou uma terceira pessoa.

Sean.

-Esse moleque idiota que não me deixa em paz.-reclamou Nádia, impaciente.

-Ih, garota, alguém já te deu uma noção do que é uma brincadeira?-disfarçou Malfoy, entrando no Salão Principal enquanto Nádia e Sean saíam.

-O que ele fez com você?-perguntou Sean, sério, enquanto eles começavam a andar pelo gramado.

-Nossa, Sean, é uma história tão longa...-respondeu Nádia.- Ano passado ele conseguiu me fazer gostar dele, foi o meu primeiro beijo, mas eu me arrependi, afinal eu sou da Grifinória e ele é da Sonserina e...

-Você não ficou com ele só porque ele é da Sonserina?-perguntou Sean, quase desanimando.

-Não é por isso.-falou ela, suspirando.-Ele quase matou o Harry, o Rony, eu, a Mione e Cathy no ano passado. Malfoy é um Comensal da Morte.

Sean olhou para Nádia, surpreso.

­

-Um Comensal, da idade dele?

-Também acho, e não sei o que fazer pra me livrar dele. Você é a única pessoa da Sonserina que me trata como gente, Sean.

-Não é a primeira vez que eu ouço isso, mas obrigado. Vou ficar de olho nele.

-Valeu, estou precisando de um apoio mesmo. Não quero contar do Malfoy pros meus amigos, eles estão preocupados com outra coisa.

-Fique tranqüila.

Nádia ergueu os olhos e não viu o disputado filho da professora, mas sim um garoto que estava ali lhe oferecendo proteção -e seguiu seus impulsos, abraçando-o.

Sean ficou surpreso, retribuiu o abraço, aquela garota não era como ele esperava, apenas a filha de Mundungo Fletcher (Julliane falava muito do tio poderoso para ele), e sim uma pessoa auto-suficiente, mas que não era uma rocha e precisava ardentemente de um abraço de vez em quando. Até aquele dia Sean não tinha entendido o verdadeiro valor de um abraço - mas logo ele percebeu que o abraço era um ato de confiança, o maior de todos. Quando ela soltou-o, Sean viu uma lágrima que Nádia se apressou em secar.

-Me desculpe.-disse ela.- Eu não quis preocupar os meus amigos, acho que o Rony e o Harry seriam capazes de dar tantos socos no Malfoy até ganharem uma boa detenção.

-Bom, eu também seria, se você quiser.-sorriu ele.

-Muito obrigada, Sean. O que você tinha vindo fazer aqui agora?

-Acho que o mesmo que você, dar uma espairecida.

-E você não conseguiu graças a mim, aposto.

-Bom, valeu a pena, você parece bem melhor agora.

-Acho que vou voltar para o castelo. Obrigada outra vez, Sean.

-Que é isso, de nada.

-Quero uma redação de um metro e meio para semana que vem sobre Dons de Nascimento.-mandou a profª Dark-Angel, no fim da aula.

-Dons de Nascimento!?-exclamou Simas, lá no fundo da sala.

-Isso mesmo.-respondeu a professora.-Vocês descobrirão que com os dons que existem poderiam escrever algo bem maior.

Os alunos se entreolharam.

Depois da aula, muita gente saiu reclamando da gigantesca tarefa de DCAT.

-Bem, pra começo de conversa já temos Ofidioglossia e Vidência.-comentou Hermione, contando nos dedos.

-Ah, tem muitos outros, os Desvendadores de Segredos e os Reveladores de Passado.-falou Julliane.

-Falando em tarefas estratosféricas, alguém sabe o que vai escrever pro Snape sobre Poções Mutativas?-questionou Harry.

-Não tenho a menor.-disse Rony. Ei, vejam só, a tabela da próxima fase da Maratona já está aqui.

CATEGORIA : 6º ANO

**Corvinal**

**Grifinória**

Derek Hopkins

Julliane Fletcher

Briane Soley

Nádia Fletcher

Cilla Addlley

Hermione Granger

Edward Michaels

Catherina McFisher

Emma Richards

Harry Potter

Ashley Chang

Ronald Weasley

-Será que Ashley Chang é irmã da tal Cho?-perguntou Rony.

-Não conhecemos nenhum dos nossos adversários.-comentou Harry.

-Eu nem imaginava que a Cho tivesse uma irmã.-comentou Hermione.

-Menos eu.-disse Catherina.- O meu adversário tem as mesmas iniciais do McMillan, vejam só.

-Edward Michaels.-leu Nádia.- E eu, Briane Soley. Acho que a conheço de vista de alguma aula.

Uma noite qualquer, Sean conseguiu ver o braço de Malfoy, e percebeu que ali não havia nenhuma Marca Negra. É claro, mesmo sendo da Sonserina ter a Marca Negra era arriscado, algum professor poderia ver.

Nesta mesma noite, Malfoy assegurou-se de que todos estavam dormindo e saiu de fininho do dormitório, esgueirou-se até sua sala comunal, e abriu uma tábua que descobrira dias atrás, um fundo falso muito útil, como a tábua solta do quarto de Harry na casa dos Dursley. Ali estava um pequeno caldeirão, com um líquido laranja cozinhando a fogo baixo de uma pequeníssima fogueira. Ainda bem que é laranja, pensou Malfoy, vai passar direitinho por suco de abóbora. Ele despejou o último ingrediente, pitadas de lascas de chifre de unicórnio, em algumas semanas estaria pronta. Consultando o calendário, ele viu que ficaria pronta logo depois da segunda rodada da Maratona Incantatem. "timo, pensou, no Dia das Bruxas já estaria com Nádia do seu lado. Ele ficou por um tempo ali, sonhando acordado vendo a poção borbulhar, até voltar a si e subir de novo ao dormitório.

Pela quarta vez na semana, Rony veio pedir emprestada a Harry sua Capa da Invisibilidade. Pra quê? Ora, pra passear com a Mione à noite.

-Achei que ela fosse monitora.-ele falou, preguiçoso.-Ela não deve estar gostando tanto quanto você de quebrar o regulamento.

-Ela está aprendendo uns maus hábitos.-sorriu Rony, maroto.

Harry bufou, não por má vontade, mas por preguiça mesmo. Julliane e Catherina estavam com ele fazendo a redação para Snape, todos desanimados e cansados de esticarem tanto a sua caligrafia. Julliane continuava muito desconfortável na aula do temido professor de Poções, principalmente quando seus olhos se encontravam em algum momento qualquer, mas agora ao invés de baixar a cabeça e desviar o olhar, ela o sustentava, obrigando o professor a desviar o olhar em seu lugar; esse oi seu primeiro passo para enfrentar Snape.

Analisando a situação, Harry decidiu que não queria ganhar a Maratona Incantatem. Pra quê? Já tinha tudo o que precisava e mais um pouco... Só teria que cuidar que algum grifinório ganhasse, de algum modo. Desde que entrara pra Hogwarts a Grifinória nunca perdera uma Taça das Casas e Harry queria cuidar para que continuasse assim.

Quinta-feira.

-Muito bem, vou chamar os alunos para citarem os Dons de Nascimento e darem uma breve explicação.-condenou Dark-Angel.

Enquanto os alunos reclamavam, a baixinha professora escrevia na lousa sete dons: Felinidioglossia, Ofidioglossia, Vidência, Desvenda-Segredos, Revela-Passado, Sensitivo Presêntico, Intuitivo.

-Sr. Potter, o senhor vai falar sobre Ofidioglossia.

Enquanto abria sua redação, Harry ouviu os cochichos à sua volta.

-Ofidioglossia é o dom de conversar com as cobras, um dom mais comumente visto em bruxos das trevas, transmitido de geração para geração, e os mais famosos até hoje são Slytherin, o fundador da Sonserina, e Você-Sabe-Quem.

-Também pode ser transmitido num feitiço revertido, na concorda, sr. Potter?-falou a professora, assustando a parte da classe que ainda não sabia o porquê de Harry ser ofidioglota.

-Bom... É.-disse Harry, sem graça.

-Não precisa ter vergonha, sr. Potter. Acho que todos aqui sabem que o senhor é ofidioglota, não é?

Os alunos assentiram, nervosos.

-Agora, Vidência, srta. McFisher.

Catherina olhou para Hermione, que a esta altura já tinha um sorriso triunfante.

-É um dom que atinge uma mulher a cada cinqüenta anos, que permite à vidente fazer previsões em poesias e ter visões-relâmpago. A mais famosa vidente até hoje foi a fundadora da Lufa-Lufa, Helga Hufflepuff.

-Revela-passado, srta. Granger.

Antes de responder, Harry viu o sorriso triunfante tremer numa leve surpresa.

-São pessoas que desenvolvem este dom aos quinze anos, e ao tocarem a têmpora de qualquer pessoa podem ver todo o seu passado, desde que essa pessoa não esteja com o Feitiço Fidelius nem com o Feitiço de Confusão.

-Julliane Fletcher, sensitivo presêntico.

-É quem tem o dom de sentir as presenças de qualquer pessoa, livre do Feitiço de Confusão, de olhos fechados ou sem qualquer dos outros sentidos ativos.

-Nádia Fletcher, felinidioglossia.

-Dom de falar com gatos.

-Weasley, intuitivo.

-Pode prever as coisas que acontecerão num raio de um mês com a pessoa que for tocada em seu pulso.

-E, finalmente, Longbottom, fale sobre os desvendadores de segredos.

-O... O nome já diz, ao tocar a têmpora pode revelar qualquer segredo que a pessoa esteja escondendo.

-Muito bem. Trinta e cinco pontos para a Grifinória, cinco por cada resposta. Agora, vou marcar um teste.

Era a gota d'água, os alunos do fundo chegaram a se levantar de indignação. A professora, tal como Dumbledore sempre fazia, esperou todos se acalmarem pra dizer:

-Calma, não é o tipo de teste que vocês estão pensando. O diretor me pediu para fazer um censo de todos os alunos de Hogwarts dotados de alguma dessas sete coisas. Não precisam nem estudar, irei receber aqui na minha mesa um de cada vez, e vocês não vão precisar também falar sobre o resultado para ninguém se quiserem.

A sineta tocou.

-Até a próxima aula.

-Vocês acham que ela chamou os que têm algum dom pra falar?-perguntou Ron.

-Se ela já soubesse, pra que iria fazer o teste?-disse Julliane.

-Ela sabia que o Harry pe ofidioglota.-comentou Nádia.

-Isso ela poderia saber por qualquer pessoa.-disse Catherina.- Com a turma da Sonserina, por exemplo.

-Ou ela pode ser uma desvendadora de segredos.-ponderou Hermione.

O mês de outubro estava voando. De vez em quando, Harry conseguia ver seu padrinho Sirius, mas isso quase nunca acontecia por vários motivos, e um deles era que Sirius dizia estar sempre ocupado explorando os castelos e os terrenos à volta, mas todos sabiam que o verdadeiro motivo era resumido em duas palavras: Melissa Figg.

Ela também estava muito atrapalhada, Catherina notou nas aulas de Vidência. E Harry resolveu largar seus assuntos do coração até segundo plano, coisa que realmente não estava acontecendo com Rony e Hermione; até Dino Thomas, que perdera os pais no ano passado, assumira seu namoro com Lilá Brown.

Mas a situação fora de Hogwarts estava ficando alarmante; sempre que pegava emprestado o Profeta Diário que chegava para Hermione, Harry ficava sabendo de mais mortes e mais ataques em massa.

Um dia, uma coruja parda com manchas em losangos derrubou uma carta no colo de Catherina. Ela abriu a carta e foi ficando mais pálida à medida que lia. Rony, Mione, Harry e Nádia se entreolharam, preocupados, quando ela largou a carta na mesa e saiu correndo, pra chorar sozinha.

-Pega a carta.-falou Ron.

Hesitante, Nádia estendeu a mão para o pergaminho com letras em cinza-nublado:

_Catherina, _

_Más notícias. Surgiu um bruxo das trevas, um anônimo, talvez até seja um Comensal da Morte, que simplesmente ninguém sabe quem é porque nas casas onde ele já entrou não sobrou ninguém vivo._

_Até esta semana os mortos não eram ninguém que você conhecesse, mas... Bem, Emílio nem queria que eu te contasse, mas anteontem esse bruxo das trevas, apelidado por aqui de Piore Mago, entrou na casa dos Franchini e... Bom, você já adivinhou. Diana está morta. Dizem que Piore Mago atacou a casa dela porque o pai dela era do primeiro escalão do Ministério da Magia, e a mãe, trouxa. Minha amiga Andréa foi quem me contou, e acrescentou que agora você deve estar mais segura na terra de Você-Sabe-Quem do que aqui. Vou falar com seus avós, acho que nas próximas férias de verão você terá que ficar aí na Inglaterra. Nem pense em vir pra cá no Natal, não se esqueça que você também é mestiça. Na verdade, nem Emílio e eu, que somos puros-sangues, sabemos se estamos a salvo, porque ninguém tem certeza dos critérios que Piore Mago está usando para matar. Estou aliviada de que esteja em Hogwarts, Catherina, não quero nem pensar no que teria acontecido se você estivesse aqui. Mandei a carta em inglês porque acho que Harry e os outros também vão querer ler e notei que eles não aprenderam muito de português._

_Se cuide,_

_Sua tia Lisa._


	9. Choro, Dúvidas e Consolações

**Harry Potter e a Maratona Incantatem **

**Capítulo Nove – Choro, Dúvidas e Consolações **

Harry ficou quieto por um tempo, tal foi o seu abalo pela carta de Lisa Black. Nenhum dos quatro falou nada, até que Hermione balbuciou:

-Acho que... Que temos que ir atrás dela...

-Ela não gosta de ser vista chorando.-disse Nádia.- O que vamos fazer?

-Vocês vão para a aula de História da Magia.-falou Harry, devagar.- Eu vou falar com ela.

-Você tem certeza?-perguntou Ron.

-Tenho.-concluiu Harry, engolindo o resto do suco de abóbora.- Vamos logo.

Harry se levantou, pensando que ela devia ter corrido para a Sala Comunal, que normalmente ficava vazia no café da manhã. Dito e feito, mal ele passou pelo buraco do retrato da Mulher Gorda, já encontrou Catherina num cantinho da sala comunal, encolhida e com a cabeça sobre os joelhos. Quando percebeu que Harry estava ali, afundou ainda mais a cabeça.

-Acho que você já leu.-disse, com a voz embargada.

-É. -disse Harry, que também não queria que ela erguesse o rosto, não queria vê-la chorando outra vez.

-Você lembra da Diana?

-Claro.-respondeu Harry.- Você... Vai passar o Natal aqui, não vai?

-De jeito nenhum.-respondeu ela, entre soluços.- Eu não posso deixar a tia Lisa lá, só com o tio Emílio. Ele também trabalha no Ministério do Brasil, meus avós também podem ser...

-E que tipo de proteção você exerceria lá?

-O Supraforce, ora! Se eu entregar pro tio Emílio, talvez...

-Cathy, se os mestiços estão sendo atacados, você não terá tempo nem de pisar no Brasil!

-Harry, eu simplesmente não vou agüentar ficar parada aqui sabendo dessas coisas!

-Por isso você veio pra cá ano passado.

-Por isso eu vim pra cá ano passado.-repetiu ela.- E imagine o que teria acontecido se eu não estivesse aqui.

-Eu já pensei nisso.-comentou Harry.- Mas você não pode estar sempre correndo atrás dos bruxos das trevas do mundo por aí!

-O São Paulo de Feitiçaria deve estar um caos agora, Harry. Só de pensar que eu nunca mais vou ver a Diana... Eu já te contei, ela era minha melhor amiga no Brasil...

No ano anterior, Catherina falara coisas que realmente haviam conseguido animar Harry. Naquele momento, ele se sentiu no dever de retribuir.

-Catherina, não se esqueça que agora o seu lugar é aqui, você não pode se perder das coisas aqui em Hogwarts por causa disso. Com certeza, esse tal de Piore Mago deve ser só um Comensal, logo vão prendê-lo, fique tranqüila.

Só naquele momento, ela ergueu os olhos e Harry viu que estavam muitos vermelhos, embora ela já estivesse mais calma. Ela olhou bem fundo nos olhos de Harry e disse:

-Ah, Harry, me desculpe por esse showzinho, você não devia ter vindo atrás de mim. Acho que já te falaram que você é um grande bruxo, lembro do sonho com a Mione te dizendo isso no primeiro ano. Mas além de tudo, Harry, você é o melhor companheiro que alguém pode querer. Muito obrigada.

Harry estava muito surpreso com essa mudança repentina, e ficou mais ainda quando Catherina o abraçou, e ele não entendeu as intenções daquele abraço, mas pensando bem, isso pouco importava e ele retribuiu o abraço.

-Me desculpe por ter te enrolado tanto nas férias.

-Você está me dizendo que...

-É. Se você ainda quiser, é claro.

Eles se soltaram para se olharem mais uma vez, terminando a cena em outro beijo. Harry nem podia acreditar que Catherina tinha dito aquilo, e quando eles se separaram, ambos tomaram um bom susto ao escutar passos na escada para os dormitórios.

-Tomara que não seja a...

-É ela.-falou Catherina.- Não pode ser outra pessoa.

-Vá atrás dela.-comandou Harry.- Dá tempo de entrarmos no segundo tempo de História da Magia.

Catherina se levantou o mais depressa que pôde, até alcançar a pessoa e constatar que estava certa: abrindo a porta para se enfiar no dormitório e chorar, Gina.

-Gina! Gina, me espera!

A quintanista entrou no dormitório e bateu a porta. Catherina tentou abri-la, mas Gina a havia enfeitiçado.

-Gina, por favor! Abre essa porta! Pelo amor de Deus! Ah, é tudo culpa minha, eu não devia...

-Vá embora!-ouviu-se a voz de Gina, quebrada pelas lágrimas.

-Gina, você tem que me ouvir, por favor...

-Vá embora!-repetiu a ruiva.-Me deixa em paz!

Harry estava no pé da escada, sem saber o que fazer. Ele sabia há anos que Gina gostava dele, mas não podia fazer nada. Ele fez um sinal a Cathy e ela desistiu, voltando à sala comunal.

Gina escutou os passos de afastando, enquanto chorava de soluçar. Ela sabia que tinha sido uma estúpida por todos esses anos, sonhando com Harry, mas nenhum menino conseguira sequer ofuscar o brilho do famoso Harry Potter, melhor amigo de seu irmão. Gina gostava muito de Catherina, não conseguia sentir raiva... O outro beijo, na final de quadribol, ela nem conseguira ver, Fred e Jorge ficaram na frente, mas ela ouviu claramente os assovios: "Potter e McFisher! Potter e McFisher!"... Mas como nada tinha visto, ela ainda podia enganar a si mesma, mas agora... É claro, Gina nunca tivera esperança alguma, mas não podia se impedir de sonhar.

Ora, mas já chega disso. Perdi duas aulas de Transformações por causa disso, pensou ela, se correr ainda chego na aula do Flitwick. Gina se levantou, esfregou a cara, reuniu seu material e foi para a aula.

-Ah, Harry, o que nós fazemos agora?-perguntara Catherina a Harry, que corriam para o segundo tempo de História da Magia.

-Não sei, o Rony vai matar a gente quando souber.-arfou Harry.

-Coitada, Harry, é culpa minha, ela sempre gostou de você. Se eu não...

-Quer que eu fale com ela no seu lugar?

-Não, eu me viro no almoço.

Entraram correndo na sala de aula, disseram uma desculpa qualquer ao prof. Binns, que mal interrompeu seu maçante discurso sobre a tomada do poder na Ásia por elfos selvagens. Catherina se sentou e tocou muito disfarçadamente na varinha. "Telepatio", sussurrou, de modo imperceptível, e começou a contar o que acontecera para Hermione e Nádia. A Telepatia era muito útil mesmo, imagine conversar mentalmente com seus amigos durante uma aula semi-morta, a começar pela professor que já era um fantasma.

Na saída...

-Mas como você vai falar com ela?-perguntou Nádia, em voz baixa.

-Não faço a menor, estou desesperada.-sussurrou Catherina.-Estou morrendo de pena, estou me sentindo culpada, tô sentindo um monte de coisa junta.

No almoço, elas iram Gina comer muito depressa, com os olhos disfarçadamente vermelhos, e depois saiu correndo do Salão Principal antes que qualquer pessoa pudesse se aproximar, Catherina correu atrás dela.

Julliane, que nada sabia daquela confusão toda, viu cair no seu colo uma carta com duas palavras: "NO WAY". Quando ela foi ver se Sean percebera isso, no meio do caminho seu olhar passou pela mesa dos professores, e ela viu Snape de novo a olhando com aquela mesma disposição. Julliane enfiou no bolso a carta e já saía de fininho quando...

-Onde você vai, Jully?-Nádia perguntou.

-Recebi um berrador.-inventou Julliane.-Vou abrir na sala comunal, é daquela tarefa do Flitwick que eu esqueci de fazer, lembra? Pois é, meu pai tem espiões por aqui...

-Gina...?

A ruiva nem se virou. Estava sentada na grama, encostada numa árvore.

-Puxa, Gina, nem sei como me desculpar, estou tão envergonhada...

-Que é isso.-falou Gina, num esforço para ser justa.- A culpa foi minha, não sei porque eu continuava sonhando com o impossível...

-Pôxa, Gina, eu nem sei o que dizer, não sei com que direito eu pude acabar me aproximando tanto do Harry, você sempre foi quem mereceu...

Gina virou-se, enxugando as lágrimas.

-Se tem algo que eu aprendi gostando do Harry todos esses anos -falou, segurando as mãos trêmulas de Catherina.- foi que a gente não tem o menor controle sobre os nossos sentimentos. Eu me lembro quando, no ano passado, você chegou na Toca com o Ron e a Hermione, o Harry te viu pela primeira vez. O queixo dele caiu, até o Fred e o Jorge ficaram meio bobos...

-Não exagere tanto, Gina. Eu já ouvi tantos cochichos de meninos sobre você! É muito engraçado ouvir os comentários, eles têm medo do Rony, que é daquele tamanho todo.

Gina forçou um sorriso.

-Quem exagerou foi você... Mas fique tranqüila, eu já andei me forçando a pensar no Harry como um amigo, um pouco mais de tempo e eu já estarei livre. Não se preocupe, por favor, p Harry e você vai estar namorando em menos de uma semana...

-Gina, não fale assim, não precisa... Ah, me desculpe, me desculpe mesmo...

-Está tudo bem, Cathy, não há pelo quê te desculpar.

Catherina agora chorava também, bem de levinho, olhando pra Gina.

-Olha, Gina, eu não sabia que você era tão forte! É verdade, eu sabia que você era uma ótima pessoa, mas não tinha a menor noção de que você era tão forte assim. Você é uma pessoa muito resistente e poderosa e acho que pra você não há elogio maior.

As duas se abraçam.

-Quando descobrirmos quem enfeitiçou aquela sala.-prometeu Catherina.- Você será uma das primeiras pessoas a saber.

-Conversou com ela?-perguntou Harry, no fim do dia.

-Sim, Harry, eu nunca pensei que a Gina poderia ser uma garota de tanta fibra, como ela é. Ficamos uma pedindo desculpas pra outra por um tempão, nós precisamos investigar alguma coisa sobre a Victoria, você não teve mais nenhuma "lembrança"?

-Nenhuma.-respondeu ele.- Mas você sabe que o único modo de investigarmos sobre isso é entrando nas lembranças, seja lá de que modo entramos.

Os dois estavam voltando do jantar rumo aos seus respectivos dormitórios, e quando ficaram de frente para a Mulher Gorda, viram que ela estava muito nervosa, escondendo-se na armação da tela.

-O que você tem?-perguntou Harry.

-Aquilo já foi embora?-perguntou a retratada, sem mostrar o rosto.

-Aquilo o quê?-indagou Catherina.

-Uma coisa... Muito grande, capa preta, tinha uma varinha na mão, falou a senha com uma voz esquisita...

-E você o deixou entrar?-falou Cathy.

-Mas certamente que não!-respondeu a Mulher Gorda, como se tivesse acabado de ser gravemente ofendida.

-E então?-inquiriu Harry.

-Ele bufou bem alto, parecia até um bicho, e foi pra lá.-a mão trêmula da Mulher Gorda mostrou o dedo indicador apontando para uma direção.

Harry e Catherina se entreolharam.

-Eu vou atrás dele.-Harry murmurou.

-Eu chamo o Rony e depois vamos atrás de você.-concluiu ela.-Ele reclamou que nós não o chamamos da última vez, não é?

-Combinado.-falou Harry, apertando bem depressa a mão de Catherina para logo sair andando pelo corredor na direção indicada pela Mulher Gorda.

Quando Harry parou de ouvir a retratada da Torre da Grifinória choramingando, ele não pôde deixar de ter a tradicional sensação de que era observado, não conseguia dar três passos sem dar uma olhada furtiva pra trás.

Não sabia se era coisa da sua cabeça, mas ele podia jurar que alguém o estava seguindo, logo viu uma porta entreaberta.

Aproximou-se, sem abri-la, a ali estava o que parecia uma lembrança esperando para ser vista: novamente os jardins de Hogwarts, mas Samantha agora estava sozinha e do outro lado podia-se ver uma silhueta nova entrando em cena, tudo estava totalmente imóvel.

Do outro lado do corredor, uma janela, por onde Harry olhou uma coruja escura voando até sumir de vista. Quando olhou para a carta que ela carregava, sua cicatriz deu uma fisgada que fez Harry levar a mão à testa.

Ele sacou a varinha e apontou-a para a coruja; se era uma mensagem para Voldemort, a carta devia sem dúvida ser interceptada.

-Accio!

Mas a ave estava longe demais e de desviou, sumindo no horizonte. Harry não teve tempo de ficar desapontado pois Ron e Catherina chegaram.

-O que está fazendo?-perguntou Ron.

-Nada de útil.-respondeu Harry.- Mas vejam isso.

Ele apontou a porta entreaberta, que dava a impressão de dar no real jardim de Hogwarts.

-Isso aí que é uma lembrança?

-É, Rony.-falou Harry.- Assim que entrarmos naquela sala, vamos vê-la.

-Por falar nisso, não sei se o termo certo pra essas coisas é mesmo "lembrança".-preocupou-se Catherina.- Talvez sejam apenas cenas montadas pra nos enganar.

-Essas "visões" podem ser muita coisa.-falou Rony.-Bom, Harry, aí está nossa chance de descobrir mais sobre a Victoria e a Samantha. Vamos?

-Isso está em parecendo é muito suspeito.-suspeitou Cathy.- Eu vou ficar aqui fora, de olho em vocês, OK?

Harry e Rony assentiram, entrando na sala em seguida.

Imediatamente, a porta por onde passaram sumiu, juntamente com Catherina, e a cena começou a se mexer. Samantha ficou olhando para a pessoa que apareceu -ninguém menos que Tom Riddle. Ele tinha uma expressão quase desesperada, que Harry nunca conseguira imaginar naquele rosto.

-O que você fez??-ele berrou.

-Me livrei daquela tontinha da Victoria.-respondeu Samantha.-Ela queria te denunciar, Tom, você não imagina...

-Ela está morta?-perguntou Riddle, ainda mais desesperado.

-Ainda não.-falou Samantha, presunçosa.- Lancei o Portaleonus nela.

-Você o quê??-repetiu ele, furioso.- Samantha, você tem idéia do que você acabou de fazer?

-Claro, Tom, ela nunca mais vai se colocar entre nós dois...

-_Nós dois?!? _Desde quando existe _nós dois,_ Samantha?

-Desde já, Tom. Você já sabe há tanto tempo que eu...

-Traga Victoria de volta agora!!-ordenou Tom, furioso.-Eu nunca ficaria com você, garota, vê se se enxerga! Estou muito ocupado e você sabe o porquê.-acrescentou, baixando a voz.- O basilisco está muito rebelde, não entende que terá que ficar preso na Câmara de novo. Agora, faça o contrafeitiço, Samantha. Agora.

-Mas Tom...

-Anda, Samantha.

-Que porcaria... _Sunoelatrop!_

Num estampido igual ao que levara Victoria, ela apareceu de volta, caindo de joelhos no chão. Tom Riddle imediatamente precipitou-se sobre ela.

-Victoria! Como você está? Bem? Meio zonza?

Quando ela percebeu o que estava acontecendo ali, afastou-se com rudeza.

-Não me toque, Riddle! Seu assassino!

À menção de "assassino", o rosto de Riddle tomou a expressão que Harry estava acostumado a ver nele, mais frio e calculista.

-Olha aqui, garota, você me deve a sua vida, se não fosse eu aquela ali teria te largado lá pra sempre.

-Eu não pedi pra ser salva, ainda mais por você, senhor Tom Riddle!

-Tudo isso só porque descobriu que sou o herdeiro de Slytherin...

-Só?! Só!? Como você é cínico! Bem que eu estava estranhando, eu nunca tinha sido atacada mesmo tendo nascido trouxa, mesmo que você dissesse que odiava sangues-ruins, eu achei que você não chegaria a tanto... Te pus acima de qualquer suspeita... Você notou, não? Dumbledore sabe que você é o culpado, mas não tem provas! Ele foi o único que você não enganou!

-Cala a boca, sua vadia!-ouviu-se a voz de Samantha, cheia de fúria.

-Calar a boca?-repetiu Victoria, incrédula.-Calar a boca? Quem é você pra achar que manda em mim, sua cúmplice nojenta?

-Preste atenção, Victoria!-exclamou Riddle.-Você pode me acusar como quiser, masquem irá duvidar da integridade do monitor-chefe?

-Dumbledore!-replicou Victoria, exaltada.-Ele irá acreditar em mim!

-Aquele amante de trouxas acredita em qualquer um, sua tola.-retorquiu Riddle.-Ele não pode fazer nada, nunca irá convencer Dippet sem nenhuma prova!

Victoria virou as costas e saiu pisando firme em direção ao castelo, enquanto Samantha erguia a varinha outra vez, mas era detida por Riddle.

-Deixe-me acabar com ela.-sibilou a sonserina.

-Nunca, Samantha. Vou dar um jeito nela, Victoria pode ficar rebelde agora, mas ainda gosta de mim... Talvez até tanto quanto eu gosto dela... E você, Samantha, vai parar com esses acessos de ciúme pois eu não fui seu, não sou e nunca hei de ser. Seja agradecida e não apareça mais na minha frente por um bom tempo.

Harry e Rony se entreolharam, e perceberam que a lembrança tinha acabado quando tudo ficou enfumaçado e eles desmaiaram. No mesmo instante, Catherina viu a porta que se fechara sozinha se abrir e entrou correndo para acordar os dois.

-Estou pasmo.-falou Ron, enquanto voltavam para a Grifinória.- Voldemort era mesmo vidrado nessa Victoria, a cara dele... Parecia até um ser humano.

-E a Samantha é deprimente, hein?-falou Harry.-Toda rastejante, sonhando com Riddle... Se bem que ela seria o par perfeito pra ele, é da Sonserina e pratica Artes das Trevas.

-Eu queria saber onde está o magnetismo animal desse cara.-bocejou Rony.

-Quer mesmo?-disse Catherina.- Eu não sei o que acontece pra existir um vilão tão bonito que nem ele.

-Puxa, mas de novo?-replicou Harry.- Primeiro, o Malfoy é bonito, e agora Voldemort?

-O que eu posso fazer?-disse ela.-Tenho culpa se eles são mesmo atraentes? Acontece que o Voldemort só era bonito quando foi Tom Riddle, agora ele nem é humano! Eu sou uma garota com quase dezesseis anos, pôxa, meus hormônios não dão trégua!

-Ah, ah, ah, se os seus hormônios são pentelhos, não queria ser apresentada aos meus...-disse Rony.- Ainda bem que eu tenho a Mione!

-Ainda bem mesmo.-disse Harry, gostando de mudar de assunto.- E olha que ela mal consegue suprir as suas necessidades...

-Do que você está falando, sr. Potter?-inquiriu Rony, fazendo-se de ofendido.- Está pro acaso insinuando que eu abuso da minha tão querida namorada?

-Nem de longe Rony, imagina!-respondeu Harry.-Falando nela, cadê a Mione?

-A última vez que eu a vi ela estava com a Nádia e a Julliane, voltando da biblioteca, estavam atrasadas pro jantar. Eu vou pro Salão Principal ver se elas ainda estão lá.

Rony saiu correndo; parecia muito ansioso para deixar Harry a sós com Catherina. Percebendo isso, ela disse:

-Mas que ruivinho traiçoeiro esse, hein?

-E olha que você só o conheceu ano passado.-brincou Harry.

Harry sabia que estava na hora de pedir Catherina em namoro, mas não sabia como abordar o assunto...

-Se quer saber, Harry, nem eu.

-Nem você o quê?

-Eu também não saberia como falar isso que você está pensando agora, se estivesse no seu lugar.

-Agora nós já estamos falando disso.-sorriu Harry, vermelho.-Eu preciso fazer a pergunta ou posso continuar na minha cor original?

Catherina riu.

-OK, se for a pergunta que eu estou pensando, é sim a resposta.

-Obrigado por ter piedade de mim.-sorriu Harry, virando-se para ela e a beijando outra vez.

Andaram meio abraçados até o quadro da Mulher Gorda.

-Só uma pergunta antes de entrarmos.-disse Harry.- Por que nas férias de verão você se fez de difícil daquele jeito...?

-Ah, Harry, não é que eu tenha me feito de difícil, mas eu não tinha certeza se eu tinha o mais vago direito de ser a sua namorada, é claro, eu gostava de você desde muito antes do Morgan tentar fazer amizade comigo, mas eu sempre achei que era demais pra mim, não sei se você me entende.

-Ora, eu é que agora sou namorado da portadora do Supraforce!-sorriu Harry.-Aliás, onde está ele?

-Eu não agüento mais aquele broche, só me trouxe problemas, não concorda? Estou usando escondido, por baixo da roupa. Assim, eu não o perco, mas também não fico me exibindo pela escola.

-Agora chega desse assunto.-falou Harry, otimista.-Vamos pra sala comunal fazer bastante farol pra nós dois.

Ela riu e eles entraram, mas logo atrás deles vieram Rony, Hermione, Nádia e Julliane, fazendo muita algazarra e dando os parabéns. De repente, Harry viu Catherina ficar muito vermelha.

-Demorou mas finalmente você conseguiu, hein, Harry?-falou Rony muito alto, atraindo as atenções de todo o Salão Principal.-Atenção, todo mundo, aqui! Este é o mais novo casal da Grifinória!

Catherina agradeceu aos céus por Gina não estar ali àquela hora, mas do mesmo jeito não conseguiu ficar à vontade; quando os grifinórios se voltaram para seus próprios assuntos, ela respirou aliviada.

-Rony, a Mione vai ficar viúva.-sibilou ela.- Você não fez nem a metade desse farol pra você com ela!

Ron deu um sorriso muito culpado.

Era o dia do teste de dons da profª Dark-Angel. Os alunos ficaram no corredor frente à sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, e a professora chamava um de cada vez. Quando finalmente foi a vez de Harry, ele encontrou a professora sentada numa carteira, pedindo que ele se sentasse à sua frente.

-Bem, Harry... Posso chamá-lo de Harry?

-Sim, professora.

-Antes de tudo, Harry, devo lhe revelar que sou uma desvendadora de segredos. O modo mais prático de ver se você possui algum dom além da ofidioglossia é que eu toque a sua têmpora. Permite-me?

Harry assentiu com a cabeça, e a professora estendeu sua mão direita para tocar o topo da testa de Harry, e ele ficou observando a professora fechar os olhos, fazendo aquela cara de concentração.

-É. -murmurou Dark-Angel, se afastando.- Apenas ofidioglossia, Harry. Alguém já te contou que você é descendente de Godric Griffindor?

-Sim.-responde ele.- No ano passado a profª Melissa Figg descobriu.

-Bem, é só isso. Pode se retirar, Harry.

Quando os alunos foram para o almoço daquele dia, a segunda rodada da Maratona Incantatem já estava muito perto, seria no fim de semana seguinte, por isso os alunos do 6º ano da Grifinória não estavam muito decepcionados por ninguém ter sido informado sobre um novo dom. Pelo menos foi isso que Harry pensava até Nádia reunir Cathy, Rony, Mione e ele na beira do lado entre o almoço e as aulas da tarde.

-Gente, alguém aqui soube de algo novo na aula da profª Dark-Angel?

-Bem...-Hermione se pronunciou, hesitante.- Eu sou uma... Reveladora de passado.

Surpresa entre eles, Rony abraçou sua namorada.

-A professora disse que...-continuou a garota, encabulada.- Que sou a primeira reveladora de passado nascida trouxa de todos os tempos.

-Nossa, se a gente pudesse falar isso pros idiotas da Sonserina...-disse Ron.- Eu ganharia o mês!

-E o motivo pelo que chamei todo mundo aqui -acrescentou Nádia.- é que sou uma felidioglota.

-Está brincando!-exclamou Catherina, num grande sorriso.

-Puxa, estou me sentindo muito excluído!-falou Rony.- Só eu que não sou nada de especial!

Harry achou que o amigo estava brincando na hora, mas quando foram com Julliane pegar o material para as aulas da tarde, ele reparou que Rony estava sinceramente desapontado por não ter nenhum dom; o que era perfeitamente compreensível, em raras vezes Rony, por ter tantos irmãos, conseguia se destacar em alguma coisa, ele queria mesmo escrever para sua mãe falando que era algo de surpreendente como seus amigos.

Eles já estavam chegando na sala de aula quando uma voz desagradável chamou por eles:

-Prof. Snape?-perguntou Nádia.- O que aconteceu?

-Acompanhem-me.-falou Snape, secamente. Ao ver que Julliane ia junto, acrescentou.- Você não, J. Fletcher. Apenas eles.

Harry ficou imaginando do que eles seriam acusados pelo injusto professor quando ele os levou até o escritório de Dumbledore. Lá estava boa parte dos membros da Ordem da Fênix, os que estavam sempre em Hogwarts. O próprio prof. Dumbledore estava no extremo da mesa de reuniões, muito preocupado, conversando em voz baixa com Hagrid. Eles tomaram seus lugares costumeiros na mesa, como também fez Snape. Instantes depois, chegaram correndo Sirius e Melissa, seguidos pela profª McGonagall.

-Creio que todos já estão aqui.-começou Dumbledore, olhando para mais ou menos a metade dos membros da Ordem da Fênix que se encontravam ali naquele exato instante- Posso dizer que não convoquei essa reunião extraordinária da Ordem da Fênix à toa. Aconteceu algo terrivelmente importante horas atrás.

Os membros se entreolharam, curiosos.

-Acabou de começar a Revolução dos Gigantes.


	10. A Revolução dos Gigantes

**Harry Potter e a Maratona Incantatem **

**Capítulo Dez – A Revolução dos Gigantes **

-Como assim, Alvo?-perguntou a profª McGonagall.

-Hagrid acabou de me explicar, Minerva.-disse Dumbledore.-Os gigantes da Grã-Bretanha foram persuadidos pelos Comensais da Morte, meus caros amigos. Isso significa: nós falhamos. As aldeias que, a muito custo de Madame Maxime e Hagrid, nos apoiavam, foram ameaçadas pelos outros gigantes. Estes disseram que incendiariam suas casas se eles assumissem uma posição favorável a nós. Neste momento, os gigantes de toda a Ilha da Grã-Bretanha estão vindo para Londres, onde se reunirão aos Comensais da Morte. Eles irão recomeçar a tarefa que interromperam há quinze anos, irão matar os tachados de sangues-ruins e todos os trouxas que os Comensais puserem em suas mãos.

-Então, prof. Dumbledore -disse Snape.- O que falta para isto se tornar uma guerra?

-Na minha opinião, Severo, tudo o que falta é a declaração de guerra do Ministério da Magia. Quero agora perguntar aos presentes: quem aqui não acha que já está na hora de começar de fato a guerra contra Voldemort?

Nenhuma mão se ergueu, mas a profª Sprout pediu a palavra:

-É isto que quero saber, senhor diretor: declararemos guerra a quem? O Lord das Trevas ainda está oficialmente desaparecido.

-Este não é o nosso maior problema.-respondeu Dumbledore.-Os Comensais estão falando pra quem quiser ouvir que eles sabem onde Voldemort está. Na verdade, Voldemort não está mais oficialmente desaparecido, e sim escondido.

-E o que fazemos, então?-perguntou Sirius.

-Irei mandar imediatamente uma carta ao Ministério da Magia sugerindo a declaração de guerra a Voldemort. Hagrid, quero que vá com Sirius para Londres, pra tentar sabotar de algum modo a reunião de gigantes e comensais. Melissa, devo pedir que se esforce no seu dom, precisamos saber de algo positivo para alimentar as nossas esperanças... Quanto aos outros professores e vocês -acrescentou o diretor, dirigindo-se a Harry, Cathy, Ná, Ron e Mione.-, quero que não contem a nenhum aluno sobre a Revolução dos Gigantes, por enquanto. O Dia das Bruxas está próximo, além da segunda rodada da Maratona Incantatem, não queremos os alunos mais exaltados do que já estão. Bem, acho que é só isso.

Harry não teve tempo para se despedir do padrinho e de Hagrid; a sineta para a aula tocou atrasada em meia hora naquele dia.

* * *

-Meu pai ficou falando sobre ganhar o apoio dos gigantes as férias inteiras.-disse Rony, enquanto voavam baixo em direção à aula.- Agora estamos perdidos, os únicos deles do nosso lado são Hagrid e Maxime, e eles ainda são apenas mestiços.

-Mas será mesmo que vai começar uma _guerra_?-indagou Hermione, aflita.- Quero dizer, uma guerra tão ruim quanto as de trouxas? Com... Bombas?

-Fale baixo, Mione.-disse Nádia.- Não dê a idéia. Se sem bombas a guerra já será horrível, imagine se Voldemort inventar de usá-las. Mas gente, o que vamos dizer pra Jully quando ela nos perguntar o que o Snape queria?

-Isso é o de menos.-disse Catherina.- Nádia, a sua prima não tem se sentido solitária em Hogwarts, não? Ela percebeu que nós estamos escondendo alguma coisa dela.

-Ela é muito amiga do Sean, fique tranqüila.-respondeu Nádia.- Mas ela só não sabe de tudo porque vocês não querem.

-Ela ainda não provou que merece a nossa confiança.-afirmou Rony.-Vamos deixar passar mais tempo.

-Nossa, Rony, quanta desconfiança!-exclamou Catherina.

-Eu aprendi a lição.-retorquiu o ruivo.- Não vou me deixar convencer tão fácil outra vez.

Harry achou, na manhã seguinte, que por mais que Dumbledore quisesse ocultar dos alunos por enquanto a Revolução dos Gigantes, o Profeta Diário traria todas as informações que estavam sendo escondidas. Ao invés disso, os assinantes do jornal de bruxos -como Hermione- receberam apenas uma carta do jornal, pedindo desculpas e informando que naquele dia o Profeta não chegaria.

Mesmo agora preocupando-se com a Revolução dos Gigantes, Harry e Catherina estavam aproveitando ao máximo o namoro: saíam para passeios românticos, mas a coisa que menos faziam durante estes era conversar. Conforme Harry confidenciava para Rony mais tarde, "suas bocas estavam ocupadas demais". Ela chegava a ficar constrangida com as atitudes do namorado que, depois de tanto tempo conseguira perder o ar tímido com garotas. Daqui pra frente não posso seguir narrando o namoro dos dois se eu quiser parecer um pouquinho moralista, mas o que quero dizer é que Harry estava muito feliz e não se sentia tão solto há muito tempo.

A Maratona Incantatem não era a preocupação dele, embora isso definitivamente não estivesse acontecendo com Rony; ele era o que mais queria vencer entre os amigos.

Na última quarta-feira de outubro, muito perto da segunda rodada, eles entregaram a Snape a redação sobre Poções Mutativas; Nádia estava muito preocupada porque não via Julliane desde o café da manhã, ela não havia aparecido na aula. E Snape afirmara com veemência que depois da aula não aceitaria mais nenhuma redação. Faltando cinco minutos para o fim da aula, a porta da masmorra se abriu. Julliane estava ali, respirando depressa com um pergaminho nas mãos e um curativo na dobra do braço esquerdo. Ela sabia que aquela era a última aula a que devia ter faltado.

-Fletcher, posso saber o porquê de ter se atrasado em uma hora e meia para chegar à minha aula?

-Desculpe, professor.-Julliane falou depressa, encarando o professor.- Aconteceu um... Um acidente, e eu estava na ala hospitalar. Madame Pomfrey me deixou vir trazer a minha redação.

-Menos quarenta e cinco pontos para a Grifinória e levará detenção por seu descuido, Fletcher.-tornou Snape, tentando manter sua voz inflexível para aquela aluna.- Agora sente-se e ao menos assista ao resto da aula.

Todos os grifinórios sentiram uma raiva de Snape que não ousaram demonstrar - se fosse um sonserino que tivesse acabado de chegar, ele teria tirando cinco pontos só pra dizer que tirou.

Depois da aula, Julliane recebeu a sentença da detenção de olhos baixos, cansada da visão de Snape. Teria que limpar a sala dele na noite de Dia das Bruxas, ou seja, perderia o banquete. Ela não reclamou, pois sabia que se o fizesse só iria piorar as coisas para a Grifinória e para ela mesma.

Sem tanto desespero quanto o que Harry carregara à primeira rodada, ele foi tomar café no sábado, ouvindo a profª McGonagall declamar o texto que antevinha os duelos.

Categoria: 5º ano. Macro-chave: Lufa-Lufa _versus_ Sonserina.

Era notório que desta vez ninguém estava tão nervoso quanto antes da primeira rodada. Quando seguiu-se a macro-chave Corvinal x Grifinória, Gina saiu-se muito bem outra vez, ganhando sem dificuldades de Adam Valey.

-Categoria: 6º ano.-anunciou McGonagall.- Para abrir a macro-chave Lufa-Lufa _versus _Sonserina, são chamados agora ao palco Justin Finch-Fletchley e Sean Dark-Angel.

Àquela altura do campeonato, Sean tentava não mais se incomodar com os erros em seu nome. Ele e Justin subiram no palco, forçando por cima do nervosismo recém-chegado um simpático sorriso.

-Agora!-sinalizou Dumbledore.

-Imobille Mallus!-ordenou Sean à sua varinha.

Nem Justin nem ninguém no Salão Principal sabia como se defender de um feitiço daquele. Resultado: Justin foi pego e ficou com a mão que segurava a varinha dura como rocha. Aparvalhado, Justin puxou a varinha da mão petrificada, ergueu-a a ordenou:

-Estupefaça!

Mas a varinha não estava em sua mão boa, o que era extremamente perigoso, então o feitiço passou longe de Sean, indo ricochetear no teto encantado. O sonserino ergueu a varinha:

-Rictusempra!

-Défesum! Pernae Bambea!

-Reflexum!

A Azaração Reflexiva de Sean pegou Justin, que além de estar rindo loucamente, agora andava feito um bêbado, Sean ergueu a varinha para dar o golpe de misericórdia, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer palavra, Justin ordenou à sua varinha:

-Estupefaça!

Só que ele parecia não ter entendido que não ia conseguir fazer feitiços dessa estirpe com a mão esquerda. O raio do feitiço parou, deu uma pirueta no ar, indeciso, e deu meia-volta, para estuporar o próprio bruxo que o lançara.

-Isso é que é feitiço virado contra o feiticeiro!-Sean ouvia da platéia.

-Vitória e dez pontos para Sean Dark-Angel!

Uns duelos depois...

-Alfred Walters _versus_ Draco Malfoy!

Ao contrário da panelinha de Harry, Malfoy dedicara muito tempo a treinar para a Maratona Incantatem, já que agora a poção para Nádia já estava a caminho. Walters e ele subiram no palco:

-Já!

-Imobillus Eternus!-gritou Malfoy.

-Défesum!-gritou Walters, tolamente.

Bobo fora Walters, de acreditar que um feitiço de imobilização como aquele poderia ser bloqueado com um singelo Feitiço Escudo. Ao invés de ricochetear em algo na sua frente, o raio verde saído da varinha de Malfoy pegou-o em cheio, petrificando-o até o último fio de cabelo.

Agora, Malfoy tinha uma vitória por contagem de pontos e uma por "nocaute". Ou seja, agora ele contava dezoito pontos no total.

Pansy Parkinson perdeu seu duelo, bem como Sally e suas outras duas colegas, Crabbe e Goyle também não tiveram nenhum sucesso. Logo, a macro-chave Lufa-Lufa x Sonserina foi fechada, para abrir de uma vez Corvinal x Grifinória.

-Derek Hopkins _versus_ Julliane Fletcher!

Sim, Julliane teria que admitir que Derek Hopkins (olhos castanhos, alto e idolatrado pelas garotas em geral da Corvinal) era muito bonito, mas o que tinha de beleza lhe faltava em habilidade em duelos. Não precisaram trocar três feitiços para que ela conseguisse estuporá-lo. E, é claro, fez isso morrendo de dó.

-Nádia Fletcher e Briane Soley!

A garota da Corvinal, Nádia ficou sabendo mais tarde, tomara o cuidado de trancar todas as suas coisas de valor no dormitório, para que não passasse pelo mesmo vexame que Ana Abbot. Nádia explicou dias depois da primeira rodada que soubera por acaso que Ana Abbot mantinha um diário, e partiu da premissa que o diário é uma das coisas mais importantes para uma garota. Mas mesmo com todas as suas precauções, Nádia venceu Briane Soley com outro Accio - mas este destinado à varinha de Briane: dez pontos e vitória para Nádia Fletcher.

-Cilla Addlley e Hermione Granger!

Cilla Addlley era uma menininha franzina, que mais parecia estar no segundo ano do que no sexto, enquanto Hermione condizia com sua idade. Cilla parecia bastante amedrontada por ter que enfrentar Mione, que há tempos carregava o estigma de ser a melhor aluna de Hogwarts. O duelo ocorreu de igual pra igual, e toda a Sonserina caiu em risadas quando Hermione foi estuporada -estuporada por uma quase desconhecida, por Cilla Addlley!

-Edward Michaels _versus_ Catherina McFisher!

Para pavor de Harry e intensa felicidade dos sonserinos em geral (menos Sean, é claro, que gostava dos grifinórios), Catherina também perdeu seu duelo, e o que foi pior, ela foi derrotada por um reles Petrificus Totalus!

-Mas o que está acontecendo?-perguntou Nádia.-Tem alguma coisa errada aqui!

E o pior dos piores ainda estava por vir - Harry começou seu duelo com Emma Richards.

-Estupefaça!

-Défesum!-defendeu-se Richards.

-Furnunculus!

-Energium finite!

Ah, meu Deus, pensou Harry desesperado, como se o tempo tivesse parado, por que não perguntei à Catherina como se bloqueia isso?

É isso mesmo, gente. Outra surpresa pra vocês: o famoso Harry Potter perdeu o segundo duelo! 99 dos sonserinos explodiram em risadas altas e debochadas, e Harry sentiu-se o último dos garotos quando foi acordado pela professora McGonagall.

O que acontecera ali? Tudo bem que Harry não queria vencer a Maratona Incantatem, mas ele também não estava pretendendo ser derrotado tão cedo! A única coisa que o consolou foi que Rony ganhou seu duelo contra a irmã de Cho, Ashley Chang - mas por contagem de pontos.

Malfoy não cabia em si de felicidade; a categoria 6º ano tinha acabado de ser fechada quando ele viu Nádia correndo ao seu encontro:

-Draco!

-Que foi?-ele inquiriu, disfarçando a voz interessada que ele de repente percebeu-se usando.

-Eu preciso muito falar com você...

-Malfoy! Ei, Malfoy!

Draco abriu os olhos. Sean estava do outro lado do dormitório, se trocando.

-Que é que foi, Dark-Angel?-perguntou, a voz mole de sono.

-O café da manhã, ora. Mas se quiser se atrasar pra aula, fique à vontade, já estou saindo.

A felicidade que Malfoy estava sentindo sumiu com o balde de água que tomara - a volta à realidade.

É isso aí; na realidade, Hermione, Catherina e Harry não tinham perdido seus duelos, e sim vencido-os com louvor. E Rony não ganhara por pontos - ele havia tido outra vitória rápida e brilhante, como a anterior. A segunda rodada da Maratona Incantatem fora dois dias atrás; hoje, era véspera do dia das bruxas -o dia em que a poção para Nádia ficaria pronta.

Neste mesmo dia, quando Harry e os outros chegaram para o almoço, pela terceira vez encontraram muita gente aglomerada na frente do mural de recados -os novos adversários para a terceira rodada da Maratona:

CATEGORIA: 6º ANO

Grifinória

Sonserina

Julliane Fletcher

**Gregório Goyle**

Nádia Fletcher

**Pansy Parkinson**

Hermione Granger

**Emília Bulstrode**

Catherina McFisher

**Sally Wonder**

Harry Potter

**Draco Malfoy**

**Ronald Weasley**

**Vincent Crabbe**

-Rodada interessante essa.-falou Rony, sorrindo.- Caí com o Crabbe! Esse duelo vai ser uma piada.

-Pior vai ser a Mione contra a Bulstrode.-sorriu Nádia.-Ah, claro. Quem mais poderia ter caído com o Malfoy senão o Harry?

-Cadê o nome do Sean?-perguntou Julliane, olhando atentamente a lista.- Ei, vejam isso: o Sean vai duelar contra o Neville!

-Ora, vejam só!-disse aquela conhecida voz arrastada atrás de Harry.-Nos veremos outra vez no palco, Potter!

Harry e os outros se viraram.

-É isso aí, Malfoy.-respondeu Harry.- E dessa vez você não poderá me jogar uma cobra sem ser desclassificado, não é o máximo?

-Veremos quem será o desclassificado, Potter.-respondeu Malfoy, virando as costas.

Estava na hora de executar seu plano; Draco foi até a mesa da Sonserina e se sentou para comer propositalmente ao lado de Sean.

-Ei Malfoy, por acaso você sabe com quem eu vou duelar?-perguntou Sean.

-Não.-mentiu Draco.-Por que não chama suas amiguinhas Fletcher pra perguntar?

Sean olhou para Malfoy, desconfiado, mas acabou gostando da idéia, e chamou ali Julliane e Nádia. Draco aproveitou a distração de Sean e despejou o conteúdo de um vidrinho que estava guardado nas suas vestes no copo de suco de Sean. _Tanta coisa_ poderia dar errado naquele plano... Mas Malfoy tinha mais poção guardada se aquela tentativa desse errado. Depois do que passou uma eternidade, Julliane e Nádia chegaram na mesa da Sonserina.

-Por acaso vocês sabem com quem eu caí pra duelar?-perguntou Sean.

-Foi com Neville Longbottom.-respondeu Julliane.-Imagina que eu caí com o Goyle?

Malfoy parara estrategicamente de andar com Crabbe e Goyle havia algum tempo, por isso os dois estavam almoçando um pouco longe dali. Sean estendeu a mão para o copo de suco e Malfoy gelou inteirinho por dentro.

-Vocês querem suco?-ofereceu Sean, por puro cavalheirismo e para pura sorte de Malfoy.

-Ah, eu quero.-falou Nádia, enquanto Malfoy não cabia em si de ansiedade.

Ela estendeu a mão para o copo e já o levava à boca quando chegou o correio coruja. Uma das aves foi até Julliane, que abriu o envelope e disse:

-É do meu pai! Eu vou ler.

-Jully, depois você me deixa ler também? Quero ter notícias do seu pai, ele é muito legal.-falou Sean.

Nádia, inocente e finalmente, levou o copo à boca e bebeu uns três goles. Malfoy observou, eufórico, ela sentir um arrepio até os cabelos, para em seguida olhar pra ele do modo que ele vinha sonhando há muito tempo - mas o momento não durou quase nada, pois ela disfarçou bem depressinha, despediu-se de Sean e se afastou. Caramba, pensou Malfoy, imensamente feliz, ninguém me disse que a poção tinha efeito instantâneo.

Pelo resto do dia, ele executou a parte mais fácil do plano; onde quer que visse Nádia, olhava-a de modo tão ardente como se ela estivesse prestes a desmanchar. É claro que ela passou o dia muito vermelha, Hermione chegou a perguntar se ela estava com febre.

O que está acontecendo comigo?, perguntava-se Nádia, pensei que Draco tinha finalmente me deixado em paz, mas ele começou de novo a me olhar daquele jeito... E o que é pior: eu voltei a chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome. Não, isso deve ser só uma fase, por mais lindo que ele seja (e como ele é lindo!), não posso deixar que ele me toque de novo... Puxa, mas qual é o meu problema? Por que estou pensando nessas coisas outra vez? Simplesmente não posso estar gostando dele de novo, não posso chegar perto dele de novo... O que meus amigos diriam? O que Sean diria? Ah, tomara que o Draco, ou melhor, que o _Malfoy_ fique só nos olhares, porque se ele chegar perto de mim outra vez não sei o que será de mim... Eu e o Sean estávamos ficando tão amigos, por que a sombra daquele menino voltou a me atormentar? Nossa, como estou ficando melosa, tenho é que parar com isso...

Para piorar a situação de Nádia, a todo momento ela estava vendo beijos à sua volta: quando não eram de Rony e Hermione, eram de Harry e Catherina. E isso, por mais que fosse contra a sua vontade, acabava dando-lhe vontade de ter um namorado também. Ela não tinha culpa por sentir isso, era contrário ao que ela queria. De noite, véspera do Dia das Bruxas, ela pensou em ir dar uma volta pelo castelo para mudar seus pensamentos de algum modo, então avisou seus amigos e pegou sua Capa da Invisibilidade, saindo pelos corredores. Entre sua turma de grifinórios, quebrar o regulamento já era tão normal quanto respeitá-lo.

Enquanto andava, a voz da pessoa que não saía de sua mente ecoou em sua cabeça: "Nádia? Onde você está?", num tom surpreendentemente doce que a deixou todinha arrepiada. Espera aí, pensou ela, ano passado o Malfoy não sabia Telepatia! "Eu aprendi Telepatia com meu pai nas férias, Nádia", continuou ele, adivinhando seus pensamentos quase tão bem quanto Catherina. "Já estava na hora, não acha? Por que não aparece na biblioteca agora? Estou indo pra lá, preciso falar com você".

Neste ponto ele já estava atuando, pois definitivamente o que ele queria com a Nádia _não _era conversar, e sim algo muito mais picante. Em condições normais, ela teria respondido uma série de palavrões e não teria ido, mas ela fez exatamente o contrário: não respondeu e foi silenciosamente até a biblioteca, quase esbarrando em Filch pelo caminho. Por fim, abriu a porta já destrancada (quem será que destrancou, hein? Adivinhem) e depois fechou-a com um feitiço, tirando em seguida a Capa.

Malfoy estava sentado numa mesa muito próxima.

-Olá.-disse ele, sedutoramente.-Senti saudades.

-Você me vê todo dia.-falou ela, apreensiva.

-Você sabe do que eu estou falando.-disse ele devagar, se levantando.- Hoje você me olhou diferente de antes.

-Eu não devia estar aqui.-balbuciou Nádia, olhando nervosa para os lados.-Você é um Comensal da Morte, isso deve ser só um plano...

-Este ano meu único plano é você.-disse Malfoy, quase com cara de injustiçado.-Confie em mim, desta vez não sou culpado de nada, nem conseguiria realizar qualquer plano.

Sempre que Malfoy a encurralava em algum lugar para se declarar, Nádia sentia medo. Mas naquele momento era diferente. _Ah, meu Deus, se ele der mais um passo não sei se..._

-Qual é o seu segredo, Nádia? Por que não posso parar de pensar em você?

Aí ele já estava falando o que vinha à cabeça, sem se preocupar se estava exagerando ou não.

-Draco, o que aconteceu com você?-ela se esforçou para perguntar.

-O que eu quero que aconteça ainda não aconteceu.-respondeu ele.- Não vou mais correr atrás de você, Nádia.-mentiu.- Esta é minha última tentativa. Se você disser não outra vez, eu desisto. Mas eu preciso saber: você quer ficar comigo?

Por essa ela não esperava; aquele não era o Draco Malfoy que ela esperava encontrar na biblioteca. Bem, mas ela também estava se sentindo muito diferente. Ela fez um esforço para erguer a cabeça e olhar nos olhos dele. Olharam-se por um longo tempo, até que ele desviou o olhar e disse, mirando o chão:

-Eu sabia, não precisa nem responder, você e o Dark-Angel já devem...

-Draco, espera.-Nádia ouviu-se dizendo.- Eu... Estou tentando te dar a boa notícia, eu tive um dia complicado, você não entenderia... Há um dia atrás eu te odiava, mas não sei porquê, de uma hora para a outra você mudou, e eu também...

Draco ergueu os olhos, esperançoso.

-Com isso você quer dizer que...

-É, acho que é isso mesmo...

Malfoy aproximou-se bem devagar, nessas horas Nádia sempre perdia o juízo, ela não reagiu nem falou nada, e logo Draco já estava diante dela - e tão devagar quanto se aproximara, tocou os lábios dela com os seus muito suavemente, e tão carinhosamente que ela nem podia reconhecer o menino que estava beijando.

Mais tarde, nenhum dos dois saberia dizer quanto tempo ficaram lá, mas se beijaram muito e de muitos modos, até que ele começou a se soltar, começando a tentar vencer o tecido da camiseta dela. Só aí ela fez um esforço parar dominar seus gestos e se afastou de Malfoy.

-Calma lá, eu não sou assim.

-Me desculpe, não farei isso de novo.

-Puxa, já é muito tarde. Vou voltar para a Grifinória.

-Posso te considerar minha namorada, né?

Nádia se limitou a sorrir, murmurando em seguida um fraco "claro".

Enquanto voltava para a Torre da Grifinória, de Capa outra vez, ela foi começando a medir as conseqüências: ela era a namorada de Draco Malfoy, justo ela! Mas o fato era que ele estava muito diferente, o que afinal não era total atuação por parte dele. Draco trabalhara duro para ter momentos como aquele, e mudara mesmo, de verdade. Nunca fora tão feliz.

Pois é, enquanto isso ela estava muito preocupada em como iria contar aos seus amigos grifinórios o que se passara. Ela não queria ficar escondendo, mas parece que pelo menos por enquanto não havia alternativa.

E Malfoy conseguira, enfim. Nádia era vítima da Poção do Amor.

Com tantos casais se assumindo por toda a escola, o Dia das Bruxas chegou, dia esse que prometia ser muito aborrecido para Julliane, que teria de cumprir detenção na sala de Snape. Quem aproveitou o dia foram os casais de namorados, inclusive os clandestinos, que passeavam ou simplesmente encontravam um lugar reservado para o tipo de coisas que queriam fazer. Julliane acabou passando o dia com Gina, Parvati e Simas, jogando Snap Explosivo e conversando.

Uns minutos antes do banquete, Julliane se despediu e foi como uma condenada no corredor da morte para as masmorras. Ela não tinha mais medo de Snape, se ele soubesse de alguma coisa já a teria colocado contra a parede. Entrou na masmorra de Snape, ele estava sentado à sua escrivaninha.

-O que está olhando?-disse ele, rude.- Ali estão os materiais de limpeza. Pode começar.

Julliane murchou por dentro.

-Professor, o senhor não vai para o banquete?-perguntou, mais desanimada do que antes.

-Não é da sua conta, mas a resposta é não.-vociferou ele de volta.- Achou que ninguém iria supervisionar a sua limpeza, é?

Muito incomodada e aborrecida, Julliane começou a limpar a sala, começando por umas prateleiras bem longe de Snape. Enquanto ela limpava, ele pegou as redações e começou a corrigi-las. Jully ficou naquele silêncio desconfortável por mais de uma hora, imaginando como deveria estar gostoso o banquete no Salão Principal. Limpou o chão, os armários de ingredientes, até só sobrar a escrivaninha onde Snape trabalhava.

-Professor, vai querer que eu limpe a sua escrivaninha também?-perguntou, mirando o chão.

-Claro.-respondeu ele, secamente.-Comece por aquele lado.

Julliane a esta altura já estava morrendo de sono e de fome, e enquanto ia torcer o pano com que limparia a mesa, ouviu um grito contido do professor.

-Snape?-perguntou, sem sair de onde estava.-Snape? Professor, o que houve?

-Nada, Fletcher!-ouviu-se a voz de Snape.-Continue seu trabalho!

O que esse professor tem de arrogante tem de mau ator, pensou Julliane, enquanto pegava o pano torcido e voltava para onde Snape estava. Ele estava de frente para um armário, com o braço esquerdo embrulhado nas vestes.

-O que aconteceu?-Julliane perguntou.

-Não é do seu interesse, Fletcher. Ande, continue a detenção.

-Ah, qual é professor, quem o senhor pensa que está enganando...

Ela puxou a porta do armário e viu o braço de Snape envolto em sangue, mas ele se esforçava por manter o rosto impassível.

-O senhor derrubou Poção Brotante aí!-exclamou Julliane, horrorizada.-Hum, isso deve estar doendo à beça, vou na enfermaria para o senhor...

-Que pensa que está fazendo, Fletcher?-inquiriu Snape.-Eu sei me cuidar, continue seu trabalho!

-Sabe tanto que ainda não achou a Poção Restabelecedora, que está logo ali.-replicou Jully, pegando vidro.

-Não me enfrente, srta. Fletcher!-bradou Snape, meio que perdendo seu auto-controle.

-Uma vez na vida, professor, deixe de ser durão.-falou Jully.-Vamos, onde o senhor guarda o algodão?

Muito a contragosto, Snape indicou um pote numa prateleira próxima, Jully foi até lá, pegou um tufo de algodão e embebeu na Poção Restabelecedora. Com uma habilidade incrível, fez o professor sentar-se enquanto ela limpava seu braço. Ela sabia que devia estar doendo muito, mas teria ficado muito admirada se Snape tivesse soltado um só gemido.

-Pronto.-falou ela, quando o sangue parou de brotar do braço dele.

-Pode ir embora agora.-disse ele, mirando o chão.-Odeio ter que fazer isso, mas credito 10 pontos para a Grifinória.

Julliane deu um sorriso satisfeito e foi guardar o pano que iria usar. Na volta, já estava pensando se sua prima lhe teria guardado alguma coisa do banquete, quando esbarrou em Snape, outra vez de pé. Foi erguer a cabeça para falar que ele devia ficar sentado por um tempo, quando percebeu que estava próxima _demais _dele - a distância entre as faces era de pouco menos de dois centímetros. Ambos sentiram alguma coisa muito gelada afundar no estômago, e se Julliane não estivesse com tanta fome talvez aquele climinha tivesse resultado em algo mais - só que ela resolveu disfarçar, falando um cômico "Epa", antes de dar dois passos pra trás.

Quando ela saiu pela porta da masmorra, Snape ouviu-se murmurando:

-Mais _quinhentos_ pontos para a Grifinória...

Pernas de gelatina - agora Julliane sabia o verdadeiro significado da expressão. Passou pelo Salão Principal, seu queixo veio abaixo: ela viu Malfoy e Nádia chegando do jardim, abraçados e com _aquela_ cara de felicidade. Por um momento, Julliane não conseguiu se mexer nem falar nada; mas no instante seguinte, o olhar de Nádia encontrou o dela. Sua prima podia ver claramente, mesmo da distância a que estava, ela gelar por inteiro, assumindo uma expressão bastante preocupada. O banquete havia acabado havia muito tempo, e somente eles estavam ali.

-Nádia? O que você está fazendo aqui? Ou melhor, o que está fazendo _com ele_?

Malfoy desviou o olhar, entretendo-se no teto. Nádia tentou responder.

-Ah, oi Jully... Ah, droga, não tenho como explicar, você entendeu melhor do que eu queria.-virou-se para Malfoy.- Draco, a gente se vê, agora preciso conversar com ela.

Draco deu um beijo no rosto da namorada e desejou um cínico "boa-noite" para Julliane, saindo de cena.

-O que significa isso?-inquiriu Julliane, incrédula.

-Puxa, Jully, isso é uma longa história... No ano passado e eu começamos a nos gostar, mas no fim do ano nós descobrimos que ele era o culpado pelas coisas que aconteceram por aqui, e eu não quis saber dele. Desde antes de chegarmos em Hogwarts, ele me perseguia, e, é claro, eu não sentia mais nada por ele. Mas ontem... Ontem eu não sei o que aconteceu, ele passou a me olhar diferente, e eu acabei olhando pra ele também... Nós nos encontramos na biblioteca ontem à noite, ele me pediu em namoro, não consegui negar... Mas ele está muito diferente, está mudado mesmo, nem eu estou acreditando que tudo está indo tão bem...

-Enquanto você ficar escondida, estará tudo bem mesmo.-retrucou Julliane.- Mas imagine quando o Sean e os outros da Grifinória souberem. Quando o seu pai souber...

-Julliane, pelo amor de Deus, prometa-me de que vai guardar segredo.

-Eu vou guardar segredo, mas até quando você pensa que conseguirá esconder do Harry e dos outros?

-Não sei, Jully, mas eles vão arrancar o meu pescoço de descobrirem. Quero esconder ao máximo, até agora o Draco me entendeu...

-Mas Nádia, se o _Draco _quase matou você e os outros no ano passado, como você pôde...

-Jully, quando o assunto é o Draco, só consigo ter certeza de uma coisa... Que eu gosto demais dele. Não sei o que deu em mim, ele ficou tão carinhoso comigo...

Só descobrir que sua prima estava namorando Draco Malfoy poderia fazer Julliane esquecer do que acabara de acontecer nas masmorras...


	11. Mudança de Planos

**Harry Potter e a Maratona Incantatem **

**Capítulo Onze – Mudança de Planos **

Os casais Rony e Hermione e Harry e Catherina estavam tão cegos em sua felicidade que o que estava acontecendo em Hogwarts e fora dela lhes era totalmente alheio. Mas eles não puderam ignorar uma notícia particularmente irritante que apareceu no Profeta Diário, no começo de novembro:

_**A nova loucura de Dumbledore**_

"_Declare guerra ao Lord das Trevas antes que seja tarde demais", foi como terminou a carta de Alvo Dumbledore a Arthur Weasley, Ministro da Magia. O reconhecidamente poderoso diretor de Hogwarts, em carta aberta ao ministro e ao público, que a Revolução dos Gigantes "foi a gota d' água e o Ministério da Magia precisa impor sua autoridade". O Ministro, o que é pior, concordou com o tresloucado professor, e irá reunir o Conselho para tomar uma decisão, neste próximo dia 15. Deve-se lembrar, com realista certeza, de que o Ministério não tem armas para combater o Lord das Trevas que, por motivos ocultos, resolveu se esconder. Não dispões de nada mais a não ser de aurores e de uma organização clandestina que tenta combater os mais do que ativos Comensais da Morte._

E por aí a matéria seguia, um editorial equivocado que de modo algum deixou de irritar a Harry.

-Se esse jornal soubesse da metade do que nós sabemos -falou Hermione, tentando conter o volume e a raiva na voz.- A mudança começaria pelo título dessa matéria.

-Que absurdo...-murmurou Catherina, que agora estava lendo a notícia.-Como eles podem falar assim do Dumbledore?

-Rita Skeeter deve estar por trás desse editorial, eu tenho certeza.-falou Rony.-Ela é tão panaca que somente ela conseguiria se esconder atrás de um editorial, que não precisa ser assinado.

-Opinião do jornal.-desdenhou Harry.- Ah, tá! Concordo com você, Rony, deve ter dedo da Skeeter nesse texto.

* * *

Finalmente, o ano letivo assumiu aquele tom de bom-vocês-são-mesmo-o-sexto-ano, que fizera Rony se entusiasmar tanto pela escola na ida ao Beco Diagonal. Em Transformações, começaram a ver Transfiguração Humana.

Como no começo da matéria não podiam -nem conseguiriam- ir logo se transformando inteiros em alguma coisa, McGonagall mandou que eles transformassem o menor dedo da mão numa vela amarela.

O resultado da aula não foi dos melhores; Simas se queimou, pois seu dedo se transformou apenas no pavio e Dino o acendeu, Neville conseguiu transformar todos os dedos da mão esquerda em pura cera vermelha -ele teve a proeza de errar até a cor.

Hermione, é claro, teve pleno sucesso, sua vela-dedo saiu perfeita, e então ela mergulhou a mão e a vela num caldeirão de Poção Normalizante, feita por Snape especialmente para aquela aula, enquanto Harry, Catherina, Nádia e Julliane até conseguiram transformar seus dedos - só que a vela não se soltou da mão. Rony foi até bem, comparando com Neville, é claro, já que ele transfigurou o dedo minguinho em cera amarela com um pedacinho de pavio no meio, assim como a maioria da classe estava conseguindo fazer.

Saíram rindo da sala de aula quando tocou o sinal, mas quando chegaram ao Salão Principal entraram em contraste com os outros alunos de Hogwarts, que estavam muito quietos.

-O que houve?-perguntou Nádia a Gina quando se sentaram.

-Uma garota da Lufa-Lufa -a ruiva contou em voz baixa, como se fosse um segredo muito confidencial -foi encontrada morta há uma hora, no corredor que... -Gina engoliu em seco.- no corredor que dá para o banheiro da Câmara Secreta!

A cor sumiu do rosto de Julliane, que parecia prestes a desmaiar.

-Morta?-repetiu, quase sussurrando.-Mas Hogwarts é tão segura...

-Quem foi que encontraram?-perguntou Hermione, num tom cauteloso.

-Parece que ela se chamava... Olga Moore.

Os garotos se entreolharam, com cara de terror.

-Olga Moore?-repetiu Harry.- Mas como ela morreu?

-Ninguém sabe muito bem?-respondeu um menino do sétimo ano, ali perto.- Dizem que não foi a Avada, mas que ela não tem nenhum ferimento.

-Onde você ouviu isso?-perguntou Rony.

-Foi uma menina da Corvinal, a Cho Chang, que encontrou o corpo.-disse o rapaz.- Ela me contou agora há pouco.

-Alguém tem algo contra os alunos da Lufa-Lufa.-disse Colin Creevey, do lado de Nádia.-Primeiro matam Diggory, agora a Olga Moore...

-Que besteira, Colin.-retrucou Gina.-Ano passado ninguém descobriu quem tinha matado aquele Jake Warbeck, da Sonserina.

Harry, Catherina, Nádia, Rony e Hermione trocaram olhares furtivos.

-Descobri que ele era mesmo parente da Celestina Warbeck.-falou Ron, num tom falsamente despreocupado.-Eles er irmãos, por isso ela veio cantar aqui no Baile de Natal, era o último ano dele.

Harry se lembrou de outra coisa estranha que ficara sem resposta no ano passado, e se dirigiu à sua namorada.

-Ano passado você disse que tinha ficado até os cinco anos aqui.-ponderou.-Mas você não saiu do país no dia da queda do Voldemort?

-Eu tive que convencer alguém que eu aprendi inglês do jeito normal, igual a vocês... Meus pais e eu fomos pro Brasil de mala e cuia, meu pai não sabia uma palavra de português, e quando eu fiquei um pouco maior, ele inventou de me ensinar inglês. Ele sempre sonhou que eu estudaria aqui, mas quando eu comecei a falar dos meus sonhos ele mudou de idéia...

-Você gosta tanto de falar do seu pai...-Harry falou.- Eu queria poder falar do meu.

-Ah, seu bobo, não é hora de pensar nisso.-disse ela, num maroto sorriso.- Só não te dou um beijinho de consolação agora porque a Gina está ali do lado.

-Depois eu vou cobrar juros e correção monetária por este momento!-sorriu Harry.

-Mas não vão fazer alguma espécie de... autópsia?-a voz de Hermione voltou a atenção deles para a conversa dos outros.

-Parece que sim.-disse o garoto do 7º ano.-Os pais dela vêm amanhã.

Pelo resto do dia, Hogwarts ficou silenciosa, como num luto subentendido para Olga Moore. Harry sentiu um peso no coração ao pensar que para Jake Warbeck quase nada fora feito.

No dia seguinte, os alunos que fingiram o luto para Olga Moore voltaram a falar alegre e normalmente como antes. Naquela quarta-feira chegou o correio-coruja, e Catherina notou que Nikki trazia uma carta pra ela. Como ao abrir a carta ela não ficou pálida nem começou a chorar, Harry esperou que ela lesse para eles.

_Catherina,_

_Eu me senti na responsabilidade de te tranqüilizar quando deixei Lisa te assustar com aquela outra carta. Boas novas: o Piore Mago não era tão piore assim. Um colega meu conseguiu prendê-lo, o assassino não passava de um psipocata..._

-Psipocata?-estranhou Harry.

-Deve ser psicopata.-traduziu Nádia, rindo.

_... não sei se essa é a palavra, mas aqui em casa estamos muito felizes porque agora você poderá passar no Natal aqui sem problemas, e se quiser, pode trazer seus amigos outra vez, gostamos muito de tê-los conosco._

_Desde que você voltou para Hogwarts este ano, Lisa e eu temos conversado sobre o que aconteceu ano passado, quando você e seus amigos acompanharam Harry até o duelo com Você-Sabe-Quem. Se quer mesmo saber, Catherina..._

-Ah, meu Deus...-murmurou Cathy, lendo agora apenas no pensamento.

-Que foi?-perguntou Rony.

-O resto da carta não dá pra gente ler aqui. Depois da aula eu mostro pra vocês, tá?

-Pelo menos já temos uma boa notícia.-comentou Hermione.- O tal Piore Mago foi preso!

A sineta tocou. Apenas dois casais -Rony e Hermione e Harry com Catherina- é que agora se preocupavam, e ainda vagamente, com o novo plano de Voldemort em Hogwarts e com essa estranha história de um assassino brasileiro. Nádia estava muito ocupada em esconder seu namoro com Draco.

-Mas até quando vamos ter que esconder de todo mundo?-perguntara ele, com cara de coitadinho.

-Relaxe, Draco, estou pensando num jeito de falar com eles...

-Mas aquela sua prima já não sabe? Pensei que ela fosse sair espalhando pra todo mundo...

-Ela me prometeu que guardaria segredo.-retorquiu Nádia.- Por favor, Draco, vamos deixar passar mais um tempo!

E enquanto isso, Julliane se perguntava se deveria contar a seu melhor amigo Sean o que acontecera nas masmorras no dia das bruxas. As coisas tinham mudado de lado: agora era Julliane quem olhava Snape com curiosidade, e agora era ele quem ficava todo vermelho e fazia de tudo para desviar o olhar. Nas aulas, bem que ele tentava agir com naturalidade, mas simplesmente não conseguia mais olhar nos olhos de Jully. Por fim, depois das aulas de uma carta tarde, ela foi conversar com Sean na porta do Salão Principal.

-Você está me dizendo que o Snape...

-Não estou dizendo nada, Sean, só estou contando o que aconteceu.

-Jully, sinceramente, você conseguiu me pegar de surpresa. No duro. Snape, o professor mais temido de Hogwarts, estando a dois centímetros de distância da minha melhor amiga?-ele riu.- Ah, deve ser uma piada, não é possível!

-Foi muito estranho.-disse ela, com o olhar distraído.-Eu esbarrei nele, e daí eu ergui a cabeça pra mandar ele sentar e...

-Mas me fala a verdade: vocês não se beijaram mesmo ou você está com vergonha de me contar?

-Não aconteceu nada demais, Sean.

-E agora o Snape está com medo de você?

-É. Quer dizer, não. Ele não está com medo, deve estar só com vergonha. Mas pode ser coisa da minha cabeça também! Ele pode não ter dado a mínima e eu é que estou imaginando coisas.

Sean riu mais alto.

-Eu poderia dizer um monte de coisas agora, mas só vou te fazer uma pergunta: por acaso, Julliane, você está se apaixonando por Severo Snape?

-Não! Claro que não! Quero dizer, seria um desastre, hein? O cara nem é bonito nem nada.

-Não fale isso pra mim.-replicou Sean.-Que é que eu vou fazer se as garotas têm uma queda por vilões, por mais feios que eles sejam? O Snape poderia ter a cara do Olho-Tonto Moody que iria estar acontecendo a mesma coisa.

-Atração por vilões? De onde você tirou isso?

-Deve ser mal de família. A Nádia me contou que no ano passado ela se apaixonou pelo Malfoy, imagine, e que chegaram a se beijar. Ela parece ter preconceito com os caras da Sonserina, mas espero que comigo ela esqueça da minha Casa...

-Você gosta da minha prima?-perguntou Julliane, temerosa.

-Gostar, gostar pra valer ainda não.-respondeu Sean, fazendo-se de melindroso.- Mas ela é muito bonita, é legal também... Não falta muito.

Frase esta que colocou Julliane num terrível dilema; prometera não contar a ninguém que na verdade Nádia estava namorando Malfoy em segredo. Nem conseguiu continuar a conversa, teve que inventar uma desculpa e voltar para a Grifinória.

Encontrou com Harry, Catherina, Rony e Hermione na frente do retrato da Mulher Gorda, e Nádia estava lá dentro, fazendo a tarefa de Feitiços.

-Posso falar com você, Ná?-pediu Julliane.

Quando Nádia ia responder, seu olhar encontrou-se com o de Hermione, e disse:

-Ah... Não pode ser depois, Jully? Tenho algo importante pra falar com eles agora...

Julliane se afastou, enquanto os dois casais corriam pra falar com ela, e rapidamente Catherina tirou a carta de Emílio de dentro das vestes:

_... Se quer mesmo saber, Catherina, Lisa e eu achamos que o Supraforce já trouxe problemas demais pra você. O broche veio sendo passado de geração em geração entre as mulheres da família, e sua mãe, você se lembra bem, era trouxa e ainda não gostava de usar o Supraforce. Estamos pensando se, para sua proteção, não gostaria de entregar o broche para Lisa, afinal agora o Brasil é um lugar é um lugar seguro e todos sabemos que o motivo pelo qual Você-Sabe-Quem te perseguiu ano passado foi apenas este. Quando você vier pra cá no Natal, conversaremos melhor, mas queremos que pense no assunto._

_Emílio._

-E agora, gente, o que nós fazemos?-perguntou Cathy.

-O que _voc_ faz.-disse Nádia.- Mas a profª Figg falou pra você guardar o broche, não é?

-Sim, é por isso que eu não sei se entrego.-disse ela.-Mas acho que este ano talvez não faça mal deixar o Supraforce com os meus tios. Escuta, e alguém de vocês vai querer ir comigo?

-Não sei.-disse Nádia, depressa.- Meu pai pensou em levar eu e a Jully e eu pra Alemanha, pra ver o tio Ralph.

-Ainda bem que este ano as férias de Natal serão diferentes.-disse Hermione.- Poderemos ir ao Baile de Natal dia 23 e ir pra casa.

-Mas e a Maratona?-perguntou Rony.-Dia 28 vai ser a quarta etapa!

-Calma, Rony.-disse Harry.-Nós nem passamos pela terceira ainda.

-Eu acho muito difícil que a gente não passe pelos sonserinos.-retrucou Rony.-E a partir de dezembro vão misturar as categorias, poderemos até pegar gente da 7ª pelo caminho!

-Dia 28 desse mês é a última chance de classificação pra quem ainda não tem pontos suficientes.-comentou Nádia.

-Bem, gente, vamos concluir pra eu poder dar um fim logo nessa carta.-disse Catherina.-Eu vou passar o Natal no Brasil e vou entregar temporariamente o broche pra tia Lisa, OK pra vocês?

Os outros assentiram.

No fim de semana, iriam para Hogsmeade. Na sexta, Rony e Hermione foram visitar Hagrid, mas quando estavam quase chegando no Salão Principal, encontraram uma porta escancarada que deixava que vissem uma luzinha azulada de uma bacia em cima de uma mesa.

-Aquilo é o quê?-questionou Rony.

-Parece uma penseira.-disse Hermione.-Pelo que o Harry nos falou no quarto ano... Essa penseira deve ser do prof. Dumbledore, o que está fazendo ali?

-Talvez um negócio desses precise de uma limpeza de vez em quando.-chutou Rony.- Acho que o Filch foi pegar alguma coisa pra limpar e largou aí.

-Tem razão, Ron... Mais tarde eu procuro na biblioteca pra dar uma conferida...

-Biblioteca? Mione, você acha que vai encontrar um motivo pra se ver uma penseira num lugar até onde o Neville pode achar?

-Não sei, Rony, mas talvez algo possa ajudar...

-Tá bom, Mione. Agora vamos esquecer isso, tá?-finalizou Rony, dando um beijo rápido na namorada.

-Sabe de uma coisa?-disse Harry, quando ele e Catherina estavam indo juntos para a Dedosdemel.-Estou adorando ser uma pessoa normal, pra variar. Não estou na Maratona Incantatem por trapaça, e sim dentro do regulamento, e apesar dessa história de Samantha e Victoria, está tudo bem.

-Não estou querendo te deixar pra baixo, mas não é o que os amigos da Olga Moore andam dizendo por aí.-falou Catherina.-Só que você está certo, até agora nada do que aconteceu aponta para nós.

-Nem pra mim, nem pra você, nem mesmo pro Ron, pra Mione ou a Nádia.-disse Harry.-Não pensei que um dia eu poderia me sentir assim, desde que descobri que eu sou um bruxo.

-Em casa foi uma festa no dia em que eu consegui ligar a tv sozinha, com magia. Eu era bem pequena, minha mãe tinha me mandado dormir mas eu não queria... Eles não tinham a menor idéia se eu acabaria bruxa ou não.

-Sua infância deve ter sido muito legal.-murmurou Harry, enquanto entravam na loja de doces.-Por que não comemoramos com um diabinho de pimenta?

-Prefiro uma delícia gasosa, que tal?

Logo atrás deles vieram Rony e Hermione, pelo jeito na mesma felicidade que eles. Eles se sentaram na mesma mesa do Três Vassouras minutos mais tarde e começaram a se perguntar por onde andariam Nádia e Julliane.

Bem, Julliane estava tentando salvar Sean do enxame de meninas que o rodeava; embora as mais tímidas tenham sido obrigadas a se afastar, as mais fogosas continuavam a rodear Sean (e Jully, que conversava com ele) de modo mais discreto, mas muito incômodo.

-Caramba, Sean.-murmurou Julliane, enquanto andavam.-É assim o tempo todo?

-Mais ou menos -respondeu ele- mas acho que hoje elas planejaram um ataque em massa. Escuta, Jully, cadê a Nádia?

-Puts, isso me lembra que eu preciso falar com ela!-exclamou Julliane.- Aquele dia ela me driblou, mas hoje ela não escapa... Ah! Eu não tenho idéia de onde ela anda, Sean.-acrescentou, como que saindo de um transe.

Só que Nádia não estava numa situação onde por um acaso ela quisesse ser encontrada. Ela e Malfoy continuavam com seu namoro secreto; ele estava feliz da vida, finalmente conseguira e com certeza seria a coisa mais fácil do mundo derrotar Potter na maratona, que inclusive não estava muito longe.

Voltando à mesa dos casais felizes no Três Vassouras, os sorrisos se alargaram ainda mais quando viram Melissa Figg entrar com o cão preto, de modo muito mais discreto do que seria esperado de uma dupla como aquela (Sirius em sua forma canina foi algo muito mais polêmico do que foi contado até agora: Sibila Trelawney começara a predizer um fim catastrófico de Hogwarts, já que todos estavam expostos ao Sinistro, e que em data não muito longe, todos morreriam. O que, é claro, deixou Lilá Brown e Parvati Patil com os nervos à flor da pele, nervosas e irritadiças. O pobre Dino, que estava com Lilá, tinha de ficar ouvindo repetidas vezes as baboseiras da profª Trelawney na boca de sua namorada).

Imediatamente, Harry deixou à mostra os lugares vagos em suas mesas que felizmente Melissa ocupou. Sirius sentou-se mesmo no chão.

-Não dá mesmo pra ele virar humano aqui?-perguntou Hermione, quase com pena.

-Já que você perguntou...-disse Melissa, com um gesto de varinha fazendo surgir uma espécie de cobertor semi- transparente, que cobriu Sirius e ele se transformou em humano, como se nada o estivesse cobrindo.

-Que foi isso?-quis saber Rony.

-O Cobertor da Ilusão.-explicou Melissa, olhando carinhosamente Sirius se sentar à mesa.- Se alguém olhar pra cá verá o cachorro, do jeito que Almofadinhas estava agora há pouco.

-E aí, Sirius, como você está?-perguntou Harry, vendo o padrinho com uma das aparências mais saudáveis que enxergara nele.

-Muito bem, Harry.-disse Sirius, observando Madame Rosmerta, que vinha trazer mais um copo de cerveja amanteigada pra Melissa.-E com _voc_?

-Nunca estive tão bem.-responder Harry, sorridente.-Ah, Sirius, ainda não te contei, né...

-E como vão as buscas pelo castelo sobre Voldemort?-interrompeu catherina, subitamente vermelha.

-Sem grandes novidades, sobrinha.-respondeu ele, num largo sorriso.-Pois é, hein, até hoje não nos tratamos como parentes que somos!

-É a falta de hábito.-disse Melissa. A alegria naquela mesa era contagiante.

-Logo vamos nos acostumar, não é, _tio_ Sirius?-riu Cathy.

-Tudo bem, agora vamos ver se aprendi algo passando tanto tempo com Melissa... Rony e Hermione, não estou errado em dizer que vocês estão namorando, estou?

Os dois deram risos culpados.

-Eu sabia. E Harry, nem preciso falar que além de afilhado você se tornou meu sobrinho...

-Ah, pode até estar certo.-disse Catherina, tentando envergonhar o tio e não ela mesma.-Mas nós também estamos vendo você! Estou ganhando uma tia ou não estou, profª Melissa?

-Então vamos pôr as cartas na mesa!-exclamou Sirius, em tom jovial.-Nesta mesa estão sentados três casais e ponto!

Todos caíram na risada. Harry não queria saber de nada, não queria pensar de nada, apenas aproveitar aquela época feliz pela qual ele estava passando.

-Draco...

-Hum.

-Draco, pára...

-Ok, parei.-falou ele, se afastando a duras penas da namorada. Estavam no finzinho de Hogsmeade, perto do antigo esconderijo de Sirius.-O que você tem?

-Nada, mas se não voltarmos vão começar a dar pela nossa falta.-disse Nádia.

-Mas ainda está cedo... Anda, podemos ficar aqui mais um pouco.

-Por favor, Draco, eu também queria ficar com você, mas entenda o meu lado, não posso deixar os meus amigos sequer suspeitarem.

-OK. Mas nós vamos nos ver de novo à noite?

-Combinado. Agora eu saio, você conta até trinta e sai também, tá?

-O que eu não faço por você...

-Não... Pára, por favor. Até mais, tá?

Antes que cedesse à tentação, ela foi correndo procurar seus amigos. Encontrou Julliane e Sean na porta da Zonko's.

-Puxa, Nádia, até que enfim! _Por onde você andou_?

-Estava no correio, meu pai me deixou comprar um Estojo para Manutenção de Vassouras.

-Mas você estava lá até agora?-inquiriu Sean.

Nádia já começava a gaguejar na resposta, quando Julliane a ajudou:

-Ah, Sean, eu esqueci de te contar, ela ficou fazendo a lição de Poções que essa madame quase deixou pra última hora! Falando em deixar, Sean, você não poderia nos deixar à sós? Preciso falar com a minha prima.

-Tá, OK.-respondeu Sean.-Você sabe onde o Harry está, então?

-Acho que lá no Três Vassouras.-opinou Jully.

-Até mais, então.

-Tchau.-disseram Nádia e Julliane juntas.

Antes que Nádia pudesse perguntar o que sua prima queria, Julliane pegou-a pela mão e começou a levá-la para os confins de Hogsmeade, mais ou menos de onde Nádia acabara de chegar.

-Eu quero saber -disse Jully, de forma objetiva.- se você ainda está com o Malfoy.

-Fala baixo!-interpelou Nádia.- Sim, estou com Draco, por quê?

-O Sean está quase gostando de você, Ná. Por isso quero saber se eu posso contar pra ele que você está _ocupada_.

-Pensei que você e ele estivessem ficando.-disse Nádia, num tom quase distraído.- Estão sempre juntos por aí...

-Nada a ver.-replicou a outra.-Ele é meu melhor amigo desde os tempos de Durmstrang. Mas me responda logo: eu posso contar pro Sean que você está namorando o Malfoy?

Mesmo por trás da Poção do Amor, Nádia se lembrou daquele dia em que conversara com Sean nos jardins de Hogwarts, e imaginou a cara que ele faria ao saber que dias depois de ouvi-la dizer que não agüentava mais ver o Draco por aí, os dois agora estavam namorando.

-Puxa, Jully, você me pegou de surpresa... Por enquanto não conte nada pra ele, vou falar com o Draco sobre isso.

Julliane olhou-a.

-Você tem certeza?

-Tenho. É melhor assim, visualize a cara dele quando descobrir... Vai achar que eu tenho não um parafuso, mas uma caixa de ferramentas inteira a menos.

-Bom, Ná, você me desculpe mas eu também acho isso. No começo do ano você o detestava com todas as suas forças, e agora...

-Eu também não sei o que aconteceu, mas estou me sentindo ótima do modo que estou com Draco... Vamos deixar rolar mais um tempo, por favor.

-Vou ficar quieta, mas saiba que estou de olho nesse cara, você me contou da armação dele no ano passado.

-Olha lá, hein, Jully, não vai me trair!

-Nossa, Nádia, não precisa fazer esse drama, não vou falar nada.


	12. O Pior dos Ataques

**Harry Potter e a Maratona Incantatem **

**Capítulo Doze – O pior dos Ataques **

Quando os três casais já iam saindo, Harry puxou Sirius de lado para outro tipo de conversa:

-Você e Hagrid conseguiram impedir os gigantes?

-Bem que tentamos.-disse Sirius, de repente voltando à sua expressão séria.- Quando descobrimos onde era a reunião, num beco sem saída do mundo dos trouxas, percebemos que eles são muito mais do que esperávamos. Pelo menos cinqüenta gigantes, Harry, nem sei como couberam ali, e uns dez comensais, falando cada absurdo... Falei ontem com Dumbledore, ele se arrependeu por não mandar mais pessoas da Ordem com nós dois, mas agora o mal já está feito.

-O que aconteceu?-perguntou Harry, preocupado.

-Você não imagina. Eles saíram do beco, era quase no centro da cidade, e pararam um quarteirão inteiro. Enquanto eu corria pra chamar o Ministério, Hagrid se enfiou no meio dos gigantes pra achar um modo de pará-los, mas não teve nenhum resultado. Enquanto Melissa não chegava com outros aurores, pelo menos quinze trouxas foram mortos e no mínimo trinta tiveram a memória alterada. Se quer saber, Voldemort nem precisa dar as caras pra chegarmos ao caos total, os comensais fazem questão de nos lembrar todos os dias quem é que manda.

-Nossa, Sirius, mas não nada que possa fazer?-perguntou Harry.- Que a gente possa fazer?

-Por enquanto não, Harry.

A terceira rodada da Maratona Incantatem foi a mais esperada por Harry até ali, e para esta ocasião ele chegou a treinar seriamente com Catherina, Rony e Hermione (Nádia, ele supôs, devia estar praticando com Julliane e Sean). Ele não via a hora de fazer Malfoy despencar do lugar de maioral onde ele se colocara sozinho sabe-se lá como. Harry não chegou a desconfiar que Nádia estava com ele, mas não pôde deixar de notar que durante o mês todo o sonserino não proferia insultos e provocações, o que era totalmente inesperado para alguém como ele. Malfoy andava mais feliz ultimamente, e Harry (e Rony também) atribuía isso a algum novo plano de Voldemort que porventura ele estivesse efetuando.

De todo modo, no dia da terceira rodada, Harry chegou ao Salão Principal nervoso, mas sabendo que tinha muitas armas contra Malfoy. Na categoria 5ª série, todos assistiram Gina efetuar outra vitória alucinante contra seu adversário, e com a abertura da categoria 6º ano, tiveram pena de Neville ao vê-lo derrotado por Sean até com certa facilidade.

-Acreditem se quiserem, mas mesmo com essa derrota, o Neville se classificou!-disse Hermione.-Ele fez 24 pontos, e isso é o mínimo pra passar de fase!

Mas então começaram os duelos entre as pessoas da panelinha de Harry.

-Julliane Fletcher _versus_ Gregório Goyle!

Todos sabiam aquele duelo seria uma piada, nada mais, mas do mesmo jeito Jully se esforçou para não contar vitória antes do tempo, mas este esforço foi desnecessário. Mesmo com as insistentes tentativas de Malfoy para aumentar os reflexos do colega, Goyle caiu estuporado à primeira oportunidade.

-Nádia Fletcher _versus_ Pansy Parkinson!

Bem, antes de narrar o duelo cabe lembrar que Pansy gosta de Malfoy, e ela sabia que ele estava namorando Nádia em segredo, descobrira quando Crabbe deixara escapar na sala comunal. Então, não preciso dizer que Pansy era a _f_ número um de Nádia.

-Energium finite!

-Espectro Escudum!

Ensinando a todos como se bloqueava o Energium Finite, Nádia permaneceu intacta. Ela sabia que Pansy poderia se defender de um feitiço qualquer, foi que ela teve a idéia que lhe garantiu a vitória. Parkinson poderia se defender de um feitiço, mas não de _dois_.

-Imobillus Eternus! Estupefaça!

Mas no final das contas Pansy não se defendeu de nenhum dos dois, sendo que desmaiou e foi imobilizada no meio da queda- caiu no chão dura como uma peça de mármore.

-Hermione Granger e Emília Bulstrode no palco!

Emília e Mione já haviam duelado no segundo ano - no Clube de Duelos, qualquer um pode se lembrar. Por isso já duelaram naquele dia com conhecimento de causa.

-Estupefaça!

-Défesum! Tecortorredotum!

O Salão Principal inteiro prendeu a respiração. O feitiço de Corte lançado por Hermione e milimetricamente direcionado atingiu a varinha de Bulstrode, que caiu em pedacinhos no chão, em meio a faíscas vermelhas.

-Catherina McFisher _versus _Sally Wonder!

Sally não era apenas fã de Sean e de Malfoy - como logo descobriu Catherina, era uma filha da mãe pra fazer feitiços complicados. Mas com certeza a Sonserina não estava num bom dia, pois mesmo assim...

-Imobillus energyfini!

Uma mistura de Imobillus Eternus com o Energium Finite, que ninguém esperava ela criasse, principalmente Sally. O resultado foi um feitiço fulminante que fez Sally Wonder desabar de todos os seus hormônios em fura (Sean que o dissesse...).

-Harry Potter _versus _Draco Malfoy!

O Salão Principal inteiro ficou em silêncio, pois todo mundo sabia da rivalidade entre Harry e Malfoy, desde que os dois chegaram em Hogwarts.

Ambos se sentiam muito confiantes, e quando se cumprimentaram (muito a contragosto, com certeza), tentaram lançar um ao outro os olhares mais apavorantes que conseguiram fazer.

Draco formigava inteiro, só de vontade de começar o duelo antes do fim da contagem; enquanto isso Nádia não sabia para quem torcer, embora tenha tido muito tempo para decidir.

Isso porque Hogwarts estava diante de um duelo de titãs, feitiços avançados de ataque e defesa vinham dos dois lados, de modo alucinante e feroz, e a cada momento todos prendiam a respiração involuntariamente para depois se perceberem com falta de ar. Harry estava inconsciente ao silêncio, que chegava a ser barulhento, provocando um irritante zumbido nos ouvidos dos que conseguiram se desligar da luta para notar o silêncio a que todos os alunos estavam mergulhados. Mas como na primeira tarefa do tribruxo - ouvir não era importante...

Harry e Malfoy, ao fim de meia hora, estavam encharcados de suor e com as varinhas escorregando entre seus dedos, e ambos sentiam que não conseguiriam agüentar nem mais um segundo se fossem obrigados, e as três palmas de McGonagall soaram como uma benção nos ouvidos dos dois, que naquele momento voltaram ao normal, recobrando a audição.

Agora nenhum deles podia atacar nem defender - um feitiço de cada vez, os professores dariam notas se a coisa não tivesse fim em alguns minutos. Harry, que nunca dava sorte nessas horas, perdeu o par ou ímpar para Malfoy e era ele quem começava.

Por orgulho, o sonserino jogou a chance de ouro no lixo - ao invés de vencer Harry, quis humilhá-lo, e Harry foi atingido pelo Furnunculus. Nem querendo imaginar que linda a sua cara deveria estar naquele momento, ele pensou depressa, sua única salvação teria de ser a criatividade... Sem atacar, sem defender, que situação... Seu olhar recaiu sobre o público, sobre Sean. E Harry teve a idéia:

-Densaugeo!

Só que, ao invés de mirar o feitiço na mão de Malfoy, Harry mirou em sua varinha, que começou a crescer horrores, ficou enorme - do tamanho de um cabo de vassoura, até que draco não tinha mais força para erguê-la.

-Vitória e 8 pontos para Harry Potter!

Palmas, vivas e bravos vindos de todo o Salão Principal acompanharam Harry enquanto ele descia do palco. Estava classificado para a segunda fase!

Encontrou Catherina no meio da multidão. Ela sacou a varinha e, com uma cara muito travessa, disse:

-Normalus!

Os furúnculos da cara de Harry sumiram.

-Puxa!

-Não conte a ninguém.-sorriu ela.- Inventei esse feitiço há um mês. Andei treinando muito, ainda bem que deu certo em você.

-Ainda bem mesmo.-disse ele, apalpando a cara.

O duelo de Rony contra Crabbe - ou melhor, a piada de Rony contra Crabbe - foi muito boa, pois Crabbe caiu estuporado facilmente, assim que McGonagall disse "já". Rony estava no topo da lista de classificados, ele era a revelação da Maratona Incantatem.

Obviamente, Malfoy não ficou nem um pouco alegre por ter sido derrotado por Harry - mas Nádia conseguiu acalmá-lo, inventando que Harry dera sorte e ganhara por muito pouco. O próprio Harry não andava se pavoneando de sua vitória, a maratona não estava em sua lista de prioridades (embora a cada chance que tinha, Rony adorava dar o troco aos anos de encheção do Malfoy, imitando-o sempre enquanto tentava segurar uma enorme varinha imaginária).

Dezembro tinha acabado de começar, quando Harry foi acordado, sacudido e cutucado por alguém que ele apenas percebeu quem era depois de muitos esfregar os olhos - Catherina.

-Que foi...?

-Psiu!-sussurrou ela.- Vem comigo, Harry, achei outra lembrança!

Subitamente desperto, Harry se levantou, pegou a Capa da Invisibilidade e os dois começaram a descer as escadas.

-Onde?-ele perguntou.

-Numa sala perto da Torre de Astronomia.-disse ela depressa enquanto punham a Capa.- Do lado da sala onde faço as aulas de Vidência.

-Não é longe demais pra você ir e voltar toda noite?

-Já me costumei... Mas me escuta: naquela visão a Victoria está sozinha, numa sala mal-iluminada.

-Parece que é depois de Hogwarts?

-Parece. Até me deu a impressão de que a conheço de algum lugar.

Os dois apertaram o passo, e um tempo depois chegaram na sala mencionada por Cathy. Harry olhou para Victoria, e teve a mesma sensação de que a conhecia. Eles se entreolharam e entraram juntos na lembrança. Imediatamente, Victoria começou a falar sozinha:

-Sim, vou seguir Tom. É a única alternativa. Ele está certo, sua era das trevas será irrefreável, ninguém conseguirá pará-lo... Além de tudo, eu o amo. Não devia ter deixado isso acontecer, mas já é muito tarde.

Uma porta do outro lado da sala da visão de abriu. Tom Riddle, parecendo um pouco mais velho do que nas lembranças normais, estava ali.

-Olá, Vic... Pronta para o juramento?

-Nossa, Tom, acho uma besteira submeter justamente a mim a um julgamento.

-São normas, meu amor. Daqui vamos nos juntar aos outros Comensais da Morte e faremos uma pequena comemoração. Agora pode começar, querida.

Victoria se levantou.

-Juro seguir para sempre o bruxo dos bruxos, senhor ímpar do mundo inteiro, Lord Voldemort, e ser sua fiel serva.-ela ergueu a voz.- Porque a Era das Trevas nunca terá fim! Trouxas e seus admiradores, dêem adeus às suas vidas! Quero me tornar sua serva, Lord Voldemort, cujo nome todos temerão pronunciar!

Harry nem teve tempo de se assustar com aquela mudança drástica na pessoa que ele pensou que Victoria fosse... Pois tudo começou a se dissolver, e Harry com Catherina não chegaram a desmaiar, porque no corredor começaram a ouvir uma voz monstruosa de dar arrepios:

-Garotinha idiota, como ousa me atrapalhar?

-Eu só...

Harry correu para a porta, mas não pôde fazer nada...

-Avada Kedavra!

Catherina soltou um grito agudo quando Harry abriu a porta e eles viram a vítima: Ashley Chang. Harry sentiu o sangue fugir-lhe do rosto enquanto observava a face inerte da menina, com sua expressão paralisada num misto de terror e espanto.

-A irmã da Cho!-exclamou Catherina, com a voz trêmula e rouca.

Harry tentou se recompor depressa.

-Acho que o assassino foi pra lá. Vou atrás dele.

Cathy olhou-o com uma expressão à beira do desespero.

-Harry, por favor, tome todo o cuidado do mundo, não vá fazer uma besteira...

Outro grito cortou o ar da noite.

-Vem do alto da torre.-falou Harry, com a respiração rápida.- Chame Dumbledore por Telepatia, vou ver se a pessoa ainda está viva.

Catherina, pálida como um fantasma, assentiu e Harry correu na direção de onde ouvira o grito. Torcendo para não encontrar mais ninguém morto, chegou ao topo da Torre de Astronomia, e lá encontrou, desmaiada, a profª Sinistra.

-Enervate!

-Ahn, o que... Potter! O que está fazendo aqui a esta hora?-exclamou a professora, espantada.

-Estava... Por aí e escutei a senhora gritar.

-_Por aí,_ Potter? Vou ter que tirar pontos da Grifinória por isto!

Da última vez que fora pego fora da cama, no primeiro ano, Harry perdeu cinqüenta pontos e não queria repetir a experiência. Tinha que dar um jeito de convencer a professora a não puni-lo.

-Professora, Catherina e eu achamos Ashley Chang morta, perto daqui! Cathy foi chamar o prof. Dumbledore!

-Morta!?-gritou Sinistra.-Leve-me até lá, Potter, agora!

Quando Harry e a prof Sinistra chegaram ao lugar em que jazia a irmã de Cho, Dumbledore já estava lá com Catherina, conversando muito depressa.

-O que aconteceu aqui?-perguntou a professora, incrédula com a situação.

-Acho que nossos caros grifinórios poderão nos explicar.-disse Dumbledore, com os olhos cintilando.

-Prof. Dumbledore, é uma longa história -Harry e Cathy falaram ao mesmo tempo.- Precisamos falar com o senhor.-acrescentou Catherina.

-Professora -disse Dumbledore a Sinistra.- Peço que retorne ao seu sono e nos perdoe a perturbação. Vou levar estes dois ao meu escritório e lá conversaremos.

Harry viu que Sinistra achou muito estranha a ordem, mas como isso acontecia diariamente quando se falava do diretor, obedeceu-o.

-Venham comigo.- foi tudo o que Dumbledore disse durante o caminho até seu escritório. Quando Harry apertou a mão de Catherina, viu que ela estava muito trêmula, e tinha a mão muito gelada.

Chegaram ao escritório, que estava como em dias sem reuniões da Ordem da Fênix, e Dumbledore se sentou na sua habitual cadeira de diretor, Harry e Catherina à sua frente.

-Muito bem.-falou o diretor, devagar.- Podem começar.

-Professor - Harry apressou-se a dizer- não fomos nós, é uma coisa que está atrás da gente desde antes de virmos este ano para Hogwarts.

-Não precisam se afobar.-disse Dumbledore, apoiando o queixo nas mãos.- Vocês têm toda a madrugada para me contarem tudo.

Harry e Catherina se entreolharam, e Harry começou a contar sobre as visões, desde a primeira, ainda quando estivera no Brasil. Quando se lembrou, teve a sensação de que aquelas férias tinham sido em outra vida, parecia fazer tanto tempo... Catherina narrou as visões a que estivera presente, para não obrigar o namorado a fazê-lo quando ela sabia que ele não gostava nem um pouco.

-Então... Voldemort está agindo por meio de lembranças?-perguntou Dumbledore por fim, parecendo exasperado.

-Sim, professor, estamos tentando descobrir quem são Victoria e Samantha...-disse Catherina.- As duas são perigosas demais.

-Quanto a isso, quero que fiquem tranqüilos. Eu sei quem são Victoria e Samantha, e são pessoas de minha total confiança.

-O senhor _sabe_?!-exclamou Harry.- Mas professor, elas são duas Comensais da Morte, podem ser culpadas pelas mortes de Olga Moore e Ashley Chang!

-Por enquanto, Harry, vamos nos concentrar nos assassinatos. Olga Moore e Ashley Chang infelizmente deixaram o nosso convívio, mas nos mostraram o quanto nos descuidamos da segurança da escola. Mas asseguro que Victoria e Samantha são confiáveis, estão do nosso lado.

-Fazem parte da Ordem da Fênix?-perguntou Catherina, duvidando que as duas pudessem realmente estarem diferentes.

-Não Catherina, mas acho que posso perfeitamente escolher sozinho em quem confiar.

Ela corou.

-Professor, por favor nos entenda.-disse ela, olhando o chão.- O senhor nunca disse a ninguém o porquê de perdoar e defender pessoas que nunca demonstraram merecer.

-Hagrid é um bom exemplo de meus protegidos.-disse Dumbledore, abrindo um sorriso.- Apenas nós e seus outros três amigos sabemos porque ele é confiável. Tenho meus motivos sobre todos os outros, apenas não gosto de revelá-los por aí. Não precisa pedir desculpas -disse ele, vendo que ela já abria a boca para fazê-lo.- Todos pensam como vocês, mas a diferença é que você é sincera o suficiente para dizer isso na minha cara. Talvez um dia eu conte a vocês, por exemplo, o motivo pelo qual alguém como o prof. Snape tem a minha confiança.

-E o que o senhor vai fazer sobre... Ashley Chang?-perguntou Harry.

-Vou reforçar a segurança do castelo, acho que está na hora de Sirius e Melissa trabalharem aqui em lugar da Floresta Proibida, entre outras coisas.

Naquele momento da conversa, sabe-se-lá porquê Harry se lembrou de que Catherina ainda não sabia que Dumbledore era seu tio-avô.

-Professor.-disse.- Por que a Catherina consegue chamar o senhor por Telepatia com tanta... facilidade?

Catherina olhou Harry, estranhando, e Dumbledore respondeu:

-Tem toda a razão, Harry, se você não lembrasse acho que ela nunca saberia.-o diretor virou-se para Cathy.-Seus pais chegaram a lhe falar de sua avó Emily?

Ela assentiu, perguntando-se por dentro onde ele queria chegar

-Você sabe o nome de solteira dela?-Cathy fez que não.- Pois bem, o nome de solteira dela era Emily Dumbledore, minha irmã.

Harry observou, sorrindo, o queixo de sua namorada cair, como se ela estivesse em estado de choque.

-Vocês estão me dizendo - balbuciou ela, assim que recuperou os movimentos.-Que o bruxo mais poderoso do mundo é... Meu tio-avô?

Harry e Dumbledore se limitaram a sorrir.

-Você é um feliz laço que torna Sirius e eu parentes, embora de muito longe.-concluiu o diretor, ainda sorrindo.-Vocês ainda têm alguma coisa pra me perguntar?

-Se Samantha e Victoria hoje são confiáveis -inquiriu Harry.-, por que o senhor não pode nos dizer quem elas são?

-Porque quero protegê-las.-respondeu o diretor.-Vocês não se convenceram de que elas são inofensivas.

Harry e Cathy se entreolharam, pensando que Dumbledore tinha toda razão, e foram embora pouco tempo depois.

-_Duvido_ que desta vez o Dumbledore esteja certo.-falou Rony, quando lhe contaram o que acontecera, no almoço da manhã seguinte. Olhando para a mesa da Corvinal, Harry não viu Cho.

-Ele disse se as duas estão em Hogwarts?-perguntou Mione.

-Não.-respondeu Catherina.- E nem teria respondido se tivéssemos perguntado.

-Ei!-exclamou Harry.- Vejam só! Passamos reto pelo mural de recados e nem vimos os nossos novos adversários.

Todos assustados com a própria distração, correram para ver seus futuros adversários na Maratona Incantatem:

2ª FASE: DE 24 A 29 PONTOS:

Neville Longbottom x Draco Malfoy

Harry Potter x Cho Chang

COMPETIDORES COM 30 PONTOS:

Ronald Weasley x Verônica Golden

Hermione Granger x Sean Dark-Angel

Catherina McFisher x Brutus Telkon

Nádia Fletcher x Gina Weasley

Julliane Fletcher x Martin Scoss


	13. Com Quem Você Vai ao Baile de Natal?

**Harry Potter e a Maratona Incantatem **

**Capítulo Treze – Com quem você vai ao Baile de Natal? **

-Que saia justa!-riu Rony.- Harry, você caiu com a Chang!

-E eu!-choramingou Nádia.- Alguém aqui consegue me imaginar duelando contra a Gina?

-Estou perdida.-falou Hermione.-Vou duelar contra o filho da profª Dark-Angel!

-Ele deve estar pensando exatamente a mesma coisa.-sorriu Julliane.- "Vou enfrentar Hermione Granger? Já era...".

-Pobre Neville.-disse Catherina em voz baixa, quando chegaram à mesa da Grifinória.-caiu com o crápula do Malfoy.

-Bem, talvez ele possa vencê-lo.-disfarçou Nádia _(N/A no meio da história: era aqui o primeiro ponto onde eu tinha empacado)_ que recebia naquele mesmo instante uma mensagem telepática de Draco, marcando um encontro pra mais tarde, dizendo que queria conversar mesmo com ela.

Todos os dias, os dois namorados clandestinos se encontravam às nove horas, na porta da sala comunal da Sonserina. Nádia ia até lá com sua Capa da Invisibilidade e Draco a estava sempre esperando lá. Naquela noite, eles foram invisíveis até um corredor que mais parecia um museu, tantas estátuas tinha. Uma delas era tão grande que em um de seus vãos os dois caberiam escondidos sem a Capa, Filch não os notaria com facilidade.

-O que você queria me dizer?-perguntou Nádia.

-Quero saber se você vai ao Baile de Natal comigo.-disparou ele, logo de cara.- Cansei de me esconder com você, estou doido pra me exibir por aí com você. Por acaso você tem vergonha de mim?

-Não seja dramático, Draco. Você sabe muito bem porque estou te escondendo. Amanhã vou começar a preparar o terreno, palavra.

_(E esse era o segundo ponto onde eu estava empacada. Se eu empacar mais alguma vez nesse capítulo, você vai saber, ok?)_ Nádia não se sentia bem enrolando o namorado como estava fazendo, mas era tudo o que podia fazer. Na tarde seguinte, Malfoy foi dar uma volta pelo jardim de Hogwarts, na esperança de encontrar a namorada lá por acaso (e até porque ele não tinha nada melhor pra fazer). Perdera o medo da Floresta Proibida, e já não era sem tempo, mas isso não vem ao caso. O fato é que ele estava na orla da Floresta quando ouviu uma voz ligeiramente familiar entre as árvores:

-Achei que não te veria mais por aqui.

Malfoy virou-se, e se deparou com a amazona Faye Fairy, com as mesmas peles de sempre, os olhos escuros fitando-o divertidamente.

-O que você está fazendo aqui?-disse ele.

-Nada, só não agüento mais conversar com um corcel ou com os centauros que falam, falam e não dizem nada. Usou aqueles ingredientes?

-Claro, pra que eu iria querer se não fosse pra usar?

-E onde está a namorada que você arrumou?

-Como sabe...?

-Eu já usei a Poção do Amor, rapaz. E fui expulsa da escola por isso, já faz um tempo.

-Em que Casa você estava que eu nunca reparei em você?

-Não, eu não estudei em Hogwarts. A minha escola se chama Academia de Bruxos Força da Amazônia, muito longe daqui.

-Força da Amazônia? Que raio é isso?

-Eu falei que era longe. Eu sou uma amazona brasileira, você ainda não percebeu?

-Brasileira?-estranhou Malfoy, com repulsa.- Mas lá só moram negros.

-Eu não sou negra, mas também não sou branca nem índia. Lá na Amazônia e no Brasil todo o bonito é ser mulata, feio é ser branco e pálido que nem você.

-Fácil achar o feio bonito quando só há feios num país.-desdenhou ele.- Mas o que diabos faz na Grã-Bretanha, então?

-Não falei que fui expulsa da escola? Arrumei dinheiro e vim pra cá, no começo do ano, porque todo mundo ficava me enchendo e me chamando de tarada.

-Ha, há! Deve ter virado piada na escola toda!

-Antes fosse ser piada só na escola. Os alunos contaram tudo pros pais deles, e logo todos estavam sabendo. Se fosse você, eu tomaria muito cuidado com essa história de Poção do Amor.

-Estou me cuidando.-disse ele, contradizendo em seguida suas cobranças com Nádia.- Ela sabe que não posso sair espalhando que estamos juntos.

-É melhor mesmo. Ah, olhe lá, lá vem a sua namorada.

Surpreso, Malfoy viu Nádia chegando no jardim, não muito longe.

-Mas como...

-Existem táticas.-respondeu a amazona, num sorriso cúmplice de si mesma.-Estude mais um pouco, quem sabe você descobre.Malfoy olhou para Nádia à busca de algum sinal e não viu nada, mas quando foi falar de novo com Faye Fairy ela tinha sumido. Então Nádia chegou e eles foram namorar outra vez.

Outro fim de semana em Hogsmeade.

-Ah, eu não posso ir dessa vez.-respondeu Catherina, quando Harry foi falar com ela.- Na noite em a Ashley morreu, eu acabei perdendo a aula, a profª Melissa nem foi dar aula naquela vez, tenho que repor. Vá com o Rony e a Mi, -acrescentou, adivinhando que Harry já estava pensando em não ir também.- Eles sempre serão seus melhores amigos. Acho que a Nádia vai estar com o Sean e a Jully, por isso nem aconselho aquela maluquinha que esqueceu da gente.

-Mas é até desonesto que nós quatro estejamos namorando e ela não...

-Harry, você ouviu o que eu falei? Ela vai pra Hogsmeade com a Jully _e o Sean_. Entendeu?

Harry riu, beijou a namorada e foi embora.

Mas quem garantiu que ele acharia Rony e Hermione? Harry estava muito perdido quando parou à porta do Três Vassouras para ver se achava alguém com quem pudesse sentar e conversar, e uma pessoa muito inesperada acenou para que ele fosse se sentar com ela: Cho Chang, seu ex-amor oriental.

Harry olhou para os lados e para trás, pra ter certeza que era com ele mesmo: depois foi até a mesa dela e se sentou à sua frente.

-Por que...?

-Eu queria perguntar uma coisa...-disse Cho.- Não foi você que encontrou a Ashley, foi?

-Ah.-entendeu Harry.- Sim, fui eu... Eu e a Catherina.

-É aquela sua namorada, não é?-disse Cho, baixinho.- Vi vocês por aí...

-Pois é.-disse Harry, que não fazia a menor idéia do que dizer naquela hora.

-A... A Ashley morreu pela Avada Kedavra, eu sei disso, mas você não soube o que aconteceu?

-Não.-mentiu Harry, ocultando a voz monstruosa que ouvira antes da morte de Ashley Chang.-Quando vi já estava...

-Morta, pode dizer.-completou Cho, baixando os olhos.

-Me desculpe.-falou Harry, sem saber porque pedia desculpas.- Deve ser terrível perder uma irmã.

-E é.-disse Cho.- Já são duas mortas, Olga Moore e a minha irmã. O que acha que acontecendo, Harry? É contra você de novo?

-Não sei, Cho.- respondeu ele, incomodado.-Nunca trocara antes tantas frases com ela.-Só saberemos mais pra frente, eu acho.

-A única coisa que posso dizer é que se tem algo certo, é a sua vitória no nosso duelo no fim do mês.-disse ela, dando a impressão de que tentava se animar.- Do jeito que estou... Nem consigo erguer a minha varinha, quanto mais se você lançar um Densaugeo como fez com o Malfoy.

-Até lá você estará melhor.-disse Harry.- Eu é que estou achando que estou enrascado.

-Dia 28 veremos quem perde primeiro.-forçou-se ela a sorrir.

-Combinado.-completou Harry, se levantando_(só pra avisar: até o fim do capítulo eu não empaquei de novo. Terminei o treze ontem, já comecei o catorze)_

-E aí, Jully, já tem seu par pro Baile de Natal?-perguntou Sean, animado.

-Até agora não, mas e você?-disse ela, adivinhando a resposta.

-Adivinha. Mas eu não sei o que acontecendo, ontem vieram três me convidar. Estou ficando com medo dessas meninas de Hogwarts, sabe?

-Compreensível.-riu ela- Mas você não me respondeu; você vai convidar a Nádia?

-Não, Jully, vou convidar a Vovó Mafalda.-caçoou Sean (lembra da Vovó Mafalda? Faz tempo, hein)- Quem mais seria?

Jully olhou o amigo.

-Vou acabar com isso.-disse.

-Como é?

-Vem comigo.

Julliane conhecia o lugar onde Draco e Nádia costumavam ir pra namorar em Hogsmeade. E foi pra lá que levou Sean, segurando-o pelo braço.

Julliane fez aquilo porque era seu melhor amigo que estava prestes a ter o coração partido. Então, que fosse logo. Ela deu um último puxão nele e lá estavam Nádia e Malfoy, e no milésimo de seus cinematográficos beijos.

Sean soltou uma exclamação alta de pura surpresa, e os namorados clandestinos se soltaram imediatamente. Nádia olhou dramaticamente para a prima, enquanto Malfoy se empertigava.

-Que foi?-disse ele.- Vieram assistir a nossa felicidade?

-Não, não foi nada.-balbuciou Sean, se recuperando.- Já estamos indo, não é Jully?

Virou as costas e foi, logo em seguida com Julliane atrás dele.

E em que situação ficou Nádia? Posso dar certeza, numa muito desconfortável. O que fazer, pombas? Não ia adiantar ir atrás dele. Mas Jully que esperasse a sua, o castelo de Hogwarts iria tremer nas bases.

Mesmo vendo que Sean andava depressa e pisando muito forte, nem passou pela cabeça de Julliane que ele pudesse chorar. E felizmente, não foi assim, constatou ela assim que o alcançou.

-Sean, me desculpe, mas eu não podia mais esconder!

-É só uma menina.-disse ele, dando sinal de fazia um enorme esforço para evitar que sua voz tremesse.- Se ela tem um par, eu posso arrumar outra, não posso?

-Está tudo OK.-disse ele.- Você é uma ótima amiga, Jully. Te devo essa.

-A Nádia começou a namorar o Malfoy de uma hora pra outra pra outra, vou descobrir o que ele fez...

-Não!-interrompeu ele.- Se ela está com ele, vamos deixar que continue assim, ora. É a vontade dela.

-Mas e se não for? Graças a Durmstrang sabemos que existem vários modos mágicos de alguém se apaixonar por magia negra, e até branca!

-Tem certeza?

-Absoluta.

-Se esse for o caso, eu te ajudo a resgatá-la. Mas esqueça aquele convite. Eu pelo menos vou tentar.

Jully ficou observando enquanto Sean erguia a cabeça e continuava a andar. Estava pensando no que fazer naquele momento quando alguém segurou seu braço com bastante força.

-Nádia?

-Claro, pensou que fosse quem?-respondeu sua prima, com uma cara furiosa.- Acho que precisamos ter uma conversa séria, não acha?

-Com certeza.-retrucou a outra, respirando fundo.

Silenciosamente, Nádia e Julliane voltaram para os territórios de Hogwarts. Como nenhuma das duas estava com paciência para chegar até o castelo, explodiram ali mesmo:

-EU TE DISSE PRA GUARDAR SEGREDO!!!-berrou Nádia.- Por que você fez isso?

-QUER SABER MESMO POR QUÊ?-berrou Jully de volta.

-É lógico!

-O Sean ia te convidar pro Baile de Natal!!!-gritou Julliane.- Ele gosta de você, Nádia, eu te falei!

-E o que você quer que eu faça?-exclamou a outra, jogando-se no chão.- Só me diga isso!

-Eu não sei, não sou você, mas ele é o melhor amigo e agora não está nada bem!

-Por sua causa! Foi você quem o levou até onde eu estava com o...

-MALFOY!! Por que hesita em falar o nome dele? Draco Malfoy é seu namorado!!!

Harry, totalmente pasmo, decidiu que não queria mais ouvir mais. Voltou para Hogsmeade, procurando Rony e Hermione.

Estes no Três Vassouras, numa mesa tão escondida que, algum tempo atrás, nem tinham visto Harry se sentar e falar com Cho. Mas não puderam deixar de vê-lo quando ele entrou no bar à procura deles, com uma cara nem um pouco boa.

-Harry!-chamou Ron.-Aqui! O que aconteceu?

Harry viu os dois e sentou-se.

-Que cara, Harry.-disse Hermione.- Não vai nos dizer...?

-Vou, é claro que vou, disse Harry, transtornado.- Vocês não vão acreditar.

-Se você não nos contar não vamos nem saber o que é.-retrucou Ron.- Fala logo.

Harry respirou fundo.

-A Nádia está namorando o Malfoy escondida da gente.

Rony ergueu tanto as sobrancelhas que elas sumiram em seus cabelos; o queixo de Hermione caiu como se osso tivesse sido desprendido da boca.

-T- tem certeza?-gaguejou Rony.

-Eu falei que não iam acreditar.-disse Harry.- Acabei de escutar uma discussão entre a Julliane e a Nádia sobre isso.

-Elas estavam discutindo porque a Julliane tinha descoberto?-perguntou Hermione, recuperando a voz.

-Não.-respondeu ele.-Estavam porque o Sean ia convidar a Nádia pro Baile de Natal, ele... Ele gosta dela.

Houve uma pausa para a surpresa ali, onde ninguém sabia o que dizer.

-Então parece que a Julliane contou, ou melhor, mostrou pro Sean que ela não iria aceitar o convite.-concluiu Harry.

-Estou _passada_.-murmurou Mione.- Mas... a Nádia e o Malfoy, juntos de novo? Como isso pode ter acontecido, vocês sabem que ela o odiava...

-Também não estou entendendo essa parte da história.-disse Rony.-Achei que depois do que aquele loirinho traidor fez ano passado, ela nunca mais fosse perdoá-lo.

-Pois é. E pensar que, se o plano de Voldemort tivesse dado certo, de nós cinco apenas ela estaria viva.-disse Harry.

-Mas quem iria viver nas condições que ela teria sobrevivido?-questionou Hermione.

-Ela mesma.-solucionou Ron.-Isto é, já que ela agora está com ele, deve ter se arrependido do que falou na Câmara Secreta.

-Quem sabe.-disse Hermione.-Mas isso é muito estranho. Será que o Malfoy não está usando hipnose?

-Hipnose?-estranhou Harry.- Isso existe no mundo dos bruxos?

-Existe e não tem muita coisa a ver com aqueles camaradas fajutos que a gente via na tv, Harry. Diferente da Telepatia, é pura magia negra e qualquer pessoa com um pouco de tempo de treino pode fazer.-explicou Hermione.

-Isso é assustador.-comentou Rony.- Qualquer um? Vamos colocar a Melissa Figg na sombra desse Malfoy então!

-Tá certo, Rony, nada impede que seja outro plano.-disse Hermione.-Vamos então ter algo pra falar na reunião da Ordem da Fênix este mês.

-É, eu também não agüentava mais só ficar ouvindo e não ter nada pra dizer.-confessou Harry.- Só que eu não vou conseguir olhar pra Nádia sem... sei lá, brigar com ela, exigir alguma explicação.

-A Catherina vai ter um treco quando souber.-falou Mione.- Lembram quando a Ná era só uma menina tímida da Lufa-Lufa?

-Parece que era outra pessoa...-murmurou Ron.-Mas vamos ter que ter uma conversa com ela.

-Pode falar _discussão_ ao invés de _conversa_.-disse Harry.-Porque ninguém vai conseguir manter a calma nesse arranca-rabo.

Como já estava ficando tarde, foram naquele mesmo momento de volta para Hogwarts, e só não esbarraram com Nádia e Julliane por muito pouco, pois pouco depois de Harry deixá-las a sós, Nádia disse ter se cansado da conversa e voltou para o castelo, enquanto Julliane voltou para Hogsmeade, pra ver como Sean estava.

Pisando firme, Harry, Rony e Hermione chegaram à sala comunal. Catherina estava encolhida em frente a lareira, esquentando as mãos. Quando eles entraram, ela se virou.

-Mas já estão de volta?

-Você sabe se a Nádia passou por aqui?-perguntou Hermione, imediatamente.

-Eu acabei de chegar.-respondeu Catherina.-Por quê?

-Você nunca vai acreditar.-disse Harry.- Vamos ver se ela está no dormitório.

Intrigada, Catherina seguiu os três até o dormitório onde ela dormia com Nádia, Hermione, Parvati e Lilá. Mione abriu a porta com mais força do que o normal, e logo todos viram Nádia olhando pela janela.

-Nádia.-falou Harry, contendo a voz.- Precisamos conversar.

Ela teve um tremor involuntário, se lembrando da última vez que ouvira esta frase. Harry ia falar com muita calma, quando Rony explodiu:

-Nádia, _por acaso_ você está namorando o idiota do Malfoy escondida da gente?

Ela ficou pálida como uma morta, e Catherina assistia à cena, totalmente pasma.

-Malfoy? R- Rony, você deve ter ficado louco, a Ná nunca...

-Sim, eu faria isso!-explodiu Nádia, se levantando de uma vez.- Sim, estou namorando a Draco, estou apaixonada pelo Draco, qual é o problema? Vão me linchar por isso?

-Mas Nádia, nós queremos ao menos saber o que aconteceu!-exclamou Hermione.-Você odiava...

-Sim, eu o odiava, mas de repente tudo mudou e ele me pediu em namoro! Não agüento mais ficar explicando isso! Só que eu não podia contar isso pra vocês, eu sabia que vocês iam acabar com a minha raça, como vão fazer agora! Ele me prometeu, _me prometeu_, que este ano não está obedecendo ordens de Lord Voldemort!

-E você acreditou?-impressionou-se Rony.- Pensei que você fosse mais esperta! Mas não, você acreditou nas promessas de um Malfoy! Que mais ele te prometeu, casamento e fidelidade eterna, prometeu que mudaria seu modo panaca de pensar por amor a você?

-Cai na real, Ná, esse carão todo é porque somos seus amigos, você vai se ferrar se continuar com ele!-gritou Hermione.- Todos nós sabemos mais do que ninguém que nem Crabbe e Goyle podem confiar nele, quanto mais uma menina da Grifinória pela qual ele _diz_ estar apaixonado!

-PRA MIM CHEGA!!-berrou Nádia.- Estou cansada de ser criticada, eu não pedi pra me apaixonar pelo Draco, acham que eu queria isso, por acaso? Pois não, meus amigos, eu queria odiá-lo tanto quanto vocês! Mas o que acontece é que estou apaixonada de verdade, e se continuarem a me encher vou começar a dormir escondida na Sonserina com ele!

-Você não faria isso!-exclamou Catherina, passada.

-Farei, se vocês não me deixarem em paz!

Quando respondeu, Catherina tinha a voz trêmula de fúria.

-Faça isso então, jogue o resto da sua vida pelo ralo. Mas não nos responsabilize depois, srta. Fletcher. Se eu fosse você, já estaria pensando nessa paixão repentina como um resultado de magia negra!

E saiu feito um raio do dormitório.

-Agora é a vez de vocês!-exclamou Nádia.-Podem falar o que quiserem! Fale agora, Hermione! Ou talvez o Rony queira ser o próximo. E depois pode ser você, Harry, não tenho pressa.

Ao contrário, Harry, Ron e Mione viraram as costas e saíram do quarto, deixando Nádia completamente sozinha definitivamente.


	14. O Lado Mau de Catherina

**Harry Potter e a Maratona Incantatem **

**Capítulo Catorze – O Lado Mau de Catherina **

A briga entre Nádia e o resto do mundo acabou por separá-la de vez da panelinha de Harry. Logo no dia seguinte, Malfoy e ela assumiram o namoro, menos para os professores - Nádia achou que devia passar mais um tempo até que Dumbledore descobrisse e tivesse um ataque cardíaco.

Naquele dia Nádia nem chegou perto de seus amigos e desceu sozinha a Torre da Grifinória, e foi até a mesa da Sonserina sem sequer olhar para os lados. Harry, Rony, Mione, Catherina e Julliane ficaram observando de longe, enquanto Sean era obrigado a vê-la aos abraços com Malfoy, quase do seu lado. E eram _abraços_ porque a única pessoa com quem ela não tinha brigado era ele, e por saber que ele gostava dela, evitou cenas mais explícitas do que abraços.

Mas logo depois do café a Grifinória e a Sonserina tinham uma aula juntas, e foi no caminho dela quando Malfoy resolveu se vangloriar:

-Por que a cara feia, Potter? É fome ou raiva porque perdeu uma das suas fãs pra mim?

-Só estou desapontado, Malfoy.-respondeu Harry, encarando-o.- Por que a pergunta? Seu novo objetivo é ter mais amigos do que eu?

-Só preciso da Nádia, Potter, diferente de você que se enche da sua namorada e vai conversar com uma certa oriental que todos aqui sabemos quem é.

A alfinetada doeu em Harry e em Catherina, mas Hermione não deixou que ele percebesse:

-Que pergunta boba você fez, Harry.-falou ela, como se Malfoy não tivesse dito nada.- Malfoy, com algum amigo? Todos nós sabemos porque a Nádia está com ele...

Na realidade, aquilo foi mais é um tiro no escuro, pois eles não tinham a menor idéia da verdade. Mas mesmo assim foi o suficiente para fazer Nádia atacar Hermione pela primeira vez.

-Você está é com inveja porque o seu namorado não passa de um desclassificado, enquanto o Draco...

Todos se surpreenderam com a resposta, ninguém conseguia reconhecer a nova Nádia Fletcher. Rony ia responder com algum palavrão bastante pesado, se Mione não o tivesse impedido. Catherina, que simplesmente não agüentou a cena, disse em voz alta, enquanto apertava o passo:

-Vamos andar mais depressa, Harry, tem magia negra demais no ar...

-Isso mesmo, Potter, vá atrás da insossa da sua namoradinha!-debochou Malfoy.

Uns três dias depois, Julliane e Sean sentaram-se para conversar sobre o namoro impossível de Nádia com Harry, Rony e Hermione (Catherina não quis mais falar sobre o assunto; dentre todos ela era a que mais estava chateada com a situação).

-Eu sabia fazia algum tempo.-disse Julliane.-Eles estão juntos acho que desde o dia das bruxas. É incrível como ela conseguiu esconder de todo mundo até agora.

-Se você não tivesse me contado, acho que ninguém descobriria.-disse Sean.

-Eu disse que a Cathy ia ter um treco com a notícia.-disse Hermione.- Vocês viram? Ela parece prestes a ter um colapso nervoso...

-Ela perdeu todo o controle.-falou Harry.- Eu nunca tinha a visto daquele jeito.

-Se querem saber -falou Sean.- Eu queria esquecer todo aquele fim de semana.

-Todo mundo aqui queria.-suspirou Mione.-Apesar de tudo, Sean, você que é da Sonserina bem que podia ficar de olho no Malfoy.

-E que acham que eu tenho feito? Mas se ele tem algum plano, é o melhor ator que eu já vi em toda a minha vida.

-Mas vocês acham que ele fez alguma magia negra?-disse Rony.

-Magia branca ou da que é permitida que ele não fez.-falou Harry.- Achei válido aquilo que você falou sobre hipnose. Há algum modo de quebrá-la?

-Sempre há uma saída, não é?-disse ela, Mas acho que pra isso vamos ter que aprender a realizar...

-Mas Mione, você mesma disse que isso é magia negra!-exclamou Rony.

-É, mas acho que todos aqui concordamos que ele fez _alguma coisa_ pra ficar com a Nádia.-disse ela, com severidade.- Se queremos descobrir o que aconteceu, teremos que fazer de tudo _mesmo_.

-Em Durmstrang, a Jully e eu tivemos Arte das Trevas, e chegaram a mencionar hipnose.-disse Sean.- Se alguém vai precisar aprender a fazer isso a peteca vai acabar caindo na nossa mão.

-Vai mesmo.-disse Julliane.-Mas vocês se lembram do dia que eles assumiram o namoro?

-Todo mundo ficou tão diferente...-disse Rony.-Não me acostumo com o rumo que as coisas tomaram...

-A Nádia com o Malfoy, a Catherina soltando fogo pelas ventas por aí e nós cinco conversando sobre isso.-disse Julliane.- Por mais irreconhecíveis que estes tempos estejam, temos que nos mexer para descobrir o que o Malfoy fez.

-Então está combinado.-finalizou Hermione.-Mais tarde a gente se vê na biblioteca e vamos ver o que tem sobre hipnose. Se só tiver na Seção Reservada...

-Eu peço permissão à minha mãe.-lembrou Sean.-A biblioteca não vai ser problema.

-Falou então.-disse Harry.-Vou indo então.

-Eu também.-disseram Rony e Hermione juntos.

Quando Julliane e Sean ficaram sozinhos, começaram a falar sobre o Baile:

-Alguém já te convidou?-perguntou Sean.

-Um menininho da Lufa-Lufa só, mas eu nunca tinha visto ele antes. E você, já escolheu com quem vai?

-Pensei em ir com você.-disse Sean, sinceramente.-Assim não ficamos sozinhos.

-Eu já tinha pensado nisso... Talvez não seja má idéia.

-Pois é, assim você pode ir _conversar_ com o Snape que eu te dou cobertura, digo que você foi ao banheiro...

-Cala a boca, Sean! Já estava demorando pra você falar alguma bela besteira.

Harry começou o caminho para a Grifinória, mas foi parado por um menino pouco mais baixo do que ele, também moreno de olhos verdes:

-Com licença, eu entrei hoje em Hogwarts, pra que lado é a Torre da Grifinória?

Harry olhou-o.

-Novo na escola? Mas nós estamos em dezembro.

-Pois é, fui transferido de Beauxbatons,caí na Grifinória, fui selecionado agora há pouco.

-Qual seu nome?

-Henry Portland, prazer. E você é...

Harry ergueu a franja, e Henry arregalou os olhos.

-Você é Harry Potter? Com tantos alunos em Hogwarts, eu fui pedir informação justamente para Harry Potter?

Com o hábito de ter passado tantas vezes por aquela situação, Harry nem se deu ao trabalho de ficar vermelho. Mudou de assunto:

-Bom, eu também sou da Grifinória, se quiser vir comigo... Estou indo pra lá.

-Ah, claro que sim, obrigado. A Fleur me falou de você, mandou lembranças.

-Fleur Delacour?-perguntou Harry.

-É, ela é minha prima de segundo grau. Ela disse que você salvou a Gabrielle durante o Torneio Tribruxo, que você foi o segundo campeão de Hogwarts.

-Não foi bem um salvamento, mas eu teria que ficar muito tempo explicando pra você...

Enquanto iam para a Grifinória, Harry ouviu Henry falar que tinha sido transferido de Beauxbatons porque não era mais Madame Maxime a diretora, diziam que ela tinha outras coisas pra fazer e alguns até falavam que ela devia ter se bandeado para o lado do Lord das Trevas com o resto de sua raça (tinham descoberto que ela era meio-gigante como Hagrid), e que o novo diretor era muito suspeito, seus pais acabaram decidindo que Hogwarts era o melhor lugar. Até porque as famílias de Olga Moore e Ashley Chang tinham concordado em não fazer grande alarde com as mortes das meninas, pois não queriam trazer mais problemas para Dumbledore.

Harry disse a senha e quando o quadro da Mulher Gorda girou, Henry se apressou em dizer o quanto tinha gostado da nova sala comunal.

-Oi Harry.-cumprimentou Catherina quando o viu.- Quem é ele, seu irmão?

-Não -respondeu Harry, estranhando.- Ele é um novato, se chama Henry Portland, mas por que perguntou se ele é meu irmão?

-Harry, você não percebeu? Ele é a sua cara! Prazer, Henry, eu sou Catherina McFisher.

-Prazer.

-Em que ano você está, Henry?

-No quinto, e vocês?

-Nós somos do sexto ano, alguém já te falou da Maratona Incantatem?-disse Harry.

-Sim, já, mas não vou poder participar porque eu entrei depois.

Logo, mais colegas começaram a voltar suas atenções para o novato, e todos diziam que Harry era igualzinho a ele. Olhando melhor, Harry achou, uns vinte minutos depois, que ele até o lembrava, mas pelo menos eu sempre tive dificuldade em achar alguém parecido comigo.

Mas vale a pena contar a primeira vez que Henry Portland viu a Gina. Ela desceu do dormitório feminino e imediatamente o olhar dele a notou. Rony, que àquela altura também já estava na sala comunal, não gostou nem um pouco de notar o mais do que notável interesse do novato por sua irmã. Imediatamente, Ron foi até Gina e passou a escondê-la das vistas de Portland até que ele desistisse.

-Você não vai poder ficar tampando a sua irmã pra sempre.-disse-lhe Hermione, no jantar.- A Gina já tem quinze anos, não sei se você já percebeu.

-Mas isso é muito esquisito.-resistiu Ron.- Ela gostava do Harry, e depois entra na escola um clone dele que fica a fim dela! Fala sério, pra ele só falta cicatriz!

-Também não é pra tanto, Rony.-disse Harry.- Tudo bem que a gente se parece um pouco, mas daí a dizer clone...

Assim que disse isso, Harry viu, na mesa da Corvinal, outra vez Cho, que acenava para que ele fosse até lá.

-Xi...-disse Rony.- Ela vai te atacar pra ter alguma chance de te vencer na Maratona Incantatem...

Antes de se levantar, Harry olhou pra Catherina, que deu de ombros.

-Oi, Harry!

-Oi, Cho, o que você quer?

-Nada de especial, gostei de falar com você em Hogsmeade, que tal um passeio depois da aula?

Harry engoliu em seco, pois sua namorada (e qualquer outra pessoas sensata) acharia isso muito suspeito. Cho riu, percebendo o que ele pensava:

-Não vou te atacar, não! Tô sabendo que você é comprometido.

-Desculpe.-disse Harry.- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

-Eu sei.-disse ela.- A gente se vê mais tarde, então?

-OK.-respondeu Harry, se sentindo muito estranho. Em seguida voltou para a mesa da Grifinória.

-O que ela queria?-perguntou Rony, assim que ele se sentou.

-Conversar.-respondeu ele.

-Mas será que agora todo mundo deu pra fazer algo esquisito?-falou Hermione.- Até o começo do ano passado a Cho só sabia seu nome justamente porque você é Harry Potter.

-De que tipo de _todo mundo_ você está falando?-disse Julliane.

-Ah, de todo mundo que andou fazendo suas maluquices este ano... Por que, Jully? Você fez alguma coisa que te incluísse na lista?

Julliane pensou na noite de dia das bruxas.

-De jeito nenhum...

-Falando em você, Julliane.-disse Rony, não dando a mínima por estar de boca cheia.- Você já tem um par pro Baile?

-Já, o Sean.-disse ela.-Pra engolir o que aconteceu com a Nádia, a gente resolveu ir junto.

-Tá certo.-disse Harry.- Bom, eu espero que com namorados os pedidos pro Baile sejas desnecessários, não são Cathy?

-Apoiado!-falou Catherina sorrindo.

-Pois é, não é, Mione?-sorriu Rony.

Bom, gente, acho que a Nádia merece consideração pela situação em que ela estava. O modo dos acontecimentos se desenrolarem fizeram com que ela parecesse a vilã, mas a gente que sabe o que o Malfoy fez com ela sabe que não é assim. Ela só explodiu daquele jeito porque ela pensava que mesmo que todos odiassem o "Draco", entenderiam que ela gostava dele e não tinha culpa disso. Mas tinha se enganado redondamente. Justo os quatro que estavam namorando não tinham entendido que ela realmente estava apaixonada e que era algo contra o qual ela não podia lutar. Felizmente ela iria viajar no Natal, pois senão seria obrigada a ficar e ir à reunião da Ordem da Fênix, o caso era que ela não conseguia olhar o diretor sem sentir que estava fazendo algo muito errado. Mas o que há de errado em se namorar o garoto que a gente gosta?

Era assim que ela pensava. Quanto àquela resposta a Hermione, foi apenas um acesso de raiva, insinuar que ele tinha feito algo proibido pra ficar com ela... Pois é, ele poderia ter feito isso... Mas não, de modo algum, não aquele Draco que a tinha chamado na biblioteca, não o Draco que ela namorava. O Malfoy que a tinha levado até a Câmara Secreta talvez fizesse isso, mas o _seu_ Draco, nunca.

Depois das aulas da tarde, Harry foi até o Salão Principal, já que Cho dissera que queria conversar com ele. Logo que ela chegou, provavelmente vinda da aula de Feitiços, deu um sorriso de orelha a orelha quando o viu, indo até ele, que estava encostado numa das estátuas no canto do Salão.

-Olá, Harry! Pensei que você não vinha.

-Por quê?

-A sua namorada. Achei que ela não ia deixar você vir.

-A Catherina não é uma garota ciumenta.

-Dizem que ciúme é prova de amor...

Harry olhou-a.

-O que você quer dizer?

-Nada de especial. Mas eu teria ciúme, se fosse comigo. Bom, ela pode estar se controlando, não é?

-Você queria conversar comigo sobre sua namorada?

-Caramba, Harry, é isso que você pensa de mim?

-Não, não é nada disso, mas...

-Tá, você não quis ofender, certo?

-É.

Logo em seguida, Cho tratou de mudar de assunto, para deixar Harry mais à vontade; conversaram sobre a Maratona Incantatem, Cho sempre dizendo que iria perder o duelo mas que ao menos perderia para alguém como ele.

O mês estava passando e o Baile de Natal já estava próximo, Harry se sentia aliviado por já ter um par sem tanto esforço quanto nos anos anteriores, e tinha pena dos garotos descomprometidos que passavam pela odisséia de arrumar um par.

Quando ele voltou à sala comunal, pouco antes do jantar, encontrou Catherina conversando com Hermione, mas ele não se deixou notar e se escondeu atrás de um sofá, tentando ouvi-las.

-Mas você se lembra, Cathy, no ano passado a Cho descobriu que o Harry era _interessante _e não parece ter se intimidado com você.-disse Mione.

-Ah, Mione, eu não quero ser uma pessoa ciumenta, mas eu sei que o Harry gosta dela, e isso me deixar mais insegura... Ouvi falar que ela vai ficar em Hogwarts no Natal, ele sempre fica e esse ano eu vou pro Brasil com os meus tios...

-Você acha que ele pode te trair?

-Pelo menos de propósito acho que não, mas se ela insistir... Fora que essa aproximação é muito cômoda pra ela, amolecer o Harry pra...

Harry pigarreou e deixou-se notar.

-Sobre o que estão conversando?

-Sobre a Cho.-respondeu Catherina, sendo sincera.- Pense que sou ciumenta se quiser, mas por que ela só tentou fazer você gostar dela quando vocês estão prestes a duelar na Maratona?

-Não sei.-disse Harry, desarmado pela sinceridade.- Talvez ela não tenha esse tipo de interesse...

-Eu sei.-disse Cathy.- Eu estou apenas tentando ser justa, é claro que posso estar errada.

Hermione não estava gostando nem um pouco de ouvir uma conversa que não dizia respeito a ela.

-Com licença, preciso ir fazer o dever de Aritmancia...

-Não precisa nos deixar a sós,Mione.-disse Catherina.- Eu vou jantar, Harry, se quiser vir comigo... Não se sinta amarrado.

Harry sorriu.

-Vou com você.

Mione sorriu ao vê-los saindo pelo buraco da Mulher Gorda.

-Sabe, Harry, não temos conversado muito nos últimos tempos.

-Hum.-fez Harry, concordando por dentro.

-Eu... Eu acho que tem certas coisas que a gente tem que fazer e dizer pra um namoro continuar firme.

-Tipo o quê?

-Tipo isso: eu gosto mesmo de você, Harry. Não é fácil pra mim falar sobre esses assuntos, mas posso dizer que estou... apaixonada.

Harry não soube o que dizer, pensou apenas que ela estava certa ao dizer que eles não conversavam mesmo havia algum tempo. Ele nunca imaginou que a Catherina que ele pedira em namoro tinha amadurecido tanto enquanto ele andava às voltas com Victoria e Samantha, com a nova Nádia e agora com essas estranhas conversas com Cho. Ele sentiu-se muito pequeno e ficou olhando para Catherina sem saber exatamente o que dizer. A única resposta que lhe pareceu aceitável foi:

-Sinto o mesmo com relação a você.

-Tem certeza?

-Por que a pergunta?

-Por nada. Sabe, é difícil conter o ciúme! Pra ser sincera, estou é me mordendo de ciúme da Cho!

-Eu é que sei o que é ter ciúme!-riu Harry, agora se sentindo muito mais à vontade.- Ano passado foi difícil! O Morgan não dava sossego... Agora é a sua vez de sentir ciúmes, pelo menos um pouquinho.

-E até que ajuda a dar uma chacoalhada no namoro, nós andávamos muito felizes ultimamente...-riu ela.

Chegando no Salão Principal, eles leram um novo recado no quadro de avisos.

-A quarta rodada da Maratona este mês será dia 22, e não 28.-leu Harry.-Ah, é por causa de quem não vai passar as férias em Hogwarts.

-Que bom, assim não perco o meu duelo por W.O.-sorriu Cathy.- Falando nisso, Harry, você não vai querer ir pro Brasil outra vez, vai?

-Ah, sinceramente não vai dar.-falou Harry.-Estou atolado com as tarefas. Isso é que dá não escutar o que a Hermione diz. Depois da Maratona e do Baile de Natal, não vou ter tempo de pôr o pé fora da sala comunal.

-Não estou preocupada com o caso de você acabar me traindo com a Cho, o meu medo é que você traia e goste!-riu ela.

-Ainda bem que você voltou ao normal. Aquela Catherina séria até me assustou.-sorriu ele.

-Vou tentar não te assustar mais, tá?

E acho que essa foi a última coisa de importante que aconteceu em Hogwarts até o Baile de Natal, finalmente (fora a quarta rodada da maratona, né?). Talvez você não tenha entendido por que mostrar que a Catherina tem defeitos seja importante, mas ao contrário de muitas garotas perfeitas que criaram para o Harry por aí, ela tem os defeitos de qualquer ser humano. Mas vamos esquecer deste casal para percebermos um muito mais inesperado no próximo capítulo.


	15. Acontecimentos PréBaile

**Harry Potter e a Maratona Incantatem **

**Capítulo Quinze – Acontecimentos Pré-Baile **

Todos os alunos de Hogwarts respiraram aliviados quando a última aula antes das férias de Natal terminou. Dali pra frente, só tinham que pensar na Maratona Incantatem e no Baile de Natal daquele ano.

Harry estava muito aliviado também por não ter tido mais notícias de Victoria, afinal ele merecia um descanso, e depois de tantos anos sendo o centro das atenções, estava curtindo o fato de tanto fazer quem ele era na escola.

Na véspera da quarta rodada da Maratona, ele ouviu pela trocentésima vez a voz de Cho chamando por ele. Vamos aqui deixar claro que, mesmo que ele fosse alguém comprometido, não podia se proibir de achar outras garotas bonitas. E, em momento algum, Cho deixara de sê-lo para ele.

-Harry, hoje eu preciso mesmo falar com você.

-OK, Cho, mas qual é o problema?

-Não é tipo da coisa que eu possa falar aqui, podemos nos ver depois do jantar?

-Ahã...-falava ele quando Rony chegou, ouvindo tudo.

-Falando em conversar, Harry, tenho um assunto com você também.-disse ele, olhando para a corvinal com uma cara não muito amigável.

-Tudo bem, Ron, depois de conversar com a Cho posso ir...

-Você não me entendeu, Harry. _Agora_.

Pedindo licença a Cho, Harry seguiu Rony até o mesmo corredor onde, no ano passado, recebera a mensagem do desafio de Voldemort por Catherina.

-Que foi, Rony?

-Eu é que pergunto. Parece que quando tudo está bem você procura sarna pra se coçar. Conversinhas a sós com Cho Chang, Harry?

-Ei, a única pessoa que eu pensei que teria que dar explicações sobre isso seria a minha namorada.

-Pois é, Harry, pelo jeito você não anda pensando muito bem. Que tipo de coisa ela anda querendo com você? Minar o seu namoro com a Cathy ou te vencer amanhã?

-Que é isso, Rony? Onde você quer chegar, afinal?

-Quero te avisar, ora. Eu estou de olho nessa oriental. Você se lembra que no ano passado ela parecia interessada em você? E quando viu que você tinha namorada ficou mordida e resolveu partir pro ataque.

-Caramba, Ron, você está falando como se ela fosse apenas uma conquistadora sem o menor sentimento.

-Não que ela não tenha sentimentos, mas eles estão em você, cara, se liga! E se você acabar perdendo o duelo amanhã porque ela te fez ficar com pena dela?

-Ah, qual é, Rony, quando você me chamou eu pensei que fosse alguma coisa mais séria.

Depois do jantar, decidido a ser o cara mais fiel do mundo numa simples conversa amigável, foi se encontrar com Cho Chang no lugar onde haviam conversado da última vez.

-Bom, Cho, o que queria falar comigo?

-Harry, puxa, é tão difícil de dizer... Posso ser direta?

-Como queira.

-OK. O caso é que... Estou apaixonada por você, Harry.

Com o susto, ele deu um passo pra trás.

-Agora você entende por que eu falava _tanto_ da sua namorada, não é? Pois é isso. Pura vontade de estar no lugar dela. Mas vamos ser sinceros aqui, ela não parece gostar tanto de você. Eu me lembro de um menino que gostava dela e fazia de tudo pra ficar com ela, você ficava se remoendo de longe e ela nem se importava. Ora, se a Catherina gostava de você o tempo todo, por que deixava que aquele menino ficasse do lado dela toda a hora? Eu te digo: ela gosta de ter a atenção de um monte de gente. E pelo modo como ela te trata, você é só mais um. Se ela gostasse mesmo de você, não te deixava estar sempre sozinho comigo desse jeito. Ela não se importa, Harry, escute o que estou te dizendo! Você lembra do que a Rita Skeeter escreveu há dois anos? "As fãs de Harry Potter fazem votos para que da próxima vez ele entregue seu coração a uma candidata que o mereça"!

Harry ouvia tudo que Cho estava dizendo com uma perplexa expressão de surpresa. Se ele sequer imaginasse quando estava no quarto ano que um dia passaria por uma situação dessas!

-... e é por isso tudo que acho que não vou conseguir duelar com você amanhã, minha cabeça não consegue se concentrar nessa bobagem de Maratona Incantatem...

-Cho! Cho, se acalme. Eu sinto muito por não poder te ajudar quando o negócio são sentimentos, mas quanto à Maratona acho que posso fazer alguma coisa. Os duelos com certeza têm mais valor pra você do que pra mim, posso deixar que você me derrote amanhã.

A garota finalmente parou e ergueu os olhos.

-Como é?

-Você tira minhas energias. Mas não logo de cara, senão podem desconfiar. Vou dar um sinal quando for pra você usar o Energium finite, então você vence.

-Eu preferia que você me aceitasse em outra coisa, não pra te vencer na Maratona.

-Nós nem sempre podemos ter tudo o que queremos, Cho. Mas então faremos isso: fique atenta, ouviu?

Ela assentiu.

-Você é demais, Harry.

-Não diga essas coisas... Mas então está combinado, até amanhã.

Harry foi andando até a Torre da Grifinória pensando se o que tinha feito era certo. Mas em todo caso, ele tinha sido pego de surpresa, e tinha esse argumento como defesa. Como o mundo gira, pensou ele, há dois anos eu gostava da Cho e agora lá está ela, falando tudo aquilo pra mim. Não sei como o Rony pôde achar que ela estava tentando fazer algo de mau, ninguém que tivesse dito tudo o que ela disse poderia estar fazendo aquilo de caso pensado. Coitada, ela não devia ter se humilhado daquele jeito... Mas ele nunca tinha pensado daquele modo sobre Catherina. Sempre tinha sido o Harry quem ia atrás dela, ele que a beijou, que fez com que eles namorassem. E se ela estivesse com ele só por estar? Era possível?

E assim chegou o dia da quarta rodada. Os duelos dessa vez estariam muito mais interessantes, afinal Sean iria duelar com Hermione, Nádia contra Gina... Julliane e Catherina iam duelar contra dois brutamontes do sétimo ano, enquanto a revelação do ano Ronald Weasley iria enfrentar uma CDF também do sétimo ano.

Um dos primeiros duelos foi o de Malfoy ("Veja a cara dele, de quem andou fazendo magia negra ultimamente", comentou Ron entredentes) contra Neville. A derrota do pobre Longbottom não foi nenhuma surpresa, mas Rony sorriu:

-Não faz mal, quero mesmo duelar com ele mais pra frente...

Assim que Neville e Malfoy desceram do palco, Harry sabia o que viria pela frente:

-Harry Potter _versus_ Cho Chang!

Não sei agora se é mais difícil ganhar ou perder um duelo, pensou ele quando subiu no palco e ficou de frente com Cho. Quando McGonagall deu o sinal, Harry deixou passar um tempo até piscar muito discretamente para sua oponente. Ela não deixou transparecer nada, mas logo lançou o Energium finite.

Harry fingiu gaguejar um feitiço e quando o ataque de Cho o pegou, ele sentiu algo como um choque ao contrário; ao invés de sentir algo que o fizesse se mexer, o raio verde roubou toda a sua força para ficar de pé e sua coragem para enfrentar um duelo. No meio da queda, Harry perdeu os sentidos.

Mais tarde ele agradeceria por ter desmaiado; a cara de decepção que se estampou no rosto de seus amigos (até no de Nádia, mas ela conseguiu disfarçar isso muito bem) o teria feito se arrepender imediatamente de sua escolha; por toda a parte de ouvia: (Harry Potter perdeu! O garoto que venceu Você-Sabe-Quem não é o melhor duelista de Hogwarts!", pois é claro, por todos os feitos de seu passado Harry era um dos principais favoritos a vencer a Maratona Incantatem.

Ele foi acordado por McGonagall, quando Mione, Rony, Catherina e companhia já tinham controlado sua decepção. Harry ouvia claramente a zombaria esganiçada dos sonserinos, mas não sentiu-se mal, convencido que estava de que poderia ter ganho de Cho tranqüilamente se quisesse. Tecnicamente falando, ele estava certo. Humanamente, não.

-Julliane Fletcher _versus_ Martin Scoss!

Martin Scoss era um garoto corpulento, moreno com ar de CDF mexicano, apesar de ser da Lufa-Lufa. E você me pergunta: por que APESAR? Bom, me desculpe o pessoal que gosta da Lufa-Lufa, mas até hoje o único bruxo decente que saiu de lá foi o Cedrico Diggory, e o coitado acabou tomando uma avada medíocre do Rabicho.

A exemplo da Hermione, qualquer um iria supor que alguém que fosse perfeito nas teorias também o seria na prática. A diferença era que Mione era inteligente E uma bruxa poderosa. Scoss era só inteligente, entende? Foi por isso que Jully logo conseguiu estuporá-lo.

-Catherina McFisher _versus_ Brutus Telkon!

Telkon era um brutamontes que deixava Crabbe e Goyle na saudade, por isso não foi muito difícil que Catherina o vencesse. Ela não comemorou muito, pois estava preocupada com Harry. O que poderia ter acontecido para que ele perdesse o duelo daquele jeito?

-Hermione Granger _versus_ Sean Dark-Angel!

Sean não agüentava mais ser chamado de Dark-Angel, disse para si mesmo que depois conversaria com sua mãe a respeito. Subiu no palco, cumprimentou Hermione ( que não estava a pessoa mais confortável do mundo por ter que duelar com uma amigo) e logo a professora de Transformações deu o sinal:

-Estupefaça!

-Défesum! Petrificus Totalus!

-Défesum!

E por isso ficou, até que Sean não agüentava mais repetir os mesmos feitiços, ele se lembrou de um que aprendera em Durmstrang, não se lembrava em que matéria:

-_Ilusio_!

Hermione foi pega de surpresa, nunca pensou que Sean pudesse lançar algo como aquilo... Ela sentiu como se o chão sumisse debaixo de seus pés como areia pisada por nós e atingida pela água marinha, depois foi como se uma mão de aço a empurrasse para o chão... Caiu com tudo, tentou e levantar mas aquela força não dava trégua... Já ia perdendo os sentidos quando Dumbledore se levantou a apontou a varinha para ela, libertando Mione daquela sensação enjoativa.

Sentindo algo muito pesado e gelado descer em seu estômago, Sean se lembrou da matéria em que aprendera aquilo...

-Como foi avisado desde o início da Maratona Incantatem, quem praticasse _Artes das Trevas_ seria desclassificado. E é exatamente isso que acontece agora com o sr. Dark-Angel. Hermione Granger está classificada.

Sean tentou explicar que esquecera de que aquilo era Arte das Trevas, mas ninguém o ouviu; depois que começou o próximo duelo, ele se apressou a correr até Hermione para pedir desculpas. Mas antes que conseguisse dizer alguma palavra, Rony entrou na frente dela:

-Ei, onde você pensa que vai, moleque?

-Rony, eu vim pedir desculpas, sinceramente, eu tinha esquecido que isso era Arte das Trevas, em Durmstrang ensinam tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo...

-Ah, claro, você se esqueceu que uma azaração que faz alguém entrar em transe, cair pra trás e não conseguir mais levantar é Arte das Trevas. Ah, claro, naquela escola de bruxos das trevas ensinam muita coisa, eu não duvido, qual foi a sua última lição lá? A Avada Kedavra, por acaso?

-Rony, se controle!-exclamou Harry, pondo a mão no ombro do amigo.- Se ele se lembrasse que aquilo era proibido, você acha que ele iria querer ser desclassificado de graça?

-Exatamente!-falou Ron.- Por que você quis colocar a Mione em transe? Ela te fez alguma coisa, por acaso? Ou não deixou que você fizesse _alguma coisa_ com ela?

-Rony, pare!-exclamaram Hermione, Julliane, Catherina, Harry e Sean juntos.

-Pôxa, Ron, será que é tão difícil assim acreditar em mim?-disse Sean.- Não quero nem tentei fazer nada com a Mione, e cá pra nós, se eu tentasse, estaria perdido! Ela tem poder de bala nessa varinha!

-Você não pode provar que está dizendo a verdade!-disse Rony.

-Não... Acho que ele pode sim.-disse Hermione, pensativa.- Eu sou uma reveladora de passado, posso examinar a mente do Sean e tocar em você pra que você veja o mesmo que eu. Você topa, Sean?

-Sem problemas.-respondeu o sonserino.

Hermione levou Sean e Ron, seguidos por Harry, Catherina e Julliane, até um lugar mais vazio no Salão Principal. Lá, eles observaram Mione fechar os olhos e com o indicador direito, tocar a têmpora do garoto. Quando ela o soltou, estendeu a mão a Rony:

-Aí está. Pode ver, não achei nada.

Rony olhou para a mão estendida de Hermione, como se de repente tivesse decidido confiar em Sean:

-Não preciso disso.

-Não?-estranhou Sean.

-Claro que não. Me desculpe, cara, acredito em você.

-Já esqueci, Rony.-disse Sean, já rindo.

Voltaram para o meio da multidão a tempo de ouvir McGonagall anunciar:

-Gina Weasley _versus_ Nádia Fletcher!

Gina fazia parte do grupo de Grifinórios que estavam totalmente indignados com o fato provavelmente inédito de um namoro que envolvia uma grifinória e um sonserino, e que passavam sempre algum tempo tentando imaginar como uma coisa dessas poderia ter acontecido. Mas Gina subiu ao palco cheia de moral, pois junto com seu próprio irmão, ela era uma das mais fortes competidoras.

Nádia sabia disso. Como Harry, ela não tinha muita vontade de vencer, e muito menos queria ganhar pontos para aquela casa que só por causa de um namorado agora lhe virara as costas. Cumprimentou Gina com um rápido sorriso que não foi retribuído, afinal Nádia não tinha brigado com a irmã de Rony, e sim com o próprio. Mas os grifinórios eram mesmo muito unidos.

-Já!

-Energium finite!-ordenou Nádia à sua varinha.

-Espectro Escudum!-defendeu-se Gina.-Pernae Bambea!

Nádia imediatamente sentiu como se suas pernas se transformassem em gelatina. Pensando com otimismo, a situação podia estar pior.

-Estupefaça!

-Défesum! Imobillus Totalus!

Algo estranho aconteceu. Nádia, assim como Justin Finch-Fletchley e Olga Moore, ia se defender quando Harry a viu desviar seu olhar para algo no alto e foi imobilizada. Estava desclassificada.

-Vitória e dez pontos para Gina Weasley!

Toda a Grifinória aplaudiu mais forte do que o resto da escola. Até Catherina pensou no quanto era triste que Nádia tivesse se tornado tão impopular com sua própria Casa.

Rony abraçou Gina, todo alegre; parecia até que ela tinha ganhado a final da Maratona. E depois só poderia ser...

-Ronald Weasley _versus _Verônica Golden!

Pela primeira vez na Maratona Incantatem, Rony teve medo de perder o duelo, afinal Verônica Golden era do sétimo ano, e seu maior desejo desde que o ano tivera início era talvez chegar a ser o primeiro colocado na maratona... Ele ficou muito surpreso quando derrubou a garota logo na quarta troca de feitiços.

Eba, até que enfim o Baile de Natal! Tem coisas que vão acontecer nele estou doidinha pra contar há meses, a vontade foi tanta que até me permiti esse comentário...

Mas deixa eu me recompor.

Depois que a quarta rodada da Maratona Incantatem acabou, as atenções de todos - _todos mesmo_- se voltaram para o Baile de Natal do dia seguinte. Quem viria tocar dessa vez seria o King, cujo maior sucesso era a música "We will _stone_ you" (que piada mais sem graça!)

Voltando ao assunto (me desculpe, estou tão empolgada), os fãs do Harry (xi, estou lendo fics demais sobre o _Draco) _acharam muito estranha a derrota dele para a Cho. E ele não escapou da pergunta, quando estavam na sala comunal, depois do jantar:

-O que aconteceu, Harry?

-Eu só perdi um duelo, ora.

-Tem algo a ver com a pessoa que o ganhou de você?-perguntou Hermione.

-Fora o fato de ela ter simplesmente me vencido, não. E além do mais, eu só não fiquei na primeira fase mesmo pra não passar por idiota, uma vez na vida eu não vou ser o "vencedor especial".

-OK, Harry, isso é mesmo muito heróico.-disse Rony.- Mas você está me dizendo que você _deixou_ a Cho ganhar de você?

-Não.

-Seja sincero.-falou Catherina.

-Tá bom, deixei. Mas que coisa, eu não consigo esconder nada de vocês!

-Por que você deixou?-disse Mione.

-Ah, essa pergunta pode deixar que eu respondo.-disse Rony.- A Cho chegou em você: "Harry, Harry, eu te amo, não sei o que houve comigo, nem vou conseguir duelar amanhã, como eu poderia te atacar? E eu queria _tanto_ chegar à final...".

Harry sentiu-se bobo, mas não acreditou que ela pudesse ter feito aquilo com ele, Cho mostrou-se tão sincera...

-Foi isso que aconteceu, Harry?-questionou Mione com cautela.

-Bom... foi, mas não significa que ela tenha se declarado só pra que eu deixasse ela ganhar de mim.

-Então ela de _declarou_ pra você.-falou Catherina.

-Pois é, a mesa virou, ano passado foi o Morgan e agora é a Cho.-disse Rony.-Que casal comovente vocês são.

-Por que o comentário, Rony?-disse Hermione.

-Ora, será que vocês não podem seguir o _meu _exemplo?-brincou ele.-Eu _nunca_ dei ataque de ciúmes com a Mione...

-Ah, não, então quer dizer que o Vítor Krum foi só um pesadelo?-disse Harry, que logo em seguida parou de rir por algo que acabara de se lembrar.-Gente, pára tudo. Vocês viram que a Nádia também perdeu o duelo dela, não foi?

-É verdade!-exclamou Mione.- Ela deve ter visto a mesma coisa que o Justin e a Olga!

-Onde está ela?-disse Ron.

-Provavelmente com o Malfoy, com a ajuda da Capa de Invisibilidade que ela tem.-disse Catherina.-E ela tem voltado bem tarde, sai da Grifinória para o café e só volta na hora de dormir. Como a maioria dos grifinórios meio que estão brigados com ela, ela resolveu passar o tempo todo com a Sonserina. E... sinceramente, eu faria o mesmo no lugar dela.

-Puxa, Catherina, será que você não pode olhar só pro seu umbigo uma vez na vida?-riu Harry.


	16. Os Rolos do Tão Esperado Bbaile de Natal

**Harry Potter e a Maratona Incantatem **

**Capítulo Dezesseis – Os Rolos do Tão Esperado Baile de Natal **

Depois de dois meses trabalhando _arduamente_ nessa fic chegou a hora de falar do Baile de Natal!Quero oferecer esse momento pra minha mãe, pro meu pai, pra Sasha e pra Xuxa... Oops, desculpe, eu estava lembrando dos velhos tempos de Xuxa Park, lembra?

Toda essa emoção porque o Baile de Natal é a única vez no ano onde eu me livro finalmente das coisas que eu tenho que tentar esconder a fic inteira pra só revelar no fim, é só fazer os casais se encontrarem ou desencontrarem. Ou os dois ao mesmo tempo. Estou muito animada porque nesse capítulo um casal vai ter o seu primeiro beijo, como eu já falei há algumas notas atrás. Por isso, o momento tão esperado chegou. Preparem-se para um capítulo muito melado.

O Baile não prometia muito na opinião de Harry, seu namoro estava meio balançado. Sim, ele ainda gostava de Catherina, mas ele estaria sendo muito hipócrita se dissesse que o apelo de Cho não o cutucara nem um pouquinho. Mas ele estava tentando não pensar nisso, estava olhando a neve lá fora nos jardins de Hogwarts pela janela e tentando também mudar seus pensamentos de assunto quando Rony entrou no dormitório, seguido por Dino Thomas e Simas Finningan.

-Puxa, Harry, você ainda não começou a e vestir?-disse Ron.- As meninas estão entrincheiradas no dormitório feminino há uma hora.

-O Neville conseguiu um par agora há pouco, aos quarenta e cinco do segundo tempo.-comentou Simas.- a Heloísa Midgen.

-Noooossa, não acredito que ela estava livre até agora!-ironizou Rony, pegando suas vestes azul-marinho no malão.-Se eu _soubesse_... Com quem você vai mesmo, Simas?

-O Dino me convenceu a ir com a Parvati. Quando fui chegar nela, ela estava reclamando de como a moral dela caiu: no quarto ano, o "famoso Harry Potter", e depois "aquele normal do Simas no quinto ano, aposto como ele vai me chamar de novo". Quase dei meia volta e decidi vir sozinho.

-Bom, eu apoiaria você sem nenhum problema.-disse Harry.

Faltavam poucos minutos para o Baile de Natal começar. Nádia tinha ido se arrumar com Pansy Parkinson e Sally Wonder, na Sonserina, Malfoy sempre dizia a senha para que ela pudesse entrar. Elas não eram as melhores amigas do mundo, mas (que saudade de conversar com a Hermione ou com a Catherina!) era tudo que ela tinha agora. Ela pôs um vestido preto muito bonito, cheio de detalhes em pérolas negras, raríssimas, e com a ajuda de Sally ela prendeu o cabelo num rabo de cavalo e nele fez seis tranças. Pansy encarregou-se de sua maquiagem, realçando muito os olhos negros de Nádia.

Quando ela desceu para a sala comunal para se encontrar com Draco, ela estava se sentindo a rainha suprema do mundo, e nunca Draco ficou tão orgulhoso de sua namorada, deslumbrante do jeito que ela estava. Sena, coitado, também sofreu o mesmo impacto, mas foi obrigado a guardar todos os seus elogios no bolso.

-Nádia, você está demais!-exclamou Draco.

-Que é isso, Draco, você também está o máximo...

-Não estou exagerando. Minha namorada é a garota mais linda de Hogwarts.

E elogio atrás de elogio...

-Foi toda essa beleza que me levou a fazer tudo aquilo por você.

Subitamente, ela parou e olhou-o.

-Como assim?

Quase falei demais, pensou Malfoy.

-Ora, tudo... Te beijar ano passado, te cercar na Travessa do Tranco, te pedir em namoro... Isso tudo.

Nádia sorriu, acreditando nele. A hipótese que tinha acabado de passar pela sua cabeça só cabia no antigo Draco, no apenas Malfoy.

Harry e Rony estavam esperando impacientemente por Catherina e Hermione na sala comunal, quando elas finalmente apareceram. Elas estavam respectivamente, com vestidos tomara-que-caia violeta e dourado. Os cabelos de Hermione estavam lisos e soltos, enquanto Catherina tinha enrolado o seu em delicados cachinhos, que fez com que ela tivesse uma aparência totalmente diferente da vidente sensata de sempre.

Harry ficou meio sem ar, e tomou a namorada pelo braço, assim como Rony fez com Hermione. Desceram as escadas.

O Baile de Natal finalmente começara! E depois de dois bailes infelizes lá estava ele, finalmente dançando com Catherina...

O ambiente estava ótimo. Até Sean e Jully, que não eram realmente um casal, estavam se divertindo muito, pois ele fazia tantas palhaçadas que os casais em volta estavam se contagiando também. Felizmente, dessa vez Gina não tinha sido obrigada a ir com Neville, e sim com Henry Portland, que estava visivelmente interessado nela.

Rony e Mione aproveitaram muito. Mas depois de umas cinco músicas tocadas pelo King (viu, não era zoeira!) ela o convenceu a irem pegar uma cerveja amanteigada.

-Sabe, Mione, esses dias eu estava pensando naquilo que a Nádia falou de mim aquele dia, me comparando com o Malfoy...

-Ah, Ron, não vai me dizer que você levou aquilo a sério...

-Não! Não é exatamente nisso que eu andei pensando. Lembra do teste de dons da profª Dark-Angel?

-Como eu poderia me esquecer? Descobri que sou uma...

-Reveladora de passado, eu tô sabendo. Pois é, você tem um dom, a Catherina também, a Julliane, que é sensitiva, o Harry... Até a Nádia é felidioglota. Só eu não sou nada, só eu nunca fui nada.

-Ah, não acredito que você acha isso, Ron!-exclamou Mione.

-É claro que eu acho! Você quer que eu pense o quê? A Nádia não estava muito errada quando me chamou de desclassificado.

-Rony, por acaso você quer que eu enumere tudo o que você é?

-Enumerar o quê? Os meus sonhos?

-No primeiro ano, você ganhou o jogo de xadrez. No segundo, quando fui petrificada, você foi até a Câmara Secreta, cuidou do Lockhart! No terceiro, você meio que descobriu a entrada para a Casa dos Gritos...

-É claro, foi bem fácil... O Sirius estava me arrastando pela perna.

-No quarto, nós preparamos o Harry para as tarefas do Tribruxo...

-Mas é disso mesmo que eu estou reclamando, Hermione. Sempre o Harry, sempre o panaca do Ron Weasley como escudeiro do famoso Harry Potter... Não agüento mais isso. As pessoas me conhecem e dizem: "ah, sim, o melhor amigo do Harry Potter" ou então "como eu poderia não saber quem você é? Você é Ron Weasley, filho do Ministro da Magia"... Quero ser eu mesmo sem referências dos outros, entende?

-Puxa, Rony, deve ser chato mesmo, mas comigo também as pessoas perguntam se sou amiga do Harry? E quando a Rita Skeeter espalhou que eu era namorada dele, então? Mas isso também acontece com a Cathy, acontecia com a Nádia...

-Eu sei, Mione, mas eu quero fazer algo que não seja ajudando o Harry nem que seja ajudado por ele. Estou dizendo pra você porque não sei se ele ia entender.

-Não tem problema, Rony, fale o que quiser...

-Agora o meu pai ficou rico e não caçoam tanto de mim, mas você se lembra de quando eu era pobre? "Você vai ver que algumas famílias de bruxos são melhores que as outras", o ensebado do Malfoy falou pro Harry no primeiro ano.

-E você se lembra do que ele respondeu?

-Ahã. "Eu posso ver sozinho qual é a família melhor", mas talvez tenha dito isso porque eu estava ali do lado.

-Caramba, Rony, como você é inseguro!-sorriu Mione.- Por que acha que estou com você, então? Por que você é amigo do famoso Potter? Isso eu também sou.

-Não, Mione, claro que você é diferente...

-Sou nada, seu bobo.-disse ela, beijando-o.- Eu só fui a primeira que te convenceu disso.

Sean e Julliane estavam dançando feito dois alucinados quando finalmente pararam.

-Eu vou pegar a cerveja amanteigada pra gente.-falou Jully, ofegante.- Me espera na porta para os jardins?

-OK.-disse Sean, começando a se dirigir para o lugar. Da porta já se podia ver uma infinidade de casais dando seus amassos, mas ele achou muita graça em um que não estava muito longe, no qual a menina parecia muito insegura e tinha cabelos muito vermelhos. Ei, espera aí... Aquela não era a irmã do Rony?

Sim, era. Henry tinha convencido Gina a irem dar a tradicional "voltinha pelos jardins", e estava se declarando pra ela.

-... eu sei, Ginny, te conheço não faz nem um mês... Mas você deve ter reparado em como eu fiquei sem fôlego quando eu te vi na sala comunal, no dia que eu cheguei em Hogwarts. Todo mundo fala que eu pareço o... Bom, não preciso dizer o nome dele, né? Mas eu não quero que você goste de mim por causa dele, Gina... Mas eu já falei muito. Só quero saber se tenho chances com você.

Gina sorriu; falou alguma coisa tão baixinho que Sean não entendeu: mas deve ter sido uma coisa ótima, porque depois Henry fez a cara mais feliz desse mundo, e não pensou duas vezes para beijá-la. Sean deu um sorriso meio cúmplice, mas logo em seguida tomou uma expressão triste, pois lembrou-se de Nádia, e ficou pensando que ela devia estar aos beijos e abraços com Malfoy naquele momento. O tempo todo ele tinha sido legal com ela, nem chegou a esconder muito o seu interesse... Mas ela tinha escolhido namorar Malfoy ao invés dele. Ela preferiu o cara que quase a mato, menos de um ano atrás. Estranhas, as meninas de hoje. Você as trata bem, e elas querem o cara mais mau-caráter das redondezas. E ainda dizem que as mulheres é que tem sensibilidade.

-Harry, olha lá, a Melissa e o Sirius finalmente apareceram.-disse Catherina, olhando sua professora e o cão negro a seu lado- Será que vai ser muito chato se eu for lá tirar uma dúvida da aula de vidência?

-Quer ir tentar? Eu posso te esperar aqui.

-OK, então. Não quer vir comigo e tentar falar com o seu padrinho?

-Não, o Rony e a Mione estão logo ali, acho que vou lá segurar vela.

-Tá bom -disse ela rindo, enquanto se afastava.

Harry estava quase acenando para Rony e Hermione quando sentiu uma mão no seu ombro -virando-se, descobriu que era Cho.

-Ah, olá.

-Harry, eu queria mesmo te agradecer por ontem. Você acha que alguém percebeu...?

-Não, claro que não, mas eu contei pros meus amigos.

-Contou? Quero dizer, eles vão guardar segredo?

-Vão, mas não gostaram muito.

-Em todo caso, Harry, você foi muito legal comigo. Tão legal que...

-Que o quê?

-Que andei pensando se você não quer terminar com a sua namorada e não sabe como dizer isso a ela.

-Cho, você que me desculpe, mas isso nem me passou pela cabeça...

-Por quê? Eu sou tão repugnante assim que você nem _pensou_ em largar dela pra ficar comigo?

-Você não é repugnante, Cho, mas eu gosto da Cathy.

-Claro, claro que você gosta. Mas ela gosta de você? Eu já te falei sobre isso.

-Falou, mas, sinceramente, eu não fiquei interessado em escutar.

-Nossa, essa foi gelada... Não posso te mostrar o quanto eu poderia ser legal com você?

-Olha aqui, Cho, isso tem limite...

Harry estava cheio daquela conversa, queria dar o fora final, mas de repente ela se precipitou sobre ele para beijá-lo de surpresa, e sua única reação foi impedi-la com as mãos, sem conseguir reunir as palavras para expressar a perplexidade que ele estava sentindo.

Catherina não teve problemas em tirar sua dúvida, e estava procurando Harry quando foi abordada por... Adivinha. Não é esse. Esse também não. Sabe quem? Ernie McMillan:

-Oi, por acaso você viu a... Ei! Você é...

-Estou tão diferente assim?

-A McFisher! Nossa, que diferença! Você ficou muito... bem assim.

-Se você diz que fiquei... Quem você estava procurando?

-Qualquer pessoa, menos o seu namorado.

Cathy ficou sem ação. Quem não ficaria? Até eu... Uma vez, no Hopi Hari, apareceu um menino do nada e quase me beijou no susto... Ah, que besta eu sou, você não está interessada (o) em saber como foi minha última aventura no Hopi Hari. Vamos voltar às surpresas do tão esperado Baile de Natal. Catherina ficou sem saber o que dizer, deu um sorrisinho amarelo e foi atrás de Harry, que tinha acabado de dar outro fora na Cho. Se ela se cansa? Você já ouviu aquela música nova do Renato Russo? Aquela que fala: "Quem acredita sempre alcança"? Pois é.

Até que enfim cheguei nesse pedaço!!

Acho que você se lembra que a Julliane tinha ido buscar cerveja amanteigada pra ela e pro Sean. Ela já estava quase chegando às bebidas, quando o prof. Flitwick a alcançou.

-Srta. Fletcher, poderia fazer um favor pra mim? Preparei uns fogos de artifício para esta noite, estão em uma caixa na sala dos professores. Poderia ir buscá-la pra mim?

Jully fez um aceno afirmativo com a cabeça e tomou o caminho da sala dos professores. Estava procurando a caixa no armário do professor de Feitiços quando a porta se abriu depressa.

-O que está fazendo aqui, srta. Fletcher?

Quem era? Você adivinha? Errou!

-Professor Dumbledore, eu só estou pegando os fogos de artifício que o prof. Flitwick me pediu.

-Está tudo bem. Só escutei um barulho aqui e achei estranho.

Ele saiu. Julliane já havia posto os olhos na caixa quando a porta se abriu de novo:

-Profª McGonagall?

-Olá, srta. Fletcher. Alvo me disse que tinha gente aqui, só vim pegar uma coisa.

Jully não viu o que era porque estava de costas. Nisso ela já estava meio assustada. Estava erguendo a caixa (que era mais pesada do que ela tinha imaginado) quando pela _terceira vez_ a porta se abriu.

AGORA SIM!!!

-Fletcher?

-Prof. Snape?

-O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Não estou roubando nem matando ninguém. Pode perguntar ao prof. Dumbledore, ao Flitwick e à McGonagall.

-Isso não me interessa. Se isso são os fogos de Flitwick, leve logo.

Jully fez um muxoxo cômico.

-Só vou porque não foi o senhor quem mandou!

Pegou a caixa e já estava abrindo a porta pela quarta vez em cinco minutos quando ele a chamou, de costas.

-Espere um minuto, Fletcher. Quero fazer uma pergunta a você.

Jully olhou para trás, surpresa.

-O que quer?

Snape se virou a muito custo, tentando sem sucesso manter sua pose indiferente de sempre.

-Mostre-me o seu braço.

-Por quê?

-É uma ordem.

-O senhor não pode me obrigar!

­

-Quer que eu leve minhas suspeitas ao prof. Dumbledore?

Jully ficou pálida. O jeito era puxar a manga do vestido. A mão de Snape deu uma tremida bem leve quando tocou o braço dela, mas ela mesma não percebeu.

-Eu sabia...

-Do quê?-inquiriu Jully.

-Você é uma Fletcher de verdade.

-Eu... Ora, o que está dizendo? É claro que sou...

-Não, não é. E você já sabia disso antes de entrar em Hogwarts.

-Do que está falando?-perguntou ela, assustada, que já tinha colocado a caixa no chão há pelo menos três ou quatro falas.

-Não se faça de desentendida, Fletcher. Ou deveria dizer...

-Não deveria dizer nada, faria melhor se ficasse quieto.

Snape apertou o braço dela, e Jully sentiu o sangue ir parando de circular.

-Olhe aqui, menina, não me enfrente, senão...

-Senão o quê?

-Senão eu posso te calar de um modo muito eficiente.-ameaçou ele, só que parecia mais dizer isso para convencer ele mesmo do que para amedrontar Julliane.

-E que método seria esse?-inquiriu ela, desafiadora.

-Esse.

Snape segurou o outro braço de Julliane e antes que decidisse mudar de idéia, beijou-a com força, como se nunca tivesse beijado uma mulher antes (e eu tenho lá minhas dúvidas quanto a isso). Jully esperou de tudo, tudo mesmo, até uma Maldição Imperdoável, tudo, menos um beijo tão sedento e apaixonado como aquele, que a pegou sem a menor capacidade de reagir... Ela estava se sentindo muito estranha, era o seu primeiro beijo, uma sensação inebriante... Era por isso que trocavam olhares esquisitos desde o primeiro momento, por isso tinham se encarado no dia das bruxas. Foi indescritível, o beijo foi muito longo e logo os braços dela não estavam mais sendo segurados, até porque não havia mais essa necessidade, o susto havia passado e Jully interpretou as borboletas voando em seu estômago como um sinal de que deveria corresponder ao beijo, ela se sentia como se voasse e na hora não quis nem pensar nas conseqüências que um beijão no professor de Poções poderia acarretar. Na verdade, ele também teve que ser muito corajoso para cometer aquela loucura, mas talvez ele não teria agüentado nem mais um dia, cada vez mais ele reparou nela e sabia que seu desejo era absurdo, mas afinal de contas, ela não estava se debatendo... Abraçou Julliane, enquanto continuava a beijá-la.

Eu poderia ficar aqui durante capítulos e capítulos falando sobre o beijo da Julliane com o Snape, poderia escrever uma fic inteira só sobre isso. Mas até o mais longo dos beijos termina um dia.

Ela se afastou, finalmente, e olhou nos olhos de Snape, que não reconheceria a si mesmo dali a cinco minutos. Ficou tão sem graça, mas tão sem graça, que saiu correndo da sala dos professores, deixando a caixa de fogos de artifício pra trás.

-Eu levo pra você!-avisou Snape, com a voz falha pela primeira vez na vida.


	17. A Traição

**Harry Potter e a Maratona Incantatem **

**Capítulo Dezessete – A Traição **

Julliane correu feito uma doida, assustada com sua própria audácia. Na loucura de fugir, ela teve medo de que Snape visse atrás dela, e não podia tirar a imagem dele da cabeça enquanto fugia. Até se esqueceu de que ele tinha acabado de descobrir seu maior segredo, só conseguia pensar no que tinha feito... Que loucura, um beijo... Finalmente, voltou para o Baile de Natal.

Snape nem pensou em ir atrás dela, já tinha gasto toda a coragem que reunira durante meses naquilo. Ele tinha desconfiado que o nome daquela garota não era Julliane _Fletcher_ desde o primeiro momento em que a vira, reconheceu seus traços... Mês após mês ele a observou de longe, pensando quem ela seria... Quando lhe aplicou a detenção, ele pretendia desmascará-la antes de deixá-la ir, mas quando olhou nos olhos dela daquele jeito percebeu que ela não era apenas mais uma aluna para ele... E deu no que deu.

Enquanto isso, no fim do Baile...

Catherina finalmente encontrou Harry, que tinha se livrado de Cho havia pouco.

-Amanhã os meus avós vêm me buscar.-disse ela.-Sentirei saudade.

-Eu também.-disse Harry, beijando sua namorada.-Olha ali, o Rony e a Mione! Finalmente um baile em que ficamos juntos, não acha?

-Concordo.-sorriu ela.-No baile passado eu já gostava de você, mas vim com o Morgan porque todo mundo dizia que você estava a fim da Cho... Lembra?

-Jully! Onde você se meteu?-perguntou Sean, quando finalmente achou Julliane (que tinha sido esperta o suficiente para pegar as cervejas amanteigadas antes de ir procurá-lo).

-Tinha muita gente no balcão de bebidas.-mentiu ela, com as pernas bambas.-Espero não ter te abandonado.

-Até que não, mas veja só! Que caixa é aquela com o Snape?

Jully se virou, e seu olhar se encontrou com o do professor.

-Ah, são fogos de artifício.-ela disse ao amigo.

-Como sabe?

-Er... Eu ouvi dizerem por aí que Dumbledore ia trazer fogos de artifício para o Baile deste ano.

O teto encantado do Salão Principal exibia uma noite clara, banhada pela lua cheia. E Dumbledore pegou a caixa de Snape, lá havia vários foguetes e o diretor lançou-os com um aceno de varinha. Harry com Catherina, Rony com Hermione, Sean e Jully, Nádia e Malfoy, Gina com Henry ficaram observando os pequenos pontos de luz que encheram o céu e admiraram a todos.

Depois, o King tocou a última música e todos começaram a voltar para os dormitórios, e Harry dormiu feliz por finalmente ter aproveitado muito bem um Baile de Natal.

Na manhã seguinte, Harry se despediu de Catherina.

-Isto aqui -disse ela, entregando-lhe um pequeno pacote.- é o seu presente de Natal. Eu ia mandar pela Nikki, mas não tenho coragem de fazer a coitadinha atravessar o mundo pra trazer um pacotinho desse. Só vá abrir no Natal, hein?

-Tá bem.-sorriu Harry, beijando a namorada apaixonadamente, e aproveitando o beijo ao máximo, já que não tocaria naqueles lábios por quase um mês.-Já estou com saudade.

­

Cathy sorriu.

-Você nem imagina a minha situação.

Beijaram-se longamente outra vez e Harry acompanhou Catherina com o olhar até que a porta da carruagem se fechasse; Rony deixou de ficar em Hogwarts; ele tinha ido passar o Natal em casa, assim como Hermione. Como sabemos, a Nádia foi com seu pai para a Alemanha, mas Julliane acabou decidindo ficar em Hogwarts na última hora, senão acabaria passando os feriados às brigas com sua prima, e Ralph e Mundungo Fletcher acabariam descobrindo o namoro dela. Sean também ficou na escola com sua mãe.

A escola estava praticamente vazia, mas para Harry o imenso castelo iria parecer pequeno, já que a insistente Cho tinha ficado por sua causa, e quanto mais ele ficasse na Grifinória mais chances ele tinha de permanecer fiel a Catherina.

Mas vamos esquecer um pouco do Harry. Sean não agüentava mais ser chamado pelo sobrenome de sua mãe, como eu já contei um zilhão de vezes, e no dia seguinte, véspera de Natal, ele foi até a sala de sua mãe para ter com ela aquela tão adiada conversa. Ele entrou e encontrou a profª Dark-Angel com a cara enfiada num enorme livro poeirento.

-Mãe... podemos conversar?

Ela ergueu os olhos e deu uma tossida, devido à poeira.

­

-Oi Sean! Claro que podemos conversar, sobre o que quer falar?

-Sobre o meu nome, mãe. Por que você fez todo mundo achar que eu sou Dark-Angel? Eu tenho um pai.

-Sim, não nego que você tenha um pai, mas aqui em Hogwarts ele não é bem visto. Estou apenas evitando esse tipo de problema com os seus colegas.

-Mas mãe, ter o meu sobrenome não pode ser pior do que o caso da Julliane, pode? Eu já te contei sobre ela...

-Contou, Sean, mas andei conversando com umas pessoas sobre o seu pai e mais pra frente devemos ter uma conversa séria sobre ele.

-Mais pra frente? Mãe, mais pra frente quando? Eu já sou maior de idade, se eu não tivesse perdido aquele ano devia estar terminando as aulas, seja em Hogwarts ou Durmstrang...

-Sei disso, meu filho, mas agora vou pedir que você confie em mim, estamos passando por tempos em que quanto menos você souber, mais estará seguro.

-Mas mãe...

A porta se abriu. Ali estava Snape.

-Olá, Severo. Você veio buscar os ingredientes, não é?-disse a professora de DCAT, se levantando.-Preciso lhe perguntar uma coisa também... Sean, meu filho, pode voltar para a Sonserina? Espero ter respondido a sua pergunta.

Sean se levantou e saiu, pensando que tipo de coisa sua mãe ia querer perguntar para Snape.

E Jully? Bom, ela continuava na mesma, não há muito o que dizer sobre ela. Passava o dia fazendo as tarefas de férias, às vezes com Harry, às vezes com Sean, às vezes com os dois.

Mas ela passava longas horas de suas noites quase sem sono pensando se os tremores, os arrepios e outras coisas que sentia quando via o professor de Poções indicavam que ela estava se apaixonando por um homem com idade quase suficiente para ser seu pai. Será _realmente_ um tremendo desastre se ela se apaixonasse por Snape! Que qualidades ele tinha para conquistá-la? Ele tinha um nariz maior do que o normal, tinha o cabelo oleoso, parecia ser meio duro, e tinha sido um Comensal da Morte! Era cruel, protegia sempre a Sonserina, onde estavam as qualidades que a atraíam? As qualidades que atraíam uma garota de dezesseis anos da Grifinória, bonita e que poderia muito bem conquistar qualquer outro garoto normal, da sua idade?

Bom, era inútil procurar o porquê, mas o caso era que agora Julliane Fletcher estava apaixonada pelo prof. Snape. Mas, ao mesmo tempo que assumiu para si mesma que sentia isso, decidiu afogar o sentimento com todas as suas forças, ou seja: nem pensar em ficar a sós com ele outra vez, em hipótese alguma permitir que pegasse outra detenção na sala dele.

De jeito nenhum!

Harry acordou na manhã de Natal e a primeira coisa que fez foi pensar em abrir seus presentes, mas logo percebeu o porquê de ter acordado: Julliane o estava chamando, lá da sala comunal. Harry se vestiu bem rapidinho e desceu.

-O que foi?

-Estão te chamando lá fora.

-Me chamando...?

-É Harry, anda.-falou Jully, impacientemente.

Ele estava apenas meio acordado, e por isso nem pensou que logo na manhã de Natal poderia dar de cara com Cho - mas foi exatamente quem ele encontrou, assim que pôs o pé do lado de fora da Grifinória.

-Oi, Harry...

-Oi Cho.-respondeu ele, acordando totalmente.- O que faz por aqui tão cedo?

­

-Vim trazer o seu presente de Natal.-disse ela, entregando a ele uma caixinha embrulhada em papel pra presente vermelho.

-Ah, obrigado.-disse Harry sem graça. Ele nem tinha pensado em comprar alguma coisa pra ela!-Espere aqui, que eu vou buscar o seu.

Ele voltou para a sala comunal, e já estava suando frio quando achou outro pacote encima de sua cama. Sem pensar duas vezes, pegou o pacote e levou para Cho. Ela pegou para si o embrulhinho, fascinada.

­

-Obrigada, Harry! Não pensei que você fosse se lembrar de mim.

Harry sorriu, nervoso.

-Feliz Natal.-disse ele.

-Pra você também.-tornou ela, num grande sorriso.-Até o almoço!

-Até.- respondeu ele, pensando em nem aparecer para o almoço.

Entrou de novo na sala comunal, mais calmo.

-E aí, o que aquela menina queria?-perguntou Julliane, divertida.

-Me dar o meu presente de Natal.-falou Harry.-Você recebeu o meu presente?

-Recebi, Harry, obrigada pelas presilhas.-disse Jully, ainda rindo.

Como só restavam eles em toda a Grifinória, Harry e Jully pegaram seus presentes e ficaram abrindo-os até que chegou a hora do almoço.

A escola parecia realmente muito vazia, pois restavam apenas quatro alunos em todo o castelo: Harry, Julliane, Cho e Sean. Os professores estavam todos lá, e conseqüentemente a escola agora tinha mais professores que alunos.

-Estou me sentindo tão rejeitado.-brincou Sean, no almoço a que Harry acabou indo.- Imaginem que honra, toda a Sonserina só pra mim!

-Não ficou ninguém da Lufa-Lufa.-comentou Jully.-Mas sabe que eu nunca pensei que ficaria sozinha no meu dormitório.

Harry teria acrescentado alguma coisa se ainda estivesse ali, mas teve que sair de fininho para que Cho não viesse atrás dele pedindo pra conversar com ele outra vez. Estava quase chegando na Grifinória quando, fatidicamente, deu de cara com ela pela zilhionésima quadricentésima vigésima terceira vez.

-Adorei o presente, Harry!-disse ela, mostrando um prendedor de capa dourado com duas iniciais em ouro branco, H e C.­-Hoje é o dia mais feliz da minha vida... Você gosta mesmo de mim, Harry! Me deu um prendedor de capa com as nossas iniciais!

Harry quis morrer quando viu que tinha dado para **C**ho o presente que devia ser de** C**atherina. Por que elas tinham que ter as mesmas iniciais?

-Cho, acho que você não me entendeu...

-Claro que eu entendi, Harry! Quando McFisher voltar do Brasil você termina com ela... Podemos ficar juntos desde já!

E pulou no pescoço de Harry antes que ele pudesse se esquivar. Logo, ela o estava beijando... no começo ele resistiu, mas como nenhum menino presta nesse mundo logo ele se rendeu, afinal um beijo não ia matar ninguém... E Catherina estava longe, no Brasil, ninguém precisaria ficar sabendo, não é?

Depois de beijá-la, Harry viu em Cho a cara mais feliz deste mundo, e vocês têm noção de como o tão imaculado heroizinho da nossa amiga Rowling está sendo inconseqüente? Imaginem o que vai acontecer quando a Catherina voltar de férias e encontrar o presente dela na capa da Cho? Fim de namoro na certa. Mas o Harry esteve mesmo fora de controle naquela hora. Só que naquela mesma noite, ele já estava andando pra lá e pra cá no dormitório masculino, pensando em como sair daquela enrascada.

Burro, seu burro tapado, mil vezes burro, pensava ele, como você foi se deixar fazer uma burrada dessas? Estou enrascado. Perdido. Já posso até ver os meus restos mortais pendurados nas velas do Salão Principal. Preciso pensar, tem que ter um jeito de me livrar dessa encrenca...

Snape entrou na sala dos professores, alguns dias depois, sem saber escolher muito bem as palavras:

-Minerva -disse.- Eu... Estou precisando ir até... a Grifinória, será que você...

-Claro Severo.-interrompeu Minerva, que lia um livro.- A senha é leão das montanhas.

Snape agradeceu (por mais incrível que este gesto de educação possa parecer) e atravessou os corredores de Hogwarts na calada da noite até a Grifinória. A neve caía lá fora, o frio era paralisante, mas Snape estava com um sobretudo muito grosso e seus tremores tinham outro motivo.

Ele não estava acostumado a seguir os seus impulsos, e ele perguntou-se o porquê de estar fazendo aquela maluquice, quando pisou na sala comunal de Harry e de _Julliane_.

Subiu as escadas do dormitório feminino sem fazer o menor ruído e hesitou à porta do quarto onde Jully dormia profundamente. É claro que ele não ia fazer nada demais. Só olhá-la, o que há de malícia em olhar uma pessoa?

Bom, quando você é o professor mais temido de Hogwarts e está meio que obcecado por uma aluna do sexto ano, que você beijou de um modo impressionantemente ardente dias atrás, e você aparece para vê-la no seu dormitório quando ela está sozinha... Snape, você que me desculpe, mas até uma freira do Nepal que nunca viu um homem na vida iria ver malícia nessa situação.

Piadinhas sem graça à parte, Snape respirou fundo e pisou em toda a sua reputação de lobo solitário quando abriu aquela porta.

Ai, ai... E lá estava a nossa amiga Julliane, dormindo e nem remotamente imaginando que Snape estava ali, bem na sua frente.

Se ele chegou a tocar nela, veremos mais pra frente. Mas posso afirmar com muita segurança que ele passou ali pelo menos uma meia hora, só olhando para sua "amada". Não quero ficar dando descrições quilométricas, vocês podem perfeitamente imaginar a cena... Talvez ele tenha tido a audácia de fazer uma ou até duas carícias na face de nossa amiga, e _talvez também _tenha sido por isso que ela se mexeu e começou a acordar. Snape tomou um susto enorme, apagou o abajur desesperadamente e saiu do quarto, criticando a si mesmo e se chamando de idiota por ter feito uma coisa dessas, só pra ficar olhando-a... Pois é, ele estava bastante mudado. O difícil agora seria esconder isso dos outros.

Julliane acordou de um sonho e tudo o que viu foi um vulto. A princípio ficou assustada, com medo de que de repente tivessem decidido... Não, isso era impossível. Depois ela se lembrou de seu sonho e pensou que poderia talvez ter imaginado o vulto, e um tempo depois estava dormindo de novo.

Harry não agüentava mais carregar o enorme fardo que era agora a sua consciência. Depois daquele dia ele quase não saiu da sala comunal, fingiu que estava estudando e por isso Jully lhe trouxe algumas refeições até a Grifinória. Estava na hora de ter uma conversa franca com Cho, devolver-lhe o seu presente e pegar o de Catherina de volta. De qualquer maneira, pelo amor de Deus!

Uma idéia maluca lhe ocorreu. Seria uma atitude drástica, desesperada, mas resolveria o problema. Só que não iria tirar o peso da consciência, ao contrário. Eu não serei capaz de fazer isso, pensou ele, vou acabar amarelando no meio do plano.

Faltava apenas um dia agora para que as férias de Natal acabassem. A situação estava ficando desesperadora, e o único meio de sufocar sua traição era executar o plano. No almoço, ele foi até a mesa da Corvinal conversar com Cho.

-Oi, Harry!-cumprimentou ela.-Amanhã os outros chegam, não é? Não vejo a hora.

-Ah... Cho? Podemos conversar... lá fora?

-Claro, Harry.-sorriu ela, acompanhando-o até os desertos e nevados jardins da escola.

-Está mesmo frio este ano, não acha?-disse ela.

-É.- balbuciou Harry.

-Bom, sobre o que você queria conversar?

-Antes de tudo, eu quero te pedir desculpas.-disse ele, sacando a varinha.-Mas estou mesmo num beco sem saída... _Obliviate!_

Enquanto as lembranças de ter beijado Harry e de ter ganhado dele um presente de Natal desapareciam, ele tirou rapidamente o prendedor de capa com as iniciais H e C. Depois de um minuto ou dois Cho começou a ficar menos desnorteada, e voltou para o dormitório dela, na Corvinal.

-Que coisa feia, Harry.-disse Sean, que estava escondido ali perto.-O que você andou armando pra ter que fazer isso?

Harry ficou pálido até a raiz dos cabelos. Não teria outro jeito senão contar tudo para o rapaz... Sem ter alternativa melhor, foi isso que fez.

-Puxa vida.-murmurou Sean, depois de ouvir a história toda.-Mas também, Harry, por que você tinha que beijar essa menina?

-Eu não sei explicar, pisei na bola... Eu estava com saudade da Catherina, então apareceu uma menina bonita que nem a Cho me beijando... Fiz uma bela besteira.

-Bom, a _besteira_ já está concertada.-disse o outro.-Mas você está pensando em contar o que aconteceu pra sua namorada?

-Acho que não, ela vai perder a confiança em mim...

-Ela vai perder a confiança é se descobrir isso por outra pessoa.

-Você não vai contar, vai?

-Não, de jeito nenhum. Mas e se alguém perceber que a Cho está esquisita e acabar descobrindo que ela foi obliviada?

Harry se lembrou de outra coisa.

-Ah, meu Deus...

-Que foi?

-Eu já te contei que a Catherina é a vidente desta geração?

-Não brinca!

-Sério. Ano passado ela chegou a ser obliviada por Voldemort e se livrou do feitiço sozinha. Ela pode me descobrir se quiser...

-Então, meu amigo, o único conselho que eu posso te dar é: corra pra sua sala comunal e comece a rezar. Reze, faça promessas, comece a andar de joelhos por aí com um terço na mão... Porque é tudo que você pode fazer agora. Você devia ter pensado antes de fazer a burrada!

-Eu sei, eu sei... E se eu contar pra ela?

-Aí eu já não sei. Você é o namorado dela, não é? É você quem tem que conhecê-la.

-Ahã... Acho que vou indo pra Grifinória, _rezar_... Até mais, Sean.

-Tchau e boa sorte.

Julliane estava jogando xadrez de bruxo sozinha na sala comunal pela quarta vez naquele dia. Ficou observando o rei branco render sua espada a uma dama negra. Vagou então pela Grifinória, procurando algo pra fazer.

Não sei se você lembra, mas a Jully é sensitiva. Ela pode sentir a presença das pessoas, e naquela noite em que Snape foi até o seu dormitório, ela teve uma sensação esquisita, mas não conseguiu ligar a impressão à pessoa.

Decidiu então andar pelo castelo, vendo se encontrava o dono (ou a dona) daquela sensação.

Seus pensamentos já estavam no dever de Transformações quando percebeu que o "vulto" estava por perto. Jully saiu correndo pelo corredor até que...

PAM.

Julliane trombou com tudo e caiu pra trás, sentada. Ergueu os olhos... Snape.

-O que você está fazendo aqui?-perguntou ele, surpreso.

-Eu também tenho uma pergunta.-disse ela, se levantando.- O que o senhor estava fazendo no meu quarto há alguns dias?

Snape ficou pálido, mas como ele já era muito branco Jully não percebeu.

-Eu, no seu quarto? Do que está falando?

-Eu sou sensitiva, Severo. Possuo o dom de sentir presenças. Não adianta tentar mentir. _O que estava fazendo no meu quarto?_

O que responder?

-Está passando dos limites. Não se esqueça que seu segredo está em minhas mãos.

-Não tenho medo de você, Severo!-exclamou ela.- Dumbledore não me expulsaria de Hogwarts por causa disso?

-Dumbledore certamente que não, mas o que todos na escola diriam? Que vergonha Ralph Fletcher iria sentir, não acha?

-Por que você não cala essa boca?-explodiu ela.-Se você espalhar meu segredo, posso perfeitamente espalhar o que aconteceu na sala dos professores, no dia do Baile de Natal!

-Você não se atreveria.

-Pra ousou tocar meus lábios você me conhece muito pouco, não acha?

-Quer não tocar neste assunto?-disse Snape.- Se eu pudesse mudar algum dia em minha vida...

-... Mudaria o dia em que nasceu, para que não fosse um seboso professor de Poções!-disse ela.- Não o dia em que você me beijou, porque fui eu quem fugiu, não você.

-Não sou obrigado a escutar impropérios seus.-recompôs-se Snape, virando as costas e indo embora.

-Estou de olho em você!-gritou Julliane.-Nem tente aparecer no meu quarto de novo!

E saiu andando para o outro lado, doida da vida.


	18. Piore Mago Ataca Novamente

**Harry Potter e a Maratona Incantatem **

**Capítulo Dezoito – Piore Mago ataca novamente **

Harry passou o dia seguinte muito nervoso, até que às seis da tarde, ele viu da entrada do Salão Principal as carruagens voltando com os alunos de Hogwarts. Ele voltou para dentro e ficou esperando.

Logo, uma profusão de alunos entrava no Salão Principal. Alguns foram consultar a tabela da quinta rodada da Maratona Incantatem, outros foram direto para as mesas das Casas jantar e logo Harry viu Catherina no meio da multidão, com um lenço na mão, e Rony e Mione ao seu lado. Ele sentiu o estômago afundar, vendo que ela apertava o bom e velho Supraforce na mão direita. Harry, por sua vez, usou a esquerda para ajeitar seu prendedor de capa.

Ele ia abraçá-la, mas ela passou reto por ele, na direção das escadas que levavam à Torre da Grifinória. Rony e Hermione, por sua vez, sentaram-se com ele para jantar.

-O que aconteceu?­-perguntou ele, esperando ouvir "e ainda pergunta?".

-Aconteceu uma coisa terrível.-disse Hermione, mexendo na comida com o garfo.-Eu te mostro depois, na sala comunal.

-Me mostra...?

-Ela é reveladora de passado, Harry.-lembrou Rony, que também parecia triste.

Os dois namorados comeram pouco e Harry menos ainda, tamanha sua ansiedade. Em quinze minutos o trio inseparável estava no cantinho mais escondido da milhões de vezes citada sala comunal da Grifinória. Hermione se concentrou por um momento e logo em seguida tocou na testa de Harry.

Foi como se de repente ele tivesse pegado no sono e já estivesse sonhando. Estavam Rony e Mione numa cabine no Expresso de Hogwarts e Catherina entrou, com os olhos vermelhos.

-Cathy!-exclamou Mione.-O que houve com você?

-Puxa, Mione -falou a garota, se sentando.- foi tanta coisa que eu nem sei por onde começar. Você podia pegar a minha lembrança... Não quero contar.

Mione então, como de praxe, tocou na têmpora de Catherina e ela logo contorceu o rosto de dor. Em seguida, Harry passou a sonhar com a lembrança da própria Catherina.

O cenário era a sala do apartamento no Brasil, e Cathy estava sentada no sofá com os avós Black, à noite, quando a porta da sala se abriu, e os tre sentiram uma sensação gelada, como se um dementador tivesse entrado ali. Realmente, o sujeito era alto e usava uma capa muito sinistra, mas qualquer um perceberia que era um ser humano, por causa da varinha que ele ostentava na mão pálida.

Imediatamente, Catherina se levantou.

-Quem é você?

O sujeito tinha uma voz monstruosa, rouca e grossa:

-Piore Mago.-falou, num tom arrastado.

Ela sacou sua varinha, enquanto os Black também se levantavam.

-O que você quer?-perguntou o sr. Black.

Piore Mago disse apenas uma palavra:

-Morte...

-Estupefaça!-tentou Catherina.

-Défesum!-defendeu-se Piore Mago.-Você é pra mais tarde... A última.

Com um mero gesto de varinha, Cathy foi jogada contra o sofá. Ela bateu a cabeça e, assustada, cotou o ferimento, começando a sangrar. Felizmente, não perdeu os sentidos.

-A quem você quer matar?-inquiriu a sra. Black.-Nós?

Piore Mago ergueu a varinha em resposta.

-_Avada Kedavra_!

Catherina deu um grito agudo quando sua avó caiu no chão, morta. O sr. Black se descontrolou:

-Seu infeliz! _Imobillus Totalus_!

-_Avada Kedavra!_

Cathy olhou, perplexa, o corpo agora morto de seu avô no chão do apartamento. Mas ao mesmo tempo em que a maldição tinha sido bloqueada, o mesmo fora com o Feitiço Estuporante. Conclusão: Piore Mago ficou totalmente imóvel, bem na frente de Catherina. Ela se levantou e começou a ir bem devagar até a porta, pensando em pedir ajuda, quando o mago se libertou sozinho do feitiço.

Ela fugiu, batendo a porta com força, e começou a correr até o elevador. Como não valia a pena chamá-lo, ela foi até as escadas e desceu-as na maior velocidade que conseguia. Para seu pavor, os barulhos dos passos de Piore Mago pareciam cada vez mais próximos. Por que ela tinha que morar tão no alto? Como ela desejou saber aparatar naquele momento! Mas o jeito foi correr, mesmo com a sensação de que poderia ser enfeitiçada pelas costas a qualquer momento.

Até que enfim o saguão do prédio! Alguém veria que ela estava sendo perseguida. Cathy correu com todas as forças que lhe restavam na direção da casa de seus tios Emílio e Lisa, até que avistou a salvação! Lá estava seu tio, com o carro! Catherina acenou, se enfiou na frente do carro...

E o sonho voltou à situação triste na cabine do trem da escola. Hermione tocou na testa de Rony para que ele visse a cena, e enquanto isso elas conversaram:

-Você passou o resto das férias com os seus tios?

-Apenas com o tio Emílio.

-Por quê?

-Porque nós chegamos na casa dele e... a tia Lisa estava lá, morta no sofá, como se estivesse só dormindo. Mas os olhos dela estavam abertos, ela não respirava...-contou Catherina, e Mione flagrou duas de suas lágrimas.- O tio Emílio teve um ataque, gritou, sacudiu a tia Lisa... Eu nunca tinha chorado tanto. Só sobramos o tio Emílio, tio Sirius e eu da nossa família!

Rony acabou de ver o que tinha acontecido e viu Mione e Catherina abraçadas, Cathy soluçava de chorar.

-Por que comigo, Mione?-dizia.-Há dois anos, Voldemort matou meus pais; depois, o coitado do Morgan, o sr. Diggory, Fudge... E dessa vez, meus avós e minha tia! O que a nossa família tem? E se o meu tio não tivesse ido ao mercadinho naquela hora? Eu estaria morta! Eu sinto como se eu nunca mais fosse sorrir na vida...

Harry de repente acordou, viu-se de novo na sala comunal com seus dois amigos.

-Os Black e a Lisa...?-foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer.

-As pessoas que nos hospedaram no verão...-sentenciou Mione, olhando para o chão.- estão mortas.

-Meu Deus, preciso ir falar com ela!-disse Harry, muito abalado.

-Não, Harry.-disse Mione.- A Catherina está há horas na cama, já deve ter pegado no sono. Converse com ela amanhã, será melhor.

-O Sirius vai dar cria quando souber.-murmurou Ron.- Amanhã vamos falar com ele.

Na manhã seguinte, Harry esperou na sala comunal Catherina descer para o café. Ela estava com a cara amassada e com algumas olheiras, e deu um fraco sorriso quando o viu.

-Olá, Harry... Me desculpe por nem ter falado oi ontem, acho que o Rony e a Mione já te contaram o que aconteceu, não é?

Harry foi dar um beijo nela, mas ela se esquivou.

-Sinto muito por eles.-disse ele, disfarçando.- Você vai morar com o seu tio Emílio agora?

-É.-disse ela.-Se o Sirius conseguisse provar a inocência dele, eu poderia até morar com ele.

-Eu também!-exclamou Harry.-Não teria mais que morar com os Dursley.

-Só que pra isso precisamos do Rabicho vivo, Harry, e ele não sai da barra da saia de Voldemort... Se ele saísse do ninho poderíamos pegá-lo.

-Pois é.-falou ele.-Mas não tinham prendido o Piore Mago, Cathy? Onde ele estava preso?

-Em Brasília. Não sei se você já deu uma olhada no mapa do Brasil, é longe mesmo de São Paulo, mas temo que ele possa ter resolvido isso com uma chave de Portal ou aparatando.

Chegaram no Salão Principal.

-Vamos mudar de assunto.-disse ele.

-Vamos.-disse ela.- Já saiu a nova tabela da Maratona Incantatem?

Foram checar no quadro de avisos. Rony ia duelar contra Colin Creevey, Gina contra Emília Bulstrode, Julliane contra uma certa Aline Walters, do 5º ano, e Catherina... ia duelar contra Cho Chang.

-Puxa, vejam só como são as coisas...-comentou ela vagamente.

As aulas daquele dia passaram sem maiores problemas, até que Sean veio falar com Julliane no almoço:

-Consegui fazer hipnose, Jully!

Eles já estavam praticando havia alguns dias.

-Até que enfim!-disse ela.- Mais tarde nós vamos ver se é isso que o Malfoy fez com a Nádia.

-Depois do jantar?

-Combinado.

Harry já tinha certeza de que o que tinha acontecido com Cho nas férias de Natal já havia sido esquecido, e ele nem pensou muito nesse assunto naquele dia, teria sido muito egoísta de sua parte! Depois da última aula, Rony, Mione, Cathy e ele deram de frente com Sirius num corredor perto da sala da profª Dark-Angel, que estava deserta naquele momento. Harry viu o olhar intrigado de Sirius quando Catherina disse a ele que precisava contar-lhe algo.

Entraram na sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e Rony fechou a porta. Em seguida, Sirius virou humano, e Mione puxou Ron para que fossem vigiar a porta e deixarem os outros conversarem.

Desta vez Catherina não pôde simplesmente pedir que Mione mostrasse a lembrança a Sirius, pois ela estava lá fora. Então ela começou a contar, e logo ela estava chorando de novo. Quando Sirius recebeu a notícia da morte de seus pais, não agüentou e, para não mostrar que chorava, escondeu o rosto nas mãos. Harry surpreendeu-se chorando também, mas fez uma série de acrobacias para esconder isso. Como afilhado de Sirius ele devia estar ali, mas a verdade era que ele não o queria. Quando Catherina acabou de contar, também enterrou o rosto nos braços, e Harry tentou abraçá-la, mas ela se levantou de sopetão e andou devagar até a janela.

Sirius pareceu se controlar: talvez ele tenha pensado que ele era o adulto ali e era quem seria agora responsável pela sobrinha e pelo afilhado.

-Esse ano temos que pegar o Rabicho, Sirius.-falou Harry, tentando mudar os pensamentos de todos de direção.

-É... Não vou conseguir passar as férias no Brasil depois de tudo isso.-disse Catherina, sem se virar.

-Estão certos, mas isso exigiria o Rabicho, e ele nunca se atreve a dar as caras.-comentou Sirius.

-Devíamos achar um jeito de atacar Voldemort, e não nos defender dele, como sempre fizemos.-disse Harry.

-Talvez ele sempre tenha nos atacado porque sabe onde estamos, de quem gostamos, e o que é importante pra nós.-falou Catherina.-E nós não sabemos nada disso sobre ele.

-Sabemos que ele gosta da Victoria, e que ela é importante pra ele.-deixou escapar Harry.

-Victoria?-estranhou Sirius.- Do que você está falando?

-Nada, Sirius.-apressou-se a disfarçar Harry.- Eu só estava pensando alto.

Depois do jantar, Sean e Julliane se encontraram, por acaso, no corredor do segundo andar onde ficava a entrada para a Câmara Secreta. Mas isso não tem nada a ver com o que aconteceu naquele dia.

-Você tem certeza de que aprendeu hipnose?-questionou Julliane.

-Claro. Lembra que a Hermione disse que é fácil? Eu só acho chato ter que praticar Artes das Trevas.

-É pelo bem da minha prima.-interpelou Jully.-Seguinte: a essa hora ela está sempre com o nojento do Malfoy no corredor do terceiro andar. Você se esconde perto deles que eu faço o resto.

-Faz o resto? Do que você está falando, menina? Quem vai desfazer hipnose aqui sou eu!

-Pois é. Assim que eu der um jeito de tirar o Malfoy de lá, você a desenfeitiça, OK?

-O que você vai fazer?

-Te conto depois que der certo. Agora vai.

Sean foi numa direção e Julliane correu veloz como um trovão até a Grifinória e pôs uma roupa comum, que não mostrava que ela era justamente da Grifinória. Então foi bem depressinha a um lugar perto das masmorras e fingiu naturalidade. Lá, ela achou sua presa: uma das garotas do fã clube de Malfoy.

-Eu estava te procurando!-exclamou Jully, correndo até a menina.

-Me procurando? Quem é você?

-Que importa quem sou eu? Eu descobri algo muito interessante sobre o Draco. Mas é claro que você não deve estar interessada...

-Vai se fazer de rogada? Ande, o que é?

-Ele me disse que está doidinho para acabar o namoro com aquelazinha da Grifinória, pra ficar com você!

-Comigo?

-É, menina! Agora ele está no terceiro andar, com ela, sem saber como dispensá-la... Deixe de ser idiota, vá lá e peça pra conversar a sós com ele, bem longe dali, e se declare... É o sonho dele!

Para uma sonserina, aquela menina era muito ingênua! Por isso foi que o plano deu tão certo, pelo menos até a metade. Minutos depois, a menina estava no terceiro andar, e sem a menor cerimônia, pediu uma conversa a sós com Malfoy. Achando muito esquisito, ele foi. Achando muito esquisito, ela ficou.

Quando Malfoy e a menina sumiram de vista, Sean saiu detrás da estátua onde estava escondido e foi até Nádia.

-Sean! O que você está fazendo aqui?

-_Hipnosio!_-exclamou ele, apontando para Nádia sua varinha.

Os olhos dela ficaram opacos, inexpressivos, e Sean ordenou:

-_Um feitiço anula o outro, que o amor falso vindo do feitiço de Malfoy suma de seu coração_!-ele respirou fundo.-Acorde!

Nádia voltou a si.

-O que você fez?-disse ela.

-E aí, ainda apaixonada pelo Malfoy?

Ela olhou pra ele, franzindo a testa:

-Claro que sim! O que você fez?

Sean congelou, escutando o barulho dos passos de Malfoy voltando. Pelo jeito, ele não tinha se deixado levar muito longe pela garota. Sean apontou a varinha pra Nádia outra vez:

-_Obliviate_!

E saiu correndo, antes que ela voltasse a si por completo ou Malfoy o encontrasse.

Harry e Catherina voltaram para a Torre da Grifinória com Rony e Hermione. Rony já estava indo pro dormitório masculino e Hermione para o feminino, quando Harry segurou o braço de Cathy, impedindo que ela também subisse para o seu quarto.

-Temos que conversar.

Era arriscado, com certeza; mas ele preferia perguntar o que estava acontecendo a ficar naquele chove e não molha. Ela concordou com a cabeça e eles se sentaram na sala comunal, em frente à lareira.

-O que tem pra me dizer?

-Quero perguntar por que você não me deu um único beijo desde que voltou do Brasil.

-Puxa, Harry, achei que não teríamos que falar sobre isso.-disse ela.- O beijo da Cho foi bom? Deve ter sido, eu vi que você correspondeu... Achei que não teria que terminar com você desse jeito, pensei que a gente tinha acabado quando você tocou nos lábios dela.

-Você sonhou...?

-Sonhei. E acordei quase chorando, se quer saber. Por isso -ela tirou o prendedor de capa com as iniciais dos dois dele.- esse presente foi o maior erro que eu já cometi na minha vida toda. Tanto dinheiro que eu gastei... Bom, mas talvez um dia eu namore um Heinrich ou um Henry, quem sabe um Henrique ou qualquer coisa do tipo?

-Mas Cathy...

-O meu nome é Catherina. Você acha que eu gosto dessa tal _ligação silenciosa_ que eu tenho com você? Não, Harry, eu não fiquei feliz de ver os meus pais mortos, de ser trazida pra Hogwarts e ser perseguida por causa de uma herança de família e muito menos de ter estado na sua casa na noite em que os seus pais morreram. E quer saber mais? Eu devia esconder isso até o dia da minha morte, mas pouco isso me importa agora: a sra. Figg me pediu no ano passado que eu te protegesse o máximo que pudesse até o dia em que você tiver a última batalha com Voldemort. Você percebeu isso, está lembrado? Pois é. Eu te protegi tanto, Harry, que... me apaixonei, você sabe. Que droga, eu não queria nada disso! Será que não pode haver um jeito de romper o nosso vínculo?

-Catherina -falou Harry, perplexo.- Eu não quero romper a nossa ligação... Mas por que eu não sonho com o que te acontece?

-Naquela noite, eu usei o Supraforce em _voc_, que reverteu o feitiço de _Voldemort_, você não percebe? Antes dos meus avós morrerem, eu passei janeiro todo pensando em como fui idiota, quem era eu pra ser a _sua_ namorada? O seu nome exige uma pessoa cheia de dons, quase perfeita, linda de morrer... Eu não sou nada disso, e parece que você descobriu que a Cho é.

-Você disse que você sonha comigo e eu com Voldemort... Ele pode muito bem sonhar com você.

-Um ser como aquele não sonha, Harry, ele não tem sentimentos, sua mente não tem descanso, só se ocupa em matar, destruir, conquistar, e se ele sonhasse comigo teria tido muito mais dicas de como nos pegar do que o Malfoy e o Morgan passavam pra ele ano passado.

Harry não sabia o que dizer, estava perguntando sobre sua ligação para não dizer o que realmente queria, que não queria terminar o namoro. Ele tinha ficado totalmente desarmado com aquelas palavras, ele não esperava por nada daquilo, não queria perdê-la de novo, escapando entre seus dedos...

-Eu também não queria ler pensamentos, de vez em quando.-disse ela, ruborizada por saber o que ele pensava.-Parece que só acontece com quem nunca se imaginou na situação, não é? OK, eu já falei tudo o que tinha pra te dizer.

Ela foi se levantar, mas Harry a segurou a tascou um beijo com tudo. Ela se debateu, mesmo que seus pulsos estivessem sendo segurados por ele, e separou os lábios. Os olhos verdes dela olharam os verdes dele:

-Por favor, Harry, não torne mais difícil.

-Só me responda isso: você ainda gosta de mim?

-Claro que sim, mas você não me corresponde mais, olhe pra dentro de si mesmo, Harry! Você vê aí dentro uma garota um ano mais velha de olhos puxados!

-A sua vidência enxerga os meus pensamentos, mas não os meus sentimentos.-disse ele.-Aquilo também foi um dos meus piores erros...

Ela conseguiu soltar seus pulsos.

-De hoje em diante, vou continuar ajudando nas investigações com a Victoria, vou continuar falando com você normalmente... Mas nunca mais, _nunca mais_, toque em mim.

Catherina se levantou e foi para o dormitório feminino.

Harry ficou ali, olhando a porta do dormitório. Como ele pôde chegar a questionar o sentimento de Catherina? Por que se deixou levar pela Cho? OK, ele resistiu muito, e bravamente, mas de que adianta nadar, atravessar o oceano, e morrer na praia? E junto com o fora, ele acabou ouvindo um tremendo desabafo. Pelo menos isso me serve de consolo, pensou ele, deitando-se em sua cama, ela desabafou tudo o que andou pensando comigo. De que adianta saber que ela ainda gosta de mim se tinha sido bem clara ao dizer que não queria que ele a tocasse mais?


	19. Victoria Esteve Grávida

**Harry Potter e a Maratona Incantatem **

**Capítulo Dezenove – Victoria esteve grávida **

No dia seguinte as aulas recomeçaram e, pra variar, Harry não estava nem um pouco disposto. Rony e Mione ficaram chocados quando souberam do fim do namoro dele quando Harry os contou, mas não teve jeito, quando Catherina chegou, ela se sentou na frente de Harry, e não do lado dele, como costumava fazer. No dia seguinte, 28 de janeiro, seria outra rodada da Maratona, e Rony tentou não falar muito sobre isso pra não ficar lembrando todos de que Catherina teria que duelar contra Cho.

Mesmo com o fracasso que estava sua vida amorosa, Harry acabou terminando o dia preocupado com uma coisa totalmente diferente. Isso porque no almoço...

-Harry, você parece uma criança.-disse Hermione.

-Por quê?

-Está revirando a comida e mal tocou nela! Temos que ir subindo para as aulas da tarde. O senhor vai ficar aqui e comer direito!

-Tá bom, mamãe.-disse ele, rindo.

Ele ficou entre os últimos no almoço e subiu voando até a Grifinória, para pegar seu material. Assim que abriu a porta do dormitório, não entrou no dormitório.

Outra lembrança!

Há quanto tempo, eu já estava ficando com saudades, pensou Harry sarcasticamente, enquanto olhava para uma parte do Salão Principal provavelmente de cinqüenta anos atrás, onde estava um Riddle ligeiramente mais velho do que o que Harry vira no diário dele, quando estava no segundo ano. Logo, Victoria veio até ele, esfregando uma mão na outra.

-Tenho que falar com você, Tom.

-Ora, eu não era Riddle pra você?

-Vou explicar por quê.

-Estou esperando.

-Você quer que eu seja direta ou dê umas voltas antes de dizer?

-Seja direta.

-Estou grávida.

Harry pensou que Riddle fosse ficar furioso, mas não, aconteceu o contrário:

-Grávida? Victoria... Por favor, me diga que esse filho é meu!

-Claro que é, de quem mais seria? Não estou nem um pouco contente com isso.

-Mas quando você engravidou?

-Que foi, amnésia? Há um mês, quando eu cometi aquela fraqueza...

-Ah, Victoria, até que enfim uma boa notícia! Vamos nos formar este ano, não é? Posso assumir o filho, claro! Ele será outro nobre descendente de Slytherin!

-Tom, você não está pensando em...

-Casamento? Claro! Tenho direito de cuidar para que o meu filho seja...

-Outro assassino? De jeito nenhum, Tom! Eu vou cuidar dele, sozinha.

-De modo algum! É meu filho, você não disse?

-Sim, é, mas eu apenas queria que você soubesse, de jeito nenhum eu me caso com um assassino como você!

Harry não pôde saber qual foi a reação de Riddle àquilo, pois a lembrança se dissolveu e, sem desmaiar (ele tinha ficado mais forte com a prática das lembranças), Harry se viu de volta ao dormitório masculino. Pegou o material e tomou o caminho da Torre Norte, com pelo menos quinze minutos de atraso.

Então quer dizer que Voldemort tinha um filho? Imaginem só o monstro que devia ser, com um pai daqueles! E se herdasse a estatura da mãe, então? Seria uma figura cômica, não daria medo em ninguém! Mas ao mesmo tempo, nos dias de hoje ele já era um adulto, e com certeza já tinha passado por Hogwarts! Concluindo: afinal, Voldemort não foi o último descendente de Slytherin.

Ele estava pensando nisso enquanto corria para a aula. Pensando bem, pra quê correr se já estava atrasado? Ainda mais a aula em questão era a da profª Trelawney.

Começou a andar mais devagar, conseqüentemente prestando mais atenção nas coisas à sua volta. Foi quando encontrou outra lembrança, em uma sala que ele não fazia a menor idéia de quem era. Lá estavam outra vez Tom Riddle e Victoria, mas Harry teve a sensação de que era alguns meses depois da primeira lembrança em que ele mergulhara. Entrou na sala sem pensar duas vezes.

Victoria estava com umas roupas mais largas, mas estava com uma cara triste quando dirigiu-se a Riddle:

-O que aconteceu, Victoria?

-O bebê...

-Que tem ele?

-Não vai mais nascer.

Riddle ficou pálido subitamente.

-Não? Como não?

-Eu... perdi, ontem.

-Mas como foi isso?

-Não sei! Acontece às vezes, ele escorregou, sou muito jovem pra ter um filho!

Riddle pegou no braço dela com força.

-Você matou o meu filho!

-Era meu também, caso não se lembre!-exclamou Victoria.-Eu amava o meu filho, mas ele está morto, Tom! Não há mais o que fazer!

-Você não o amava! Não queria tê-lo!

-Quem é você para me acusar de falta de amor? Eu o carreguei por quatro meses dentro de mim e você fala que eu não o amei! Pra seu governo, eu já estava disposta a dar minha vida pelo bebê, se fosse preciso!

-Mas foi ele quem morreu, não você!-exclamou ele.-Eu devia te matar por isso, mas...

-Devia, é? "timo, por que não faz isso aqui, onde Dippet pode te pegar no pulo? Ou vai esperar terminarmos Hogwarts?

-Não vou te matar.-rosnou Riddle.

Com certeza, Victoria ia fazer outra provocação ao vilão convertido, mas novamente Harry não soube o que ela diria pois a lembrança se dissolveu antes disso. Ia saindo da sala quando gelou até o finzinho da coluna:

-Potter, o que faz por aqui?

Graças a Deus, não era Snape, doidinho para lhe aplicar uma detenção, e sim a profª Dark-Angel.

-Desculpe-me professora, eu estou atrasado para a aula de Adivinhação, e...

-E resolveu entrar nessa sala para descobrir se existia uma passagem mágica para a Torre Norte? Sinto muito, sr. Potter, terá de ir da maneira convencional.

Felizmente, a professora de DCAT não perguntou mais nada, e Harry pôde continuar seu caminho. Quando estava quase chegando, deu de cara com todos os seus colegas da Grifinória.

-Ué, o que houve?

-Nada especial, a morcega velha hoje resolveu terminar a aula mais cedo.-falou Rony.

-Puxa vida, isso não parece a Trelawney.-disse Harry, juntando-se aos seus amigos.

-Não mesmo, mas eu não achei nem um pouco ruim sair mais cedo...-falou Ron.- Eu que não abro a boca pra reclamar.

Catherina estava do outro lado de Rony, sem falar nada. Harry sentiu um peso na consciência, lembrando-se que não tinha mais direito de cumprimentá-la com um beijo, como antes... Eu só faço besteira, pensou.

Para Harry, o dia seguinte não teria nada de especial, mas para Rony, Hermione e Catherina, era dia de duelar na Maratona Incantatem. E era sobre isso que ele estava conversando com Rony, na sala comunal, pouco antes de ir se deitar.

-Acho que não vou assistir os duelos amanhã.-disse Harry.

-Não, de jeito nenhum!-exclamou Rony.- o meu duelo contra o Colin eu nem faço questão que você assista, mas você vai se arriscar a perder o duelo entre as duas únicas meninas que já te beijaram?

Harry olhou-o.

-A Catherina acabou _deixando escapar_ para a Mione, e ela pra mim... Pensou que eu não sabia?

-E você não vai brigar comigo, falar que eu fui um tremendo idiota?

-Não é que você não tenha sido, mas a Catherina já rompeu com você, não é? O que mais há para se dizer?

-Certo. Mas acho que prefiro não ver, só vai fazer eu me sentir pior ao ver as duas juntas... E pior foi a história do prendedor de capa.

Harry então contou a Rony o sufoco que tinha passado com o pequeno adorno.

-Harry, sinto muito pela sinceridade, mas... você é um tremendo tapado idiota.

-Eu sei disso. Se você soubesse o quanto eu estou arrependido!

-Convença a Cathy disso, não a mim. Mas você não vai mesmo ver os duelos amanhã?

-É melhor não.

Pouco depois, foram se deitar.

Já no dia seguinte, depois de vencer o seu duelo, Julliane foi conversar com Sean na biblioteca, num canto onde ninguém os pudesse ver ou ouvir.

-Desculpe não poder conversar com você antes?-disse Jully.-Onde deu errado a inversão de hipnose?

-Em tudo, começando pelo início.-disse Sean.- Não foi hipnose o que o Malfoy usou!

-Devíamos ter pensado antes que ele não podia ser tão poderoso a ponto de controlar a Nádia vinte e quatro horas por dia.-falou ela.- Mas o que mais ele pode estar fazendo?

-Não tenho idéia.

-Catherina McFisher _versus_ Cho Chang!!

Catherina sacou a varinha e ergueu a cabeça. Por mais que quisesse o contrário, aquele momento desagradável tinha chegado.

Desde que Harry tinha obliviado Cho, ela não estava mais atirada como antes. Mesmo quando soube que ele agora estava sozinho, a primeira coisa que fez não foi correr até ele como uma maluca, felizmente. Continuava não indo muito com a cara de Catherina e tendo ciúmes como antes mas não era mais tão agressiva.

Então, Catherina e Cho ficaram frente-a-frente, no palco. Mal se cumprimentaram e Cathy tentou não olhar nos olhos de Cho com cara de quem está se forçando para não ver outras intenções por baixo daquele duelo.

-Já!-ordenou McGonagall.

-Energium finite!

Cho se atrapalhou toda; como não sabia o feitiço de defesa, esquivou-se e quase caiu do palco. Algumas grifinórias deram risadinhas.

-Petrificus Totalus!

-Défesum! Imobillus!

O duelo foi rápido e terminou com facilidade, mas quando desceu do palco, já classificada para a sexta rodada, Catherina sentiu como se estivesse acordando de um sonho no qual tudo o que fizera fora maquinalmente e o mundo à sua volta não passava de um monte de borrões coloridos e irreais. Agora, a realidade ganhava uma nitidez assustadora.

Aquela rodada foi sem surpresas; Rony, Gina, Hermione, Catherina e Julliane venceram seus duelos sem problemas e passaram para a próxima fase. Harry não foi mesmo assistir e deu um tímido parabéns a Cathy quando Rony lhe disse que ela tinha ganhado.

No dia seguinte, começou a correr um boato pela escola. Harry não tinha a menor idéia do que poderia ser, quando percebeu que Lilá estava passando o boato para Hermione e Catherina, numa voz um tanto aflita.

-O que estão cochichando?-perguntou Rony às duas, quando se sentaram para almoçar.

-Lilá disse que a Trelawney está na ala hospitalar.-disse Hermione.

-Ala hospitalar?-estranhou Harry.- Mas por quê?

-É, por quê?-disse Rony.-Ela parecia muito saudável quando passou aquela pilha de lição de casa!

-Não sei -respondeu Mione.- Disseram que foi outro ataque, que a Trelawney está gritando a plenos pulmões que Dumbledore não devia ter colocado um Sinistro em Hogwarts, e que ele foi o culpado por Ashley Chang e Olga Moore terem morrido.

-É um horror essa mania de julgarem as ações do professor Dumbledore.-comentou Catherina.- Fico imaginando como um cachorrão preto poderia matar duas garotas e deixar nelas vestígios de Avada Kedavra. Nem que fosse na realidade outro basilisco!

Harry estava olhando para Catherina com os olhos desfocados, pensando se estava na hora de falar das últimas lembranças de Victoria, e acabou contando só naquela horinha clássica, depois das aulas e antes do jantar, quando eles estavam na sala comunal.

-Cada vez mais eu penso no porquê de estarmos descobrindo essas coisas.-disse Hermione.-Por que nós sabemos que houve uma certa Victoria que foi namorada de Voldemort, engravidou dele mas perdeu? Por que alguém ia querer que a gente se lembrasse disso? Vocês já pensaram nessas coisas?

-Quebro a cabeça com essas perguntas todos os dias.-falou Harry.- Mas nós não temos nenhuma pista para respondê-las.

Estavam conversando nesse ritmo quando Julliane entrou pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda e foi até eles.

-Sean e eu andamos trabalhando com hipnose -contou ela.- pra tentar ver se era isso que o Malfoy tinha feito com ela.

-E daí? O que descobriram?-perguntou Rony.

-Daí que o Sean tentou mas não é hipnose o que aquele loiro usou. O que mais poderia ser? Em Artes das Trevas não creio que tenha muito mais que ele pudesse fazer.

-É verdade.-disse Hermione.- O que mais alguém poderia fazer para outra pessoa se apaixonar à força?

Catherina foi tendo uma idéia:

-Mione, você é mesmo um gênio!! Vejam só: o que o diretor da Sonserina ensina?

-Ué, Poções.-falou Julliane.

-Então, qual supõe-se que seja o forte de todo sonserino?

-Poções.-falou Harry.

-E como Malfoy é um sonserino e é bom em Poções, o que ele usaria para obter o _amor_ da Nádia??

-_A Poção do Amor!!_- exclamaram Harry, Rony, Hermione e Jully juntos.


	20. Julliane, o Centro das Atenções

Harry Potter e a Maratona Incantatem Capítulo Vinte – Julliane, o centro das atenções 

Aos trancos e barrancos, fevereiro chegou. A neve já estava começando a derreter e o castelo estava cada vez mais aquecido. E as aulas tinhas recomeçado pra valer, o fato de estarem no sexto ano de Hogwarts pesava cada vez mais sobre os alunos.

Harry, Rony, Hermione e Catherina, acompanhados de Julliane e Sean, foram para a biblioteca, logo no primeiro sábado em que se viram livres. Sob o olhar de Madame Pince, baixaram todos os livros de Poções que puderam, e cada vez que alguém achava uma página intitulada "A Poção do Amor" os seis vibravam de esperança, torcendo para que ali estivesse o bendito antídoto.

Mas nada encontraram. Em mais de dez livros descobriram a Poção do Amor, seus efeitos colaterais, seus resultados, seus ingredientes, o modo de preparo... Até acharam no livro _Curiosidades Malucas Sobre Malucos Curiosos_ algumas histórias de pessoas que tinham ousado tentar se aproveitar de uma poção potente como aquela... Em nenhum dos casos o enfeitiçado voltava ao normal.

-Gente, - falou Julliane, exausta depois de duas horas frenéticas de procura.- Estou ficando com medo. E se não tiver um antídoto?

-Nem diga isso -disse Sean.- Imagine só, a Nádia eternamente apaixonada pelo Malfoy...

-Mas isso não é possível!-exclamou Mione, jogando-se numa cadeira.-Não tem nada! Como pode, numa biblioteca desse tamanho, não ter UM antídoto??

-O Snape bateu tanto na tecla de antídotos, no quarto ano!-choramingou Rony.- Se tivéssemos prestado atenção nas aulas...

-_Eu _prestei atenção nas aulas.-disse Hermione.- E ele nem de longe tocou no assunto.

-Pôxa, mas que droga de poção é essa que dura pra sempre?-exclamou Harry.

-Uma poção bem chata, com certeza.-disse Sean.- Não há pelo menos como inverter os ingredientes?

-No mínimo sairia uma Poção do Ódio, e nós apenas queremos normalizar a Nádia.-falou Catherina.

-Bom, a Nádia odiava o Malfoy.-tentou Rony.

-Com ou sem Poção do Ódio, esse cansaço de biblioteca não adiantou em nada.-suspirou Julliane.-É melhor irmos embora desse poeirão todo antes que a gente tenha um ataque de bronquite. A Madame Pince bem que podia limpar esse lugar de vez em quando, não acham?

Harry, Rony, Mione e Cathy foram embora pouco depois. Sean e Jully ficaram mais um tempo falando a besteira nossa de cada dia, quando ela notou que parecia haver alguém espiando os dois.

-Besteira -disse Sean- Por que alguém ia perder tempo nos espionando? Não estamos fazendo nada se interessante.

-Não sei.-falou Jully.- Do jeito que Hogwarts anda sinistra ultimamente...

-Hogwarts sempre tem _algum problema_ desde que o Harry entrou.-comentou Sean.- Ele é um tremendo pé frio, você não acha? Até ele chegar dizem que a escola era um mar de rosas. Foi só ele entrar que apareceu Pedra Filosofal, Câmara Secreta...

-Sean, o nível do seu besteirômetro vai estourar!!-riu Jully.-Mas você até está certo, não deve ter ninguém nos espionando.

-Julliane, sabe no que eu andei pensando?-perguntou Sean, baixando a voz.

-Em criar cérebro?

-Pára, sua palhaça, agora é sério.-interpelou ele.- Andei pensando em como esses quatro da Grifinória são confiáveis. Por que você não conta pra eles quem você é?

-Ficou louco? Eles são confiáveis, mas pra eles eu ainda não sou. Vivem tendo uma porção de conversinhas secretas e mudam de assunto quando eu chego perto.

-O que eles podem saber e nós não?

-Um monte de coisas, Sean. Ano passado, descobriram tudo que envolvia o assassinato de Jake Warbeck, não foi? Você mesmo disse, desde que o Harry chegou a Hogwarts ele só entrou em encrenca, e tudo por causa do Lord das Trevas. Nós já sabemos que ele não descansa um minuto, está sempre tentando matar o bebê que quase aniquilou com ele.

-Então você acha que eles sabem algo sobre as mortes de Ashley Chang e Olga Moore?

-Você não entendeu direito, Sean.- Do culpado com certeza eles não sabem, mas alguma pista eles têm, disto eu tenho quase certeza. O Rony e a Mione ajudam o Harry a sobreviver nessa escola de doidos desde o primeiro ano, e a Catherina foi transferida ano passado.

-A Nádia também andava com eles, lembra-se?

-Foi, e ela me contou toda arrepiada que o Lord das Trevas praticamente se encarregou pessoalmente de impedir que ela caísse na mesma Casa que os outros. Disso eu soube nas férias.

-Quando ela ainda não tinha sido contaminada pelo vírus Malfoy.

-Pois é.

-Escuta, Jully, mas você acha que eles vão tacar pedras em você se você contar...?

-Não tenho idéia, Sean. Vamos deixar passar mais um tempo.

Já que o papo é sobre confiança, vamos ver a quantas estava o quarteto de ouro, conversando praticamente sobre o mesmo assunto.

-Então nós vamos contar tudo para a Julliane?-perguntou Ron.

-Já está mais do que na hora.-falou Catherina.- O que ela poderia estar fazendo de errado?

-Só tem um detalhe -disse Hermione.- Se vamos confiar a história da Victoria e companhia à Jully vamos ter também que confiar no Sean, pois ela vai contar tudo a ele.

-Eu ainda sou a favor.-disse Harry.- O Sean é o único sonserino decente que eu já vi em toda a minha vida.

-Falando e sonserino decente -disse Rony.- Nós sempre passamos batido por essa questão: por que o Sean é da Sonserina se ele não tem a personalidade de um sonserino?

-Ah, gente, não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu não agüento mais perguntas - exasperou-se Catherina.- Minha cabeça está prestes a rachar em mil pedacinhos.

-Só vamos terminar o assunto.-disse Mione.- Quando pudermos, falaremos então com Julliane e ponto.

Voltando a Jully e Sean, que ainda estavam na biblioteca...

-Chega desse papo baixo-astral -disse Sean.-É melhor irmos embora daqui, não achamos nada contra a Poção do Amor.

-Pois é...-dizia Julliane, se levantando.

Ela ia dizer alguma outra coisa, quando os dois escutaram um ruído vindo das prateleiras.

-Você escutou dessa vez?-perguntou ela.

-É claro.-disse ele. Mas por que alguém estaria nos espionando?

-Não tenho a menor idéia. É melhor irmos cada um pra sua sala comunal antes que o 007 das estantes leve algum tropeção ridículo.

-Deve ser um menininho do segundo ano te espionando.-riu Sean.

-Ha, há, há. No mínimo pode ser o seu fã-clube de tietes apaixonadas.-zombou Jully.

Despediram-se e cada um tomou o caminho para sua sala comunal. Julliane estava com a quase concreta sensação de que estava sendo seguida, e a todo momento ela olhava pra trás, na tentativa de surpreender alguém.

Até que, finalmente, surpreendeu seu perseguidor. Olhando pra trás pela zilhionésina vez, surpreendeu Snape. Ele se viu ali, pego no pulo, e mal se moveu sob o olhar acusador de Julliane.

-O que está fazendo atrás de mim?

Ele ainda tentou manter a moral:

-Como assim, atrás de você? Tenho mais o que fazer a ficar seguindo você.

-Não parece. Arranja tempo até pra ir ao meu dormitório!

As mãos dele fecharam-se em punhos:

-Quer parar de falar nisso?

Julliane se aproximou do professor e falou, num tom mais moderado:

-Olha aqui, Severo, quero te perguntar uma coisa e quero sinceridade na resposta. Por fez aquilo na noite do Baile de Natal?

Antes de contar o que aconteceu depois, eu quero dizer uma coisa: Snape e eu temos algo em comum: não conseguimos expressar nossos sentimentos com facilidade. E foi nessa rua sem saída que Julliane o encurralou. Resolveu dar um jeito de ganhar tempo.

-Não posso conversar com você nem aqui nem agora.

-Quando então?

-Na sala ao lado da biblioteca, amanhã.

-Que horas?

-Não sei, quando você pode?

-Acho que depois do jantar.

-Que seja.

Aquele fim de semana seria, para nossa atual personagem-centro Julliane, o mais difícil e ao mesmo tempo mais feliz de toda a sua vida.

De repente, tudo parecia ter se voltado para ela, e Jully não era o tipo da pessoa que gostava de ter todas as atenções. Não, ela não fazia parte do grupo dos tímidos, que ficam vermelhos e subitamente gagos quando recebem muita atenção. Ela apenas se sentia desconfortável. Por isso, ultimamente andava muito nervosa, também ocupada em resolver se contaria ou não sobre seu "passado" ao quarteto grifinório.

O que eles diriam? Harry, principalmente, ia ficar sempre com um pé atrás com ela. E Rony, que era o mais desconfiado, qual seria a sua reação? Jully tinha medo de contar apenas com a amizade de Sean outra vez.

Deitada em sua cama, à noite, ela começou a pensar com um sentimento próximo ao pânico no encontro que tinha marcado com Snape. O que alguém como ele tinha a dizer para ela? Droga, ela pensou, eu tinha prometido a mim mesma não ficar a sós com ele de jeito nenhum... Com certeza estou tendo uma regressão, tipo aquelas criancinhas do primário que se apaixonam pelo professor. Isso nunca vai dar certo.

Mas numa fan fic tudo é possível!!

O domingo para Jully foi ainda pior que o sábado. Logo no almoço, o quarteto grifinório foi até ela.

-Jully, será que nós podemos conversar com você depois do almoço?-pediu Hermione.

-Sobre o quê?-perguntou Jully, derrubando um garfo.

-Ah... É o tipo de coisa sobre a qual não podemos falar aqui.-disse Harry.

Sem ter alternativa melhor, depois da refeição, o agora quinteto se trancou no dormitório onde dormiam Cathy, Mione e Nádia.

-Então... Podem dizer.-falou ela.

Preparem-se, meus amigos: essa conversa vai ser realmente longa.

-É o seguinte.-disse Hermione.-Você deve saber que, todo ano, Voldemort tenta chegar ao Harry de algum modo.

Como esperado, Jully teve um leve tremor ao ouvir o nome de Voldemort.

-Vocês falam o nome dele?

-Nós estivemos de cara com ele ano passado.-disse Rony.- A Nádia te contou, não foi?

-Ahã.

-Pois é.-continuou Mione.- E este ano ele está usando lembranças que invadem o espaço de uma sala e nós as vemos quando entramos nelas.

-Lembranças?

-É, são imagens de Hogwarts há cinqüenta anos atrás.-contou Harry.- Sempre aparece nelas uma tal de Victoria, da Corvinal, que foi namorada do... Você-Sabe-Quem, nos tempos de escola.

-Ele teve uma namorada?

-A gente também pensava que isso fosse impossível.-disse Catherina.- Mas parece que é um fato. E como se não bastasse, ainda havia uma tal Samantha, que também era apaixonada por ele. Pelo que vimos em todas as lembranças, o Lord das Trevas se apaixonou justamente por uma garota que nasceu trouxa. Ela era do bem, quis denunciá-lo quando ela descobriu que era ele o herdeiro de Slytherin que tinha aberto a Câmara Secreta. Mas ele conseguiu impedi-la.

-Como?

-A gente não sabe, mas ele conseguiu.-continuou Rony.-Ela chegou a engravidar dele, mas perdeu. Depois que eles terminaram Hogwarts, achamos que ele conseguiu convencê-la a se unir a ele e ela se tornou uma Comensal da Morte. É isso, não é?

Harry, Catherina e Mione confirmaram.

-Mas... então as mortes de Olga Moore e Ashley Chang não têm nada a ver com Você-Sabe-Quem?

-Achamos que têm.-disse Harry.- Olga Moore nós não sabemos como morreu, mas ela chegou a me contar que tinha sido atacada por alguém encapuzado e que tinha uma voz monstruosa. Alguns dias depois ela morreu.

-E Ashley Chang?

-Eu e o Harry saímos de uma das lembranças e a encontramos morta.-disse Catherina.- A profª Sinistra também foi atacada, mas ela estava só desmaiada, foi o Harry quem a encontrou.

-Nos desculpe, Julliane, nós não te contamos antes porque...-dizia Harry.

-... porque vocês não me conheciam direito e não tinham ainda confiança em mim.-completou Jully, num sorriso.- Eu compreendo, e é bom mesmo que depois de tantos anos sendo perseguidos vocês aprenderam a confiar desconfiando.

-É, mas nós percebemos que se esforçando tanto pra trazer a Nádia ao normal você merecia a nossa confiança há muito tempo.-disse Hermione.

Jully olhou para seus amigos, achando que a coisa mais acertada a fazer seria retribuir tamanho gesto de amizade.

-Bom... eu quero agradecer a vocês.-ela disse.- Mas nós estamos quites, eu também guardei de vocês um segredo, muito mais pesado do que a descoberta da namorada de Você-Sabe-Quem.

Os outros se entreolharam, estranhando.

-E, por isso eu queria pedir... eu não tenho culpa do que vou contar.

-Pode falar.-disse Rony.

Eu devia revelar isso mais pra frente, mas acho que estou chegando nas curvas finais da fic e você tem direito de saber alguma coisa desde já. Julliane estava nervosa, mas ela conteve-se e soltou a revelação:

-Na verdade, eu... não sou prima da Nádia, não sou filha de Ralph Fletcher.

-Como assim?-deixou escapar Harry.

-O meu pai na realidade é o ... Karkaroff.

Surpresa total entre os grifinórios; Rony tomou um susto tão grande que caiu da poltrona.

-Como é?? Explique isso!!

-Há dois anos, quando eu estava no quarto ano em Durmstrang, Karkaroff selecionou os alunos que viriam para Hogwarts, participar do Torneio Tribruxo. No último dia que ele passou em Durmstrang , ele me chamou na sala dele. Eu me lembro tão bem... Ele respirou fundo e disse que ele era o meu pai.

'Ele explicou: não sei se a Ná contou a vocês que a minha mãe, Marguerite Fletcher, morreu no meu parto, que foi alguns meses depois do casamento dela com Ralph. Todo mundo sabe que Karkaroff foi um Comensal da Morte, tem a Marca Negra no braço e tudo o mais. Pois bem, minha mãe também era uma Comensal da Morte, e uma das mais cruéis.

'O Ralph, junto de Moody, pegou o meu pai e a minha mãe, quando ela já estava grávida de mim. Mas Ralph teve que levá-la ao tribunal, zelar por ela e tudo o mais... Eu sei que a minha mãe não prestava, ela seduziu Ralph Fletcher e ele se apaixonou por ela, para que assim ele testemunhasse a favor dela e ela fosse absolvida. Ele estava tão cego que por influência dela, que acabou sendo o responsável pela absolvição de Karkaroff também. Ouvi dizer que ele tinha sido solto por ter denunciado outros Comensais, mas isso não era a verdade. Um tempo depois, a minha mãe casou com Ralph Fletcher, deu à luz a mim e morreu. Quando Karkaroff me contou que na verdade eu era filha dele e não do homem que eu mais admirava no mundo, o Ralph, eu o odiei. Ele podia ser um tremendo egoísta, trapaceiro e amante de Artes das Trevas, mas eu percebi que ele gostava mesmo de mim por eu ser filha dele, porque ele ficou visivelmente sentido quando eu o disse que o odiava. Eu sei que é uma coisa dizer que eu odeio os meus pais, mas eu nunca consegui ver nada de bom neles. Quando eu perguntava sobre a minha mãe a Ralph, ele inventava mentiras apenas para que eu achasse que ela tinha sido uma boa pessoa. Eu não o culpei por ter mentido pra mim; ele não queria que eu sofresse desde pequena sabendo da minha verdadeira árvore genealógica.

'Aquele diz em Durmstrang foi a última vez em que vi o meu pai, porque no dia seguinte ele veio pra Hogwarts, passou o ano passado fugindo do Lord das Trevas e morreu no começo desse ano.

-Filha do Karkaroff...-murmurou Mione.-E pensar que nós achamos que ele tinha colocado o nome do Harry no Cálice de Fogo.

-Não, ele nunca teria conseguido.-disse Jully.- Eu acompanhei as notícias do Tribruxo de Durmstrang, também caí pra trás quando li que o famoso Harry Potter era o quarto campeão... E quando saiu a notícia de que o Harry e o Krum estavam apaixonados pela Hermione, então? Uma menina que adorava o Harry, minha colega, colocou pus de bubotúberas e mandou pra você, Mione!

-Então foi ela!!-exclamou Hermione.- Mais tarde você me dá o nome dela que eu quero retribuir a gentileza.

-Mas isso ainda não é tudo.-continuou Julliane, segurando a manga do uniforme como num instinto.-Eu sou filha de dois Comensais da Morte que tinham a Marca Negra, então eu infelizmente tenho uma sombra...

Ela puxou a manga da blusa, e num espasmo de horror Harry viu no braço dela uma sombra muito pálida da caveira com língua de cobra.

-Por favor, gente, não pensem que eu sou uma Comensal... É terrível ter esse sinal, e ainda por cima em Durmstrang eu tinha que praticar Artes das Trevas... a cada feitiço a marca ficava mais forte, eu tive medo de que o meu sangue um dia me fizesse ir para o lado de Você-Sabe-Quem. Eu me senti até abençoada quando caí na Grifinória, pensei que eu tinha tudo para ser da Sonserina.

-Mas você caiu na Grifinória.-disse Catherina.- E isso significa que você superou o seu sangue.

-É -disse Hermione.-Nós não vamos perder a confiança em você porque o seu pai é Karkaroff, de jeito nenhum.

-Ao contrário -acrescentou Harry.- Você contou pra gente e por isso provou que é mesmo nossa amiga.

-Obrigada mesmo, gente.-agradeceu Julliane, sentindo-se agora muito mais leve, como se o peso do seu segredo tivesse sido tirado de suas costas e dividido entre Harry, Rony, Hermione e Catherina.

Mas aquele não era seu último segredo.

Bom, o dia ainda não tinha terminado. Depois dessa seção de rompantes de amizade, Julliane ainda tinha que encarar o tenebroso encontro que ela tinha marcado com Snape, depois do jantar.

Já durante a refeição ela estava uma pilha de nervos, imaginando o que poderia acontecer, e ela mesma se surpreendia com as hipóteses malucas que passavam pela cabeça dela. Quando acabou de comer, disse a seus amigos que ia conversar com Sean, prometendo ainda não revelar nada a ele sobre Victoria.

Felizmente, nenhum deles ligou muito para o fato de Jully ter ido a um normalíssimo jantar de domingo ligeiramente maquiada. Ela se levantou e quando seus amigos sumiram na direção da Torre da Grifinória, chispou para a saleta ao lado da biblioteca.

Assim que ela abriu a porta, tocando a maçaneta com sua mão trêmula, dois archotes se acenderam com a rapidez de um feitiço. Era uma sala pequena, tinha algumas estantes cheias de livros empoeirados na parede de fundo, uma mesa rústica de madeira com duas cadeiras; uma vazia, e na outra, de costas para Jully, um homem adulto sentado. Snape, é claro.

-Pensei que você não vinha.-disse ele, sem se virar.

-Eu tenho uma característica: -retrucou Julliane.- sou muito curiosa.

-Imagino que queria mesmo saber a resposta para aquela pergunta.-ele ponderou, virando-se e pondo os cotovelos na mesa.

-Caso contrário eu não estaria aqui.-disse ela.- Muito bem, pode falar.

Ela se sentou de frente para ele e Snape começou a falar.

-Pois bem. Você me perguntou por que eu... fiz aquilo com você no Baile de Natal.-ele perdeu totalmente sua pose indiferente ao continuar.- Eu percebi que você devia ser filha do Karkaroff, você é muito parecida com ele quando mais jovem. Eu não prestei atenção em você por querer, eu... acho que você possui algo como um ímã, em algum lugar aí dentro.

-Você está me dizendo que me segurou e me beijou porque tem a impressão de que eu tenho um ímã em mim?

-Sim, digo, não. Quero dizer, posso resumir o motivo em quatro palavras?

-Creio que pode.-respondeu Julliane, engolindo em seco.

Snape falou as quatro palavras sem olhar pra ela:

-Estou apaixonado por você.

Julliane esperara por isso, sonhara com isso, mas quando ouviu, quando seus seis sentidos (ela é sensitiva, tem seis) captaram que agora aquilo era real, ela foi tomada de tamanho espanto, que não conseguiu mexer um músculo por alguns segundos, apenas olhou sem reação para o rosto de Snape, que tinha uma expressão quase irreconhecível, de apaixonado sem esperanças.

-Por isso marquei esse encontro.-disse ele, parecendo até outra pessoa.-Porque não podemos mais ficar tão perto quanto estamos agora. Prometo que nunca mais farei aquilo de novo.

-Não... fará?-murmurou Julliane, voltando a si.

Snape ergueu os olhos, mas disfarçou:

-Seja clara.

-Está bem. Eu também gosto de você, Severo.

Acho que foi a primeira vez na vida que ele escutou essa frase, porque ele demonstrou que era a última coisa que ele esperava ouvir (OBS: vocês não sabem como está sendo difícil pra mim escrever essa cena!! Estou toda vermelha...). Ele se levantou, derrubando a cadeira, e Jully também. Eles ficaram muito próximos outra vez, e ele disse:

-Isso é... sério?

-Não me faça repetir...

Nenhum dos dois pensou duas vezes para se beijarem outra vez, de modo tão intenso quanto da primeira vez, mas agora era um beijo sem dúvidas, mais tranqüilo mas não menos ardente, é até fácil imaginar a cena: ele, segurando a nuca dela por baixo dos longos cabelos ondulados, ela com as mãos nos ombros dele. Uma ceninha de novela. Mas acho que em novela nenhuma até hoje um professor de Poções se apaixonou por uma aluna filha de dois assassinos, e ainda por cima, ela retribuiu!

Eu adoro descrever os beijos da Jully com o Snape. Eles são diferentes, sabe, não é aquele beijo carinhoso do Rony com a Mione, nem o enfeitiçado da Nádia com o Malfoy, e muito menos o eternamente mal resolvido do Harry com a Catherina, é algo diferente... Menos tedioso, eu acho.


	21. A Queda de Azkaban

**Harry Potter e a Maratona Incantatem**

_**Capítulo Vinte e Um - A Queda de Azkaban**_

Aquele não foi o primeiro nem o último beijo que Snape deu em Julliane aquela noite. Um casal bem resolvido costuma aproveitar os momentos em que ficam sozinhos, pelo menos eu acho (não tenho experiência em casais, só um pouquinho). O caso foi que alguns minutos (muitos minutos, na verdade) depois, ela criou coragem pra balbuciar.

-Preciso voltar para a Grifinória, vão perceber que sumi...

-Está bem.-falou Snape, afastando-se. Ele olhou para ela com uma expressão no rosto que o tornaria irreconhecível para alguém como Harry ou Rony.- Tem certeza de que isso é real?

-É bom que seja.-disse Jully.- Mas se não for, quando eu acordar vou me jogar da janela do dormitório. Tchauzinho!

-Até mais.-disse ele, observando-a sair da saleta.

Pois é, pensava Julliane, enquanto corria para a sala comunal, quem iria adivinhar... Mas com toda a certeza, isso os outros são vão saber, por mais confiança que eu tenha na Mione e nos outros. Devo contar para o Sean? Minha nossa, com certeza não...

Depois disso, não posso mais descrever os pensamentos da Jully porque qualquer criança pode acessar a minha fic, e eu poderia ser linchada por isso...

Mas chega. Casais já me encheram, inclusive o Victoria - Voldemort. Falando nele, até que o tio Voldinho deu uma folga, né? Mas uma vez na vida isso não foi cochilo meu, se eu chegar a escrever a continuação para essa fic você irá saber o porquê desse marasmo.

Ah, é, nós estávamos falando que faz muito tempo que não acontece nada de bombástico, as reuniões da Ordem da Fênix cada vez duravam menos - por falta de assunto mesmo.

OK, vou parar com essa introdução. Você já leu o título desse capítulo e com certeza já tem uma noção do que aconteceu em meados de fevereiro. A Queda de Azkaban.

Era outra entre centenas de outras manhãs "comuns" em Hogwarts, quando o famoso correio coruja chegou, inclusive as aves que traziam os exemplares do Profeta Diário a seus assinantes.

Sim, não adianta reclamar. Você vai ter que ler outra notícia de jornal.

E como tornou-se clássico na fic passada alguém cuspir o suco de abóbora quando dá de cara com uma notícia incrível, vou mudar um pouquinho: mal Hermione colocou os olhos no jornal, ela engasgou com a comida e, auxiliada por Rony, ela teve que tomar muito suco pra parar de tossir.

-Meu Deus, Mione, o mundo acabou e se esqueceram de nos avisar??-perguntou Catherina.

-Quase isso -tossiu Mione, estendendo o Profeta Diário sobre a mesa do café:

_"PRISÃO DE AZKABAN CAI"_

_Se ainda faltava alguma coisa para o caos ser completo, isso aconteceu ontem, informa o repórter Davis Fimmel. Ao cair da noite, os bruxos que vigiam Azkaban e os dementadores viram algo como um exército surgir numa grande embarcação. Com um aviso dizendo: "Em nome do Lord das Trevas, larguem suas varinhas e rendam-se aos seus poderes!", um verdadeiro exército de Comensais da Morte invadiu a Prisão de Azkaban, rendendo os vigias e com muita facilidade trazendo os dementadores novamente para o lado de Você-Sabe-Quem._

_  
Todos os presos foram liberados. Sem exceção. O conhecido (e temido) casal Lestrange, que sobreviveu a quinze anos sob a ação de dementadores, estava entre as centenas de Comensais da Morte liberados._

Ao lado do texto, Harry olhou assustado para a foto que exibia no mínimo duzentos Comensais invadindo Azkaban, segurando suas varinhas como se fossem espadas.

-Ah, meu Deus.-disse Rony.-Olhem o ombro desse Comensal! Vocês conhecem esse...

No ombro de um dos Comensais, no meio da multidão, estava um risco cinza e saliente que poderia perfeitamente ser...

-Um rato!-disse Harry.- Então o Rabicho também foi a essa festinha simpática!

-E deixou Voldemort sozinho.-disse Catherina.-Por que será que o tio Voldinho está se escondendo esse ano?  
Rony, Mione e Harry não puderam deixar de rir do apelido.

-No mínimo ele desfigurou todo aquele _corpinho sexy_ quando deu um jeito de escapar da Câmara Secreta ano passado.-riu Hermione.

-Bom, mas se Azkaban não existe mais, o trabalho dos aurores perdeu todo o sentido.-disse Rony, ligeiramente contrariado.

No dia seguinte, enquanto eles jantavam, Melissa Figg foi até a mesa da Grifinória, falar com eles. Como era Catherina quem tinha aulas com ela e as duas viviam aos cochichos, ninguém deu muita atenção para o recado que Cathy estava recebendo.

Quando ela se sentou e Melissa foi para a mesa dos professores, Harry, Rony e Mione se debruçaram para saber o que era.

-Reunião da Ordem da Fênix, hoje de noitão.-disse ela.- Mas nós temos um problemão: temos que avisar a Nádia.

-Mas eles nem desconfiam que brigamos com ela? Só um cego não a veria andando pra cima e pra baixo com o Malfoy.-reclamou Rony.

-Pois é, mas eles acham que isso é uma briguinha à toa e pensam que temos que fazer as pazes.

-Só vamos fazer as pazes quando descobrirmos o antídoto daquela porcaria de Poção do Amor.-disse Harry.- Falando em Ordem da Fênix, talvez hoje a gente pudesse perguntar se Julliane não poderia entrar, o que acham?

-Pode ser, mas talvez eles não confiem tanto quanto a gente numa pessoa cujo pai é o Karkaroff.-disse Rony.

-Ron, não é porque ela nos contou um segredo que isso queira dizer que todos podem saber. Para Deus e o mundo ela ainda é, oficialmente, Julliane Fletcher, e não Julliane Karkaroff.-falou Hermione.

-Voltando ao assunto pela última vez.-insistiu Catherina.- Quem vai avisar a Nádia da reunião?

-Não dá pra ser o pai dela?-choramingou Ron.

-A Cathy fala com ela, ora.-disse Mione.

-Eu? Por que justamente eu?

-Você nos apresentou a ela no ano passado.-riu Mione.- E você foi quem ficou amiga dela primeiro. Portanto...

-É a desculpa mais esfarrapada que eu já ouvi!!!

-Está feito, Sean.-contava Julliane a ele, naquele mesmo momento.-Contei a eles que não sou prima da Nádia.

-Contou??? E eles?

-Foram eles quem começaram com a conversa de confiança, me contaram o que sabem sobre as mortes de Ashley Chang e Olga Moore.

-O que foi que eles descobriram?

Como nem você nem eu estamos a fim de ler outro relato das lembranças da Victoria, vou pular essa parte. Assim, economizo minha caneta na fic manuscrita e meu profano dedinho na hora de digitar. Vou pular também as perguntas que o Harry e os outros já fizeram milhões de vezes sobre as lembranças.

-Mas, Jully, voltando ao assunto você -falou Sean.- Antes de descobrir que ele era seu pai, o que você pensava do Karkaroff?

-Ah, o mesmo que todo mundo -disse ela.- Que ele era apenas um ex-Comensal inofensivo e que o único mau que ele ainda podia fazer era nos obrigar a aprender Artes das Trevas.

-E você estava certa. Mesmo quando ele esteve em Hogwarts ele não tinha nenhuma relação com o plano de Você-Sabe-Quem pra voltar e pegar o Harry.

Jully ia responder (eles estavam num corredor que dava pro Salão Principal) quando, olhando por cima do ombro de Sean, ela viu (seu querido) Snape, que estava vindo até eles com uma cara que não era das melhores.

-Fletcher -ele a chamou.- Preciso lhe entregar uma coisa.

Julliane franziu a testa, e Sean também (e olha que ele não sabia do nosso romance com uma _mínima_ diferença de idade).

-Depois a gente conversa, então.-despediu-se ele, olhando com estranheza para Snape enquanto ele se afastava.

-Você ficou louco?-indagou ela furtivamente, quando ficaram sozinhos.

-Não me faça responder com sinceridade -ele respondeu.- Mas eu não menti.Tenho algo pra te entregar que está na minha sala.

Concluindo, Julliane teve que passar pelo sacrifício de atravessar os escuros corredores de Hogwarts sozinha com Snape. Mas para acalmar as maliciosas e maliciosos de plantão, já aviso que ele nem tocou nela (ainda), por mais que tenha tido vontade. Só quando estavam os dois fechados em sua sala foi que ele se virou e deu um beijo nela, e depois pediu que ela se sentasse.

-Qual é a coisa tão importante que eu vou receber?-Jully perguntou.

Snape, Severo para Jully, foi até a sua escrivaninha e abriu uma gaveta chaveada, tirando um caixote do tamanho de uma caixa de sapatos.

-A última vez em que vi Karkaroff -ele falou, abrindo a caixa pra si mesmo e examinando o conteúdo- foi na noite da Terceira Tarefa. Mas depois e mesmo antes disso ele falou-me sobre a filha que ele tinha em Durmstrang e que ele não queria abandonar.

-Severo, você disse antes e... depois da Terceira Tarefa?

-É. Ele fugiu e constantemente me mandava cartas, quase sempre perguntando-se se a filha dele estaria bem, ele me dizia que ela o odiava por ele ter sido um Comensal da Morte. Foi o que tornou mais fácil ainda que eu adivinhasse que você era a filha dele.

-Você está falando a verdade? Ele se importava comigo?

-Claro que sim. Ele gostava mesmo da sua mãe e você foi a única família dele depois que a Marguerite morreu, mesmo que ele não tenha podido cuidar de você.

-Olha, Severo, você que me desculpe, mas já imaginou a comensalzinha que eu seria se o meu pai tivesse me criado?  
Snape deu um de seus raros sorrisos.

-Você nem teria vindo para Hogwarts neste ano.

-Pois então.

-Resolvi que as cartas foram escritas pelo seu pai e pertencem a você agora.

Jully estendeu a mão para a caixa cheia de cartas, e tirou uma folha qualquer. Dizia:

_Severo,_

_  
Você não sabe como está sendo difícil. Enquanto Você-Sabe-Quem atacava o coquetel de Arthur Weasley ontem, Malfoy e Crabbe quase me pegaram. Eu queria contar com mais detalhes mas estou sem tempo, passo o dia todo me perguntando até quando Poliakoff agüentará guardar o meu segredo. Por que eu tinha que ter me tornado um Comensal da Morte? Além dessa geringonça no meu braço, a única pessoa no mundo que tem o meu sangue me odeia! Acredite, Severo, estou tão arrependido de ter servido ao Lord das Trevas quanto você. Quero dizer, talvez eu não seja tão radical a ponto de não deixar que matem Potter... mas também às vezes eu penso que esse moleque não é humano, pra ter sobrevivido à Avada... Honestamente, nós dois sabemos como executá-la e com o trabalho que tivemos para aprendê-la era de se esperar que ninguém pudesse resistir... Se bem que esse Potter é a nossa única esperança de sobreviver. Queria que ele matasse Você-Sabe-Quem logo, ou morresse na tentativa de uma vez. Pelo menos já estaria tudo terminado..._

Jully guardou a carta na caixa.

-Ele não parecia tão arrependido assim.-disse.

-Também acho, mas de sua parte acredito que ele não mentia.-falou Snape.

Assustada, Julliane olhou o relógio.

-Puxa, eu devia estar na Grifinória há dez minutos! Até mais, Severo!

-Espere um minuto.

-Que foi?

-Vinte pontos a menos para a Grifinória pelo seu atraso.

-Por que eu fui abrir minha boca -sorriu Jully, dando um selinho em Snape e saindo.

Podia ter sido bem pior falar com a Nádia naquele dia, mas também não foi nem um pouco fácil para Catherina. Nádia se despediu de Malfoy mais cedo aquela noite, e o quarteto grifinório a viu tomar o caminho para a Torre da Grifinória (ah, sim, talvez eu tenha esquecido de dizer que a Nádia estava sempre na sala comunal da Sonserina porque o Malfoy dizia a senha pra ela, e os sonserinos em geral estavam indo com a cara dela, afinal, ela era sangue-puro).

-Olha lá, Catherina, é a sua chance.-falou Rony.

-Ah, eu mereço...

-Anda, você só tem que dizer uma frase -disse Mione.

Sem ter alternativa melhor, Catherina levantou-se da mesa e foi atrás de Nádia. Entrou na sala comunal e chamou por ela, que já estava subindo as escadas para o dormitório feminino. Nádia parou e perguntou, antes de se virar:

-O que foi?

-Hoje tem reunião da Ordem da Fênix, às onze e meia.

-Por que hoje?-perguntou Nádia, se virando.

-A Queda de Azkaban, você não soube? Pensei que o seu namorado tinha mostrado pra você o pai dele naquela foto cheia de Comensais que saiu no Profeta de ontem.

Nádia fechou a cara.

-Pra seu governo, Catherina, Draco e eu não falamos sobre isso. Ele pensa de um modo, eu de outro. Não é porque estamos namorando que eu vou deixar de ser contra Voldemort.

-Não foi isso que você fez parecer quando chamou o Rony de desclassificado.-provocou Catherina.- Você fala agora como se fosse da Sonserina.

-Mas eu sou da Grifinória, e lutei por isso, não sei se você se lembra. Na minha opinião, você está é parecendo muito despeitada quando fala do Draco. Que foi, está com inveja pelo meu namorado ser fiel a mim?

-Eu não tenho um namorado.-reagiu Cathy.- Mas quem garante que o Malfoy é fiel a você?

-Eu confio nele.-respondeu Nádia, orgulhosa.

-Esse é o pior erro que você poderia cometer, Nádia. Em todo caso, alguém que está sob o efeito da Poção do Amor deve ficar cego mesmo.

-Do que está falando??

-Você vai saber com detalhes, logo que descobrirmos o antídoto.

-Já escutei muita idiotice por hoje. Adeus.-falou Nádia, subindo para o dormitório.

Mas Malfoy, que tinha o antídoto da Poção do Amor no livro que ainda estava com ele, fez um feitiço muito potente para fazer aquela página sumir sem deixar vestígios. Era o único livro em Hogwarts que possuía aquela receita.

Às onze e vinte da noite, Harry, Rony, Hermione e Catherina se encontraram na sala comunal. Ron ficou encarregado de checar o Mapa do Maroto, enquanto Harry ficou com a quase impossível tarefa de esconder quatro jovens de dezesseis anos (Rony fazia aniversário dali a uma semana, mas vamos dizer que ele já tem dezesseis) numa Capa de Invisibilidade que ele usava desde os onze.

Aos trancos e barrancos, os quatro entraram no escritório de Dumbledore pontualmente às onze e meia. Nádia já estava lá, sentada ao lado do pai.

-A Julliane é filha de um Comensal e é a Nádia que age como tal.-Rony cochichou para Harry enquanto se sentavam.

Dumbledore pediu que todos esperassem mais um pouco, e minutos depois, Arthur Weasley entrava na sala. Cumprimentou Rony e deu um olá para todos os outros. Dumbledore, que sempre se sentava na cadeira principal, fez questão de que o sr. Weasley a ocupasse dessa vez, na condição de Ministro da Magia.

-Você trouxe o papel, Arthur?-perguntou Dumbledore.

-Trouxe.-respondeu o pai de Rony, tirando de dentro da capa um envelope meio amassado pelo transporte.

-O nosso Ministro da Magia aceitou tomar as medidas contra Voldemort que pedimos há alguns meses -explicou Dumbledore (na verdade, estamos falando disso desde o capítulo dez, e, meu Deus, estamos no vinte e um) -Finalmente, nós vamos declarar guerra a Voldemort, antes que ele tome Hogwarts.

-O senhor tem certeza do que está fazendo?-perguntou a profª Sprout.

-Uma certeza triste, mas tenho. O Ministério conta com um exército de aurores que já estão de acordo com saírem em batalha oficial contra os Comensais da Morte.

-Isso é verdade.-concordou Melissa Figg.- Nós sabemos que alguns de nós vão morrer, mas estamos dispostos a correr esse risco. Todos sabemos que o plano de Voldemort é isolar Hogwarts. Ele já tem os gigantes, já tem Azkaban e os dementadores...

-Pensamos que os próximos alvos dele podem ser o Beco Diagonal, saindo da Travessa do Tranco.-expôs Lupin.-Depois o Ministério da Magia. Assim, ele deixaria Hogsmeade e Hogwarts abandonados à sua própria sorte, para atacar o vilarejo e cercar a escola depois, para impedir até uma mosca de fugir do castelo até a sua invasão.

-E como poderíamos impedir um plano como esse?-perguntou a profª McGonagall.

-A primeira medida seria infestar esses alvos de aurores.-disse Mundungo Fletcher.- Espalhá-los por cada canto, sempre vestidos à paisana para contarmos com o elemento surpresa. Embora os aurores não estejam autorizados a usarem as Maldiçoes Imperdoáveis de modo algum, terão licença para todo o tipo de feitiço, inclusive Artes das Trevas.

Enquanto escutava as táticas de guerra que os outros estavam bolando, Harry começou a se perguntar de que servia o que ele tinha feito na Câmara Secreta. Tinha quase soterrado Voldemort, quase resolveu tudo sozinho para que a guerra acontecesse do mesmo jeito??

No final da reunião, ficou decidido que a declaração de guerra, assinada pelo Ministro, seria mandada em sigilo absoluto, sem chance para que saísse qualquer menção no Profeta Diário, para que as pessoas não entrassem em pânico.

Quando eu escrevi essa parte da fic no caderno, eu estava de saco cheio dessa história. Pensei em abandoná-la pela metade, eu não estava com cabeça pra escrever. Já faz mais ou menos um ou dois meses que essa parte está escrita, de modo que eu não me lembro se tinha acontecido alguma coisa particularmente ruim. Depois desse parágrafo, vem a descrição da próxima rodada da Maratona Incantatem, escrita de modo bastante enfadonho. Se quiser nem leia, não tenho certeza se vale a pena. Pra quê eu fui fazer essa Maratona acontecer uma vez por mês? Agora estou pagando, já enjoei de escrever sobre ela e só acho que vai ficar boa nas três últimas etapas.

Ok, vamos terminar logo esse capítulo.

Chegou então o dia de outra rodada da bendita Maratona Incantatem.

-Julliane Fletcher _versus_ Lena Hartog!

Lena Hartog era uma lufa-lufa com pequeninos olhos verdes e muito baixinha. Peço mesmo que me desculpem a má vontade, mas acho que vocês vão concordar comigo quando digo que isso está ficando muito chato.

-Estupefaça!

-Défesum! Densaugeo!

-Espectro Escudum! Energium finite!

Foi um duelo mais compridinho e mais difícil, mas final aquela já era a sexta ou sétima rodada e a coisa tinha mesmo que ser mais barra. Tanto foi que Jully ganhou com muita dificuldade.

-Catherina McFisher _versus_ Franco Pisaneschi!

Antes de falar que a Catherina perdeu, deixa eu perguntar uma coisa: alguém aí conhece um político chamado Duílio Pisaneschi, que foi candidato a deputado federal? Pois é, o adversário da Cathy tem esse nome por causa dele, é que no caderno eu estava escrevendo com uma dessas canetas de político horrorosas, que a gente mal consegue segurar, e eu não sabia que nome dar pra esse moleque. Do outro lado da caneta está o nome do Dorival Braga, mas seria a coisa mais _brega_ colocar alguém em Hogwarts de nome _Braga_. Já falei que ela perdeu, né? Foi por um energium finite mal bloqueado.  
Bom, continuando, a Mione, a Gina e o Rony ganharam seus duelos normalmente, e Harry outra vez não foi assistir aos duelos por falta de boa vontade.

Que nem eu.


	22. Romances Conturbados

**Harry Potter e a Maratona Incantatem**

_**Capítulo Vinte e Dois – Romances Conturbados**_

Harry acordou de um sonho maluco, no começo do mês de março. Mas não, dessa vez não tinha sonhado com Voldemort, dirigindo-se a ele cheio de ameaças como das outras milhares de vezes.

Tinha sonhado com Catherina, é claro. Não sei se vocês já ouviram dizer que em sonhos a gente realiza os nossos desejos (não que eu concorde; eu já sonhei que ia ser devorada por bruxas canibais e com certeza eu não queria isso), e então fica fácil adivinhar o sonho dele. E não foi à toa, todas as horas do dia ele ficava se lembrando dos tempos de namoro e lembrava também que fazia aproximadamente dois meses que não a beijava. Ao menos podia estar sempre por perto de Catherina, até para impedir os gaviões de voarem muito baixo.

Não era possível. Tinha que ter um jeito de tê-la de volta. Ela havia dito que ainda gostava dele, não podia ser tão difícil!

Ele estava pensando nisso quando Rony entrou. No meio da noite, ele só poderia estar voltando de um encontro com Hermione na sala comunal. Mas, ao contrário do que seria esperado, ele não parecia muito feliz. Harry puxou o dossel de sua cama totalmente e sussurrou:

-O que aconteceu, Rony?

-A _monitora_ -respondeu Ron, revelando que Harry tinha adivinhado certo.- Eu pensei que conforme fôssemos namorando ela deixaria de ser tão maníaca pelo cargo que ela conseguiu. Você pensa que a Mione não é doida por ser monitora, Harry, mas enquanto você estava aos beijos com a Catherina eu estava vendo a Mione se multiplicar por três: uma monitora, uma primeira aluna de Hogwarts e a minha namorada.

-E a amiga que sempre nos ajuda.-completou Harry.-Mas o que aconteceu pra você falar isso na calada da noite?

Nisso os dois já tinham se esgueirado pra longe dos beliches, a fim de não acordar Dino, Simas e Neville.

-Eu fiquei com ela na sala comunal até agora, esperando ela terminar os deveres pra depois a gente namorar um pouco, mas nada! A Mione fez tudo e quando fui tentar beijá-la, ela disse que estava morta de cansaço e subiu.

-E...?

-E agora eu não sei se o cansaço dela é só por causa dos deveres!

-Ron, você está me dizendo que suspeita da Hermione?-sussurrou Harry, furtivamente.-Como ela poderia estar te traindo?

-Você já olhou bem pra aquele monitor da Lufa-Lufa, o tal Erin Groundwell? Naquelas reuniões de monitores, viu... Não sei, não.

-Isso é coisa da sua cabeça, Rony.-falou Harry.-Erin Groundwell é retraído demais pra se envolver com qualquer menina, quanto mais com a Mione, que já tem namorado!

-Harry, você acha que ela iria voa no meu pescoço se eu pedisse pra ela deixar de ser monitora?

-Acho. E ela estaria com toda a razão, Ron, você está sendo muito inseguro.

-Sei não, Harry...

-Ron, você está encanado por ter visto a sua namorada cansada? Eu não acredito nisso!

-É melhor a gente dormir, Harry, a conversa não vai sair disso mesmo.

A neve derretia completamente, e as aulas de Herbologia e Trato das Criaturas Mágicas não faziam os alunos sofrerem tanto como antes. O fantasma dos exames de fim de ano voava cada vez mais baixo e em Transformações, Hermione já conseguia transformar o braço esquerdo inteiro em uma pata de onça.

Foi por isso que naquele mês Harry, Rony, Hermione e Catherina resolveram desencavar do malão de Harry o livro de animagia com que Sirius o presenteara em seu aniversário.

- "É preciso buscar em si mesmo alguma pista do animal em que você poderá vir a se transformar".-leu Ron, numa parte qualquer do capítulo um.

-Então a Mione vai ser uma onça.-falou Harry.

-E o Harry, um leão.-disse Catherina.-Como dizia a profecia da profª Melissa, já que ele é descendente do Griffindor e é

chamado de leão pela Hufflepuff.

-A profecia... É CLARO!-exclamou Hermione.-A Hufflepuff falou de três animais ajudando o leão: tigre, onça e leoa!

-Então se o Harry é o leão e a Mione é a onça...-murmurou Rony.-Eu sou o tigre e a Catherina é a leoa!

-A leoa e a estrela.-completou Mione.-Pois diz que ambas são a mesma.

-A estrela pode ser o Supraforce, não de mim.-disse Catherina.- Por causa da forma dele.

-Olha, gente, não podemos pensar em previsões mais tarde?-reclamou Harry.-Pelo que eu me lembro, o assunto agora é animagia...

Quando o assunto acabou (é, vocês também devem estar cheios de eles falarem, falarem e não chegarem a lugar nenhum com essa p de animagia...), Rony não perdeu a oportunidade de chamar Hermione para um passeio noturno, com a Capa da Invisibilidade de Harry.

-Ficou louco, Ron?-ela disse.-Temos aula amanhã cedo, e podemos perfeitamente ficar um dia todo sem infringir alguma parte do regulamento, não é?

Harry viu com clareza a cara que Rony fez, e lembrou-se da conversa que tinha tido com ele sobre Hermione. O casal acabou dando um beijinho de boa noite e cada um foi para seu dormitório.

Catherina estava de costas para Harry, reunindo os livros que ela tinha espalhado pela sala comunal horas antes. Quando fazia suas tarefas com Mione. Harry reparou que eles estavam sozinhos ali, e já que queria reatar o namoro com ela, aquela era mesmo uma boa oportunidade. Ela pegou outro livro, e ao juntá-lo ao monte que segurava, caíram outros dois. Harry se abaixou para pegá-los, ela tentou evitar que ele a ajudasse, mas ele foi mais rápido.

-Obrigada.-ela murmurou, sem ao menos olhar nos olhos dele.

Catherina estava se virando quando Harry de repente tirou todos os livros dela e jogou-os no chão; depois segurou os pulsos de Cathy, embora ela resistisse bravamente.

-Ora, por que você tem que se fazer de difícil assim??-Harry disse, beijando-a.

Mas tão logo os lábios se tocaram, ela se sacudiu como uma fera e soltou-se. Num impulso, deu um tapa com muita raiva na cara de Harry. Ele recuou, surpreso, ouvindo o que ela disse em seguida:

-Parece que você não ouviu bem o que eu te falei aquele dia. _Não me toque_. Está claro agora? Toda vez que você fizer essa gracinha de novo, vai ganhar outro tapa desses.

Harry não gostou nem um pouco, claro.

-Você está achando que manda em mim?

-Eu mando no que você faz _comigo_.-respondeu ela.-Até porque não sou nada sua, além de amiga.

-Olha aqui -reagiu Harry, cansado de tanto orgulho.- Não até quando você quer sustentar esse joguinho moralista. Você não

gosta de mim? Eu já não pedi desculpas pela Cho?

-Você não entende, Harry, não é questão de perdoar ou não, é que depois disso nós mudamos!

-Mas também, você só sonha com o que te interessa! Duvido que você tenha sonhado com o que eu passei depois daquela burrada, pensando em como poderia consertar as coisas!

-E acabou obliviando a Cho!-disse ela.-Sim, sonhei com isso, e depois com o Sean te pegando no pulo e aquela conversinha machista de meninos.

Harry sentiu uma pedra de gelo do tamanho da Groenlândia caindo no estômago. Se ela tinha sonhado com o dia em que ele tinha obliviado Cho, ela o tinha visto tirando o prendedor de capa dela...

-Vou me deitar.-falou ela, não demonstrando se tinha lido os pensamentos de Harry dessa vez.

E ele ficou observando-a sumir no portal para o dormitório feminino, e por uns bons minutos ficou ali parado, até voltar a si e resolver ir para a cama.

Julliane encontrava-se quando podia com Snape, em salas desertas, depois das aulas ou depois do jantar, sempre saindo de fininho. Cada vez que deixava seus amigos falando sozinhos, ia ao encontro com Snape morrendo de medo, imaginando que eles seriam bem capazes de segui-la e acabariam descobrindo o seu romance clandestino. E em um desses encontrou ela falou com _Severo_ sobre esse temor.

-Mas você tem sido muito discreta, pelo menos pelo que vi durante as refeições e as aulas.-disse ele, passando a mão pelos cabelos dela, um pouco desajeitadamente.

-Sim, por enquanto estou sabendo ser discreta, mas raramente alguém consegue esconder um segredo desse calibre do

Harry, do Rony e dos outros.

A face de Snape tornou-se mais fechada na mesma hora.

-Aqueles moleques são muito intrometidos. Deviam ter sido expulsos de Hogwarts há mais ou menos quatro anos. Eles se acham acima dos regulamentos...

-OK, entendi a mensagem.-interpelou Jully, rindo.-Você os detesta mesmo, hein?

-Potter e Weasley são uma pedra no meu sapato.-rosnou Snape.-Mas tenho outras horas no dia pra me preocupar com ele, e agora não é uma dessas...

Gina e Henry Portland tinham um sério problema antes de resolverem assumir publicamente o namoro: Rony. Como todo mundo sabe, ele era o irmão mais ciumento que alguém poderia ter, e teria um ataque de nervos ao ver sua irmãzinha aos beijos com alguém. Foi por esse motivo que, no dia seguinte, Gina contou tudo para Hermione, à busca de algum apoio na hora da verdade. (N/A no meio da bagaça: Eu acho que fiquei pelo menos um mês empacada nessa cena. Daí pra gente, pelo menos até onde estou escrevendo – estou no capítulo vinte e quatro nos cadernos – não empaquei mais nenhuma vez)

-Então, Hermione -disse Gina, depois de tudo explicado.-O que eu faço?

-Uma coisa eu posso dizer: -falou Mione, cômica.- essa foi mesmo uma ótima pergunta.

Gina bufou.

-Mione, eu estou falando sério!-gemeu.- O Rony vai matar o Henry!

-Você já sugeriu ao seu namorado um seguro de vida? Porque fora isso...

-Você está conseguindo me deixar cada vez mais otimista.

O quadro da Mulher Gorda girou, admitindo Henry à sala comunal, e logo ele foi até elas.

-Você contou a ela?-disse ele a Gina.

-Contei.-respondeu ela.

-E eu não tenho a menor idéia do que vocês podem fazer.-falou Mione.- Talvez o melhor seja mesmo contarem de uma vez.

No começo ele não vai gostar nem um pouco, mas ele não vai poder separar vocês, até porque estão no mesmo ano e são da mesma Casa...

-Quem vai ter que aceitar o quê?-era Rony, chegando até eles tão silenciosamente quanto um fantasma.

Henry protegeu o próprio pescoço com uma mão, instintivamente; Gina respirou fundo, sob o olhar de Hermione.

-Você vai ter que aceitar que... que eu namore o Henry.

As sobrancelhas de Ron ergueram-se _assustadoramente_; ele olhou para o quintanista, que temia ser derrubado no chão e socado até a morte por ele. Mas Rony não avançou na direção dele.

-Vou ter que aceitar? E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

Os outros três franziram a testa.

-Você não vai matar o Henry?-falou Gina, surpresa.- Não vai dizer que sou muito nova pra namorar...?

-Por que eu diria isso?-disse ele.- Eu comecei a namorar a Mione exatamente nessa época.

-Então... está tudo bem?-arriscou Henry.

-Ué, por que não deveria estar?-falou Ron.- Mas se é só isso que vocês têm a me dizer, dá licença... Mione, preciso falar com você.

Ah bom, Mione pensou, está acontecendo alguma coisa... Por isso ele nem ligou pro Henry com a Gina.

-Que foi?

-Uma nova lembrança.-sibilou ele.-Agora, vamos chamar o Harry.

-Onde é?

-No corujal. Eu estava lá com a Julliane, ela recebeu outra carta do pai... quer dizer, do Ralph Fletcher, ela foi procurar o Sean e eu ia atrás dela e quando olhei pra trás, metade do corujal tinha virado a sala do Dumbledore...

-...que era a sala do Dippet nos tempos de Victoria.-completou Mione.-Onde você acha que está o Harry?

-No dormitório.-disse Ron- Vou chamá-lo... Aproveita e vê se encontra a Catherina.

Seis minutos depois, o trio inseparável Harry – Rony – Hermione estava a caminho do corujal, sob a Capa da Invisibilidade (Catherina não fora encontrada). Já estava escurecendo e era melhor não terem que responder perguntas sobre onde estavam indo para ninguém.

Chegando no corujal, tiraram a capa e penduraram-na num canto discreto.

-Ali está Victoria.-Harry apontou.-E ali... Dippet.

-Depois de tantas ameaças, parece que ela criou coragem de denunciar Riddle.-falou Hermione.

-Mas não virou nada, porque senão Hagrid teria voltado a Hogwarts e Riddle expulso.-comentou Rony.

-Vamos entrar logo na lembrança.-disse Harry, puxando os outros dois.-Talvez a gente descubra algo novo.

Rony e Mione concordaram e os três entraram juntos.

-Com licença, diretor.-pediu Victoria, no portal da sala.

-Entre, Victoria.-permitiu Dippet.- O prof. Dumbledore me disse que queria falar comigo...

-É, sr. diretor.-disse Victoria, sentando-se depois de ser convidada.-Acontece que este ano vou terminar Hogwarts, a formatura está chegando... Eu guardo um segredo e queria revelá-lo antes de ir embora daqui.

-Pode contar.-assentiu Dippet, ajeitando-se na cadeira.

-Não foi Hagrid quem abriu a Câmara Secreta tempos atrás.-disse ela, esfregando as mãos.-Foi Tom Riddle, da Sonserina.

Dippet ergueu apenas uma sobrancelha.

-O monitor-chefe? Tom Riddle?

-Quem se importa se ele é monitor-chefe? É dele que estou falando.

-Como... como soube disso?-questionou Dippet com ar duvidoso.

Victoria se levantou.

-Já que o senhor não acredita, não precisa ouvir o resto.-disse, virando as costas.

Harry, Rony e Hermione esperavam ver o diretor chamar Victoria de volta, mas tudo que ouviram foi um grito:

-_Finite Incantatem!!_

A sala do diretor dissolveu-se, e os três se viram de volta ao corujal. Catherina estava agachada no chão, com a varinha numa mão e na outra, amparava Julliane.

Que estava inconsciente.

-Vocês ainda não perceberam que sempre que entrarem numa lembrança precisam deixar alguém vigiando?-ralhou Catherina.-E se eu não tivesse seguido vocês?

-Seguido?-estranhou Mione.- Nós viemos com a Capa.

-Eu sei.-disse Cathy.- Mas acontece que o Harry pegou agora uma mania de segurar a Capa com a mão pra fora.

Harry deu um sorrisinho amarelo.

-Mais alguém nos viu?-perguntou Ron.

-A Julliane.-explicou Cathy.-Encontrei-a no Salão Principal, seguindo quatro dedos que boiavam no ar... Tentei vir atrás dela, e quando cheguei, ela já tinha sido estuporada. Algo de novo nessa lembrança?

-Victoria contando pro Dippet sobre Riddle ser o herdeiro de Slytherin.-disse Hermione.-Ela acabou criando coragem, mas deve ter se arrependido quando virou uma Comensal.

-Pra alguém da Corvinal isso já é um grande avanço.-comentou Catherina, apontando a varinha para Julliane.-Enervate!

Julliane voltou a si, muito fraca. Ao ser perguntada, contou que não tinha visto quem a tinha enfeitiçado. Rony e Mione a ergueram e todos eles voltaram para a Grifinória na Capa da Invisibilidade (ah, dessa vez o Harry cuidou pra deixar sua mão do lado de dentro).

Escondida em algum lugar qualquer do corujal, uma pessoa encapuzada guardou a varinha nas vestes.

-Você está se sentindo bem, Jully?-perguntou Mione, quando todos já estavam de volta a Grifinória.

-Sim, estou, Hermione.-replicou Julliane, pela milésima vez.-Pode subir, eu vou ver se pego o jantar...

-Talvez seja melhor a gente te acompanhar...-disse Catherina.

-Gente, eu estou ótima! Só um tanto faminta, mas isso é fácil de resolver. Até mais tarde.

Harry, Rony, Mione e Catherina a viram sair pelo buraco do retrato, com expressões preocupadas.

-Sabem -falou Ron, devagar.- as outras duas pessoas que apareceram quando alguma lembrança estava sendo vista foram...

-Mortas.-completou Hermione.-Mas nem todas, a Gina sobreviveu, e agora a Julliane...

-Gina????? Que tem a Gina a ver com isso????-questionou Rony, incrédulo.

Mione percebeu que tinha falado demais.

-Rony, é uma longa história...-Harry fugiu do assunto.- Mas o caso é que naquele dia a Gina estava dentro da lembrança comigo e a Cathy, e ninguém que está vendo a lembrança é atacado... Só nas primeiras vezes, que a gente desmaiou, quando ela acabava.

-Então a Julliane é uma exceção.-disse Cathy.-Será que quem nos está mandando as lembranças não quer que ela morra?

-Mas aí poderia ser um amigo do Karkaroff.-disse Mione.-Um amigo que soubesse de todos os segredos deles, inclusive o fato de ele ter uma filha.

Harry e Rony se entreolharam.

-Snape.

-Ah, não, por favor.-bufou Mione.-Não vamos cair na mesma ladainha de o-Snape-é-sempre-o-culpado.

-Harry e eu o vimos com Karkaroff no quarto ano -disse Rony.-Ele pode muito bem saber quem a Julliane é.

-Ele pode saber que Karkaroff tinha uma filha, mas daí a saber que essa garota é a Jully...-disse Catherina.-Fora que qualquer

um iria esperar que a menina caísse na Sonserina, caso viesse pra Hogwarts.

-Vamos parar logo com essa fundição de cuca.-protestou Rony.-A Victoria que me desculpe, mas eu tenho dever de Feitiços pra fazer.

Rony subiu até o dormitório para pegar seu material, e Hermione foi buscar ração para Bichento, que estava ronronando por ali. Harry e Catherina estavam de novo a sós, mas ele teria que ser muito sutil, se não quisesse tomar outro tapinha amigável.

-Obrigado por ter aparecido no corujal.-disse ele.

-Ora, por quê?-ela perguntou.

-Bom, poderia ter acontecido alguma coisa com a Julliane...

-Não, Harry, alguém não quer ferir a Jully... Só a estuporou para que ela não atrapalhasse vocês. Se não fosse isso, eu não faria a menor diferença, teria morrido com ela.

-Nem brinque com isso...

-Como?

-Ora, seria uma morte um tanto... chinfrim pra quem podia ter morrido na Câmara Secreta, amaldiçoada por Voldemort.

Cathy sorriu.

-É, acho que aquela teria sido realmente uma morte cinco estrelas...

-Pra todos nós. Maior poesia no último suspiro, impossível.

Pois é, mas com ou sem Victoria, Dippet, Samantha ou quem quer que seja, as aulas tinham que continuar.

Só que as aulas de vinte e seis de março trouxeram uma revelação que ninguém esperava saber tão cedo (talvez você já tenha adivinhado, mas não faz mal); na última aula, que era da Grifinória com a Sonserina, Harry ouviu _outra vez_ Sean bufar ao ter que responder a chamada como sendo Sean Dark-Angel.

-É como se eu não tivesse o nome do meu pai...-reclamou ele, na saída.

Harry se surpreendeu por nunca ter lembrado de perguntar:

-Mas afinal de contas, Sean, qual é o seu nome todo?

-Ahhhh, não é algo tão famoso quanto o seu, mas é o meu sobrenome...-falou Sean, atraindo a atenção de Cathy, Ron e Mione.-Meu nome todo é Sean Riddle.


	23. O Sobrenome de Sean

**Harry Potter e a Maratona Incantatem**

_**Capítulo Vinte e Três – O Sobrenome de Sean**_

O queixo de Rony caiu. Hermione pôs a mão na boca e teve seu braço apertado com força por Cathy. Harry arregalou os olhos:

-O seu nome é...

-Riddle.-falou Sean, inocentemente.-Por quê? Algum problema?

-----

Os quatro perderam a fome como se tivessem sido enfeitiçados. Disfarçaram e foram conversar no jardim.

-EU NÃO ACREDITO!-berrou Rony.-Sean... é o filho do nosso amigo Tom Riddle!

-Não pode ser ele!-exclamou Hermione.-Victoria perdeu o filho...

-Isso foi o que ela disse ao Riddle.-falou Harry.- Vocês viram, ela queria se livrar dele...

-Gente... VOCÊS TÊM NOÇÃO DO QUE NÓS DESCOBRIMOS??-descontrolou-se Rony.- Victoria é a profª Dark Angel! Temos outra professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas que é uma Comensal da Morte!

-E o Sean não sabe!-disse Catherina.- Ele não tem a menor idéia de que ele é o mais jovem herdeiro de Slytherin!

-A mãe dele é uma assassina.-disse Harry.- Com certeza foi ela quem matou Olga Moore e Ashley Chang, é ela quem atacou a Gina e a Julliane!

-E foi ela quem nos mostrou todas as lembranças.-falou Mione.- Como foi que nem nos passou pela cabeça que fosse a própria Victoria quem estava se mostrando pra gente?

-E a pergunta nova é: por quê?-disse Catherina.- De que adianta descobrir o culpado se nós não podemos nos proteger dele e nem denunciá-lo?

-Ei, esperem um minuto.-murmurou Rony.- Sean não pode ser filho de Voldemort. Tom Riddle e Victoria Dark-Angel foram há cinqüenta anos atrás. Sean teria que ser um adulto.

-Victoria se uniu a Voldemort depois de terminar Hogwarts.-disse Hermione.-Ela pode ter engravidado perfeitamente anos depois, pouco antes dele sumir.

-Ainda não descobrimos quem é a Samantha.-comentou Harry.

-Isso nem é mais tão importante.-falou Catherina.- Nós descobrimos o assassino desse ano, mas o que vamos fazer agora?

-Ora, -disse Rony.- Dumbledore.

----

As aulas de depois do almoço eram Poções. Rony tentou de todas as maneiras convencer os outros a matarem a aula de Snape para irem falar com o diretor. Mas como dissera Hermione, "o escritório de Dumbledore não vai fugir correndo", portanto tinham que assistir a aula.

Falando em Poções e Snape, se alguém além dele e Jully soubesse da relação secreta que eles mantinham, passaria todas as aulas rindo feito um maluco. Snape tinha que olhar o mínimo que pudesse para Julliane e dar aula normalmente, enquanto ela tinha que _conseguir _prestar atenção nessa aula disfarçadamente dada.

Mas eles eram mesmo muito discretos. Talvez o segredo deles devesse figurar entre os "cinco segredos mais bem guardados de Hogwarts".

OK, eu sei que o momento não é pra piadas, você deve estar um tanto mal humorado com isso, de o Sean ser filho do próprio Voldemort, de a Victoria ser a profª Dark-Angel. E pode ter certeza de que isso não é só com você. Harry não conseguiu mudar os pensamentos de direção o dia todo. Bom, talvez, numa certa hora... Mas isso é outro assunto, e mais pra frente a gente vê o que aconteceu.

Depois que as aulas da tarde terminaram, o quarteto grifinório rumou direto para o escritório de Dumbledore.

-Victoria Dark-Angel vai ser levada para onde?-perguntou Harry, enquanto andava.-Quero dizer, Voldemort destruiu

Azkaban, ele está quase na porta de frente de Hogwarts.

-Outra ótima pergunta -falou Ron.- Se o pessoal das trevas está tão bem na fita, por que Voldemort está se dando ao trabalho de ter um plano neste ano?

-Talvez apenas os Comensais estejam tão bem.- disse Catherina.- Afinal, se estivesse tão bem Voldemort já teria dado as caras pessoalmente.

Chegaram à gárgula que guardava o escritório de Dumbledore.

-O que querem aí?

Snape. Não é porque agora ele tinha uma namorada que ia deixar de tentar ferrar Harry e seus amigos.

-Temos algo urgente pra falar com o diretor.-disse Hermione.

-Mais importante do que a conversa que ele está tendo com o Ministro da Magia neste momento?-retrucou o professor.

-Meu pai está aí?-disse Rony.- Por quê?

-O _Ministro_ está tratando de assuntos restritos com o prof. Dumbledore.

-Restritos até para membros da Ordem da Fênix?-disse Catherina.

-Se assim não fosse, estaríamos todos lá.-respondeu Snape.-Agora saiam.

Enquanto tomavam o rumo da Grifinória, Harry lembrou-se:

-No dia em que vi as lembranças em que Victoria dizia que tinha perdido o filho, foi na sala da Dark-Angel, e ela me pegou saindo dali depois disso!

-Realmente... Este ano o tal enviado de Voldemort não deu nem pro cheiro.-falou Ron.-Estamos quase em abril e já sabemos quem anda tentando nos matar!

-Bom, mas ainda não sabemos tudo.-disse Hermione.-Na maioria das vezes o plano de Voldemort é todo direcionado para deixá-lo sozinho com Harry, bem longe da gente e de Dumbledore.

-OK, já que o Snape nunca vai deixar a gente falar com o diretor.-sentenciou Catherina.-Podemos tentar de novo logo depois do jantar.

-Ah... Eu não vou poder ir.-disse Hermione.

-Por quê?-perguntou Rony.

-Tenho uma reunião com os outros monitores... Eles podem achar que os ataques pararam, mas vocês não têm idéia de como eles são doidos por uma coisinha chamada segurança...

Rony olhou para Harry, com uma cara muito desconfiada.

-Você se importa se formos só nós três, então?-quis saber Catherina, não captando a desconfiança de Rony.

-Não, é melhor não atrasarmos as coisas. Olha, gente, me desculpa, mas eu preciso ir...

-Tá tudo bem, Mione.-falou Harry.-Depois a gente te conta o que o Dumbledore disse.

Jantaram num silêncio muito desconfortável. Harry sabia o que Rony estava pensando: que sua namorada o estava traindo.

Mas Harry sabia que isso era só paranóia de seu amigo, e que Mione nunca seria capaz de fazer aquilo com ele.

Mas com ou sem Hermione, não podiam deixar de contar a Dumbledore tudo o que sabiam sobre Victoria Dark-Angel.

Depois do jantar, Rony, Harry e Catherina tomaram outra vez o rumo do escritório do diretor.

-Dumbledore já deve saber que a profª Dark-Angel pe Victoria.-dizia Cathy.-Quando contamos a ele sobre as lembranças, ele disse que sabia quem eram Victoria e Samantha, mas que hoje eram pessoas de sua confiança.

-Mas sabemos que nossa professora de DCAT é uma Comensal assassina e não vamos ficar sem fazer nada.-disse Rony.

-Já vamos ver no que isso vai dar.-falou Harry, dizendo em seguida a senha para que entrassem na sala do diretor.

Dumbledore estava ali sentado à sua escrivaninha. Olhando mais além, para seu armário entreaberto, Harry notou um leve brilho prateado, e percebeu que o diretor deveria ter usado sua penseira havia pouco tempo.

-Ah, olá.-disse o diretor quando os viu.-Harry, Rony, Catherina, o que os traz aqui?

-Descobrimos que Victoria é a profª Dark-Angel.-falou Harry.

-E vieram me dizer que ela é uma assassina e que tem de ser detida de alguma maneira, não é?

-Bom... é.-disse Rony.

-Eu já lhes disse uma vez que conheço Victoria e que ela é uma pessoa que tem toda a minha confiança.

-E por acaso há alguém em Hogwarts no qual o senhor não tenha confiança?-deixou escapar Ron.

-Sim, sr. Weasley, com certeza. Mesmo eu não consigo confiar em todos que mantenho sob o teto deste castelo.-respondeu Dumbledore, na mesma hora.

-E quem seria?-especulou Catherina.

-Bom, srta. McFisher, temo que isso não possa ser dito, pois mesmo não tendo confiança neles, devo-lhes respeito, não concorda?

-Quer dizer que o senhor não vai fazer nada?-disse Harry.-Mas e se Victoria Dark-Angel for a assassina de Ashley Chang e Olga Moore?

-Eu gostaria que me apontasse, Harry -falou Dumbledore, com muita calma.- alguma vez em que pessoas de minha confiança falharam.

Harry ficou quieto, juntamente com Rony e Catherina.

-Mas mesmo assim, tenho uma providência a tomar.-continuou o diretor.- Só que aviso que ela não tem nada a ver com sua professora, Victoria Dark-Angel.

----

Malfoy não tinha o que reclamar da vida. Estava namorando Nádia havia meses, e a cada dia ela parecia mais interessante. Mas uma coisa chamada consciência, que raramente demarcava presença nele, começou a incomodá-lo. Nádia não teria nem chegado perto dele se não fosse pela Poção do Amor, ao contrário dele próprio, que gostava dela em sã consciência. Ele tinha mudado o destino da garota... Já chega, pensou Malfoy, estou pensando igual àqueles idiotas da Grifinória.

Ele estava sentado na grama do jardim da escola, na tarde daquele dia em que Harry, Rony e Cathy foram falar com Dumbledore sobre Victoria Dark-Angel. Olhando para a floresta, percebeu, entre as árvores mais externas, a amazona Faye Fairy.

-Faye!-chamou Malfoy.-O que faz tão perto de Hogwarts?

Malfoy observou Faye erguer a vista e percebê-lo.

-Ah, olá.-disse ela.-Estou só dando uma volta. Pensando na minha casa...

Ele se levantou e foi até ela para conversar.

-Mas você mora na Floresta Proibida, não é?

-Ora, Malfoy, você sabe muito bem que eu estou falando do Amazonas, do Brasil.

-Não seja ridícula, Faye, você não disse que eles te odeiam por lá?

-Mas eu vivi lá por muito tempo, eu _nasci_ lá! Ah, esqueça, garoto, você nunca vai poder entender.

-Por que não? E pare de me chamar de garoto que você não é tão mais velha que eu. Daqui a alguns meses vou fazer dezessete.

-E eu já fiz, _garoto_. Mas isso não vem ao caso. E aí, ainda com a sua namoradinha enfeitiçada?

-Quer falar baixo? Ela pode estar comigo, mas se ela descobre que está sob a Poção do Amor, ela me largaria do mesmo jeito.

-E seria a coisa mais ajuizada a fazer.-retorquiu Faye.-Só que muito provavelmente ela vai estar apaixonada por vocês a vida toda.

Malfoy subitamente engoliu em seco.

-Você está me dizendo que eu vou passar a minha vida toda com ela?

-Estou dizendo que ela vai gostar de você. Isso porque ao menos eu não conheço o antídoto.

-Bom, -murmurou Malfoy.-Eu não vou passar a vida toda com apenas uma garota, mas tê-la eternamente atrás de mim pode ser legal... Sabe, eu devia dar o que sobrou da Poção de meses atrás para outras menina, seria interessante...

-Isso é muito patético, Malfoy. Qual é a graça de ter uma legião de garotas e nenhuma gostar de você na real?

-O que você quer dizer com "na real"? Na minha Casa todas as meninas me adoram.

-Mais patético ainda. Tantas delas gostando de você como meio que um ídolo e você quis apenas uma menina da Grifinória que te abominava.

-Quando eu a conheci, a Nádia era da Lufa-Lufa. Mas aí teve toda uma confusão... e ela foi re-selecionada, desta vez para a Grifinória.

-Estou querendo dizer que você se apaixonou justamente por alguém que não te suportava.

-Não é que a Nádia não me suportasse.-falou Malfoy, parecendo até outra pessoa.-Ela apenas não me conhecia.

E em seguida contou toda a história do dia em que conhecera Nádia, ocultando, é claro, que Voldemort matara Jake Warbeck usando seu corpo e outros detalhes sujos desse tipo.

-Que coisa mais romântica.-comentou Faye.-E ela te beijou em sã consciência depois disso? O que você fez com ela pra precisar da Poção do Amor?

-Ora, isso... Isso não é da sua conta!

-Tá bem, tá bem... Não quer contar, não conta, não faço questão.

-----

Voltando a Harry, Rony e Catherina, eles estavam passando pelo Salão Principal, rumo à Torre da Grifinória, quando viram chegar de um corredor paralelo a eles, Erin Groundwell e Hermione, conversando em voz baixa.

-Você acha mesmo que eles vão acreditar?-perguntava Erin, quando, cutucado por Mione, viu os outros três. Rony permaneceu imóvel, e Harry ficou seriamente preocupado com que ele poderia fazer naquele momento.

Mione olhou para seus amigos e percebeu o que eles estavam pensando.

-Gente, não é nada disso...

-Claro que não é.-interrompeu Rony.-Harry, Catherina, por que vocês pararam? Precisamos voltar logo para a sala comunal.-acrescentou, como se Hermione não estivesse ali.

Harry e Cathy se entreolharam e depois para Hermione; ela não sabia o que dizer, e nem eles. Por isso, os dois se apressaram a seguir Rony, e logo Mione vinha atrás deles.

-Rony!-chamava ela.-Quer parar com isso?? Me espera, eu preciso falar com você, com todos vocês!

Rony nem se alterou, mas Harry e Catherina simplesmente não sabiam o que fazer. Até que Harry teve uma boa idéia:

-Eu alcanço o Rony.-sussurrou ele para Cathy.-E você vem com a Mione. Vou tentar acalmá-lo, talvez eles nem briguem.

Catherina concordou com a cabeça, e virou-se para trás para esperar Mione. Já Harry apressou o passo e chegou até Rony.

-Reunião de monitores, pois sim.-escutou-o resmungar.

-Rony -Harry disse.- não deve ser nada disso, deixe a Mione explicar...

-Harry, deixa de ser babaca.-interpelou Rony.-Minha testa já está até começando a coçar. Mas pode deixar, que eu vou cortar esses chifres pela raiz. Um cara livre não pode ser chifrado, certo?

-Não acredito que você está pensando em terminar com a Hermione sem ao menos ouvir o que ela tem a dizer!-exclamou Harry.

-E o que ela pode ter pra me falar?-inquiriu o outro.- "Oh, Ron, me desculpe, você não podia ter me visto justo agora, bem quando eu estava te chifrando com o frutinha do Groundwell!".

-Rony, não seja ridículo.-implorou Harry.-Pelo amor de Deus, acalme-se e pense... A Mione nunca te trairia!

Tinham chegado ao retrato da Mulher Gorda. Rony falou a senha e Harry entrou logo atrás dele.

-Não sei, Harry, eu te disse aquele dia que ela andava estranha, sempre exausta.

-Então quer dizer que a monitora da Grifinória _nunca_ pode se cansar?-ouviu-se a voz aguda de Hermione atrás deles. Catherina estava do lado dela, apreensiva.

-Mas cansada todas as noites?-retrucou Ron.- Cansada demais pra dar um pouco de atenção para o namorado? Sinto muito se sou peso morto pra você, Hermione, mas era só ter me dito! Não precisava me chifrar com um tal Groundwell da... Lufa-Lufa!

Do jeito que ele falava, parecia um grande crime gostar de alguém da Lufa-Lufa, mesmo que nem fosse verdade.

-Rony, eu não te _chifrei_.-retorquiu Mione.-Se você soubesse o que andei descobrindo por aí...

-E o que você descobriu, Hermione Granger? As amídalas do Groundwell?

-Você está sendo ridículo! Por acaso você acha que sou o tipo da pessoa que trai o namorado?

-A Mione que eu pedi em namoro não, mas a Hermione sempre cansada e estressada sim!

Harry estava se sentindo terrivelmente desconfortável, e ele viu que Cathy estava na mesma situação. Aquilo não era conversa pra eles ouvirem. Então ele saiu do lado de Ron e Catherina foi com ele até a entrada para os dormitórios.

-Acho que temos que deixar os dois a sós.-sussurrou ela.

-Concordo. Mas pra onde podemos ir?

-Os nossos dormitórios estão cheios dos nossos colegas, talvez devêssemos subir e ficar num corredor qualquer, bem longe daqui. Não estou com a menor vontade de dormir.

-Nem eu.-confessou Harry.-Hoje aconteceu coisa demais, não é?

-É. Mas vamos sumir daqui.

-Dormitório masculino ou feminino?

-Masculino, se as meninas verem você por lá será pior do que se eu for vista por meninos.

Os dois se esgueiraram pelo portal que dava para o dormitório masculino, e Rony e Hermione continuavam brigando:

-Você não tem confiança em ninguém, Rony!-exclamou Mione.-Você nunca põe a mão no fogo por nenhuma pessoa, nem por você!

-Eu apenas não confio em quem não demonstra merecer!-gritou Rony.-E o que você tem a ver com o fato de eu ter ou não autoconfiança?

-Então com isso você quis dizer que eu não mereço a sua confiança.-disse Hermione.-E não dá pra namorar alguém no qual não se confia, não concorda?

-Plenamente!-retrucou Rony depressa.

-OK, então isso é o fim, não é?-disse Mione.-Só pra você saber: eu nem sequer toquei em Erin Groundwell!!

Disse isso e saiu pisando firme, rumo ao dormitório feminino. Rony deixou-se cair no sofá e ali ficou por muito tempo.

------

Enquanto isso, Harry e Catherina tinham tratado de sumir. Ambos sentaram-se no chão do corredor, abraçando os joelhos, lado a lado. Conversavam aos sussurros:

-Sabe, Harry, eu ainda não consigo acreditar que... o Sean seja filho de Lord Voldemort.

-Nem eu.-murmurou Harry.-Mas ainda tem a questão dos anos, como o Sean pode ter só dezessete?

-Não sei... Mas o ano está quase terminando. Daqui a alguns meses, Voldemort vai nos encurralar em algum lugar, quase nos matar e antes disso explicar tudo o que aconteceu. Podemos até não passar vivos deste ano, mas vamos morrer sabendo tudinho tin tin por tin tin.

-É verdade.-sorriu Harry, sentindo com uma onda de calor o ombro de Catherina encostado no seu. A sensação era ótima.-Catherina, você... tem medo de morrer?

Ela ficou em silêncio por um momento; depois respondeu, também num sussurro:

-Não, Harry. Quando eu morrer, acho que vai ter muita gente que eu amo muito me esperando do outro lado.


	24. A Hora da Poção Mortum

**Harry Potter e a Maratona Incantatem**

_**Capítulo Vinte e Quatro - A Hora da Poção Mortum**_

Catherina tinha mudado muito quando estava perto de Harry desde aquele último beijo, o que ao menos pra mim não é nenhuma surpresa. Ele mesmo passava horas lembrando daquele beijo, voava no passado, naquela que era uma das melhores lembranças de sua vida.

Mas agora Cathy mal tinha coragem de olhá-lo nos olhos; o que era até esquisito, vindo de uma garota corajosa e forte como Cathy.

Mas pôxa, ninguém é de ferro!

Bom, o caso é que o mês de abril tinha chegado.

Outra vez Harry não sabia com certeza qual era seu atual estado civil, já que aquele aquele beijo incrível tinha soado a ele como uma reconciliação, mas logo no dia seguinte ele viu que Cathy não pensava assim. Com certeza ela está arrependida, achando que foi apenas uma fraqueza, embora certamente deve ter valido a pena para ela, mesmo que ela não pretenda deixar isso acontecer de novo, pensou Harry.

Bom, pensando bem... ele estava coberto de razão ao pensar isso.

Catherina estava passando por outra daquelas crises eu-sou-complicada-demais-até-pra-mim. Claro, com um beijo daqueles, que menina não teria certeza absoluta de que o garoto gostava mesmo dela?

Mas aí tem a questão da vergonha! Qual seria a melhor oportunidade para conversar com Harry? Como abordar o assunto? Sim, ela já tinha esbarrado nessas perguntas, mas foi como se agora tudo de repente tivesse ficado muito mais difícil, de uma maneira estranha. E também, com tantas coisas acontecendo, já estava na hora de deixar os amores de lado. Epa... amores?

------

Rony e Hermione eram quase que o extremo oposto. Ambos estavam morrendo de raiva um do outro, e faziam todos os esforços para não se cruzarem nem na mesa do almoço nem nas aulas, onde se sentavam em carteiras opostas, o mais distante possível. Harry, Catherina e mesmo Julliane não sabiam o que fazer. Mione andava agarrada ao braço de Cathy e Jully, enquanto Rony não largava de Harry um só instante.

-Ele nem quis se dar ao trabalho de me _ouvir_.-reclamava Hermione, quase toda vez que Cathy ou Jully não a interrompiam com algum assunto que a fizesse esquecer da bendita briga com Rony.

-É claro que você não tinha nada a ver com Groundwell.-falou Jully, depressa.- Mas então, o que você descobriu com ele?

Mione ia abrir a boca quando as três viram o próprio Erin Groundwell, um rapaz alto de olhos cinzentos (bastante parecido com Cedrico, até), estava diante delas.

-Oi, Hermione.-disse ele.-Tenho certeza que te meti numa encrenca...

Não, imagina, só acabou com o namoro da menina, foi o que Cathy e Jully pensaram.

-Mais ou menos, Erin, mas não tem problema.

-Então o seu namorado... ele entendeu?

-Eu não tenho namorado.-falou Mione, abruptamente, com uma piscadela.-Terminamos.

Erin ficou parado, olhando pra ela.

-Puxa vida, Hermione, me desculpe.-apressou-se a dizer então.-Eu não queria ser o culpado disso...

-E você não é. Foi o Rony, com toda aquela desconfiança.

-Bom saber!

Hermione olhou pra trás e lá estava Rony, com Harry do lado, bastante aflito por ver seus amigos brigando outra vez.

-Como se você não soubesse que a culpa foi sua!-retrucou Mione.

-Ah, é? Você se esqueceu de me avisar disso. Será que é porque eu estava ocupado tentando sustentar o nosso namoro e só ouvindo "Estou muito cansada, Ron", "Não vamos infringir o regulamento, Ron", "Por que não vai polir os seus chifres e me deixa em paz, Ron?"?

-Você não tem nenhum chifre, Weasley.-interviu Erin.

-Não tenho? Então qual é o nome disso agora? Galhos?

-Entre eu e a Hermione não houve nada!-protestou Erin de novo.-Por que você não põe isso na sua cabeça dura de uma vez?

-Vou mostrar quem tem cabeça dura!

O resto você pode adivinhar sozinho; pra variar, Rony se descontrolou e partiu para cima de Erin, com socos e pontapés. O outro se defendeu como pôde, mas até Harry e Julliane conseguirem segurar Rony, o coitado tinha um belo olho roxo em potencial.

-Ora, ora, mas que baixaria toda é essa?

Se você estava pensando que não podia ficar pior, sinto dizer que se enganou; pra deixar a situação realmente péssima, faltava chegar Malfoy, com Nádia bem ao seu lado. É que a maioria dos alunos estava passando por aquele corredor, vindos das aulas da tarde, rumo ao Salão Principal, para jantar.

-O que foi, Weasley? A Sangue-Ruim-Granger já te largou e você está aí se humilhando?

Erin deu uma passo à frente, enchendo-se de autoridade e tocando o distintivo de monitor falou:

-Dez pontos a menos para a Sonserina pela boca suja, Malfoy.

-Você é Groundwell, certo? O grande monitor da Lufa-Lufa... Ha,ha,ha, acho que você se lembra do que aconteceu com o último monitor dessa Casa, não é?

Um ruído surdo de um soco muito forte foi ouvido, assim que Malfoy fechou a boca. Ele caiu sentado com a mão no queixo, e Nádia se agachou para acudi-lo.

Harry ainda ostentava a mão fechada em um punho.

-Nunca mais você vai abrir a boca pra falar de Cedrico Diggory desse jeito!-exclamou ele.

-Potter... você vai se arrepender mesmo de ter feito isso!-gritou Malfoy, se levantando e sacando a varinha.

Erin e Hermione tomaram suas atitudes de monitores: também sacaram suas varinhas e apontaram para Malfoy.

-Guarde essa varinha _agora_!-mandou Erin.

Malfoy foi obrigado a obedecer; guardou sua varinha dentro das vestes. Ergueu o queixo bem alto e passou diante de todos eles, rumo à mesa da Sonserina.

-Harry, eu odeio dizer isso, mas... menos dez pontos para a Grifinória por aquele soco. Particularmente, eu preferia dar pontos e não tirá-los por isso, mas você sabe, são os regulamentos.-disse Hermione.

-Tudo bem, Mione, eu sei.-assentiu Harry, ainda alegre com o efeito de seu soco.

------

Alguns dias depois, Harry e Rony estavam em outro daqueles papos sonhadores sobre animagia, quando Ron resolveu lembrar:

-Mas você não tinha ganhado dois livros no seu aniversário? Um foi o de animagia, mas e o outro?

-Foi... um livro de Poções, presente da Catherina.

Rony franziu a testa com força.

-Credo, por que a Catherina ia te dar um livro de Poções? Pra ver se você e o Snape ficavam amigos e ele te adotava?

Harry fez uma careta.

-Eca, Rony... Também não precisava ofender. Mas espera aí -acrescentou ele, se levantando.-, eu vou buscar o livro e aí te mostro a importância dele.

Ele subiu as escadas, entrou no dormitório e pegou seu livro, abriu na página 74, assim como Catherina o orientava no bilhete que permanecera ali até aquele dia e levou o livro aberto até a sala comunal, no sofá onde Rony estava sentado.

-A Poção Mortum -contou Harry.- é usada pra que se fale com duas pessoas mortas.

Ron ficou quase pálido de susto. Depois, um grande sorriso iluminou seu rosto.

-Ei, Harry, isso é ótimo! Seus pais...!

-É é nisso que eu pensei! Bom, e a Cathy também, quando me deu o presente.

-OK, vamos ver os ingredientes...-falou Ron, resistindo a começar aquela conversinha do tipo bom-e-você-com-a-Cathy-como-estão, pra acrescentar:- A maioria não é muito difícil, mas de todo jeito vamos ter que fazer outra visitinha ao armário particular de Snape, como nós dois e a ... como fizemos no quarto ano.

-Sei, sei.-disse Harry.-Mas isso está me parecendo muito fácil. Não tem _nada_ quase impossível de se arrumar?

-Ora, Harry, seu tapado, é claro que tem.-retorquiu Ron.-A não ser que você saiba pegar uma lembrança dos seus pais e transformá-la em três ou quatro gotas de felicidade pra pingar no final da poção.

Harry deu um sorrisinho amarelo.

-Sabia que não ia ser tão fácil. Pra mexer _outra vez_ com lembranças e coisas desse tipo, vamos precisar da Mione e da Catherina.

Rony fez uma careta parecida com a que fazia anos atrás, quando Harry deixava escapar o nome "Voldemort" sem querer.

-Tem que ter um jeito de conseguirmos sozinhos.

-Rony, deixa de ser cabeça dura. Ou você sabe pegar uma lembrança só de tocar em um lugar qualquer da minha cabeça?

-Vamos deixar a parte mais difícil pra lá por um tempo.-desconversou o outro.-Como vamos fazer pra pegar essas _coisinhas básicas_ no armário do Seboso? Não somos amigos de ninguém que tenha a ficha limpa com ele.

Vocês é que pensam!

-Cala a boca, autora.-xingou Rony.-Nós ainda não sabemos que a Julliane anda se atracando com o Snape!

Ei, o que é isso? Revolução dos Personagens? É bom ficar bem quietinho aí, senhor Ronald Weasley, porque senão eu te faço _agora_ ir de joelhos até a Mione, pedindo desculpas e dizendo que estava totalmente errado.

Felizmente então, Rony tomou juízo e fechou a boca. Não que eu não goste dele, eu sou fã dele, mas ás vezes esse ruivo fala demais, hein?

Desculpem, essas últimas frases ocorreram devido à falha na Matrix. Isso não vai mais acontecer.

------

A Poção Mortum era uma coisa muito complicada mesmo. Mas no começo, foi motivo de muita diversão para Harry e Rony, que bolavam seus planos malucos de chegarem até o armário particular de Snape para pegar os ingredientes.

-Eu lanço a Avada Kedavra nele e você entra na sala dele e pega os negócios lá...

-Eu jogo Poção Encolhedeira na cabeça do seboso, aí quem sabe ele fica de uma hora pra outra com voz de falsete?

-Com a Imperius, a gente faz o Snape dançar a boquinha da garrafa...

-Ahhh, imagine essa cena...

Estavam até imóveis de tanto rir, meio que rolando no tapete da sala comunal, quando Catherina e Julliane chegaram pelo buraco do retrato.

-Desculpem interromper o ritual de ioga role-pelo-chão -falou Jully.- mas qual é a graça?

Harry e Rony apenas se entreolharam para recomeçar a rir. As duas ficaram olhando-os, até que se controlassem.

-Só estávamos imaginando algumas... _situações_...-falou Ron, respirando fundo para recuperar o fôlego.

-Situações pra pegarmos com o Snape os ingredientes da Poção Mortum.-acrescentou Harry, também sem fôlego.

-Até que enfim resolveram fazê-la.-comentou Catherina.

-Poção Mortum? Mas como vocês vão fazer essa poção? Três gotas de lembrança das pessoas...-disse Jully.

-Vamos dar um jeito.-disse Harry.

-Mas com quem vocês vão falar?

-Com... os meus pais.-falou Harry.

-Ah...-murmurou Jully.-Desculpe.

-Não me ofendeu, Julliane, pode deixar.

-Bom, gente, o caso é que temos que chegar ao armário particular do Snape e pelo menos eu não tenho a menor idéia de como vamos fazer isso.-disse Ron.

-Os ingredientes normais não são problema.-falou Jully, recomposta.-Façam pra mim uma lista do que vocês precisam que eu arrumo tudo.

-Ei, como você pretende conseguir isso?-falou Catherina, impressionada.

-Eu simplesmente ADORO essas missões de espiã... Assisti todos os filmes do 007.

-Filmes... Jully, como você sabe o que é um filme?-inquiriu Harry.

-É que o meu pai... Quero dizer, Ralph Fletcher, tinha um grande amigo trouxa, dono de uma locadora de vídeios na Alemanha...

Os outros riram da coincidência.

-----

Julliane teve mesmo bastante facilidade para pegar os ingredientes de que Harry e os outros precisavam. Quando foi se encontrar com Snape naquela noite, aproveitou uma ausência dele (ele tinha ido buscar outras cartas antigas de Karkaroff que havia encontrado em suas velhas gavetas) para abrir seu armário e copiar vários ingredientes. Abriu uma mochila extra-encolhível (presente de Natal de Ralph) e abriu-a, colocando os ingredientes originais ali, deixando as cópias no inventário do professor.

No dia seguinte, à hora do jantar, Harry e Rony estavam falando assombrados, querendo saber de qualquer modo como ela tinha conseguido tão rápido. Com um sorriso enigmático, ela disse:

-Um espião não revela seus métodos...

De repente, a atenção de Harry foi atraída por Hermione e Catherina, que chevagam naquele momento ao Salão Principal, conversando em voz baixa. E elas não estavam com cara de quem está falando de futilidades, de jeito nenhum.

-Rony -murmurou Harry.-, me espera aqui, eu volto num minuto.

Ele se levantou e foi direto até as duas.

-Ah, oi Harry.-cumprimentou Hermione. Cathy olhou no mesmo instante para bem longe e murmurou um oi bem desconfortável.

-O que aconteceu?-perguntou ele.-Vi de longe a cara de procupação de vocês.

-Fala com ele, Catherina.-encorajou Hermione.

Com muito custo, Cathy ergueu a cabeça.

-Eu... preciso te contar uma coisa.-ela disse, com muito esforço.-Você... pode vir comigo?

Como se ele fosse dizer não.

-Claro que posso.

Enquanto Hermione ia sentar-se com Jully, Harry foi levado por Catherina até a sala onde ela tinha suas aulas de Vidência com Melissa Figg. Naquele momento estava vazia, e mesmo que Harry tivesse tentado muito durante o caminho, Catherina não dissera nada sobre o que se tratava. Quando ela abriu a porta, finalmente disse:

-As três gotas de lembrança não serão o menor problema, Harry. Existem duas Poções Mortum sendo preparadas neste castelo. Uma para seus pais, e a outra -Cathy foi até a mesa da profª Figg e descobriu algo que ele viu ser um pequeno caldeirão, com uma poção verde.- para os meus.

-Você também... vai falar com os seus pais?

-É. Quando te dei o livro de aniversário, eu já tinha pensando em fazer uma para mim. Estou pensando o seguinte: e se os meus ou os seus pais souberem de algo importante que nós nem fazemos idéia?

"Mas tem um problema", continou ela. "Essa poção só pode ser usada para as mesmas pessoas duas vezes. Depois, está acabado.

-E como você arrumou as gotas de lembrança?

-Hermione e a profª Melissa cuidaram disso pra mim. Agora -acrescentou, tirando das vestes um frasquinho com um líquido prateado- tudo o que preciso é colocas as gotas na poção. Isso aqui é quase que o mesmo material com que se enche uma penseira, mas é bem mais líquido. Durante mais ou menos meia hora vamos poder falar com eles. Você quer ficar aqui comigo enquanto eu falo com eles, Harry?

Ele se sentiu muito lisonjeado por ver que ela queria que ele ficasse ali.

-Claro.-disse ele.-Muito obrigado pelo... convite.

Cathy respirou fundo, pegou o caldeirão e colocou-o no chão. Depois os dois se sentaram em frente à ele, e ela encheu um conta-gotas de líquido prateado. Uma gota, duas, três gotas.

A poção começou a formar algo como um redemoinho bem pequeno, e quando ficou branca, Harry viu os olhos de Catherina brilhando de pura espectativa.

Alguns tensos instantes se passaram, e então os dois começaram a ouvir vozes, como se ecoassem em toda a sala.

-Estão nos chamando...-disse uma voz feminina, e uma lágrima correu de um dos olhos de Cathy.

-Mas quem será?-disse outra voz desta vez masculina.-Catherina não conseguiria, ou...?

-Pai!-chamou Cathy, à beira do choro.-Sou eu...

Harry segurou a mão dela, para que se controlasse. Então, muito fora de foco, eles virama imagem de dois vultos surgirem na superfície do caldeirão. Aos poucos, foram tornando-se mais nítidos e reais... Quando os rostos de Pedro e Laura McFisher estavam totalmente visíveis, Catherina já chorava.

-Cathy!-exclamou Laura.-Como você conseguiu fazer essa poção? Estamos com tanta saudade de você...

-É que eu tenho uma amiga reveladora de passado, ela me ajudou, mãe... Pensei que eu nunca mais fosse ver vocês!

-Nós também.-disse Pedro McFisher, comovido.-Não achamos que você saberia fazer a Poção Mortum, você foi ótima! E quem é esse garoto com você?

-Este -falou Catherina, com um grande sorriso - é Harry Potter.

O casal McFisher deu outro grande sorriso.

-Puxa, mas é mesmo incrível como você é a cara do Tiago...-murmurou Pedro.-Mas tenho certeza de que está cansado de ouvir isso, não é, Harry?

-Nem tanto... Muito prazer em conhecê-los.-apressou-se a dizer Harry.

-Pena que em tais circunstâncias -disse Laura.- Deve ser interessante conhecer uma pessoa dois anos depois de sua morte.

Todos riram. (N/A- Ok, eu sei... '¬¬)

-Estamos com muitos problemas aqui em Hogwarts, pai.-disse Catherina.

-Bom, parece que _sempre_ há um problema nessa escola.-disse Pedro.-Mesmo quando você estudava em São Paulo, Cathy... Mas Harry, então tudo aquilo que Cathy me contou de seus sonhos aconteceu mesmo com você?

-Aconteceu.-disse Harry.-Mas já me acostumei a ter que ficar à beira da morte ao menos duas vezes por ano.

-O Lord das Trevas não deu sossego a você, Harry, e, consequentemente, à Catherina também.-disse Laura.-Ela não parou até que a colocássemos em Hogwarts.

-Mas mãe -disse Catherina, devagar.- Se eu soubesse que vir pra Hogwarts faria com que vocês morressem, eu nunca...

-Não diga isso.-interrompeu Pedro.-Você fez uma escolha. Nós morremos mas, em compensação, Voldemort desapareceu de novo. Harry fez algo parecido; se Lílian e Tiago estivessem vivos, Voldemort estaria com todo o seu poder e quem garantiria que ainda estivessem entre vocês?

-Queria que estivessem comigo.-disse Catherina.-Estão acontecendo ataques de um vulto desconhecido, duas meninas já morreram...

-Nós também sentimos muita saudade.-falou Pedro.-Mas você tem aí o Harry e tenho certeza de que tem muitos outros amigos.

-Rony, Hermione, Julliane e Sean.-enumerou Cathy.-A Nádia era nossa amiga também, mas Draco Malfoy a fez se apaixonar por ele, com uma Poção do Amor.

-Só podia ser mesmo um Malfoy.-disse Laura em seguida.-Tem que ter um jeito de trazer a sua amiga de volta...

-Esperávamos que vocês pudessem nos ajudar.-falou Harry.

-Não, rapaz... Sabemos que o antídoto existe, mas não sabemos qual é.-respondeu a mãe de Cathy.

-O tempo da poção está terminando.-falou Pedro, furtivamente.-Agora, vocês dois: tenho certeza de que tudo está para piorar, mesmo com a pequena vitória de Harry no ano passado. Os praticantes de Artes das Trevas estão em todo lugar, à sua volta, esperando o momento certo pra pegá-los. Estou vendo que caiu na Grifinória, Cathy, então não se esqueça de que a maior arma que Harry e você possuem é a coragem. Com ela é que vocês terão que combater a ambição de Voldemort.

-Esperem mais um pouco, por favor!-exclamou Catherina, agoniada.-Eu ainda não contei, sou uma vidente!

-Oh, Cathy!-exclamou Laura, sorrindo.-Estamos tão orgulhosos! Vocês não podem se deixar derrotar em momento nenhum, sejam fortes, ouviram? Boa sorte pra você, Harry, você sabe que o destino de Voldemort está nas suas mãos!

O líquido da poção começou a se mover, e as imagens do casal McFisher foram perdendo a nitidez.

-Adeus, Catherina -despediu-se Pedro, já com a voz longínqua.-Não se esqueça que amamos você! Adeus, Harry!

-Eu também amo vocês!-gritou Catherina, chorando de novo. Harry disse tchau a eles, e logo a sala de Vidência ficou em silêncio.

E em silêncio permaneceu, a não ser pelos soluços de Catherina, que enterrara o rosto nos braços. Finalmente, Harry não aguentou mais e a abraçou com força.

-Calma, Cathy.-disse ele.-Você viu, eles estão bem...

-É...-murmurou Catherina, entre soluços.-Mas o que será que eles quiseram dizer com "tudo está para piorar"?

-Bom, o fim do ano está chegando.-tentou Harry.-E ele sempre nos traz algum perigo, não é? Além do mais, mês que vem vamos fazer os exames de fim de ano.

Catherina fez um esforço para rir.

-Você tá certo. OK, Harry, obrigada mesmo por ficar aqui comigo, mas... Ainda temos outra Poção Mortum para terminar, não é? Vamos sair daqui e procurar a Mione.

Tiveram que tomar muito cuidado pelo caminho para não serem pêgos por Filch, já que estavam sem a Capa e sem o Mapa do Maroto. Mas do mesmo jeito, voltaram ao Salão Principal sem problemas. Ao contrário, no Salão Principal é que encontraram um grande problema.

-Ora, por que você não cala essa boca idiota??-berrava Hermione.

Felizmente o lugar já estava um tanto vazio, nem Nádia nem Malfoy estavam ali para ver o espetáculo.

-Idiota é você, garota, por que não cuida da sua vida??-retrucou Rony.

-Parece que os dois não podem ser deixados sozinhos.-murmurou Harry.

-É, sempre dá o mesmo resultado.-concordou Catherina.

Julliane chegou até os dois.

-Estão aí gritando um com o outro há pelo menos cinco minutos!-exclamou ela.-Por favor, gente, dêem um jeito de fazê-los parar com isso!

-Você fala como se fosse muito simples.-disse Harry, indo até os dois (literalmente) guerrilheiros.- Olha aqui, mas será que vocês não podem deixar de brigar só uma vez?

-É culpa dessa menina estúpida que não me deixa em paz!-reclamou Rony.-Vai cuidar da sua vida, Hermione!

-Estou cuidando!-disse ela, com uma cara de quem estava louquinha pra virar a mão na cara dele.-Seu burro idiota! Não é á toa que vivia se fazendo de coitadinho!

Virou as costas, rumo à sala comunal, e saiu pisando firme.

-Isso já está virando rotina.-reclamou Catherina para Harry.-Eu falo com ela sobre a Poção Mortum, nos vemos na sala comunal.

E correu atrás de Hermione.

-Olha aqui, Rony -disse Harry a Rony, fazendo-se de bravo.-Eu não vou mais ficar te acalmando depois dessas briguinhas, isso já me encheu a paciência!

Rony olhou para ele, furioso.

-Eu sei porque você está defendendo-a, Harry, é só porque ela pode te ajudar com a Poção Mortum! Desculpe-me por não ter nenhum dom extraordinário, sr. Potter, acho que não sirvo pra ser seu amigo!!

-Rony, isso não é hora pra autopiedade!-ralhou Harry.-E eu não estou defendo a Mione, só estou por aqui dessas brigas! -ele estava perdendo o controle, mas nem se importou com isso.- Inclusive, eu não acho que todos os alunos de Hogwarts precisem ficar ouvindo briguinhas de um casal orgulhoso demais pra dar o braço a torcer! Você sabe que a Mione passou longe de te trair, e mesmo assim... Ah, pra mim chega!

Harry também tomou o rumo da sala comunal, para esquecer aquilo e resolver logo os outros assuntos. Rony bufou e sentou-se de novo à mesa. Julliane sentou do lado dele.

-Está vendo, não é, Jully?-disse ele.-De repente, todos me odeiam!

-Não é assim, Ron.-falou ela, tentando ser paciente.-Mas vocês exageram muito nessas brigas, por que você não tenta se controlar da próxima vez?

-Eu até tento, Jully, mas não resisito a uma boa provocação... Sabe o que estou achando? Que estou perdendo a amizade do Harry, só porque não tenho nada de especial...

-Você não devia levar essa história de dons tão a sério, Rony.

-Mas eu não consigo evitar... Às vezes me pergunto se não teria sido melhor nunca ter namorado a Hermione... Estraguei o trio de amigos que eu formava com ela e o Harry.

-Deviam ser mesmo tempos ótimos...

-É, foram. Mas aí chegaram a Catherina e a Nádia, você e o Sean... Não estou culpando vocês, de jeito nenhum, Jully, mas nunca mais foi a mesma coisa...

-Eu entendo, Rony... O Harry namorou a Cathy e você a Mione... O grupo se dividiu. Entçao a Nádia foi enfeitiçada. O Sean tem me dito que está pra fazer uma loucura por causa dela.

-Como assim?-inquiriu Rony, esquecendo de seus próprios problemas.

-Ué, você não sabia que ele é a-p-a-i-x-o-n-a-d-o pela minha prima?

-Claro que sabia, mas eu pensei que ele estivesse esquecendo dela, com toda essa confusão que deu.

-Que nada. Ele me disse um dia desses que vai tomar medidas drásticas.

-E que medidas seriam essas?

Jully ia responder, mas em cima da hora percebeu que Sean estava se aproximando da mesa da Grifinória. Deu um olhar significativo a Rony e ele também o viu, com a diferença de que ele nao pôde deixar de pensar "Aí vem o filho de Voldemort".

-Oi, Sean.-cumprimentou Jully.

-Olá pra vocês.-retrucou Sean.-Mas Rony, o que foi aquele espetáculo agora pouco?

-Você sabe.-disse Julliane.-Outra briga dele com a Hermione.

-Ahhh...

------

Bom, voltando á sala comunal...

-Eu queria passar uns cinco anos sem olhar pra cara do Rony.-dizia Hermione a Catherina.-Ele não me deixa em paz!

-Mas Mione, seja sincera: você ainda está apaixonada por ele, não é?

-Ora, Cathy, você sabe que sim.-respondeu Mione bem depressa.-Mas eu não devia. Ele não merece.

-O Rony tem um sério problema de autoconfiança, Mione. É difícil pra ele ter uma namorada. É como se ele achasse que de repente você o ia abandonar, ia perceber que ele era inferior ou qualquer uma das outras coisas que ele pensa que é.

-Você acha que ele gosta de mim??

-Não, Mione, ele é apaixonado! Mas se ele quiser voltar, ele não vai ter coragem de dar o primeiro passo... Terá que ser você, não acha?

-Ahã...-murmurava Hermione, quando viu Harry chegando.

-Preciso falar sobre a minha Poção Mortum.-disse ele, quando chegou até elas.

-Ei, falando nisso, e a sua, Cathy, deu certo?

-Deu, mas a gente fala disso mais tarde, Mione. Onde está a sua poção, Harry?

-Embaixo da minha cama, no dormitório. Vou buscar, só faltam as gotas de lembrança.

Enquanto Harry tomava o rumo do dormitório masculino, Mione olhou para Catherina.

-Conseguiu esquecê-lo?

-Estava quase, Mione, realmente cheguei muito perto... Mas quando falamos juntos com os meus pais, e eles foram embora, e ele me abraçou... Eu senti aquilo de novo, como se tivéssemos voltado no tempo.

-Mas vocês se beijaram de novo?

-Não, eu me segurei dessa vez.

-Cathy, por que você e o Harry não reatam logo?

-Por que você e o Rony não reatam logo?-retorquiu Catherina, prontamente.

-É pelo mesmo motivo, então?

-Não, é parecido. Pra vocês, é falta de dar o braço a torcer, é muito orgulho; pra gente, é falta de oportunidade e coragem.

-E se eu falasse com ele...?

-Não, Mione, acho melhor não.

Em seguida, Harry chegou, foi até elas com um caldeirão pequeno numa mão e a Capa da Invisibilidade na outra.

-Pensei em fazermos algo parecido com uma cabana pra esconder a poção.-disse ele.

-Tenho uma idéia melhor -opinou Mione.-Tem um dormitório feminino no andar do sétimo ano que ninguém usa, podemos ir lá...

-Por que haveria de ter um dormitório deserto?-perguntou Harry.

-Eu não sei... teria que perguntar isso pras meninas da sétima, e eu não tenho amizade com nenhuma delas.

-Nem eu.-disse Catherina.-Mas então, como você sabe desse lugar?

-Escutei a Lilá e a Parvati falando sobre isso, é o último dormitório da Torre.

-Subimos nós duas então, e você vai atrás, Harry, com a Capa e levando a poção, tá certo?-disse Cathy.

Harry e Hermione toparam.

Chegando no alto da Torre da Grifinória, Hermione abriu a porta trancada com o velho 'Alorromora'. Harry e Cathy acenderam suas varinhas com o também velho 'lumus', e pôde-se ver que o dormitório estava completamente vazio e empoeirado.

Harry tiou a capa e colocou o caldeirão no chão.

-Agora vem aqui, Harry -disse Hermione, estalando os dedos. Harry foi até ela e Mione o tocou na têmpora.

Ele podia sentir sua mente sendo vasculhada; como se sua vida fosse apenas uma fita de vídeo e tudo o que Hermione fazia era apertar o botão de rebobinar. De repente, cenas do início de sua infância foram surgindo, em ordem anti-cronológica; tio Válter ensinando Duda a andar de bicicleta, e Harry tendo que assistir da calçada, e logo duas pessoas de quem ele não sabia que se lembrava... seus pais! Primeiro, Harry sentiu o coração encolher dentro do peito, lembrando-se de Voldemort matando sua mãe, do rosto dele vários anos mais jovem, contorcido de ódio... Mas depois, cenas felizes vieram à sua mente, entre elas uma visita de Sirius à sua casa. Muito mais jovem, alegre e despreocupado.

Hermione afastou sua mão de Harry, e ele abriu os olhos, surpreso.

-Meus pais... Como posso me lembrar?

-Você viveu isso -disse Catherina.- Tinha que estar em algum lugar aí dentro.

Em seguida, Hermione esfregou as mãos, devagar e ritmicamente. Então Catherina pegou sua varinha e tocou delicadamente na ponta dos dedos de Mione, e ao trazer a mão de volta, veio um longo fio daqueles que Dumbledore tirava de si mesmo para colocar na Penseira. Então Mione tirou um vidrinho igual ao de Catherina das vestes e lá foi depositado o fio.

-_Tiliquom_!-ordenou ela à sua varinha, e imediatamente, o fio transformou-se em líquido.

-Pronto.-disse Catherina.-Aqui está o conta-gotas, Harry, você é quem tem que colocar na Poção.

-OK.-balbuciou Harry, pegando o conta-gotas cheio. Hermione trancou a porta com um feitiço, e ele pingou o último ingrediente na poção, que ficou branca.

Como tinha acontecido na Poção Mortum de Catherina, o líquido se moveu muito depressa, até que os três percebessem os vultos de Lílian e Tiago Potter se aproximando.

Harry ficou sinceramente emocionado, mas fez o máximo para se controlar. Logo, ele estava olhando para seus pais, e falando com eles, pela primeira vez.

-Harry!-exclamou Lílian.-Como é bom ver você... Estamos muito orgulhosos, essa poção é das mais difíceis...

-Ele sabe, Lílian -interrompeu Tiago, rindo de felicidade.-Nós sabemos o quanto você é famoso, Harry... Quer dizer que você se livrou de Voldemort todos esses anos?

-Até chegar a Hogwarts foi fácil.-disse Harry, controlando-se ainda.-Tive que morar com os Dursley.

-Ah, não!-exclamou Lílian, penalizada.-Mas e Sirius?

Harry respirou fundo, tentando resumir uma história tão comprida.

-Rabicho entregou vocês a Voldemort, depois gritou para uma rua inteira que tinha sido Sirius, depois fugiu e todo mundo pensou que ele o tinha matado. Sirius foi pra Azkaban e saiu de lá há quase três anos.

Lílian e Tiago se entreolharam, preocupados.

-E onde ele está agora?

-Eu vou buscá-lo.-disse Hermione, passando a mão pela Capa e saindo correndo.

-Bom... e quem são suas amigas?-perguntou Lílian, tentando se recompôr.

-Aquela que quase saiu voando se chama Hermione Granger, é minha amiga desde o primeiro ano.-apresentou Harry, virando-se então para Catherina.- E essa vocês conhecem, é Catherina McFisher...

-Outra que faz o possível pra sobreviver, não é?-disse Tiago, animado de novo.-Sabemos do que aconteceu com seus pais, há dois anos... Esse tal de Lord Voldemort pensa que é quem?

Todos riram do que deviam chorar.

-Pai, ele te matou.-lembrou Harry, rindo.

-É, mas o infeliz me pegou de surpresa!-retrucou Tiago, sorrindo.-Foi quase à traição!

-E você sabe, pai, que ele gosta tanto dos tais sangues-puros quando ele mesmo não é? Voldemort é mestiço!

-JUUUUUURA?? Puxa, se eu soubesse disto em vida...

-...só teríamos morrido mais rápido, Tiago!-falou Lílian, fazendo todos rirem de novo.

A porta se abriu de repente, e Hermione entrou, tirando a Capa de alguém que todos viram ser Sirius. Ele olhou para o caldeirão, abrindo a boca pra perguntar o que estava acontecendo, e parou, olhando Tiago e Lílian.

-Oh, meu Deus... A Poção Mortum!

-Almofadinhas, meu velho!-exclamou Tiago.-Harry estava me contando o que passou nesses últimos anos... Você parece muito bem!

-É, agora estou.-disse Srius, não podendo evitar que seus olhos ficassem marejados.-Vocês estão bem?

-Ótimos.-disse Lílian.-Mas o tempo está acabando, Sirius, temos que ir...

-Desculpe não ter sido mais rápida.-falou Hermione.

-Você foi ótima, Hermione.-falou lílian, assustando-a.-Mas temos que ir. Harry, meu filho...

-Fala, mãe.-disse Harry, quase perdendo o controle.

-Você está ótimo, sabia? Eu amo você.

-Eu também te amo, mãe, e você também, pais...

-Ora, assim eu fico vermelho!-brincou Tiago, e todos riram de novo.-Estou brincando, também amo você, filho. Até um dia, Almofadinhas!

-Até lá, um dia vamos estar juntos de novo.-respondeu Sirius.

Os vultos começaram a sumir.

-E o Aluado?-gritou a voz de Tiago, já longe.

-Muito bem, tenha certeza!-Sirius ainda disse.

-Tchau, Catherina, tchau Hermione!-despediu-se Lílian, sumindo de vez.

-Tchau...-as duas responderam juntas.

Então a sala caiu num grande silêncio, e Harry sentiu uma tristeza terrível chegando até ele, e não aguentou. Enterrou a cabeça nos braços para que não o vissem chorar.


	25. Casais Reunidos

**Harry Potter e a Maratona Incantatem**

_**Capítulo Vinte e Cinco - Casais Reunidos**_

Conversara com _seus pais_, pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida. Era mais do Harry podia agüentar, e ele saiu correndo daquela sala, esquecendo que estava no alto do dormitório feminino. Se ele passou por alguma garota no caminho para a sala comunal, nem deu por isso. Só se lembrou de correr e de se esconder depois em um sofá enorme, espremido contra a parede.

Mas nem se importou com isso. Ali, ninguém podia vê-lo, ninguém poderia encontrá-lo, nem mesmo Julliane com seu dom de sensitiva. Logo, ele ouviu passos chegando, e podia saber quem eram, apenas por seu ritmo de caminhar: Mione, Catherina e Sirius, na forma de cachorro.

-Onde será que ele se meteu?-perguntou Hermione.

-Pelo jeito ele não quer que o encontremos.-murmurou Cathy.

Sirius andava pela sala comunal, e Harry teve certeza de que estava tentando farejá-lo.

-Já está tarde.-falou Mione, olhando seu relógio.

-Mas... e o Harry?-perguntou Catherina.

-Mesmo do jeito que ele ficou, ele não iria sair da Grifinória sem a Capa da Invisibilidade.-disse Mione.-Snuffles, poderia deixar a Capa do Harry nas coisas dele, no dormitório masculino?

Em seguida, Harry ouviu o barulho de sua Capa sendo dobrada e posta sobre o dorso de Sirius, que tomou o rumo de seu quarto.

-Estou morrendo de sono.-disse Hermione, bocejando.-Duas Poções Mortum num dia só... É pra acabar com qualquer pessoa.

Hermione fez menção de subir.

-Você não vem?

-Ainda não.-falou Catherina.- Vou ficar aqui por mais algum tempo.

Catherina sentou-se no sofá, enquanto Hermione a desejava boa noite e subia.

-Harry, eu sei que você está em algum lugar por aqui -disse Cathy, depois de alguns minutos.-Não pode estar em nenhuma outra parte. Sei que foi difícil o que aconteceu agora há pouco, não se esqueça de que passei por isso há algumas horas... Eu não quero que você sofra...

Harry arriscou tirar a cabeça detrás do sofá, e ela ainda não podia vê-lo, mas ele a ela sim.

-Então... Espero que você fique bem. Nos vemos amanhã.

-Por que não nos vermos agora?-disse ele, se levantando. Catherina o viu e abriu um sorriso suave.

-Que bom.-disse ela.-Quer conversar sobre algo?

-Sobre a nossa ligação silenciosa.-respondeu ele.-Nós nos conhecemos quando bebês, nossos pais foram mortos por Voldemort, você e eu acabamos unidos, querendo ou não. Você já pensou sobre isso?

-Você não sabe o quanto.-disse ela.- E pensar que somos três divididos numa guerra de dois lados. Qualquer um poderia desequilibrar a balança.

-E você desequilibrou.-respondeu ele.- Há mais de um ano. Foram coincidências demais: primeiro os sonhos, um ano atrás do outro, depois você conheceu a Hermione, e por ela, Rony... e eu. Voldemort e eu somos rivais até que um de nós morra, e você poderia ter escolhido...

-Errou, Harry. Você, na verdade, escolheu por nós dois, quando tinha onze anos. Lembra-se de Quirrell e o Espelho de Ojesed? A trave de Quirrell, Voldemort ofereceu aliança a você; Você ficaria vivo e seria aliado dele, e em troca ele acharia um modo de trazer os seus pais de volta.E não duvido que conseguisse, se quisesse, com magia negra.

-Mas como eu posso ter escolhido por nós dois?

-Você fez uma escolha, naquela noite Voldemort reconheceu para si mesmo que você viria a ser um bruxo muito poderoso, e que poderia derrubá-lo no futuro. Você percebeu isso, bem lá no fundo. Há alguns meses estava pensando e percebi isso, você escolheu ficar do lado de Dumbledore, do Ministério e dos Aurores, e sabe de uma coisa? Naquele dia, pela primeira vez em três, Voldemort teve medo de você. Preferiria que você se juntasse a ele a ter que enfrentá-lo.

Harry ficou por um tempo calado, lembrando-se daquele dia. Minutos depois falou:

-Você disse que Voldemort teve medo de mim três vezes... Como assim?

-A primeira, quando te ofereceu parceria; a segunda você percebeu claramente, qualquer um veria: quando as suas varinhas se uniram, no quarto ano, e a terceira com certeza foi ano passado, quando você derrubou a Câmara Secreta em cima dele.

-Catherina...-murmurou Harry.-Como você _sabe_ tudo isso?

-Eu não sei, eu só supus, deduzi. O segredo de ver essas coisas nenhuma vidência me mostrou... Foi a minha mãe. Ela dizia, como pintora que era, que se eu observasse tudo à minha volta com atenção, perceberia coisas que ninguém mais veria.

-Foi tão bom falar com nossos pais, não é?

-Ótimo.-sorriu Cathy.-Mas talvez eu não tenha esperado que você fosse ficar tão... emocionado de falar com os seus.

-Que bom! Quer dizer então que eu consegui te surpreender?

Cathy limitou-se a sorrir.

-Harry -disse ela, um tempo depois.- Eu queria falar sobre uma outra coisa com você.

Já descontraído, Harry pulou do sofá em que estava pra se sentar do lado de Catherina.

-Pode dizer! -Naquela noite, quando o Rony e a Mione brigaram, nós acabamos... nos beijando, e...

-Ah, já sei o que você vai dizer.-antecipou-se Harry, encostando e cruzando os braços.- "Oh, Harry, me desculpe, perdi o controle, você gosta da Cho e eu não devia ter deixado isso acontecer..."

-Não.

-Como não?

-Não, ora. Você também errou sobre mim.

-Então...

-No começo, o que eu pensava em te dizer era exatamente isso que você falou. Mas depois... Fiquei com raiva de mim mesma, se quer saber eu quase me odiei por ser tão complicada. Vou ser sincera com você sobre o que eu pensava. Sabia que você não gostava da Cho, sabia que eu ainda gostava de você e você de mim, mas... Eu tenho um pouquinho do Rony dentro de mim, tenho medo de ser pouco pra você, porque você merece uma garota com a beleza de uma veela, a inteligência da Mione, o humor dos gêmeos Weasley, sábia como o prof. Dumbledore, animada, perfeita... Enfim, uma Mary Sue ainda pior do que eu.

-Uma quê?

Desculpa. Outra falha na Matrix.

-Mas ninguém é assim, porque ninguém merece alguém assim. Todos têm seus defeitos... Com tudo o que nós dois temos em comum, como podemos não... não ser simplesmente um casal?

Catherina sorria.

-Promete me fazer suportar-me um pouco mais?

Harry também ria.

-Claro, posso até "te suportar" por nós dois.

Morrendo de saudades um do outro, Harry sentiu Cathy pousando uma mão sobre seu ombro e em seguida ele tocou o rosto dela, com muito carinho, e o beijo envolvente daquele dia se repetiu com a mesma paixão, mas com o acréscimo da felicidade por estarem juntos de novo.

Ambos sentiram que talvez, em todo o resto de suas vidas, nunca mais fossem capazes de beijar outra pessoa daquele mesmo modo. Quando o primeiro beijo daquela noite acabou, Catherina disse, devagar e suavemente:

-Isso é aquilo que sentimos uma vez na vida?

-Tenho certeza que é.-falou Harry.

-----

Finalmente, um de seus grandes problemas estava resolvido. Rony e Mione, cada um a seu modo e a seu canto, manifestaram muita legria por Harry e Catherina terem reatado o namoro.

Dias depois, Harry se deu conta de quanto tempo fazia que não praticava telepatia. Ele percebeu isso porque, no final de abril, Dumbledore falou com ele. Pediu seu Mapa do Maroto emprestado, dizendo que pretendia lançar um feitiço de proteção nele, de acordo com o plano que estava bolando.

Aquele seria um sábado em Hogsmeade, e ele tinha combinado com Cathy de aproveitarem ao máximo a tarde. Então ele resolveu pedir um favor a Julliane, que sabe-se-la porquê preferia ficar no castelo. Foi até a Grifinória, pegou o Mapa e, antes de sair, pediu a Jully que o levasse até Dumbledore. Sob a insistência dela em saber o que era aquilo, acabou abrindo-o para ela e mostrando. Maravilhada com o objeto, ela concordou em fazer o favor.

Grande parte dos alunos não estava em Hogwarts, Jully gostava muito de ter o castelo só para si. Ela tinha planos para ir ver Snape depois do favor a Harry. Por coincidência, acreditava ela, encontrou o diretor na porta de sua sala, nem precisou quebrar a cabeça para adivinhar a senha. Antes de entregar o Mapa do Maroto, ela percebeu que um ponto estava se movendo rumo à sala de Snape, com um nome: _Tom Riddle_.

Assim que entregou o Mapa a um excepcionalmente nervoso Dumbledore, tomou o rumo bem depressa das masmorras. Às vezes, durante o caminho, chegou a sentir a presença de uma ou outra pessoa, mas sempre muito longe para que pudesse identificar quem era. Às vezes esse dom me dá raiva, pensava ela, eu sei que passei um pouco perto de alguém mas não posso saber quem é!

-----

Sean foi a Hogsmeade, mas chegando lá, percebeu que não tinha quem acompanhar: Harry e Catherina estavam no Três Vassouras, mas não queria atrapalhá-los; Mione estava por ali conversando à toa com Verônica Golden, e Rony não estava à vista. Resolveu entrar na Zonko's pra ver se encontrava alguma novidade, quando avistou Nádia e Malfoy, lá nos confins da rua.

Tenho a tarde livre mesmo, pensou ele, então não há nada de mau em segui-los... Julliane me influenciou muito contando histórias de espionagem.

Sim, ele ainda gostava de Nádia, e se odiava por isso. Mas ela tinha ficado tão diferente ao lado de Malfoy... adquirira muitos hábitos sonserinos, na opinião dele. Mas continuava linda. E atraente. E tudo o mais que achara desde que se esbarraram no Beco Diagonal, antes do ano letivo começar.

Agora já estava perto o suficiente deles. Ouviu Malfoy pedir que ela o esperasse no "lugar de sempre" que ele iria no correio pegar uma encomenda de seu pai. Quando os dois se separaram, claro, Sean deu preferência a seguir Nádia. Estava na hora de tomar alguma última atitude, algo que... Uma última tentativa, pronto. OK, Sean Edward Riddle, é hora da ação.

Nádia dobrou uam esquina e pouco atrás dela, Sean reconheceu o lugar onde a vira aos abraços com Malfoy pela primeira vez.

O que eu posso fazer, diabos, Sean repetia mentalmente para si mesmo, ela está sob a Poção do Amor, então nada vai resolver...

Nesse instante, uma segunda voz marcou presença em sua mente. Oras, se eu não tenho chance mesmo, vou fazer ela me odiar. Virou a esquina e deu de cara com ela.

-Sean?? O que faz aqui??

-O que sempre quis fazer, desde que te conheci.

Sean encostou Nádia contra a parede com um empurrão e, prendendo-a ali com seus braços, beijou-a com toda a força.

E a galera grita: ALELUIA! ALELUIA! ALELUIA! ALEELUIAAAA!

Nádia não ofecereu resistência, embora fosse isso o que tinha em mente antes de Sean tocar seus lábios. Quando se beijaram, por incrível que parecesse, ela esqueceu que logo Malfoy estaria ali (Malfoy? Mas ela não o chamava de Draco?) e lembrou-se apenas de Sean, Sean, Sean e mais nada. Ele havia beijado-a sem muita esperança, mais como uma despedida ou um atestado de desistência.

Pois é, com o beijo de Sean, Nádia se livrou dos efeitos da Poção do Amor.

Sean soltou-a. Foi dizer adeus a Nádia quando seus olhos encontraram os dela, e ele deixou de "ler" ali o nome Draco, como sempre lhe parecera, desde o dia das bruxas.

-Sean, o que você fez comigo?-questionou Nádia, atordoada.

-Nádia, você não rejeitou meu beijo... por quê?-quis saber ele, ignorando a pergunta da garota.

-Porque... Eu não sei... O que aconteceu com o que eu sentia pelo... Malfoy??

-Do que você está falando?

-Você... me beijou e... de repente... é como se eu nunca tivesse gostado dele...

Sean mal podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

-Isso então significa que você está livre da Poção do Amor?

Nádia recuou um passo, surpresa.

-Poção do Amor? Então era mesmo verdade?

-Nós te dissemos, mas você não acreditava... Malfoy fez você bebê-la, ainda não descobrimos como.

-Ele me enfeitiçou... AH, ESPERA SÓ ELE CHEGAR!

Obedecendo fielmente à fala de Nádia, Malfoy chegou, com um sorriso que se desmanchou imediatamente, assim que viu Sean ali.

-DRACO MALFOY -berrou Nádia, furiosa.- QUER DIZER ENTÃO QUE VOCÊ USOU A POÇÃO DO AMOR EM MIM?!?

Malfoy sentiu suas entranhas revirarem de um modo nem um pouco confortável.

-O que esse moleque te...

-ESSE MOLEQUE É O SEAN, QUE ME FEZ APAIXONAR POR ELE SEM UM PINGO DE MAGIA!!

Os dois, Sean e Malfoy, olharam para ela, surpreendidos. Malfoy se recuperou primeiro e olhou para o outro, os olhos faiscando de fúria:

-Como você descobriu o antídoto, Dark-Angel?

-Meu nome não é Dark-Angel! Eu consegui curá-la por acaso, e meu nome é Sean Riddle!

Mais surpresa, para Nádia e Malfoy.

-R-Riddle?-repetiu ela.

-Ora, você não pode ser um Riddle!-debochou Malfoy, novamente recuperado.

-Como não?-desafiou Sean.

Malfoy respondeu, segundo o que seu pai havia lhe contado nas férias antes do terceiro ano:

-Ora, Tom Riddle é o nome verdadeiro do Você-Sabe-Quem! Para ser um Riddle, você teria que, no mínimo, ser filho dele!

Sean sentiu como se o tempo de repente tivesse parado. Nádia olhava para ele, preocupada, e ali estava Malfoy, com sua repulsiva cara de deboche. Ele, filho do... Não, impossível. Totalmente impossível. Aquela fala de Malfoy tirara todo o chão debaixo dos seus pés. Não encontrou palavras nem voz pra responder.

-Seu estúpido!-Nádia xingou Malfoy.-Não sabe calar essa boca?

-Nádia, todos aqui sabemos que Dark-Angel inventou esse nome...

Virando as costas para eles e voltando-se para Hogsmeade, Sean disse, muito baixinho:

-Meu nome é Sean Edward Riddle.

E foi-se.

Nádia, fula da vida, deu um tapa com tudo na cara de Malfoy.

-------

Julliane não tinha noção do risco que estaria correndo.

Snape estava ajeitando sua mesa, no fundo da sua sala, quando ouviu a porta se abrindo, muito devagar. Ele também esperava por Julliane, e pensou que fosse ela.

-Estava esperando por você...

Mas, quando se virou, Snape gelou até o fundo de seus ossos, diante do próprio, do desaparecido e eternamente perigoso, Lord Voldemort.

Vestes negras e largas, a seu tradicional modo, a cara viperina e os olhos vermelhos quase fizeram o coração de Snape parar. Por um instante, criou uma ilusão de que fosse um pesadelo. Mas era real. Voldemort estava ali, bem na sua frente, rindo dele, a meio castelo de distância de Dumbledore.

-Esperando-me, Severo?-disse Voldemort, a varinha apontada para ele.-Sei que sabia que eu estava planejando vingança, mas me surpreende toda essa sua conformidade.

As mãos de Snape tremiam; mas mesmo assim, ele não conseguia aceitar que Lord Voldemort estivesse ali em Hogwarts, em plena luz do dia.

-Não acredito que tenha vindo aqui e corrido todo esse risco só para vir me matar.

-Ah, meu amigo Severo, posso dizer que você tem exclusividade no meu planejamento para o dia de hoje... Se eu encontrar Potter pelo caminho, talvez o mate também, mas sinta-se honrado por ser minha preferência do dia. _Avada_...

Snape dava adeus à vida quando a porta se abriu de sopetão. Julliane!

Ela simplesmente ficou paralisada de pânico. Conhecia muito bem o rosto de Voldemort. Ele virou-se para ela, e Snape teve que controlar-se ao máximo para não perder a cabeça.

-Julliane, fuja agora...

-Ora vejam... Se não é a nossa amiguinha Julliane Karkaroff, Severo! Outra que não fará mais falta a mim...

Snape viu Voldemort direcionar sua varinha para o coração de Julliane, com um olhar assassino. No fundo de seu pavor e pânico, o sexto sentido de Jully deu um sinal, alguém estava chegando... Logo, ela identificou quem era, e achou que tudo só iria piorar... Mas ela ouviu uma voz de aproximando...

-Então, prof. Dumbledore, acho que a Jully foi por ali...

-Idiota, você está acabado!-blefou Julliane.

Foram suas últimas palavras.

-_Avada Kedavra_!-gritou Voldemort.

Julliane Marie Karkaroff foi atingida pelo feitiço, e a última pessoa que voi antes de cair morta no chão foi justamente Snape, que sentia uma grande parte de si mesmo morrendo junto com ela, naquele instante.

A porta fez menção de abrir outra vez; Snape, perplexo, olhou-a, e quando foi dirigir a palavra a Voldemort... ele não estava ali. Simples e somente isso. Desaparecera. A primeira coisa em que pensou foi que ele não poderia ter aparatado, mas então a porta abriu-se de vez.

Rony.

Ele entrou, pálido como um fantasma; ao perceber, por trás da porta, o que estava acontecendo, fingiu estar com o diretor para fazer Voldemort fugir de algum modo. Fora um blefe perigosíssimo! Mas não salvou Jully, pensou ele, enquanto debruçava-se sobre o corpo dela.

-E Dumbledore?-Snape perguntou, minutos depois, falsamente recomposto.

Rony tinha o rosto virado para outro lado, não querendo mostrar que chorava.

-Eu o chamei por Telepatia, estará logo aqui.-por um minuto ficou calado, olhando Jully ali, morta, e fechou seus olhos com a mão esquerda, delicadamente. Em seguida voltou-se para Snape, pouco se importando que ele notasse suas lágrimas.- MAS SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO TEM CORAÇÃO, SEU INFELIZ? JULLIANE ESTÁ MORTA!

Snape também queria chorar. O corpo inerte de Julliane, bem ali na sua frente, soou ao professor de Poções como um dèja vu, da cena mais dolorosa de toda a sua vida. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo outra vez. De novo não.

Mas, acima de tudo, Weasley não podia perceber nada disso. Ela tinha que parecer apenas mais uma aluna.

-Weasley, desde quando você sabe Telepatia?

-INTERESSA, POR ACASO?-berrou Rony, descontrolado. Ele ia aproveitar a situação pra xingar Snape de todos os nomes que se lembrasse, mas Dumbledore chegou primeiro.

O diretor também pareceu chocado ao ver Jully morta.

-Foi aquele maldito Voldemort.-disse Rony, surpreendendo Snape de novo.-Pessoalmente, diretor! Ele estava aqui!

-Isso é verdade, Severo?-perguntou Dumbledore, tentando ficar calmo.

-É.-disse Snape.- Ia me matar, mas... Weasley assustou-o, fingindo estar com o senhor.

-E o que estava fazendo hoje no castelo, Rony?-quis saber o diretor, pensando em como devia estar sendo difícil para Snape admitir que Rony salvara sua vida.

-Eu estava saindo, mas vi a Jully indo na direção das masmorras e fiquei pensando que diabos ela estava vindo fazer aqui, e segui-a. Mas não pude salvar a vida dela!

-Fique calmo, Rony.-disse Dumbledore.-Vou mandar buscar todos os alunos em Hogsmeade agora e colocá-los nos seus dormitórios. Sossegue, que Julliane Fletcher não será esquecida.

Rony teve que voltar para a Grifinória e lá esperar que os outros chegassem, com a sensação de nada daquilo era real, nada além de um pesadelo... Mas não adiantava se enganar. Julliane estava morta e ele tinha agora que se preocupar em como contaria isso aos outros.


	26. Caos em Hogwarts

**Harry Potter e a Maratona Incantatem**

_**Capítulo Vinte e Seis - Caos em Hogwarts**_

Quando Harry, Catherina e Hermione adentraram a sala comunal, Rony estava sentado no chão, com a cabeça nos joelhos. Assim que eles o viram, bombardearam-no com perguntas.

-Rony, o que está acontecendo?

-Você sabe por que nos trouxeram de volta?

-Julliane...-murmurou Rony, com a voz abafada.

-Que tem ela?-inquiriu Mione, falando com ele pela primeira vez em dias.- Onde ela está?

Rony arquejava. Finalmente, falou tudo de uma vez:

-Voldemort matou Julliane!

-O... que você disse?-Harry falou, bem devagar.

-Isso aí!-exclamou Rony, exaltado. E em seguida, contou o que tinha ouvido e presenciado, nem se importando que todo o resto da Grifinória ouvisse sua narração. Quando terminou, muitas pessoas na sala comunal estavam chorando.

Logo, o retrato da Mulher Gorda girou para admitir outra pessoa - Nádia.

Ela chorava com muita força. Olhou para os amigos e correu até eles.

-Nádia -falou Catherina, limpando lágrimas de seu rosto.- você já soube?

-McGonagall me contou enquanto eu vinha pra cá... Mas como pode ter acontecido isso com a Jully? Será que o Sean já sabe?

-Acho que não.-falou Rony, tristemente.- A não ser que Snape tenha contado a eles.

Então, Harry notou uma diferença inexplicável no olhar de Nádia. Mione também pareceu perceber:

-Nádia -falou ela, baixando a voz.- alguém te livrou da Poção do Amor?

Por um instante, Harry pensou que ela saísse gritando furiosa com Hermione, mas não.

-O Sean conseguiu. Temos que conversar.

-Temos mesmo.-concordou Harry.

-Onde podemos ir?-perguntou Rony.

-A lugar nenhum, agora.-falou Catherina, olhando para a profª McGonagall, que chegara à sala comunal, naquele instante, e despejou um discurso já conhecido de todos eles, do tipo não saiam da Grifinória, agora serão escoltados de aula a aula por um professor, e em seguida convocou todos os grifinórios para o jantar.

O Salão Principal estava desoladamente silencioso. Mesmo tendo entrado naquele mesmo ano para Hogwarts, Julliane era bem quista por toda a escola, e todos sentiam sua falta. Sean, que chegara de Hogsmeade tão confuso, agora tinha que lidar com a morte de sua melhor amiga...

Vamos voltar um pouco para acompanhar as reações de Sean àquele dia.

------

Ele deixou Nádia e Malfoy, todo confuso. Filho do Lord das Trevas? Impossível. Não podia ser verdade. Ele tinha o sangue do homem que encheu todo o mundo mágico de pavor? Sua mente se recusava a aceitar. Tom Riddle era seu pai... Tom Riddle era o nome verdadeiro de Você-Sabe-Quem. Por isso...

Sean se lembrou da cara esquisita que Harry e os outros tinham feito ao ouvir seu sobrenome. Eles sabiam... e não disseram nada a ele! Bom, pensando bem, nem teria como. Imagine a conversa entre Harry e Sean: "Oi, Sean, tudo bom? Então, cara, lembra do nome do teu pai? Pois então, esse é o Lord das Trevas, você é filho do infeliz que matou os meus pais e tenta me matar desde que eu sou um bebê"!

Sean continuava andando sem rumo pelas ruas de Hogsmeade, quando ouviu vozes, mandando que os alunos de Hogwarts voltassem para a escola. McGonagall era quem gritava, parecendo nervosa.

-Alunos de Hogwarts, alunos de Hogwarts!-chamava ela.-Voltem para o castelo imediatamente!

Ainda aturdido, ele tomou seu rumo, de cabeça baixa. Mas ao menos essa volta repentina de Hogsmeade o fizera esquecer de Malfoy, Nádia e o sangue Riddle, para imaginar o que diabos estaria acontecendo em Hogwarts.

Nos portões do castelo, encontrou Harry e Catherina, também preocupados.

-Vocês sabem o que está havendo aqui?-perguntou Sean.

-Não fazemos a menor idéia.-disse Catherina.- Não estão explicando nada a ninguém.

-Acham que pode ser algo sério?

-Provavelmente -respondeu Harry.-Não teriam feito esse caos à toa...

Sean seguiu caminho até a Sonserina. Pensou em perguntar a Julliane quando a visse no Salão Principal, mas, claro, ela não estava lá. Não estava mais em nenhum lugar onde Sean pudesse segui-la.

Mas ele não soube disso logo. Entrou em sua sala comunal e sentou-se num sofá, esperando por notícias. Cerca de quinze minutos depois, quando o lugar estava cheio de alunos ansiosos, Snape entrou, e todos fizeram silêncio. Ele passou os mesmos recados que McGonagall passou aos grifinórios, mas quando Snape virava as costas para ir, ouviu-se alto a voz arrastada de Malfoy:

-Será que ao menos podemos saber o motivo de estarmos presos aqui e terem estragado o nosso fim de semana, professor?

Se fosse um aluno de outra Casa Snape com certeza não teria respondido; mas aquele era seu garoto de ouro - Malfoy.

-Houve outro ataque.-disse ele, depressa.-Outra aluna morreu.

-Quem foi?-esganiçou-se Pansy Parkinson.

Snape fez uma leve pausa antes de dizer o nome:

-Julliane Fletcher. Sean olhou o professor incrédulo; levantou-se.

-Julliane está _morta_?

-Está.-disse Snape, com um ponto de sentimento indecifrável em sua voz.- Agora acompanhem-me, sonserinos. Tenho que levá-los até o Salão Principal para o jantar.

Se as coisas podiam piorar, Sean duvidava. Durante o caminho até o Salão Principal ele viu os olhares de pena das outras meninas da Sonserina, e as odiou por isso. Sean nunca havia se sentido tão triste e tão só na vida, nem durante aquele ano horrível que passou fugindo com sua mãe sem saber do que ou de quem.

Julliane, morta... Ele se lembrou do dia em que se conheceram, durante uma aula de Artes das Trevas, em Durmstrang. Ele tinha repetido o ano e agora eles estavam na mesma classe. O prof. Stevens dividia os alunos em duplas para um trabalho sobre os Feitiços Ilusórios (como aquele que usara em Hermione, sem querer, na Maratona).

-Summers e Cooper, Winter e Oliver, Riddle e Fletcher...

Desde aquele dia, os dois se tornaram amigos. Primeiro conhecidos, oi e tchau nos corredores, depois algumas reclamações de trabalhos escolares... Começaram a andar sempre juntos, e em Durmstrang todos começaram a achar que eles estavam namorando, mas eles já tinham um acordo para nunca confundir a amizade que nutriam com paixão. E o acordo foi muito bem cumprido dos dois lados.

Quando sua mãe lhe disse que no ano seguinte, ele estudaria em Hogwarts, Sean não ficou muito feliz. Não só por perder sua amiga, mas também porque ela precisava dele. Ela tinha um segredo gravíssimo e ele era a única pessoa que o conhecia. Assim, ficava mais suportável a vida de Jully. Para sua alegria, no último dia do quinto ano ela lhe contou que seu pai a mandaria estudar na Inglaterra, com sua prima Nádia. Eles ficaram muito felizes em saber que não perderiam aquela amizade que era tão importante para os dois.

"Então aquela é a tal Nádia?"

"É."

"Você está certa, ela não tem nada a ver com você, ela é muito bonita."

"Obrigada e volte sempre, mas o que você quis insinuar?"

E agora estava tudo acabado. Jully estava morta. Jully estava morta e Sean sentiu um vazio tão grande, o pensamento de que nunca mais veria sua grande amiga, então ele localizou finalmente o vazio em seu coração e tudo se transformou numa dor física. Doía tanto que ele achou que não ia suportar. Achou que aquele sofrimento invadiria todos os outros órgãos e o consumiria por dentro. Mas Sean Riddle continuava vivo.

------

Ele foi quem mais sofreu com a morte de Jully, mas o restituído quinteto grifinório também andava à beira das lágrimas. À beira não, porque Nádia não parava de chorar, contagiando Hermione e reduzindo a resistência de Catherina. A Harry e Rony restava a tristeza muda, pior do que o choro, por não poder ser extravasada.

Tiveram que adiar a conversa para o dia seguinte, domingo. Mesmo assim, não poderiam ir aos jardins para isso, a não ser que, como monitora, Hermione conseguisse uma permissão especial do monitor-chefe. Depois de comer (ou melhor, revirar a comida no prato), os cinco subiram, também acompanhados por McGonagall, até a Torre da Grifinória.

Nádia foi direto para a cama, tentar dormir e esquecer do que fora aquele dia. Rony e Hermione ficaram conversando com Harry e Catherina até tarde. Às onze e meia os dois subiram, deixando o outro casal a sós.

-Acha que já devemos ir dormir?-perguntou Harry. Seu único consolo agora era estar no sofá da sala comunal aconchegando Cathy em seus braços.

-Eu não conseguiria.-falou ela, puxando um braço de Harry para que ele a abraçasse mais forte.-Não acredito no que aconteceu...

-Julliane vai fazer muita falta.-disse Harry, passando a mão pelos cabelos de Catherina.- O que será que deu em Voldemort para vir pessoalmente a Hogwarts?

-Acho que não vamos descobrir isso tão cedo.-disse Cathy, e para surpresa de Harry ele viu seus olhos marejarem.

-Cathy, o que foi?

-Ah, Harry, como você consegue ser tão forte? Cada vez que alguém morre, cada vez que há um ataque... Eu tenho aquelas crises do tipo será-que-tudo-isso-vale-a-pena? É tanto sofrimento, ter que viver sempre em alerta, sabendo que muita gente quer nos ver mortos... Eu passo por isso e fico um caco, mas você sempre ergue a cabeça para a próxima batalha em pouco tempo...

As palavras dela o surpreenderam ainda mais.

-Você acha que eu sou... forte?-disse ele.

-Tenho certeza. E por isso que você é o único, Harry, o único que um dia poderá livrar todo mundo de Voldemort.-disse ela, e uma lágrima escorreu.-Agora, a Jully não está mais aqui, Voldemort venceu sobre nós e levou-no alguém tão importante...

Harry secou a lágrima de Catherina com um dedo e beijou sua testa.

-Não se deixe abater tanto, Cathy, é bem isso que Voldemort quer. Veja o que esse infeliz conseguiu fazer com você. Se pudesse nos ver agora, estaria dando uma gargalhada bem debochada. Ele quer fechar o cerco sobre nós.

Catherina encarou-o, e, delicadamente, passou uma mão pelo rosto de Harry.

-Se você soubesse o quanto eu te admiro -disse ela.- pela sua força. Daqui pra frente as coisas só tendem a piorar, e seu medo de perder a guerra pra Voldemort foi vencido justamente no ano passado. Depois da guerra todos ainda conhecerão o seu nome, mesmo daqui a mil anos... E você merece tudo isso.

Harry corou, mas logo ficou á vontade novamente quando Catherina o beijou, devagar. Quando se soltaram, ele viu nos olhos dela tanta ternura quanto conseguira sonhar nos últimos meses. Harry percebeu que Catherina estava deixando que ele visse uma faceta sua muito íntima - sua fragilidade.

-É tão duro não poder se apegar a nada nesses tempos -disse ela, olhando fundo nos olhos de Harry.- Não é fácil pra mim saber que estou aqui com você agora e amanhã posso estar...

-Não vou deixar que pense nisso.-reagiu Harry.-Você não vai morrer nessa guerra. É forte demais pra isso.

Catherina deu aquele sorriso que Harry já conhecia muito bem, aquele que mostra estou-tentando-ser-otimista.

-Harry, me desculpe.-disse ela, em seguida.

-Não há do que pedir perdão, Cathy. Ninguém pode agüentar tanta pressão sem fraquejar.-Harry respondeu depressa.

-Você agüenta toda a pressão.

-Com a sua ajuda, claro.

-E quando que eu te ajudo?

-Resumidamente... Agora mesmo.

-------

Dia seguinte, vinte e sete de abril. Harry desceu para tomar café da manhã e encontrou Rony falando sozinho.

-O que aconteceu?-quis saber ele.

-A Maratona Incantatem, Harry.-murmurou Rony, perturbado.- Eu esqueci. Com todo que aconteceu, me distraí e não vi o meu adversário...

-Quem?-perguntou o outro, temendo pelo amigo.

-Draco Malfoy!-retrucou ele, seu tom repentinamente alegre e debochado.-Não é ótimo? Na antepenúltima rodada, Harry!

Harry riu, sentando-se.

-Acho que é um dos nossos poucos motivos pra sorrir.-comentou Nádia, que estava sentada de frente para eles.-Cadê a Cathy?

-Não sei.-falou Harry.- Acho que ela desce daqui a pouco.

-Ouvi cada coisa sobre vocês dois.-disse Nádia.-Sobre você ter traído a Cathy com Cho Chang, imagina?

Harry e Rony se entreolharam.

-É... Todos precisamos ter uma conversa urgente.-falou Rony.

-Oh, meu Deus -disse Nádia, assustada.-Harry, não me diga que você realmente beijou a Cho...

-Nádia, é uma longa história.-disse ele.

Hermione vinha chegando ao Salão Principal. Harry se perguntou se ela deixaria a briga com Rony de lado e sentaria com eles. Mas se enganou. Mione desviou deles, cumprimentando todos, menos Rony, e foi sentar-se com o monitor-chefe da Grifinória.

-Também fiquei sabendo meio de longe da briga que você teve com a Mione, Rony.-Nádia acrescentou.-Sally Wonder é a maior fofoqueira que eu já vi, mas conheço agora todos os fuxicos de Hogwarts.

-E isso é bom?-disse Harry.

-De certa forma é.-respondeu Nádia, com um sorriso maroto.-Mas enche o saco a voz daquela menina...

Catherina chegou e sentou-se com eles.

-Ainda bem que hoje é domingo.-disse ela, num bocejo enorme.-Não preguei o olho a noite toda. Sonhei com pedras, um monte delas, aí quando eu ia ver alguma coisa, eu acordava. Pesadelo horripilante o meu, não?

Os outros riram.

-Estou pensando em chamar o Sean pra fazer parte da nossa conversa.-disse Nádia.-Ontem, o...

-Vamos chamá-lo mesmo.-interrompeu Rony.-Nós descobrimos algo terrível sobre ele, Ná. O sobrenome dele é...

-Riddle, eu sei.-disse Nádia.-É disso que eu ia falar.

-Chega disso.-falou Harry.- Vamos agora mesmo nos reunir... que tal no dormitório abandonado?

-Teríamos que levar Sean pra dentro da Grifinória.-lembrou Rony.

-Nada de errado.-interviu Nádia.- Malfoy me levava o tempo todo pra sala comunal da Sonserina. Não era o lugar mais acolhedor do mundo.

-Dá pra imaginar.-falou Catherina.-Vamos fazer assim: a Ná e eu vamos à mesa da Sonserina chamar o Sean; Harry, você chama a Mione e o Rony vai estar com a Capa do Harry na frente da Mulher Gorda, ok?

Os outros assentiram. Quando Catherina e Nádia estavam indo, Harry ainda recebeu uma mensagem telepática de sua namorada: "Por favor, Harry, dê um jeito de fechar o Rony e Mione nessa sala. Eles precisam fazer as pazes".


	27. A Conversa

**Harry Potter e a Maratona Incantatem**

_**Capítulo Vinte e Sete - A Conversa**_

A discussão entre Harry e os outros de sua panelinha foi tão longa que merece um capítulo só pra ela.

Harry chamou Mione e os dois se encontraram com Rony na frente da Mulher Gorda. Ele entregou a Capa a Harry, surpreso, quando este lhe pediu.

-Por quê?

-Eu fico aqui pra esperar os outros.-desculpou-se Harry.-Vão subindo vocês dois, aposto como ninguém vai ver o Rony indo pra lá.

Sem opção melhor, Rony e Hermione, mantendo-se bem distantes um do outro, entraram na sala comunal e se esgueiraram pelos corredores dos dormitórios femininos.

Rony não estava nem um pouco feliz com aquela nova gracinha de Harry; sabia muito bem que estava a sós com Hermione naquele dormitório deserto de propósito, para fazer as pazes com ela. Quando Mione fechou a porta com muito cuidado, ele não agüentou mais aquela farsa e deu um murro com tudo na parede.

-Que eu saiba todos vamos apenas conversar.-falou ela, sem se virar.-Não derrubar o castelo de Hogwarts.

-Eu já me cansei disso!-explodiu Rony.-Harry nos mandou pra cá de propósito, como se apenas nos fechar numa sala pudesse...

A frase ficou solta no ar.

-Não é culpa deles.-murmurou Mione, se virando.-Eles estão cheios de brigas e depois da Julliane ter nos deixado... Talvez só estejam atrás de uma boa notícia.

Rony não conseguia desgrudar os olhos dela. Hermione parecia ainda muito abalada com a morte de Jully, e ele não pôde deixar de ignorar toda a sua vontade de abraçá-la. Estava apaixonado por Mione, mas ao mesmo tempo era tão difícil dar o braço a torcer! Da última já fora ele, no Expresso de Hogwarts, e não estava disposto a fazer isso de novo.

-Por isso.-prosseguiu Mione.-Tenho certeza de que o melhor que podemos fazer é voltar a ser amigos.

Rony, que olhava para o chão, ergueu a vista e encarou Hermione. Ela estava _mesmo_ propondo uma trégua?

-De minha parte não há problema.-falou ele, depois de uma pausa.-Já que o motivo da nossa última briga não impeça uma amizade. Afinal, amigos você pode ter vários, enquanto no lugar único de namorado só cabe Erin Groundwell.

No instante seguinte, Rony se arrependeu de sua última frase, amargamente. Ele viu o rosto de Mione se contrair de fúria, e ele pensou que fossem brigar de novo, mas, para seu alívio, ela respirou fundo e conteve os gritos.

-Ronald Weasley -disse ela, no tom mais normal que conseguiu improvisar -, seria muito mais fácil se você parasse de me provocar tanto, sem falar no drama que você implica a tudo que diz.

Rony baixou os olhos de novo.

-Me desculpe.-disse ele.-Não pude me segurar.

-Rony, quantas vezes vou precisar dizer que Erin é apenas meu amigo? Inclusive, hoje pretendo contar a todos vocês sobre o que nós dois estávamos falando naquele dia em que brigamos. E então você entenderá.

Ficaram os dois quietos por uns instantes, sabendo que os outros poderiam chegar a qualquer momento. De repente, Hermione explodiu:

-Por que você tem que ser tão cabeça-dura, Rony?? Você sabe perfeitamente que eu sou apaixonada por você. Sabe também que eu nunca te traí. E eu sei que você vive brigando comigo porque também gosta de mim. Senhor Weasley, poderia me dizer se alguma dessas afirmações que fiz é falsa?

Rony olhava para Hermione, espantado.

-Não... OK, Mione tudo isso é verdade.

Os dois olharam-se nos olhos profundamente, e por um bom tempo. Hermione respirava depressa e estava agitada, enquanto Rony parecia uma estátua. Ele mudou tanto desde que o conheci, pensou ela, será que ele estaria muito diferente se... se eu não fosse uma bruxa e nunca viesse para Hogwarts?

Rony deu dois passos muito hesitantes em direção a ela.

-Desculpe ser tão estúpido com você.-disse ele, em voz baixa.

-O que importa -falou Mione, já calma, com um doce sorriso - é que você percebeu que incapaz de te fazer sofrer.

Fazia já muito tempo que os dois não ficavam tão próximos. Rony passou os dedos pela maçã do rosto de Mione. Hesitante. Eles fecharam os olhos e, numa última aproximação, seus lábios se tocaram carinhosamente, num beijo de reconciliação.

-----

Minutos depois, chegaram Harry, Catherina, Sean e Nádia. Todos viram Rony e Mione ao lado um do outro e sorriram, sem necessidade de nenhuma pergunta.

-Pronto, estamos todos aqui.-disse Nádia.-Por onde começamos?

-Eu quero contar uma coisa pra você, Nádia, sobre a Julliane -disse Catherina.-Algo que ela nos contou em fevereiro quando você ainda estava enfeitiçada.

Todos os seis sentaram-se no chão, em três casais.

-Então, vamos começar falando sobre a Jully.-disse Nádia.-Podem dizer.

-Eu conto pra ela.-adiantou-se Sean.-O caso é que a Jully sempre disse que era sua prima. Mas a verdade é que ela não era. Jully não era filha de Ralph Fletcher, e sim de... Igor Karkaroff.

Nádia olhou para os outros, muito surpresa.

-E nós vivemos a vida toda como primas... Por que ela nunca me contou?

-Ela não queria estragar a sua amizade.-respondeu Sean.-Pelo que ela me contou, ela achava que mudaria alguma coisa, e ela só descobriu ser filha do Karkaroff há dois anos, pouco antes de ele vir pra Hogwarts.

-Curioso -comentou Harry.-Como Karkaroff podia saber que no momento em que pusesse os pés fora de Durmstrang nunca mais veria a filha?

-É verdade.-disse Hermione.-Não havia como ele saber dos planos de Voldemort.

-Pensando bem, havia sim.-murmurou Rony.- A Marca Negra. Snape também tem uma. Eles podiam senti-la mais forte conforme as ações dos Comensais se tornavam mais freqüentes. Lembro de ter ouvido os dois falando sobre a Marca, no quarto ano.

-Faz sentido.-disse Harry.-Eu também me lembro.

-Julliane Karkaroff...-balbuciou Nádia.- Que importa? Fletcher ou Karkaroff, o sangue dela não vai trazê-la de volta.

-Tem razão.-disse Catherina, quieta até então.-E pensar que ela morreu num dia que tinha começado tão feliz...

-E por que você não foi a Hogsmeade naquele dia, Rony?-perguntou Mione.

-Eu ia pra lá.-falou Rony, desviando dos olhares de todos.-Mas eu vi Julliane andando sozinha pelo castelo e quis saber o que ela ia fazer. E pensar que eu podia ter salvado a vida dela!

-Mesmo assim não deixou de salvar alguém.-comentou Nádia.

-Por favor, Ná, se você está se referindo a Severo Seboso Snape desista. A minha intenção era salvar apenas a Jully. Snape não estava nos meus planos, nem de longe. Eu deveria ter deixado que Voldemort o matasse!

-Não, isso você não devia.-cortou Sean.-Prestando ou não, Snape é um ser humano.

Rony respirou fundo, e Harry percebeu que ele estava engolindo uma resposta, que com certeza desencadearia uma nova briga. Harry sentiu orgulho por seu amigo estar finalmente conseguindo se controlar.

-Vamos mudar de assunto.-apressou-se Catherina.-Vamos contar à Nádia e Sean sobre as duas Poções Mortum.

-Poções Mortum?-repetiu Sean, parecendo surpreso.

-Não faço a menor idéia do que seja isso.-admitiu Nádia.

-Você conta ou eu?-perguntou Cathy a Harry.

-Eu.-respondeu ele.

Ele contou tudo, desde a idéia, surgida numa conversa entre ele e Rony, até o momento em que Tiago e Lílian Potter não puderam ser mais vistos. Nádia e Sean escutaram tudo com grande atenção e surpresa.

-Incrível.-murmurou ela.-Vocês falaram com...

-Nossos pais.-completou Harry.-É, foi mesmo o máximo.

Sean estava calado, até conseguir dizer:

-Olha, gente, eu sei que isso vai parecer idéia fixa, mas... E se fizéssemos essa mesma poção com a Julliane?

-A idéia parece boa.-falou Mione.-Mas, Sean, você não vai nem querer saber a mão de obra que isso leva. Eu quase morri de cansaço.

-Falando em cansaço -interpelou Rony.- você disse que hoje ia explicar toda aquela história com Erin Groundwell.

-Ahhh, eu não agüento mais ouvir esse nome.-exclamou Harry.

-E você não é o único.-concordou Hermione.-Mas é verdade, tenho uma história comprida pra contar.

'Como vocês sabem, Erin é monitor da Lufa-Lufa. Eu fiquei amiga dele na saída de uma das reuniões. Ele não tem o nome que tem por mero acaso, mas sim por causa de um tio dele, irmão da sua mãe, que é divorciada. Por isso ele tem o primeiro nome do tio e o segundo da mãe.

-Mas por que ela homenagearia o irmão no filho?-perguntou Rony.

-Os dois irmãos Groundwell freqüentaram Hogwarts na época em que a Câmara Secreta foi aberta pela primeira vez. Erin, o daquele tempo, foi um dos alunos petrificados, e morreu... Quero dizer, _desapareceu_ logo depois de terminar os estudos, antes mesmo de chegar em casa.

-Groundwell estudou junto com... Riddle, Victoria e Samantha?-supôs Harry.

-Isso mesmo.-disse Hermione.-No dia em que... No dia em que Rony e eu brigamos, eu estava encorajando Erin a contar toda a história a vocês.

Rony pensou que os olhares fossem cair sobre ele naquele momento, mas ninguém se mexeu.

-Vocês por acaso mencionaram...Victoria?-perguntou Sean devagar, depois de alguns instantes.

Os outros se entreolharam.

-Antes que você diga, Sean -falou Harry.-, é sobre a sua mãe que falamos, Victoria Dark-Angel.

-Temos muito o que conversar sobre isso.-assentiu Sean.- Quando eu falei meu sobrenome a vocês...

-Nós tomamos um tremendo susto.-completou Catherina.-Porque isso significa que você teria de ser filho de Voldemort.

-Descobrimos muitas coisas sobre sua mãe nestas férias, Sean. -falou Harry.- E está na hora de te contarmos sobre todas elas.

Mais ou menos meia hora depois, eles terminaram a narrativa. Sean estava estático, sem a menor reação.

-Mas a minha mãe não é... não pode ser...

-É a única explicação.-murmurou Rony.

-Vocês não me entenderam direito.-disse Sean.-Se minha mãe fosse uma Comensal da Morte, simplesmente não haveria motivo para termos passado tanto tempo fugindo, há dois anos. Foi por isso que eu perdi um ano em Durmstrang e estou no mesmo ano que vocês.

-Fugindo?-estranhou Harry.-Como assim?

-Eu passei toda a minha infância sem casa fixa, a minha mãe me levava de um lugar pra outro sem mais nem menos... Até que, quando eu terminei o quarto anos, ela resolveu fugir de vez, eu não fui fazer o quinto ano, e quando eu soube que Você-Sabe-Quem tinha ressurgido, eu achei que a minha mãe tinha acesso á algum tipo de informação que a tivesse avisado, e fosse dele que nós fugíamos todos esse tempo.

-Entendi.-falou Hermione.-Se ela fosse uma Comensal da Morte, teria ido se reunir a ele.

-Do mesmo jeito -disse Rony.- Ainda acho que ela nos deve umas boas explicações.

-Ahhh!-Harry exclamou de repente.- Vamos falar sobre isso antes que eu me esqueça: quando você perdeu o duelo na Maratona Incantatem para a Gina, Nádia, o que você viu no alto que te fez perder a concentração?

-Eu nem quero me lembrar disso...-respondeu Nádia, a expressão enevoada pela lembrança.-Eu vi uma... que horror... uma manticora...

-UMA MANTICORA??-exclamaram todos os outros, muito assustados.

-Mas não poderia haver uma manticora em Hogwarts!-gritou Mione, a voz aguda. - Seria um verdadeiro caos!

-Sim, eu sei disso muito bem.-retrucou Nádia.-Mas foi exatamente o que eu vi... É a coisa que eu mais tenho medo no mundo...

-Pelo menos a distração está explicada.-falou Catherina, devagar, quando Harry interrompeu-a.

-Esperem. Você disse que uma manticora é a coisa que você mais tem medo do mundo, Nádia?

-Sim...-balbuciou ela, confusa.

-Já entendi onde você quer chegar.-disse Mione.-Poderia ser um bicho papão.

-Posto ali para eliminar alguns duelistas.-completou Sean.

-Mas por quê?-inquiriu Rony.

-Se eu bem conheço Dumbledore -disse Harry.- ele bem seria capaz de querer que enfrentássemos nossos medos e duelássemos ao mesmo tempo.


	28. Clímax Inesperado

**Harry Potter e a Maratona Incantatem**

_**Capítulo Vinte e Oito - Clímax Inesperado**_

Era meia noite do dia primeiro de maio, quando Hermione e Catherina acordaram de um susto, ao mesmo tempo, como se tivessem sonhado a mesma coisa, ao mesmo tempo. As duas se sentaram em suas camas, olharam-se e sussurraram apenas uma palavra.

-Voldemort.

-Será mesmo?-Hermione mal podia acreditar no que tinha sonhado.

-Eu só tive um sonho tão real -Catherina falou, apertando o Supraforce.- outras quatro vezes, e em todas elas...

-Tá bom, nem precisa terminar.-Hermione falou, preocupada.-Vamos fazer alguma coisa. Acordamos a Nádia?

-O Sean vai detestar a idéia.-murmurou Catherina.

-Sean não manda na minha vida.-Nádia disse, mostrando que também estava acordada.-Vocês são mesmo péssimas em sussurrar, além do mais comigo tentando dormir depois de um pesadelo tão ruim. Não sei como a Lilá e a Parvati...

Catherina jogou-lhe suas roupas e capa de Hogwarts.

-Anda, Nádia!-Hermione apressou-a.

Desceram as escadas, Nádia com o cabelo solto e praguejando por causa disso ("Eu nem tive tempo de pentear!"), e encontraram na sala comunal Harry, Sirius, Melissa e Rony. Enquanto Ron estava positivamente caindo de sono, Harry discutia com Sirius:

-Eu _preciso_ ir lá!

-Não, não precisa.-Sirius disse, parecendo furioso.-Temos membros suficiente da Ordem da Fênix...

-_Nós_ somos membros da Ordem.-Rony lembrou, com outro bocejo.

-Não importa...

-Afinal, o que estão discutindo a essa hora?-Nádia os interrompeu.

-Dê uma olhada nisso.-Harry tinha o Mapa do Maroto nas mãos, e jogou-o pra elas. Hermione pegou o Mapa e os queixos das três meninas caíram.

Marchando pelo jardim de Hogwarts, em direção ao castelo, havia pelo menos cinqüenta pontos. E todos os nomes eram de Comensais da Morte.

-Mas... É um ataque a Hogwarts!-Hermione exclamou, a voz aguda.

-Olhe de novo.-Rony disse. Catherina apontou para o banheiro da Murta Que Geme.

-Rabicho!-Nádia falou, mirando o ponto com a legenda Pedro Pettigrew.

-E Tom Riddle. -Harry disse. - Na Câmara Secreta.

-Mas ela foi destruída!-Nádia exclamou.

-Eu sei.-falou Harry.-Mas Voldemort está lá.

-E... o tio Emílio.-Catherina tinha os olhos no Salão Principal.

-Já que estão todos aqui -Melissa falou - Vamos para a sala de Dumbledore. Não podemos fazer nada sem falar com ele.

O retrato da mulher gorda girou, e quando eles saíram, todos os outros alunos da Grifinória saíram detrás das portas e sombras do corredor. Dessa vez era público que Voldemort estava atacando Hogwarts. E pela primeira vez em tão assustadoras proporções.

Viraram o último corredor para chegar à sala do diretor, e o encontraram na frente da gárgula, falando com Snape. Atrás dele, Sean e... Draco Malfoy.

-O que aquele...-Rony começou, mas Harry fez sinal para que eles se calassem.

Logo, a profª Dark-Angel juntou-se ao grupo deles.

-Simplesmente não é possível que todos nós tenhamos sonhado com a mesma coisa.-dizia Snape a Dumbledore quando os alcançaram.

-Na verdade, é possível sim -Melissa Figg respondeu.-Em alguns casos, sonhos podem funcionar como alertas ou convocações.

-Neste caso creio que sejam convocações.-Dumbledore falou, e todos entenderam naquele momento o porquê de terem corrido até ele. Aquela aura de poder que ele irradiava, agora que estava frente a frente a uma batalha que ninguém tinha certeza de sair vivo, parecia passar a eles alguma confiança. -Harry, por favor, me dê esse mapa.

Dumbledore observou o Mapa do Maroto por breves instantes.

-Bom... Vejo que fomos todos convocados para decidir o destino que Hogwarts terá a partir desta noite. Hoje, temos mais inimigos do que a escola poderia resistir, em condições normais. Não é porque fomos escolhidos por alguém para defender Hogwarts que podemos pensar que os nossos destinos estão traçados, para a vida ou para a morte. Fomos escolhidos para decidir quem vive e quem morre.

-E quais são exatamente os inimigos?-Catherina perguntou.

-Nos jardins, um exército de Comensais da Morte. Na Torre de Astronomia, Samantha. No banheiro do segundo andar, Rabicho. No Salão Principal, Emílio Black. E na Câmara Restituída, Voldemort em pessoa.

-Câmera Restituída?-Harry perguntou.

-Emílio?-Sirius repetiu.

-A única explicação para que Voldemort possa estar abaixo do banheiro feminino é que ele tenha restituído a Câmara Secreta. E sim, Emílio Black é um dos nossos atacantes.

-Mas ele...-Cathy murmurou.

-Depois esclarecemos as coisas.-Dark-Angel a interrompeu.-Eu vou atrás de Voldemort.

-Eu também.-Harry falou imediatamente.

-Não, não vai mesmo...-Sirius começou, mas Dumbledore ergueu a mão pra dizer que ele devia se calar.

-É hora de cada um escolher o seu destino.-ele falou.

-Eu vou atrás de Samantha.-Hermione se adiantou.

-Eu vou com você.-Rony falou logo em seguida.

-Eu vou enfrentar os Comensais.-Snape disse, e Harry viu no rosto dele algo muito estranho: sentimentos humanos.

-Eu também.-Sean escolheu.

-Os Comensais?-Dark-Angel não pôde esquecer seu lado mãe.-Não há uma frente mais segura...?

-Em qualquer um desses lugares poderemos morrer dolorosamente.-Dumbledore, disse, animando mais ainda a mulher.-Eu irei comandar a resistência aos Comensais da Morte.

-Eu irei pegar o Rabicho.-Sirius fez sua escolha.

-Vou com você.-Nádia disse, decidida.

-Vou atrás de Emílio.-Catherina falou, deixando bem destacada a falta do "tio" em sua frase.

-Eu vou com você.-Melissa falou.

Todos os olhos recaíram sobre Draco Malfoy.

-O quê? Querem mesmo que eu escolha o meu modo de morrer assim, a sangue frio?

-Anda logo, Malfoy.-Nádia retorquiu.

-Na verdade, sr. Malfoy, senhor não e obrigado a lutar do nosso lado.-Dumbledore disse.-Claro que, se um dos escolhidos desertar, será praticamente impossível...

-Eu não defendo o Lord das Trevas.-Malfoy falou, quase ofendido.-Está bem eu vou para a frente dos Comensais.

-Você irá encontrar seu pai lá.-disse Snape, surpreendendo a todos com sua frieza.

-Não importa.-Malfoy respondeu, dando de ombros.

-Muito bem.-Dumbledore concluiu.-Sairemos em dois minutos. Talvez queiram trocar algumas palavras antes que a guerra comece.

A primeira pessoa que surgiu diante de Harry foi Catherina.

-Por favor, Harry, me prometa que você vai sobreviver.-ela disse, olhando fundo nos olhos do garoto.

-Eu vou.-ele prometeu, segurando as mãos dela.-Como das outras vezes.

Harry deixou Catherina abraçá-lo, enquanto via Nádia e Sean fazerem o mesmo.

-Por que você escolheu ir atrás do Rabicho?-Sean perguntou, mesmo sem saber exatamente quem era Rabicho.

-Pelo mesmo motivo que você está indo atrás dos Comensais.-Nádia respondeu, abraçando-o mais forte.

-Você achou que devia estar lá.

-É. -Nádia soltou-se de Sean e seu olhar recaiu sobre Malfoy, eu evitava a todo custo olhar para eles.-Ei, Malfoy...

O loiro voltou-se para ela, com sua expressão desdenhosa de costume.

-Eu não sei porque ou como você está aqui, mas... Apesar de tudo, não quero que você morra esta noite.

-Isso é muito delicado de sua parte, Fletcher. Mesmo. Mas eu não acho que a sua vontade mude alguma coisa.

-Você não devia falar assim com alguém que não sabe se irá ver de novo.

-Tem razão. Tenho que ser falso agora, muito bem: boa sorte, Fletcher. Você vai precisar.

-Nisso você está certo.-Sean falou.-Finalmente você está certo em alguma coisa.

Quando Dumbledore disse "Vamos indo", Sirius correr até Harry para dizer umas últimas coisas, e Catherina correu até Rony e Mione, até o diretor chamar novamente. Então Dumbledore, Snape, Sean e Malfoy foram para um lado, Catherina e Melissa para outro, e Hermione e Rony foram numa terceira direção, enquanto Harry, Dark-Angel, Sirius e Nádia foram todos juntos, no fatídico caminho para o banheiro da Murta Que Geme.

Pela terceira vez Harry ia enfrentar Voldemort na Câmara Secreta, e pela segunda vez fazia isso conhecendo muito em a situação e de própria vontade.

-------

Rony e Hermione subiam as escadas de mãos dadas, em silêncio. Na outra mão, cada um segurava sua própria varinha, atentos a qualquer ruído estranho. A subida até a Torre de Astronomia pareceu durar o quádruplo do que sempre durava, quando iam à aula, sem falar do fardo que era saber que, se morressem, Hogwarts poderia cair.

-É injusto.-a voz de Rony soou, fraca e roucamente.- que coloquem uma escola de mais de mil anos nas costas de adolescentes.

-Talvez.-Hermione disse, iluminando a varinha.-Mas ser injusto não muda o fato de que seja real... Queria saber por que vamos encontrar a Samantha por aqui...

-Já que se interessa tanto -a voz familiar foi ouvida atrás deles, e em seguida uma porta atrás deles também, foi fechada.- talvez eu possa responder as suas perguntas.

Quando se viraram, pálidos de susto, Rony e Mione viram a luz da varinha iluminar um rosto.

O rosto da profª Sinistra.

-------

Os quatro que tomaram a direção dos Comensais da Morte também caminhavam em silêncio, à princípio. Logo, Sean deu um jeito de ficar mais pra trás, justamente com Malfoy, e perguntou a ele, num sussurro:

-Por que você disse que não defende o Você-Sabe-Quem?

-O que disse?

-Malfoy, você me escutou, responda.

-Por acaso acha que sou seu cachorro pra ficar te obedecendo??

-Você pode morrer sem contar pra ninguém...

-E por isso eu deveria despejar todos os meus pecados como se você fosse um padre, Dark-Angel?

-Eu já disse e você sabe muito bem que meu sobrenome é Riddle.

-Você ainda insiste nisso?

-Eu não preciso insistir no meu próprio nome.

A expressão de Malfoy mudou ligeiramente.

-Mas então você é...?

-Não sei. Mas acho que sim.

O loiro ficou em silêncio.

-Só aconteceu que eu me arrependi do que fiz no ano passado.

-O quê?

-A sua pergunta. Não queria que eu respondesse?

-Sou todo ouvidos. Como você resolveu se arrepender?

-Eu conversei com uma pessoa, e ela me fez perceber todas as coisas que perdi quando o servi.

-Bom.-foi tudo o que Sean falou, até chegarem diante dos portões do Saguão de Entrada.

Dumbledore sacou a varinha.

-Respirem fundo. Poderá ser a última vez.

Com um feitiço, o diretor abriu as portas.

Sean quase caiu pra trás com o que viu à sua frente. Eram cerca de cinqüenta Comensais, mas pareciam ser milhares deles. Malfoy, a seu lado, engoliu em seco. Um feixe de luz verde que passou ao lado da orelha de Snape fez com que todos eles acordassem.

Sean ergueu a varinha a gritou "Ilusio", sabendo que desta vez não seria punido por usar Artes das Trevas, que, nestes casos, são muito mais úteis. Os quatro conjuraram o Expectro Escudum em seguida, e envolvidos pela frágil redoma, tentaram desviar das Maldições Imperdoáveis, e revidando a cada mínima oportunidade.

Malfoy estava satisfeito com que estava conseguindo fazer ali, nem acreditava que continuava vivo, quando uma voz indignada fez com que todos ali (todos _mesmo_) ficassem imóveis.

-Draco, o que diabos está fazendo aí?

O garoto imediatamente encontrou Lúcio Malfoy, que erguera seu capuz.

-Ele fez uma escolha, Lúcio.-Snape cortou-o, para surpresa geral.-Nem tudo é sai como esperamos.

Lúcio Malfoy demorou pra responder.

-Assim como _você fez_, traidor Severo?

-Assim como eu fiz.-Snape respondeu.

-Ora, Draco, pare já com essa brincadeira e venha pra cá! Daqui eu te levo pra casa, assim que Hogwarts for tomada.

-Ele não vai, Lúcio.-Dumbledore disse, devagar.

-Dá pra parar de falar por mim??-Draco ergueu a voz.

-Então fale de que lado você fica.-seu pai deixou a frase suspensa no ar.

-Eu não sou um idiota que segue um maníaco por destruição qualquer. O Lord das Trevas faz vocês todos de tolos! O que irão ganhar ao lado dele, seus lesos? Nada, nada além de prisão perpétua em Azkaban assim que tudo isso acabar.-concluiu, com um de seus melhores risinhos desdenhosos.

-É essa mesma a sua escolha?-Lúcio falou, olhando-o de cima.

Draco apenas sustentou o olhar do pai em resposta.

-Então você morre!

Lúcio Malfoy apontou sua varinha para o filho. Tudo foi muito rápido, embora pareça ter sido bem devagar. A Maldição da Morte estava sendo lançada, quando, atrás de todos os Comensais, ouviu-se um relincho alto.

O feitiço foi lançado mesmo assim, mas Draco teve tempo de se desviar. Ao mesmo tempo, cavalo e cavaleiro cavalgaram em meio ao exército, pisoteando alguns Comensais. Quando chegou perto, Draco reconheceu-os.

Era Faye Fairy, montada em seu corcel, com uma espada enorme em punho e um escudo. Ele nem teve tempo de ficar aliviado pela ajuda, pois seu pais se recuperou mais depressa e lançou-lhe a Maldição Cruciatus.

-----

Melissa e Catherina tomaram um caminho diferente, saíram em um lugar diferente do Salão Principal. Sentado sobre a mesa dos professores, num gesto de deboche, Cathy reconheceu Emílio Black.

-Catherina, que bom que veio para a festa.-ele falou, num sorriso um tanto lunático.-Quem é sua amiga?

-Não é da sua conta.-a garota disse, apontando a varinha pra ele.-O que está fazendo aqui?

Emílio riu de novo.

-Não está mais me chamando de tio? Não tem problema. De fato, sei que fui um ótimo ator nos últimos tempos. Seu pais acreditaram tanto em meu poder de atuação que até me contaram, com todos os detalhes, onde era a casa para a qual iam se mudar... Será que foi por isso que o Lord encontrou a sua casinha com _tanta_ facilidade?

Catherina de repente ficou muito pálida.

-Você...

-Faz já muito tempo que sou um servo do Lord... Na verdade, não sou apenas um servo, sou muito mais do que isso... Eu sou Piore Mago.

--------

-Professora?-a voz aguda de Hermione cortou o silêncio.

Rony e ela estavam em tal estado de choque, que Sinistra não teve a menor dificuldade em tomar suas varinhas.

-Não vão precisar disso.-ela disse.

Rony se precipitou sobre ela, mas Sinistra virou as varinhas depressa e, usando a de Hermione, jogou Rony de costas no chão, com um feitiço. Mione quis ajudá-lo, mas Sinistra fez sinal para que ela não se mexesse.

-Então você é...-Rony balbuciou.

-Meu nome é Samantha Sinistra.-a professora falou.-Fui da Sonserina nos meus tempos de Hogwarts, Fui até a diretora desta Casa, até Dumbledore colocar o traidor Snape em meu lugar.

-Só existe um tipo de pessoa que chama o prof. Snape de traidor.-sibilou Hermione.

-Eu não sou uma Comensal da Morte qualquer... Gosto do título que logo conquistarei, com a morte de Victoria, o de Lady das Trevas.

-Claro.-Hermione murmurou.-Samantha vivia querendo separar Victoria de Tom Riddle...

-Estou vendo que apreciou as lembranças que Vic tem de mim.-Samantha riu.-Pena que algumas foram forjadas...

-Forjadas?-Rony, que já estava de pé, repetiu.

-Já que tenho que mate-los vivos por um tempo, vou contar... Era importante que vocês conhecessem Victoria, mas não podiam saber que ela, na verdade, nunca fez a vontade de Tom. Ela nunca foi uma Comensal.

'Não é nada fácil forjar uma lembrança. Já é muito complicado tirá-las da Penseira de Victoria e instalá-los em um quarto... É necessário uma série de poções e feitiços antigos, nada muito da minha área.

-Você disse Penseira?-Hermione repetiu, fazendo-a falar pra ganhar tempo.

-Eu recebi a Penseira de quem a roubou da casa dela, pelo correio. Era um pacote enorme, fiquei até apreensiva de ver que Potter havia reparado... Com certeza deve ter apenas achado que era um novo planetário.

'Se não me engano, não comecei a usar as lembranças em cômodos e sim em forma de sonhos. Talvez vocês não saibam, mas...

Rony e Hermione, estranhando, viram a mulher amarrar com um cordão as varinhas deles em seu braço.

-Eu sou um animago clandestino.

Em seguida, ela se transformou numa coruja, logo ali diante deles, as varinhas penduradas em sua asa. Rony quis aproveitar a oportunidade mas a ave voltou a ser Sinistra de novo.

------

Harry não estava gostando nem um pouco de ter que combater Voldemort com Dark-Angel, imaginando que ela fosse perigosa e o mataria assim que ficassem sozinhos. Sirius e Nádia, encarregados de Rabicho, foram com eles. Quando Sirius abriu a porta do banheiro, encontraram Rabicho ali, em frente à pia cuja torneira tinha a figura da serpente que representava a entrada da Câmara. Harry ainda mal podia crer que ela estava em pé de novo.

Rabicho não pareceu muito assustado de vê-los, mas sua varinha os mirava.

-O milorde está esperando por ele...-e apontou para Harry com um dedo de sua mão prateada. Sirius o olhava com tanta raiva que Rabicho não ousava encará-lo.

-Não vai nos impedir?-Nádia inquiriu.

-Vocês sim, mas milorde mandou o garoto descer...

Harry deu um passo à frente, o coração batendo depressa.

-Eu vou.

-Eu também escolhi a frente de Voldemort.-Dark-Angel lembrou. Rabicho estremeceu levemente ao reconhecê-la.

-V - você não pode ir.-sentenciou.

Harry caminhou até a torneira. Rabicho abriu caminho, e Sirius já apontava sua varinha para ele. Harry olhou a serpente e quando disse "Abra", viu que falara língua de cobra assim que o túnel apareceu. Tinha algumas rachaduras desde a última vez que o viu, mas ainda estava lá, impressionantemente.

Victoria Dark-Angel deu um passo à frente, mas Rabicho apontou a varinha pra ela.

-Você fica.

-Ela vai.-Sirius e Nádia disseram ao mesmo tempo, apontando as varinhas para ele.

O Comensal, acovardado, foi obrigado a recuar.Dark-Angel foi até o túnel e pulou nele. Harry sacou sua varinha, segurou-a bem forte e foi atrás dela, com um último olhar na direção de Sirius e Nádia.

Quando ficaram só os três ali, Nádia imediatamente lançou o Feitiço Estuporante em Rabicho, mas ele havia se transformado em rato, e ia tentar fugir por baixo deles, por baixo também da porta. Sirius, cujos reflexos eram muito bons ainda, lançou o Imobillus no rato. Respirando aliviada, Nádia pegou o rato imóvel do chão.

-Parece que você tem seu passaporte para a liberdade.-disse ela.

Sirius pegou o rato da mão dela.

-Se todos nós sobrevivermos a isso, talvez reste alguma liberdade para se desfrutar.

-O que faremos agora?-Nádia perguntou.

-Eu vou atrás de Emílio.-Sirius disse, guardando Rabicho num bolso da capa.-Mas não acho seguro que você vá comigo.

-E o que eu faria então?

-Fique por aqui e garanta que Harry sobreviva. Acho que não vai querer entrar na Câmara.

-Eu já fui lá ano passado. Aquele lugar não é mais uma surpresa.

-Está bem. Vou pro Salão Principal agora.

Quando Sirius saiu, Nádia olhou seu relógio que mostrava o "status" de seus amigos e constatou, preocupada, que os ponteiros de Harry, Rony, Catherina, Hermione e o dela mesma estavam em "Perigo Mortal".


	29. Sobreviver Parece Impossível

**Harry Potter e a Maratona Incantatem**

_**Capítulo Vinte e Nove - Sobreviver Parece Impossível**_

-Sim, o Piore Mago sou eu.-Emílio prosseguiu.-Infelizmente, Lisa acabou desconfiando do próprio marido... Por isso, tive que matá-la.

'Mas acho que estou apressando as coisas... Talvez eu deva dizer que meus trabalhos para o Lord tinham se tornado escassos depois de entregar os McFisher....

-Você conta como se não estivesse falando de sua própria irmã.-Melissa lembrou.

-Cale a boca, mulher!-Emílio gritou, parecendo fora de si.-Como eu dizia, só neste ano fui chamado... Vim para a Inglaterra escondido e entrei na casa de Victoria Dark-Angel, para roubar a Penseira. Voltei para o Brasil e cuidei para que Potter encontrasse a primeira lembrança, e visse logo de cara que o Lord das Trevas tinha um certo... _envolvimento_... com Lady Victoria, como ele nos manda chamá-la.

-Mas ela é ou não uma Comensal?-disse Catherina.

-Nunca foi e acredito que cometa suicídio antes que isso possa acontecer - respondeu Emílio, despreocupado.-Depois que eu já tinha feito o meu trabalho, lá no Brasil, mandei a Penseira de Lady Victoria para Samantha, que seria quem a administraria aqui na escola.

-E quem é Samantha?

-Sinistra. Sua discreta professora de Astronomia, Catherina. As pessoas nos surpreendem, não?

Melissa fez menção de gritar alguma coisa, mas Cathy foi mais rápida do que ela:

-E Alex Morgan?

-Está falando do garoto loirinho? Nunca cheguei a vê-lo, só ouvi comentários... Lúcio me disse que seu filho queria um descanso dos trabalhos, e ao contrário do que acreditam que tenha acontecido, não foi o moleque Malfoy que denunciou a traição de Morgan... Foi Samantha, que acompanhou o plano de longe, mas reparou claramente que algo tinha dado errado. Então, pelo que sei, Lúcio matou o moleque no dia em que ele ia fugir para a Argentina com os pais... No dia em que você foi pra São Paulo, Catherina, não é interessante?

Uma voz indignada se ergueu, atrás de Emílio.

-Você é mesmo um monstro!

Sirius estava parado no portal para o Salão Principal. Emílio não se virou.

-Então _você_ era Piore Mago... _Você_ entregou Laura e Pedro... Sua irmã! _Você_ matou Lisa, a sua esposa! Não tem coração, por acaso? Foi também _você_ que matou os nossos pais, NOSSOS PAIS!

-Foi meu próprio tio que tentou me matar...-Catherina disse, devagar.-Mas depois...

-Sim, nas férias de Natal... Eu desisti de te perseguir e aparatei no meu carro, onde fui te salvar... Sim, meu irmão Sirius, praticamente matei Laura, matei meus pais, minha esposa, mas agora vou matar minha sobrinha e meu outro irmão... Laura nunca passou de um monstro, uma aberração!!

-Cale essa boca!-Melissa ergueu a varinha, mas Emílio, incrivelmente rápido, conseguiu sacar a dele.

-Avada Ke...

-NÃO OUSE!-Sirius lançou com sua varinha um raio azul que jogou Emílio da mesa dos professores no chão bem em frente à Melissa e Catherina.

-Ah, já entendi...-falou Emílio, malicioso, limpando as roupas.- Sirius arrumou uma mulher... Até que enfim... Ele já te contou que nunca teve uma namorada firme, nos tempos de escola?

-_Imobillus Totalus_!-Catherina lançou o feitiço, mas Emílio se defendeu.

-Quer duelar, Cathy? Já vou avisando que ser vidente não é muito útil...

-Também não é tão útil ser um Comensal da Morte -Catherina pegou algo no bolso das vestes.- quando se desafia a Portadora do Supraforce para um duelo.

-Accio!-exclamou Emílio, apontando para o broche seguro nas mãos de Cathy.

-Protego!-ela se defendeu.

-Estupefaça!-as varinhas de Melissa e Sirius agiram ao mesmo tempo.

Emílio se defendeu, embora ao ter respirado pela boca, ele deixou que os outros percebessem que estava se cansando. Soltou a primeira maldição que lhe veio à cabeça, apontando para Catherina.

-_Avada Vassilis_!

No momento seguinte, ela se sentiu num vazio parecido com o provocado pelo Portaleonus, mas era negro e frio. Logo, ela ouviu a voz de Emílio, calma e até carinhosa:

-Pra que você ainda luta, Catherina? Seus pais estão mortos. Seus avós. Sua tia Lisa, seu tio é um Comensal da Morte e o outro, um eterno fugitivo... Seus amigos? Acha mesmo que Weasley e Granger sobreviverão a um contato direito com Samantha Sinistra? Se Sirius voltou sozinho, onde está Fletcher?

-Como... Como sabe de tudo isso?-a voz de Cathy vibrou de medo por seus amigos, falando para o nada.

-Essa maldição me permite ver seu passado, sobrinha querida... E sobre Potter nem se fala... Ele tem dado sorte, mas este ataque em massa não tem como dar errado. A essa altura, ele já deve estar em pedacinhos, morto e inerte aos pés do Lord das Trevas...

Na mente de Catherina giravam imagens desesperadoras de Rony, Mione, Nádia e Harry mortos, e ela ficou mais inquieta e aflita ainda, querendo sair dali, mas as próximas palavras a atingiram como tiros de uma metralhadora:

-Estão todos mortos, Catherina, é o fim... Tenho que admitir que não foi fácil, e que tivemos que passar dias examinando os planos, eliminando as pequenas falhas e atentos a cada pequeno detalhe. Você vê, Cathy, sua vidência está começando a lhe mostrar o Lord subindo ao poder, os sangues ruins sendo mortos aos milhares... Você quer morrer com eles? Não se esqueça que é uma sangue ruim também... Você é humanamente inferior a mim, não entende?

'A vida não vale mais o esforço, Catherina... Morrer agora será menos doloroso, acredite em mim... Porque, apesar de ser superior a você, continuo seu tio... Você vê as sombras invadindo a sua alma, devorando-a aos poucos... Não é verdade?

Os olhos de Catherina estavam fora de foco. Ela parecia entorpecida e impotente. Ela escutava seu próprio coração bater cada vez mais devagar, não conseguia nem pensar, quanto mais lutar... Sim, seria bem mais prático morrer agora, devagar e tranqüilamente, como se sua alma saísse do corpo de modo entediado e fraco...

_Fraco_. Essa foi a palavra responsável por ela ter sobrevivido. _Não sou fraca_, ela pensava, _eles não estão mortos, estão todos esperando que eu saia daqui... Vamos vencer eu não vou me render agora... _

Os olhos dela entraram em foco de novo.

-Você não pode me derrotar num duelo, por isso me trouxe pra cá? Vamos lutar até o fim, Emílio Black, e sangue ruim é quem o suja matando outras pessoas!

Repentinamente, ela se viu de volta ao Salão Principal. Assim que abriu os olhos, Emílio caiu no chão. Sirius foi até ele imediatamente e pegou no pulso do irmão.

-Morto.-ele murmurou, com a voz ligeiramente trêmula.

Catherina quase caiu pra trás com a surpresa, enquanto tentava se levantar com a ajuda de Melissa.

-Como assim, _morto_?

-Ele lançou em você a maldição Avada Vassilis -explicou Melissa.-Há um século atrás era uma Maldição Imperdoável, mas pelos bruxos das trevas sempre terem preferido a Cruciatus, ela "saiu de moda", e acabou sendo retirada da lei. Emílio usou a maldição do modo mais poderoso, teve que mergulhar em você mais profundamente do que se usasse Legitimência, e um de vocês dois teria que morrer nesse combate. Fico feliz que não tenha sido você.-acrescentou.

Sirius parecia estar sofrendo com a morte do irmão, apesar de tudo.

-Vou atrás de Rony e Mione.-Catherina declarou, depois de alguns instantes.

-Vou buscar Nádia.-Sirius disse.

-E eu vou para a frente dos Comensais da Morte.-decidiu Melissa.-Boa sorte pra vocês. Nos vemos quando essa batalha horrível acabar.

--------------

Draco já ouvira falar da Cruciatus, mas ele nunca imaginou que ela fosse tão desesperadora. A dor era tão profunda, cada parte dele doía e era machucada das piores maneiras...

-Finite Incantatem!-Dumbledore livrou-o da maldição.

Draco, ofegante, levantou para ver uma cena bizarra; a espada de Faye Fairy já decepara meia dúzia de Comensais da Morte. Sean estava tão chocado quanto ele. As maldições eram lançadas em cheio nela mas simplesmente não a atingiam, ele mal podia crer no que via.

Dumbledore e Snape, ao contrário, estavam agindo; os Comensais tombavam aos montes, quando Sean ergueu a varinha, de uma vez por todas, murmurando uma série de palavras em latim. Snape percebeu o que ele queria, e os dois falaram juntos as palavras até que um altíssimo estopim foi ouvido; todos os Comensais restantes caíram no chão, como uma fileira de dominó.

Sean caiu de joelhos no chão, ofegando de cansaço, enquanto Snape pouco se alterara. Faye Fairy desceu de seu cavalo, com um sorriso radiante no rosto.

-Belo trabalho, rapazes!

-Que droga foi isso?-exclamou Draco, recuperado do susto.

-Finalização de Energia em Massa.-falou Sean, respirando depressa.-Durmstrang.

-Ora, vejam só.-Melissa Figg estava parada à porta do Saguão de Entrada.-Parece que eu perdi o fim da festa...

-Não se preocupe, Melissa -disse Dumbledore.-Na próxima esperaremos por você.

--------

-Não me subestime, Weasley -Sinistra disse, um sorrisinho nos lábios finos.

-Imagina.-satirizou Rony.-Quando é que eu seria idiota de enfrentar alguém como vo...

Hermione deu um pisão no pé dele.

-O Lord está demorando... Não faz mal... Talvez esteja obrigando aquela fraca Victoria a falar tudo a Potter...

-E por que fraca?-questionou Hermione, decidida a ganhar tempo.

-Ela não é digna de ser a Lady das Trevas, é um ultraje! Como Tom pôde querer colocar uma sangue ruim no lugar que sempre me pertenceu...

-Verdade -disse Hermione.- Victoria Dark-Angel nunca mereceria um cargo tão alto no futuro Império das Trevas.

Rony arregalou os olhos para a namorada.

-Que bom que isso você já entendeu... Se não fosse uma Sangue Ruim, Granger, poderia até ser útil para nós...-Sinistra olhou para Hermione fixamente.-Vocês não têm a menor chance de fazer Hogwarts resistir a este ataque.

-_Accio varinhas_!

Da porta aberta com um feitiço, Catherina recuperou as varinhas de Rony e Hermione e devolveu a tempo de se desviar de uma maldição da morte lançada por Sinistra.

-Imutar!-foi a primeira coisa que Mione fez ao pegar sua varinha, impedindo Sinistra de poder se transformar em coruja.

-Crucio!-ela atingiu Rony, que começou a se contorcer de modo tão febril e aflito que Hermione não conseguiu ficar indiferente. Virou-se para o ruivo quando Catherina usava o Finite Incantatem nele, dando um milésimo de segundo para Mione desviar de um raio vermelho, saído da varinha de Samantha, a que ela teve inacreditável sucesso.

Hermione virou a varinha e empurrou Samantha com a outra mão. A mulher, surpresa pela demonstração repentina de força de Hermione, caiu no chão, e Hermione finalizou:

-_Petrificus Totalus_!

Rony, respirando fundo, conjurou cordas para a imóvel Sinistra, por segurança.

-Mione -ofegou.- Que droga foi aquela de Império das Trevas?

-Foi a primeira coisa que veio à minha cabeça -ela disse, rindo de puro alívio.- Eu não me responsabilizo por nada que eu tenha dito.

-Muito compreensível.-comentou Catherina, guardando a varinha.

--------

Harry não se sentia nem um pouco seguro com Dark-Angel ali com ele, mas não pôde deixar de reparar em como a Câmara estava impecavelmente reconstruída. Quando foi começar a andar, a mulher o segurou pelo braço.

_Pronto_, pensou. _Entrei pelo cano, literalmente._

-Tenho que falar com você antes de continuarmos, Potter.

Harry segurou com força a varinha, por baixo das vestes.

-Você pensa que sou uma traidora, uma Comensal da Morte.-ela começou.-Mas preciso que você saiba que nunca fui nem serei nada disso. Vai precisar confiar em mim lá dentro.

-Sou todo ouvidos.-Harry disse, com ironia.

-Faz dois dias que eu descobri que Samantha estava usando a minha Penseira. Nela, você viu que nasci trouxa. Fui aluna da Corvinal, e no meu quinto ano, Tom Riddle foi meu namorado. Sei que isso soa bizarro, Lord Voldemort, namorando uma sangue ruim? Mas isso não muda o fato de que aconteceu.

'Sean é filho dele. Eu não abortei o filho do qual fiquei grávida ainda na escola, mas era isso que eu queria que Tom pensasse, quando descobri o monstro que ele era. Você deve estar se perguntando o porquê de Sean ter a sua idade, quando deveria ter em média a idade de Sirius Black.

'Há um modo, por magia, de congelar pessoas. É a Poção Protétolo, que impede que alguém cresça ou envelheça por vários anos. Aquela proteção para Sean foi caríssima, não me sobrou quase dinheiro nenhum, mas eu a queria para ele de modo que ele não crescesse no ambiente de trevas da primeira era de Voldemort. Além do mais tratei de fugir do país, temendo ser perseguida por ele.

'Uma amiga minha, que estava em Gales, me passava as notícias sempre que podia. Eu estava no interior da Bulgária, muito segura, e resolvi trazer Sean à vida, um ano antes de Voldemort cair, sendo derrotado por você.

'Eu não queria que Sean crescesse longe da Inglaterra, mas foi minha única opção. Ele estudou em Durmstrang até o chegar ao quinto ano, quando Voldemort retornou. Peguei Sean e começamos um ano horrível, fugindo dos Comensais e do próprio Voldemort, que estava na minha pista. Passamos pela Polônia, Rússia, Alemanha e até mesmo Dinamarca, quando Voldemort sumiu de novo e Dumbledore me convidou para voltar para a Grã Bretanha...

Harry ouviu tudo sem palavra, quando a voz que o perseguira durante toda a sua vida soou, a alguns passos de distância.

-Acho que é a minha vez de contar uma história agora, Victoria querida.-Voldemort sibilou.

Era ele mesmo, recuperado, em seu corpo, com sua varinha, de ponta acesa naquele momento. O olhar de Harry se encontrou diretamente com o dele e o lábio fino de Voldemort se crispou.

-Acho que meu amiguinho Harry vai querer saber como escapei daquela sua artimanha, há quase um ano -ele disse.-Não foi nada de outro mundo... Apenas tomei posse de uma cobra qualquer, que eu não poderia ter encontrado em momento melhor. Assim foi fácil me esgueirar pelas pedras e encontrar a saída que a cobra usara, um ninho de cobras no último dessas tubulações.

'Mas eu estava novamente sem corpo, e isso foi um verdadeiro problema, que tive que contornar com o melhor plano que já estruturei em toda a minha existência. Em primeiro lugar, pensei em Julliane Karkaroff.

'Depois de ter eliminado o patético pai dela, continuei minha vingança na filha, mandando freqüentes cartas carregadas de Imperius. Se ela não abrisse por si mesma a carta e tentasse destruí-la, a maldição poderia pegar a primeira pessoa que estivesse por perto.

'Ela fez amizade com ninguém menos que meu herdeiro... Sean. Eu sabia que ele não tinha morrido, Victoria, mas naquela época eu não tinha disposição para treinar um herdeiro. Enfim, ele ajudava a Srta. Karkaroff, trancando-a a estuporando-a quando estava sob a Imperius, pelo próprio bem dela.

Harry não sabia porque não interrompia aquela história doentia e acabava logo com aquela situação. Mas a verdade era que ele queria muito saber o que tinha acontecido com Jully, para que ela tivesse tido um fim horrível como o que tivera.

-Quando Fletcher a transferiu para Hogwarts, percebi que nem eu mesmo poderia ter pensado em melhor situação. Eu usava as Cartas de Controle (eu me divertia escrevendo "NO WAY" no envelope) -Voldemort riu baixinho e sem alegria real.- para fazê-la atacar as pessoas na escola. Sob minha posse, ela matou Ashley Chang e Olga Moore, para que todos vissem que eu não estava realmente desaparecido.

'Em seguida, eu a fiz reconstruir a Câmara Secreta, com o feitiço que mais me custou energia em toda a minha existência. Depois, ordenei que ela recuperasse o meu corpo e o mandasse pra mim - e foi aí que o plano teve sua primeira e única falha.

'Ela resistiu à Imperius. Recusou-se a fazer a minha vontade. Então, usei o feixe de cabelo que consegui tirar de meu corpo naquela noite em o habitei pela última vez - possuí um bruxo qualquer e tomei a Polissuco com meu cabelo. Era importante que eu aparecesse em Hogwarts com a minha aparência, para mostrar que não tinham me derrubado.

'Provavelmente eu teria preferido matar Snape, que foi o primeiro que vi pela frente, se a própria Julliane Karkaroff não me tivesse interrompido. Inútil por inútil, matei a garota, e em seguida...

-Já chega!-Dark-Angel o interrompeu, apontando a varinha.-Você é podre por dentro! Como pode ter sido um ser humano um dia?

-Responda-me você, Victoria.- Voldemort retrucou.- Como pode ter ido para cama com esse _monstro_...

Harry, por mais séria que fosse a situação, teve vontade de enfiar as mãos nos bolsos e ir embora, deixando aqueles dois ali para contarem histórias do passado. Voldemort observou os punhos de Dark-Angel se fecharem, e riu alto.

-Mas estou vendo que Harry se cansou de nossas doces histórias... -ele disse.- Acho que será bom morrer bem informado, mas pena que você não poderá me dizer como é...

-De fato -Victoria falou.- Quando você morrer, Voldemort, nunca mais poderá falar com ninguém.

-Se você soubesse que eu te amei de verdade, Victoria -Voldemort falou, e Harry assistiu, engolindo em seco, à varinha dele se direcionar para a mulher.-, talvez eu não precisasse chegar a esse ponto. Avada...

-NÃO!!-gritou Harry inutilmente.

-...Kedavra!

Victoria tentou lutar pela vida, saltar para o lado, qualquer coisa, mas foi sua última ação. Foi atingida pela maldição e caiu morta.

-Deixe que eu cuidarei do Sean de hoje em diante.-Voldemort acrescentou.

Naquele momento, Harry sentiu uma raiva tão grande, algo que inundou todo o seu corpo como uma onda, uma palavra veio á sua cabeça, e sem saber como, ergueu a varinha com uma rapidez sobre-humana.

-_Expecter Lux_!

De sua varinha saiu uma luz tão forte, algo tão incrível e impossível, que inundou toda a Câmara, cegou sua vista e Harry começou a se sentir drasticamente zonzo, e antes de perder os sentidos escutou um grito de agonia de Voldemort, e sobrepondo-se a ele, uma voz conhecida que chamava por Harry.

Mas ele desmaiou antes que qualquer coisa pudesse fazer sentido para ele.


	30. Vivos, Mas Sem Rumo

**Harry Potter e a Maratona Incantatem**

_**Capítulo Trinta - Vivos, Mas Sem Rumo**_

Harry teve a sensação de ter passado anos desacordado, quando finalmente abriu os olhos. A primeira pessoa que viu foi Rony, sentado ao lado de sua cama. Ele estava na ala hospitalar, de novo.

Os olhos de Rony se iluminaram quando viram Harry acordar.

-Harry! Como você está?

-Ainda vivo, eu acho.-Harry disse, esfregando os olhos.-Mas eu não faço a menor idéia do que me manteve assim.

-O nome do encantamento é Luz da Alma.-disse Dumbledore, parado à porta.-Era a única coisa que poderia te tirar dali com vida. Esse feitiço não pode ser ensinado, só pode ser descoberto por si mesmo, quando é a única solução para algo.

Harry sentou-se na cama.

-Voldemort morreu?

-Eu sinto dizer que não, Harry -respondeu o diretor.- Ele sofreu um ferimento gravíssimo com o seu encantamento. Talvez tenha quase morrido de fato, mas ainda conseguiu sair pelo vão que descobriu ano passado. Nós conseguimos manter Hogwarts, e fizemos o impossível, de qualquer modo.

-Mas professor... A Victoria...

O olhar de Dumbledore se tornou mais triste.

-Não houve o que fazer quanto a isso, infelizmente. Sean perdeu a mãe. Vamos ter que arrumar um lugar pra ele, agora, mas eu já tenho uma casa em mente.

-Temos que escondê-lo, diretor, Voldemort com certeza vai querer reivindicar o filho dele.-disse Harry.

-Sim, sei disso. Mas não quer saber onde Sean vai morar?

Rony olhou curioso para o diretor.

-Ele vai morar na casa de Sirius, junto com Catherina e você, mas claro, só se você quiser se mudar pra lá.

Harry encarou os olhos cintilantes de Dumbledore, sem acreditar.

-Está falando sério?

-Sem dúvida.-sorriu o diretor.-Sirius conseguiu capturar Rabicho, que era a única prova necessária para provar sua inocência.

O rosto de Harry se iluminou.

-Sirius aceitou de bom grado cuidar de Sean, Catherina e você nestas férias.

Harry mal conseguia digerir a notícia quando Nádia, Mione e Catherina chegaram à ala hospitalar. Depois dos primeiros instantes de "como você está?", ele quis saber:

-Quem me tirou de lá da Câmara?

-Ah... Fomos eu e o Neville...-disse Nádia.

-_Neville_?

-É -confirmou Nádia.-Ele me disse que nos viu na sala comunal, falando sobre Voldemort e depois Sirius e Melissa chegando. Todos na escola sabem o que aconteceu, mas na hora só Neville foi quem decidiu nos ajudar. Na verdade, ele não me achou, e sim eu a ele, porque escutei passos no corredor e fui ver quem era. Aí nós escutamos do banheiro um barulho enorme, e decidimos ir atrás de você, Harry. A gente te encontrou desmaiado e sozinho, então o trouxemos de volta. Sirius estava lá, quase desceu e atropelou a gente, e depois nos ajudou a te trazer pra cá.

Na ala hospitalar, Dumbledore assistiu o quinteto trocar informações sobre o que tinham descoberto por algum tempo, até que chegou Madame Pomfrey e liberou Harry.

Eles desceram para o almoço, e quando chegaram no Salão Principal, Harry viu algo absurdamente impossível, mas que era real: todos os alunos de Hogwarts, todos, inclusive os fantasmas, os professores e até mesmo Filch bateram palmas para ele, de pé. Até mesmo Rony, Mione, Cathy e Nádia o aplaudiram.

A sensação de ter mil pessoas o aplaudindo era irreal, Harry mal conseguia reagir. Sorriu abobalhado e quando passou entre as mesas da Grifinória e Lufa-Lufa, várias pessoas o cercaram, parabenizando-o.

Alguns minutos depois, quando todos já estavam mais calmos, o olhar de Harry recaiu sobre Sean, na mesa da Sonserina. Ele tinha a cabeça baixa e revirava a comida com o garfo, cabisbaixo. Harry viu Sally Wonder aproximar-se dele com cara de compaixão. Nádia, a seu lado, derrubou o copo de suco.

-Você e o Sean já oficializaram?-Harry perguntou, sem muito ânimo.

-Eu ainda não falei com ele desde a noite em que nos dividimos pra defender a escola.-ela respondeu, enchendo novamente o copo.-Mas acho melhor deixar quieto. Agora temos os exames finais, ele perdeu a mãe e a melhor amiga em pouco mais de um mês. Nas férias eu penso nisso.

-Está certa.-disse Hermione.-Eu compreendo. Nem dá pra pensar em namoro com tudo que aconteceu.

-Isso é alguma espécie de indireta?-ironizou Rony.

-Ah, olhem só a cara do Malfoy.-indicou Catherina.-Virou um herói pra todas as Casas, menos pra dele.

Harry olhou: Crabbe e Goyle estavam muito longe dele, assim como a maioria dos outros sonserinos. Sean estava sentado ao lado dele, mas calado.

-Eu ouvi falar que uma mulher apareceu a cavalo no meio da batalha dos Comensais da Morte.-comentou Rony.

-Melissa me contou sobre ela.-disse Catherina, parando de comer.- É uma amazona, o nome dela é Faye Fairy.

-Uma amazona? Na Inglaterra?-Harry perguntou.-Mas o que deu nela de nos ajudar?

-Até onde eu sei, ela é amiga do Malfoy.-respondeu Cathy.

Hermione ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Amiga?

-E onde Malfoy teria conhecido uma amazona?-questionou Nádia.-Elas não vivem em florestas, ou coisas do tipo?

Uma lembrança do início do ano letivo de repente fez sentido na cabeça de Harry.

-Acho que eu sei dizer...

------

Draco acabou de almoçar. Com a morte de Victoria Dark-Angel, as aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas haviam sido suspensas. O teste seria entregue por Dumbledore, em alguns dias. Draco aproveitou a tarde livre para ir ver Faye. No caminho, lembrou-se de seu último encontro com ela.

Faye havia insistido tanto para que Draco falasse o porquê de ter precisado usar a Poção do Amor em Nádia, que ele acabou contando a ela que servira a Voldemort.

-Este ano eu não seria acionado para não despertar suspeitas.-ele mentiu.-Mas meu pai queria que o Lord já me colocasse a Marca Negra, só que eu não gostei nem um pouco da idéia de ter uma marca daquelas no meu braço, como se eu fosse um mero escravo.

-E como você serviu Você-Sabe-Quem, a menina não quis mais saber de você.

-É... Isso aí.

-Mas você sabe da gravidade do que você fez?

-Gravidade?

-Eu estou perguntando se você se arrependeu, Draco.

-Ah, mais ou menos... Eu fiz o que o meu pai queria.

-Mas você acha certo?

-Certo? Está louca? Desde quando eu me preocupo em fazer o certo?

Faye se levantou.

-É por isso que a garota não quis mais te olhar na cara!

-Ei, qual é o seu problema? Você nunca se importou antes!

-Com licença, mas você nunca me disse que era um Comensal da Morte!

-Eu não sou! Eu só... Uma vez...

-Francamente, Draco, você não entende? Você quer ser igual ao seu pai? Ele é tão patético, não consigo acreditar que queira seguir o exemplo dele!

Draco também se levantou; ela era da mesma altura que ele, de modo que se encararam de igual pra igual.

-Você nunca se importou com o que eu poderia ser!

-Por sua culpa, Você-Sabe-Quem poderia ter tomado Hogwarts e matado Potter! Você se acha muito esperto, não é? Não pense que Você-Sabe-Quem não usa a Cruciatus em seus seguidores, não se iluda! Eu me importo com você, mas -surpreso, Draco viu Faye desembainhar sua espada e apontá-la pra ele - se você continuar pensando desse modo, pode ir embora, seu estúpido!

Draco olhou para a espada por um momento, entendendo perfeitamente as entrelinhas da cena.

-Não é isso que você quer que eu faça.-disse, maliciosamente.

Faye não falou nada, mas a espada tremeu ligeiramente em sua mão. Draco olhou-a, sorrindo cheio de malícia. De repente, ele empurrou a espada de Faye para o lado sem grande esforço e puxou-a com o outro braço. Quando os lábios de Draco tocaram os dela, Faye deixou cair a espada de sua mão, no susto.

-------

Era nisso que os pensamentos de Draco estavam quando ele chegou à orla da Floresta Proibida. Faye estava de costas pra ele, encostada numa árvores, afiando sua espada.

Draco caminhou silenciosamente até ela e, abaixando-se, beijou-a no rosto. Faye se assustou, mas tomou o cuidado de manter as mãos bem longe da espada.

-Olha só quem chegou.-disse ela, meramente.

-Gostou do que eu fiz?-Draco perguntou, sentando-se na grama.

-Se está falando da batalha contra os Comensais... Estarei mentindo se disse que não me surpreendeu muito. Achei que fosse lutar do outro lado.

-Há algum tempo, eu também pensava que seria assim.

-E o que te fez mudar de idéia?

-O sonho.-mentiu Draco.-Eu achei que não estava entre os Escolhidos à toa. E por que _você_ nos ajudou? Você não tem nenhum compromisso com Hogwarts ou qualquer um dos alunos ou professores.

-Tenho ódio a Comensais da Morte.

-Isso deu pra notar na nossa última conversa.

-E eu também queria defender a escola. Dumbledore é uma boa pessoa.

-Você foi incrível. Por que as maldições não te atingiram?

-Uma amazona de sangue puro só pode ser morta por uma espada, não por magia.

Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Ah, e eu tenho uma novidade pra você. Ano que vem vou trabalhar na escola. Assistente de Hagrid, em Trato das Criaturas Mágicas!

--------

-Sean, você está bem?-Harry perguntou a Sean quando ele foi falar com o quinteto.

-Ótimo.-falou o sonserino.-Meu pai é o pior bruxo das trevas de todos os tempos, matou minha mãe, minha melhor amiga, e agora vai me perseguir pra tentar me transformar num seguidor dele. Como eu poderia estar melhor?

-Desculpe.-Harry apressou-se a dizer.

-Não, não foi culpa sua. Eu sei que agora nem você é invulnerável à Avada Kedavra.

-Estamos juntos nisso, afinal.-falou Rony.-Nós perdemos muita gente, mas, por algum motivo, continuamos vivos, sabe, Não é à toa.

-Certo.-falou Catherina.-Emílio fez questão de enfatizar isso de uma forma bem cruel. E Hermione, o que foi feito da Sinistra?

-Como não há mais Azkaban, Dumbledore a fez se transformar em coruja e então lançou o feitiço que impede que ela se transforme de volta. Ela está numa gaiola, na sala dele, até um dia recuperarem Azkaban.-contou Mione.

-Recuperar Azkaban...-murmurou Harry.-Isso só acontecerá se vencermos a guerra.

-Bom, nós já fomos otimistas até agora.-disse Rony.-Mas sabem... Eu achei muito maneiro esse negócio do Harry, a Catherina e o Sean morarem com o Sirius!

-O Sean vai ter que estar lá mesmo.-comentou Hermione sorrindo.-Imaginem só o Harry e a Catherina em casa quando o Sirius sair pras missões da Ordem...

-Sua pervertida.-retrucou Catherina com um sorriso muito envergonhado.

Eles forçaram o riso, numa tentativa de animar Sean. Dali a pouco, as três garotas resolveram ir para a sala comunal dar um última olhada da revisão de História da Magia.

-Sean, você está sendo muito forte.-disse Harry, sinceramente.

-Isso é verdade, cara.-concordou Rony.-Se fosse comigo acho que já teria ido à loucura.

-Não tem sido nada fácil -falou Sean, respirando fundo.-Nestas férias eu vou morar com três pessoas que eu conheci este ano porque meu pai matou minha mãe... Nada contra vocês, mas...

-Não precisa explicar, Sean, eu posso entender o que você está querendo dizer...

---------

Na hora do jantar, depois de passar a tarde no casebre de Hagrid com Rony, Harry as pessoas comentando algo febrilmente. Ele olhava para os lados, querendo saber o que tinha acontecido, quando Rony puxou o braço dele.

-Dá uma olhada nisso aqui, Harry -disse ele, apontando para o quadro de recados.

Harry olhou. Havia uma mensagem noticiando quem eram os dois finalistas da Maratona Incantatem: Ronald Weasley versus Virgínia Weasley.


	31. Uma Nova Alvorada

**Harry Potter e a Maratona Incantatem**

_**Capítulo Trinta e Um - Uma Nova Alvorada**_

O período de provas quase enlouqueceu os alunos de Hogwarts. Harry estava com um ligeiro pânico de ter sido reprovado em Poções, mas soube que tinha se saído otimamente em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e Feitiços. Hermione estava uma pilha de nervos depois do teste de Aritmancia, e não deixou Nádia em paz enquanto não repassou com ela todas as questões da prova, fazendo a amiga temer a própria nota com o resultado da apuração.

Rony estava totalmente despenteado depois do teste de Astronomia, passado por McGonagall, e saiu um pouco em choque, pois descobriu que a estrela Sirius (não podia ser outra) que tinha posto em seu mapa estelar havia ido parar na constelação de Sagitário. Catherina, por sua vez, saiu do teste de Adivinhação prestes a desmaiar, de pura exaustão, e no teste de Transformações ela teve a sensação de ter ido mal, embora achasse que conseguira passar.

Mas semanas depois o pânico passou, quando as notas chegaram e eles viram que ninguém havia ficado em matéria nenhuma, às véspera da final da Maratona.

A Grifinória, particularmente, estava em polvorosa; Rony e Gina receberam um carta emocionada da sra. Weasley, que estava suspirando de orgulho na Toca, feliz da vida por seus dois caçulas decidirem quem seria o melhor duelista de toda Hogwarts.

Rony não estava gostando muito da idéia de ter que lutar contra sua própria irmã. Já tivera que duelar com Draco Malfoy e teria duelado contra Hermione se ela não tivesse faltado. Depois ela alegou ter _esquecido_, que tinha ficado na sala comunal estudando Transformações.

O dia da final chegou, e penúltimo deles na escola, pois no dia seguinte tomariam o trem para King's Cross. Rony e Gina não se desgrudaram a manhã toda, até a hora do duelo, meia hora antes do almoço. Harry estava louco para ver o duelo, mas quando McGonagall subiu ao palco para anunciar o duelo, uma mão pousou no ombro de Harry.

Dumbledore.

-Sinto muito ter que fazê-lo perder o duelo de Rony e Gina, Harry, mas precisa vir comigo até a minha sala.

Sean, Mione, Nádia e Catherina tentaram lançar olhares compreensivos para Harry. Resignado, ele seguiu o diretor até a sala dele.

Já no lugar, Dumbledore sentou-se lentamente e indicou a cadeira à sua frente para Harry.

-O que tem pra falar comigo, professor?-Harry perguntou o mais educadamente que pôde, por estar perdendo o "duelo do século".

-Quero lhe perguntar se você está pronto para o que vai acontecer no ano que vem, Harry.-disse Dumbledore, os olhos cintilando.

-Bom, eu... Não sei.-decidiu-se o garoto.

-Eu estou quase cometendo uma imprudência deixando que você more com Sirius nestas férias, a segurança é muito maior na casa dos Dursley...

-Mas lá eu sou terrivelmente infeliz.-insistiu Harry.

-Eu sei, eu sei disso. Mas fique tranqüilo, não vou voltar atrás na minha decisão. Mas eu não garanto nem um pingo de segurança na escola ano que vem. Na verdade, eu nem deveria aceitar alunos do primeiro ano aqui, é perigoso manter no castelo alunos que ainda não saibam se defender adequadamente, mas será pior se eles ficarem em casa, sem serem preparados.

Harry continuou quieto.

-Nestas férias você fará dezessete anos, Harry, e a partir daí poderá praticar magia em casa, até mesmo treinar aparatação, e por isso quero que treine mesmo. Contra feitiços e escudos mágicos viriam muito mesmo a calhar.

Harry meramente assentiu.

-Professor -disse ele, mudando de assunto.- Já há uma nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas?

-Sim, Harry, consegui uma em tempo recorde este ano. Fique tranqüilo - estou certo de que irá gostar dela.

-E Astronomia...?

-Já chamei alguém, mas ainda não tenho certeza se a pessoa poderá vir ano que vem.

Ficaram em silêncio por instantes, e quando Dumbledore estava tomando fôlego para dizer alguma coisa, a atenção de Harry foi bruscamente desviada para a lareira.

Alguém chegara através do Pó de Flu. Harry viu ali uma mulher loira, de olhos castanho claros, aparentando ter pouco mais de trinta anos, carregando uma mala e parecendo um pouco zonza.

Harry viu a mulher correr os olhos pela sala, parecendo envergonhada pelo diretor não estar sozinho. Mas Dumbledore não se incomodou:

-Que bom que veio rápido. Vou falar com você imediatamente, Íris.-disse ele, e em seguida se dirigiu a Harry.-Então, espero que estejamos conversados, Harry.

Ele se levantou e apertou a mão do diretor, e ao se virar para ir embora, Harry percebeu que a mulher reconhecera a sua cicatriz, mas saiu da sala antes que pudesse descobrir qualquer coisa.

------

Ele não sabia definir o que estava sentindo naquele dia, ante à perspectiva de sair da escola e não ir à rua dos Alfeneiros. Ao chegar na sala comunal, viu uma algazarra tão grande, e procurou por Rony e Gina, para saber qual deles teria vencido, afinal, a Maratona Incantatem.

Ao encontrá-los, reparou que ambos estavam felizes. Teve que chegar mais perto para ver Rony, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, segurando com orgulho o troféu, que consistia em uma varinha de ouro sobre um pedestal, onde havia uma placa com os dizeres:

_**"Primeira Maratona Incantatem de Hogwarts" **_

_**"1º Lugar - Ronald Weasley" **_

-Eu ganhei, Harry!-o ruivo exclamou, animado.- Nem consigo acreditar!

-Pra quem se achava diminuído por não ter nenhum dom especial -comentou Hermione, sorrindo -de nada adiantou, você foi mesmo o melhor!

A festa da Grifinória durou quase a tarde toda, Sinceramente, quando Harry percebeu que a hora do Jantar de Despedida estava chegando, ele ficou preocupado.

O humor de todos os alunos de Hogwarts mudara drasticamente à hora do jantar. Expressões de desânimo e cansaço marcavam os rostos das quatro mesas, e Harry viu algumas pessoas começarem a chorar quando Dumbledore iniciou seu discurso:

-Creio que o discurso desta noite terá de ser diferente dos que executo todos os anos.- ele começou, olhando com tristeza para os alunos.- Talvez vocês estivessem esperando uma palavra de consolo, talvez esperassem que eu dissesse que tudo vai melhorar, mas tenho uma obrigação, que é dizer toda a verdade para vocês.

'A situação só tende a piorar. Mas se isso servir como alguma espécie de compensação, não desistiremos de combater Lord Voldemort com todas as forças que nos restarem. Se a força e a coragem de cada aluno e cada professor neste salão ainda não foi testada, tenham a certeza que esta hora está mais próxima do que desejaríamos.

'A nossa antiga professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas foi morta por Lord Voldemort. Julliane Fletcher também o foi, assim como ocorreram, de forma indireta, as mortes de Ashley Chang e Olga Moore.

'A partir de agora, cada um de vocês será peça fundamental para vencer a Guerra que teve início há pouco tempo. A decisão de que lado seguir só cabe a vocês, e só suas mentes saberão escolher entre o certo e o fácil. Detesto dizer que mais mortes, talvez em número triplicado, nos atinjam a partir de agora. Por isso, o melhor fazer é tornar seus espíritos fortes para a pior guerra que o mundo mágico já viu.

'Pensar que será difícil é normal; não poderemos batalhar nos enganando que será fácil e que todos sairemos felizes e sem perdas, humanas e espirituais. É melhor que pensem que será muito difícil. Mas achar que não temos chance nenhuma é erro maior do que pensar que venceremos Voldemort e seus Comensais em uma única batalha.

'Façam suas escolhas. A Guerra começou.

Quando Dumbledore parou de falar, o olhar de Harry desviou-se para um corredor que dava para as masmorras, onde viu aquela mesma mulher que chegara a Hogwarts pelo Pó de Flu e que o diretor chamara de Íris, parada, observando as mesas das Casas, com um olhar meio que de saudade.

Os alunos estavam se levantando; Harry então tirou os olhos da mulher loira e voltou para a Grifinória com seus amigos, em silêncio.

Quando pôs a cabeça no travesseiro aquela noite, Harry percebeu o quanto o último mês havia voado desde as mortes de Emílio Black e Victoria Dark-Angel e a prisão de Samantha e Rabicho, e como ele agira como um robô durante todo esse tempo, quase sem reagir ao que acontecia à sua volta. Ele continuava com Catherina, Rony com Hermione e Sean com Nádia, mas durante esse tempo ele não ficou a sós com Cathy e duvidava que fosse diferente com os outros dois casais. Eles precisaram daquele tempo para acostumarem-se com a nova situação imposta.

Sirius já havia ido embora de Hogwarts há uma semana, para preparar sua casa para Harry, Sean e Catherina. Na manhã seguinte, depois de um sono ligeiramente perturbado e inquieto, Harry tomou café ainda roboticamente, mas não se incomodou muito. Queria logo ir embora e esquecer um pouco quem ele era e o que viria pela frente dali por diante.

------

Harry Potter não era o único que sabia que um ano terrível estava vindo pela frente. Todos agora sabiam também. Rony, Hermione, Catherina, Nádia, Sean, Dumbledore, Snape, o próprio Harry, Sirius, Melissa e Malfoy continuavam sendo Escolhidos, mesmo que a morte de Dark-Angel os tivesse tornado apenas onze.

Hogwarts só havia resistido à primeira tentativa de invasão, e ainda viriam tantas outras, tanta gente ainda iria morrer...Eles haviam tentando, mas Voldemort retornara do mesmo jeito. E não daria certo tentar fazê-lo desaparecer temporariamente como da última vez, pois se não acabassem definitivamente com Voldemort, ele trataria de acabar definitivamente com cada um deles.

E nenhum dos Escolhidos estava propenso a permitir que isso acontecesse.

------

**N/A - **Gente, eu pensei que nunca terminaria essa fic!! E se eu consegui desempacar do capítulo vinte e nove, isso é graças a duas pessoas: à Tete Potter e a verdadeira Nádia Fletcher. À Tete, porque ela foi a primeira pessoa a comentar a Maratona Incantatem, quando só haviam dois capítulos dela publicados no 3V New Age. É incrível como um comentário pode nos inspirar. Por causa dele, escrevi em dois dias todo o fim, desde aquele grito de "Não ouse!" do Sirius. E obrigada Nádia por ter gravado o cd que eu fiquei ouvindo enquanto escrevia tudo e que estou ouvindo agora que estou escrevendo essa nota. Será que um dia você vai terminar de ler essa fic, Ná?

Ah sim, aquele discurso do Dumbledore é de autoria da Lady Voldemort, e aparece igualzinho também no último capítulo de O Novo Professor. Inclusive, aconselho que leiam a fic porque assim será mais fácil entender a continuação desta.

Obrigada mesmo, de verdade, a todas as pessoas que se deram ao trabalho de ler essa fic, eu nunca escrevi algo com tantos detalhes, afinal eu fiquei nisso o ano inteiro de 2003, desde o dia 27 de janeiro, terminando em 16 de dezembro!!

Obrigada de novo, gente, e vejo vocês na continuação sobre o sétimo ano, "Esperança no Sétimo Abismo" !!


End file.
